Working Lunch
by Frisky75
Summary: A/U. A hot working lunch with new boss changes the life of SIP youngest Assistant Editor forever. Follow her through the twists and turn of whirlwind romance, adventure, and more. (No Cheating , Dying or Abortion - Hard Limits)
1. Chapter 1

Working Lunch

* * *

I pushed a strand of wayward hair from across my face as I nervously waited to meet the new owner and CEO of SIP. Mr Christian Grey was due to arrive any moment, I could see from my office window an assembly of reporters and television crews amassed at the entrance, only being held inline by building security. I couldn't understand the big deal really, I had seen news reports about him, and he was obviously handsome but probably arrogant. His wealth was rumoured to be billions. Not that I paid too much attention to news stories or magazine articles, as I had learned from my flatmate and best friend Kate who was a fantastic journalist, many shoddy reporters would pay for information regardless of whether it's based on fact or fiction and print it without care for the consequences.

The camera flashes drew my attention back to the window, they must have almost blinded the poor souls getting out of the awesome looking Audi A8 and by the sudden explosion of sound from all of the reporters below asking for a statement or comment, Mr Grey had arrived.

I straightened my skirt, checked my hair and makeup in the mirror. I hoped that my appearance was professional but not too stuffy. I wanted to make a good impression; after all I would be working directly with him as he had decided to make this his permanent office. The bell of the elevator chimed announcing his arrival on the 20thfloor. I felt butterflies in my stomach, which was unusual as I am a confident and prepared individual but even I couldn't help being affected by the beauty that is Christian Grey.

He stepped through the elevator doors and took my breath away. Oh my! The magazine photos didn't do him justice. He is just so polished, not a thing out of place. He signals to two burly but not unpleasant, what I assume to be, bodyguards to hang back whilst he makes his introductions. My heart was beating fast, my hands clasped together, I was breathing hard and I was certain that I was blushing as he approached me.

"Good Morning Miss Steele" he said as he reached out his hand to shake.

"G... Good M.. morning Mr Grey". Oh get a grip Ana; he is going to think you are an idiot if you carry on that way.

"Are you alright Miss Steele?" he asked.

"Yes Mr Grey, where would you like to start?" I replied quickly hoping to detract from my earlier stumble.

"Lunch I think" he answered looking at his watch. Lunch, did I hear him right?

"Oh I assumed you would want to review the accounts, meet the staff and settle into your office", I almost whispered to him.

"True however I find my concentration much better on a full stomach, besides it gives me a chance to get to know the second in command", He looked at me with blazing eyes and a smile.

I can feel the colour rising in my face again and I have to glance away so he can't see my embarrassment.

"I will get Sophia to order in from the local deli, what would you like Mr Grey?" I mumble.

"I prefer to dine outside of the office if you don't mind Miss Steele? I find eating in very unpalatable."

"Of course Mr Grey" I agreed

I pick up my jacket and handbag and walk across to Sophia's desk, "Mr Grey and I are having a working lunch at Angelo's but I have my mobile if you need me", Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, I have never had a "working lunch" with anyone before and I catch a small smile on her face, I try to look unfazed but can't help but let a small smile slip onto my lips. It's not like anything is gonna happen on a lunch break!

We walk to the elevator together, followed by his security and I press the button. I take the opportunity to glance at Mr Grey, his bone structure is exquisite and he is groomed to perfection then I realise he is watching me, I turn away blushing furiously. I can't believe he caught me staring at him! However when I turn back he has a wry smile on his face, thank goodness I didn't upset him on our first meeting. The elevator arrives and we all step in, the doors close and we start to go down.

"I hope the press intrusion doesn't upset you, they can be pretty insistent at times and the reason I have a security detail with me. Taylor, Sawyer this is Miss Steele" he indicates.

They both turn slightly and nod "pleasure to meet you ma'am" and then return to facing the elevator doors without giving me chance to respond.

The bell marks our arrival at reception, the doors open and we all step out. I can see a large group of press outside craning to get a glimpse of anything news worthy and I realise Sawyer is no longer with us.

"He has gone to fetch the car around front" he said as if reading my mind. A moment later Taylor gets a nod and we move towards the car, Sawyer there already with the door open as we scramble through the press gauntlet to climb into the back seat.

"Phew, how do you deal with that all the time" I ask him.

"You get used to it and most of the press guys know the boundaries I have when it comes to privacy, interviews and photo's" he responds. "If that doesn't work, I usually end by buying the company and liquidating its parts for profit."

He instructs Sawyer to drive to Angelo's restaurant a few streets over. I would have walked but with the press I understand why that isn't an option for him. We arrive a short while later and appear to have escaped the following reporters; nonetheless we hurry inside just in case.

"Ah Mr Grey, such a pleasure to see you again, I have your usual table waiting sir." Angelo the Maître de of the restaurant indicates.

"Miss Steele, lovely to see you" Angelo reaches for my hand and lightly kisses the top. I blush again and I see a small shadow flick across Mr Greys face.

"Do you dine here often Mr Grey?" I ask, "Angelo seems to know you well?"

"Yes Miss Steele, I own Angelo's" he shares.

We are seated and Angelo proffers a bottle of 1966 Dom Perignon and Christian nods. He runs through the specials of the day and leaves us to decide. I am aware that Christian is looking directly at me; I catch his eye and smile. He raises his glass in a toast to new beginnings and success. We place our order and I feel very conscious that in the time spent together already we have not discussed anything about SIP.

"I have the staffing figures and details of existing accounts for you to look at, I have highlighted" but he stops me mid-sentence,

"Miss Steele or can I call you Anastasia? Much as the workings of my new company interest me, you are incredibly fascinating and want to get to know you better" he proposes.

I splutter on a sip of wine, nearly choking and not sure how to reply.

"Err Ana is fine" I say not sure how to respond to the second part of his proposal.

He reaches across and delicately runs his finger over the top of my hand, I can feel a tightening down below and I let out an involuntary gasp as the electricity crackles around us. How can someone you have just met have this effect on you I wonder, as a feeling of wetness develops between my legs.

"Mr Grey" I pant.

"Please call me Christian" he replies, his eyes sparkling and dancing as if he knows the effect he is having on me.

"We are supposed to be talking business" I shakily remind him ever aware that my face is flushing again.

"All in good time Ana" he responds. I melt at the way he says 'Ana', sultry and romantic, my knees start to shake when I feel a smooth hand resting on my thigh, and I practically leap up from the table in surprise but find myself enjoying the sensation coursing through my core.

"B...but Mr err Christian" oh my goodness his hands are moving stealthily stroking my inner thigh and moving towards my hot wet core, caressing and teasing as he goes. His eyes are dark and swarthy, needy and focussed on my face, gauging my reaction to his every touch. I find myself biting down on my lower lip to quiet a moan that is escaping and shocked at myself for allowing this man, my boss, to touch me like no other has done in a long time. I see him looking at me, assessing my reaction to his caresses; I focus on his eyes and give a small nod as permission to continue.

My head is screams what are you doing? My body is saying yes please! Just at that moment the waiter arrives with our meal, giving me chance to regroup and figure out what the hell is happening here. I fall silent and begin to eat my food and although I should be utterly starving I realise I am not hungry for food but for the man who has reignited such wanton and lustful feelings within me. I take another sip of wine to try and calm myself but it doesn't help.

Christian is looking at me intensely as if trying to read my thoughts, he gets up, putting his napkin on the table, takes a sip of wine and comes to sit next to me in the private booth. I realise we are in a private area, his security must be outside waiting and the waiter is nowhere to be seen. He leans forward and puts his lips to mine, softly parting my lips and tenderly using his tongue to explore. I am on fire, his hand caresses my cheek and he slowly runs his hand down over my breast, tweaking my already hard nipple.

"Oh Ana, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, so perfect so young and vibrant" he whispers into my ear.

I gasp, no one has ever spoken to me like that before and I am ready to explode.

"Oh Christian" I pant.

I begin to undo his tie and shirt buttons as he lifts my blouse over my head

"No!" I exclaim what if someone comes in?'

"Don't worry, they won't" he reassures.

We continue to seductively undress each other, until we are both down to our under wear. I am thankful that I decided to put on my new set of Guia La Bruna bra and panties, stockings and suspenders. I see his eyes widen with lust as he sees what I am wearing and I glance down to the massive bulge in his boxers and almost choke.

He pulls me into his lap and I can feel his erection taunting my swollen flesh and I yearn for release. I can feel his breathing increasing as I caress his face and chest, teasing and flicking each nipple and moaning as my tongue explores. He tears my panties off with a swift tug and in one fluid movement guides me onto his shaft, I cry out in pain and pleasure, he feels exquisite inside of me and I know that I won't hold out for much longer. We move together and I feel my release building until my insides clench and I explode around him. Moments later he follows with his release and we stay wrapped around each other until we can speak again.

We slowly get dressed in silence, the food has gone cold and looks unappetizing but I really couldn't care. Wow, who would believe what had just happened? I smile at Christian and get rewarded with a smile in return, he points to the restroom so I can freshen up before going back to the office.

After saying our goodbyes to Angelo we head back to the office, through the press and back into the building. The lift deposits us back at level 20 and Sophia is at her desk.

"A good meeting I hope Miss Steele" Sophia asks.

"Very informative thank you Sophia" I reply.

Who knew that could happen on a lunch break?

THE END

* * *

A/N: Please be gentle. I have not been reading FF for long and this is my first attempt at FF let alone a Lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk to my desk, sit down and start shuffling through the messages that Sophia took while I was out at lunch… lunch with Mr. Grey. The realization of what happened at the restaurant begins to hit me, I feel cold and start to tremble when Sophia interrupts my thoughts "Miss Steele, are you ok?" she asks, standing in the doorway. I hadn't heard her knock or open the door.

"Yes I am fine thank you Sophia" I said distractedly. "Can I help you with something?"

"I have Miss Kavanagh on line two for you" she informs me. I nod and she closes the door behind her. I take a deep breath and pick up the receiver.

"Kate, my lovely. How are you?" I ask trying to keep my voice light.

"Ana honey! I am fine, just checking we are still on for our long overdue evening of fun tomorrow night?" she reminds me that we have arranged to go to the new nightclub 'Pandora's Box' that opened a couple of weeks ago.

"Of course, I am looking forward to letting my hair down" I reply with as much enthusiasm I can muster.

"Are you ok Ana? You sound distracted" she knows me too well.

"Oh I just have a lot on my plate with the new boss" I tell her. Well that was the biggest understatement ever!

"I saw the press on that; I can't believe how lucky you are to have the Christian Grey as your boss. I bet he is a task master thought. He's dreamy, don't you think Ana?" she questions.

"Listen Kate, sorry but I have to run, so much to do here before the weekend but I promise we will have a proper catch up tomorrow" I say hoping my diversion will satisfy her.

"Ok Ana, see you tomorrow. Take care honey" she says fortunately accepting my excuse. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts so I can concentrate on work again. I turn my attention back to the messages and begin to busy myself in sorting those.

"Miss Steele?" I jump, look up and realize Mr. Grey is standing in the doorway. Oh boy he is so…dreamy, I can feel a hotness developing and I blush.

"Yes Mr. Grey", I answer without belying my feelings.

"I didn't mean to startle you, would you come to my office for a moment? I have some questions regarding the Adams account" he asks.

"Of course Mr. Grey" I stand and move around my desk and follow him to his office across the hallway. He shuts the door behind me and volunteers a seat with his hand. After an hour of what feels like intense discussion, the issues are resolved and as I stand to leave he stops me.

"Ana, I err want to apologize for earlier in the restaurant, my life is complicated and crazy as you have seen. I don't want to give you a false impression…"

I cut him off sharply "If I remember correctly Mr. Grey, it was entirely a mutual decision. I will be in my office if you need anything else". I storm out of his office although I don't know why I am upset, it's not like he promised me hearts and flowers or anything for that matter. It was an unexpected quick fuck in a restaurant so why am I so disappointed? Did I want more?

The rest of the afternoon passed without too much hassle, which is unusual for a Friday afternoon, not that I was complaining and I didn't see Christian again. At 5.30pm I leave my office, I hand some files to Sophia and wish her a goodnight. The hordes of press have dispersed from outside of SIP, I assume they got the story or pictures they wanted. I see Sawyer sitting in the A8, waiting to drive Mr. Grey home. I wave to him and he nods in acknowledgement. I wonder if he has to sit and wait all day. Surely not I tell myself as I climb into my car, open the roof as it's a beautiful evening and begin the journey to our apartment.

Kate and I live together in a swanky apartment funded in part by a trust fund from Kate's grandparents. I pay rent but Kate will never tell me if what I contribute covers enough. It's on the 25th floor and the views are spectacular at times. Kate is due back tomorrow, she often travels, sometimes to dangerous places to cover stories but it's nice to have the space to myself. I open the door, kick off my now pinching shoes, jump in the shower, then I grab a bottle of wine from the chiller and allow the couch to mold comfortably around me. I flick through the channels and settle for watching back to back episodes of 'White Collar' drooling over Matt Bomer, who funnily enough reminds me a little of Christian.

I wake up suddenly, the sun is pouring in the lounge window, and I am disorientated momentarily before realizing I must have fallen asleep on the couch without shutting the curtains or switching the television off. Its 6am, ugh too early for waking so I stiffly get up and head to the bedroom to continue my slumber. A few hours later I wake to my cell phone's chime, it's Kate.

"Hey sleepyhead, sorry did I wake you?" she laughs.

"It's ok, I mustn't stay here all day" I yawn and stretch and Kate tells me she should be home around four this afternoon and to be ready for 6pm to go for dinner before heading to the club. I swing my legs out of bed, put on my jogging gear and head out for a run to clear the cobwebs in my mind.

I must have been out longer than I realized, when I checked my watch it was gone 2pm. I stop at the local deli for a sandwich and my favorite chai latte to go. Back home I greedily eat my lunch, check the mail, tidy a little and hit the shower.

Deciding what to wear is proving to be a challenge, should I go smart casual or slinky sexy? I am holding a silver and black short dress up to me in front of the mirror when Kate bursts in and tells me that it is flawless and I can borrow the Jimmy Choo's she bought recently. She is like a whirlwind, pulling out handbags and jewelry that will, of course go perfectly with the dress. I tell her to go get ready while I put my hair up in a soft chignon and apply a little foundation and lip gloss. When Kate returns we both stare at each other for a moment.

"Wow girl, you look gorgeous" I say to Kate who could pretty much make a plastic bag look chic.

"Honey you are stunning" she returns. "How are we still single?" she frowns

"So where are we heading for dinner? I ask, chuckling at her last statement.

"How about Portofino? It's a cab ride from here but it's not far from the club so we can walk there after dinner" Kate suggests.

"Sounds good" I grab the apartment keys and we go down to the street to hail a cab.

Portofino's is a great choice for Italian food and we leave a couple of hours later, heading towards 'Pandora's Box'. As we draw closer we can hear the music pumping from the club. Everyone who is anyone says this is the hottest place in town. After queuing for what feels like forever, we enter the club, leave our jackets in the cloakroom and go to check out the place. The bar is immediately on our left so we order our usual. Mine's a 'Black Velvet' cocktail and Kate has a 'Flirtini', typical Kate!

We find a table and sit for a moment taking in the ambience. It really is a magnificent building, it has two floors, the main club on the lower, with two bar areas and I would guess the V.I.P area on the second. The décor is comfortable but stylish if not a bit dark for my taste but then again people are not coming here to admire the color of the walls I remind myself. Comfy couches surround the tables which are situated on the outside walls; the dance floor is in the center. The DJ has got the crowd going with some top tunes and the lighting arrangement is fantastic. It's almost as if they are flashing to the beat of each tune. I glance upwards to the second floor, everyone seems to have champagne and there is some activity around some doors over to the left. Private rooms perhaps? I notice two burly bouncers at the foot of the stairs and wonder what it takes to get access. Maybe Kate would have connections? I must remember to ask her sometime.

However I can see Kate is itching to go dancing so I drink up and we head to the dance floor. In no time we are surrounded by some young, half naked and sexy men. Not bad if I do say so myself and I let out a small giggle. Kate is busy tormenting a poor guy; she is gyrating up against him, shaking her booty in his face and generally being a huge flirt. I can't help but smile, I love Kate like a sister and she is so much fun to be with.

After much dancing and giggling we grab another drink from the bar and sit down again to catch our breath.

"You are such a tease Kate Kavanagh!" I gently reprimand her.

"I know, it's such fun" she replies with a huge smile on her face. I can't help but smile back.

All of a sudden we become aware of a commotion towards the entrance to the club, we stand to see if we can get a better view. It must be someone famous has arrived, the air crackles with excitement.

"What's happening? Can you see?" I ask Kate.

"Oh you will never guess who has just arrived" she looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Who, Who?" I crane my neck to get a better view.

"It's your new boss, Christian Grey" smiles Kate. "He is certainly one for making an entrance, look at all the people flapping around him"

"What's he doing here?" I exclaim loudly as though he shouldn't have been there. I sink down into my seat pick up my drink and take a long sip.

"What's the matter Ana?" asks Kate.

"I...I just didn't think he would come to a place like this" I stuttered.

"He owns it honey. This was a derelict building before he bought and transformed it into this " says Kate as I stare at her.

"Didn't you know that?" scoffs Kate. Damn me for not reading the tabloids closer then I would have known! I make a mental note to start reading some of the classier magazines from now on.

"I wonder who that is with him?" I mumble. I recognize Taylor and Sawyer from earlier today and they are doing a great job of fending off unwanted attention but not the tall blond that is walking beside him.

"The blond is his wife" Kate informs me as a matter of fact.

"What!" I exclaim going very pale under my foundation.

"Yeah, apparently they have been married for two years, they have a son too" say Kate oblivious to my increasing distress.

"But he can't be married" I say beginning to cry.

"Why ever not honey?" as a now concerned Kate comes and sits beside me on the clubs couch. She puts her arm around my shoulders.

"Because we went to lunch yesterday and ended up having sex in the restaurant" I blurt out and then look around, hoping no one else had heard me. Kate took a sharp intake of breath and slumped back on the couch.

"The Bastard" was the only words Kate could muster.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: WOW! Thank you for all the feedback and support. I promise to get onto my reviewers as soon as possible. Meanwhile, here are more insights into CG and his marriage.

* * *

I look at Kate with tears trickling down my cheeks. I didn't know he was married. He wasn't wearing a ring but that's not unusual for men, oh what a fool I have been.

"What happened Ana? Did he force you? Or hurt you?" Kate demands answers.

"No, no! I was willing but I didn't know he was married otherwise I would have run a mile, I am not a home wrecker" I sob. She hands me a tissue from her purse.

"Let's go home" Kate says, taking my arm and maneuvering me towards the exit. She hailed a cab on the street and we arrive back at the apartment.

"What should I do Kate?" I ask her, wishing I could turn back time.

"You have to say something to him on Monday; he has to have an explanation. He can't go around using people whenever he feels like it and then you can decide what to do from there" She wisely advises me.

"I'm just gonna go to bed now, I am so tired" I wearily state. Tonight's revelation had knocked the wind out of me.

"I am here if you need to talk" reassures Kate. I smile and close the bedroom door.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur of thoughts, regrets and restless sleep. What was I going to say to him? Thanks for lunch but what about your wife? How could he be so casual about cheating on her? I am partly to blame, why didn't I … oh so many why's.

Monday morning rolled around too soon and I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. I put on a demure but stylish knitted knee length dress. I tried to cover my dark circles with concealer and used a little blush to put some color on my face. My hair refused to comply this morning so I put it up in a simple ponytail.

Kate was waiting for me at the front door, she gave me an encouragement, thinking of you hug, told me to be brave and not to let him charm his way out of this situation. Bless Kate, she would have gone into my office and torn shreds off him if I had let her but this is one battle I have to fight alone.

The bell rang for the 20th floor; I took a deep breath, tried to relax my shoulders and exited the elevator, heading straight for my desk.

"Good Morning Miss Steele, I hope you had a nice weekend" Sophia's voice came out from behind the computer screen.

"Fine thank you" I said, just wanting to quickly get to my office.

"Could you bring me a coffee, milk no sugar please" I ask her.

"Certainly Miss Steele" she smiled.

I scurried to my office, shut the door and breathed out. Sophia came in with my coffee.

"Thank you, please could you tell me when Mr Grey arrives this morning" I say to her as she turns to leave.

"He is already here Miss Steele" Said with a smile.

"Thank you". There is no time like the present I suppose but my legs feel like jelly and I am sure I am ashen again. I stand and walk to his office. I tap the wood and wait for a response.

"Come in" I hear his voice and almost lose my resolve. I open the door and gaze in awe at his office. He has got style in this department too but I am getting distracted from the reason I am here.

"Liaise with Sawyer, he has the relevant footage" his voice rising in anger,

"I don't give a fuck Taylor, sort it out!" and he slams the phone down in agitation.

"Miss Steele, a pleasure to see you again, how may I help you" I melt under his piercing and still angry eyes.

"Err well it's err" say what you came to say Ana!

"I was at Pandora's Box on Saturday night and I saw you with your wife" I say as if that explains the reason I am standing in front of him.

"Yes I was" he replied looking a little puzzled as to my statement. How could he be puzzled? Surely he realizes some of us with morals don't sleep with married men!

"Why did we have sex in the restaurant if you are married" I blurt out. I should have said mind blowing sex but this is not the right time to stroke his ego. I see his shoulders relax a little and the frown disappears and I feel angry that he is so ok with this.

"Miss Steele, Ana, there is a very simple explanation for this situation and if you would kindly take a seat I will fill you in" He presses the intercom and Vicky his PA is told to hold calls and he is not to be disturbed for the next 30 minutes. This must be a very complex excuse if it is going to take 30 minutes to tell! I take a deep breath...

"As you know Ana, my work and person life are a constant fascination to the general public, I need personal security, as do my family, there have been several threats made in the past against me and members of my family. So I try to divert attention away from my real life towards a 'fake' set up for certain aspects, my love life being one of them. In short, the lady you saw me with on Saturday is a very dear friend called Samantha, her husband Bill looked after another of my enterprises until he was killed in a plane crash about 3 years ago. She lives in a house I own in Aspen and is more than happy to act as my 'wife' and I her 'husband' on occasions to divert the press away from what happens for real. A marriage of convenience if you like and it suits us both. Oh and Sebastian is not my son in case you heard that too". He smiles.

The expression on my face must have looked comical, something between astonishment and relief. So he isn't married with a son, that's good and I am not a home wrecker after all.

"However now I have told you this information I need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement" He looks sheepishly at me. "It helps to keep everyone safe"

"Right, so you just randomly seduce your staff, even though the press could find out and ruin your 'marriage' and reputation" I ask.

"Yes and it's a risk I am willing to take to protect my family and interests" he retorts.

"Hmm" I am a little lost for words. I wrack my brains trying to think of something to say instead of sitting there like a fish, opening and closing my mouth as words fail me.

Christian rises from his seat and comes around to the front of his desk and perches on the edge. I feel my pulse racing, my breathing quickens and I am intoxicated by his smell. He takes my hand and helps me to stand and says

"Ana you bewitch me"

He leans in to kiss me, deftly taking my hair out of its tie with one hand and allowing it to fall naturally around my shoulders, while the other hand is gently stroking my face. I couldn't put up a fight right now. I just relax into his arms and return his kiss with my own. I feel a familiar sensation building as our kissing intensifies. He runs his hands down my back and caresses my bottom. I pull his shirt from his trousers and undo the buttons revealing his toned and rippling muscles. I run my hands over his chest and my tongue explores his soft skin provoking a soft moan and his shirt falls to the floor.

He runs his hand up my thighs, lifting my dress to my waist at the same time. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I undo the belt of his trousers, feeling his erection trying to burst free from its enclosure. He explores my dripping folds with his fingers, I gasp as I almost come.

"No Ana, not yet baby" he whispers in my ear. He turns me around and lifts my dress over my head and drops it onto the ever growing pile of discarded clothing on the office floor. He gently pushes me down onto the desk and nestles himself between my legs. I hear his breathing getting faster. A fine sheen has formed over his body. He pulls my bra down and swirls his tongue over my nipples, my back arches with pleasure. His tongue makes its way down towards my panties and in one swift movement they have been castoff too. I push his trousers down and look in awe at the erection before me. I free him and use my hand to gently rub and tease his shaft causing another groan of pleasure to escape from him.

I lie back on the desk, wrap my legs around and allow him to fill me in one motion. We move in unison, touching, stroking and caressing each other. Moaning in pleasure until our building orgasms come crashing down, leaving us both panting and gasping. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel myself pulsing around him still. We reluctantly pull apart and he helps me to my feet. I gather my clothes together, look at him and I can't help but smile as he motions to his private bathroom.

I hear the intercom buzz, Vicky is reminding him of a meeting in fifteen minutes and I panic slightly. I need to get myself into some semblance of order before leaving his office. I don't want the office staff to realize what we had just been doing a few moments ago although I have to admit to myself the thrill of someone catching us full 'thrust' makes it even sexier. I check myself in the mirror once more and feel I have almost got back to my pre orgasmic state.

I leave the bathroom, Christian nods to me as he opens the door and thanks me for my time and I walk back to my office. I probably have a daft grin on my face and I hope I don't meet anyone in the corridor!

I must tell Kate, oh wait, can I? We never finished talking about the NDA but I guess I can tell her the minimum without breaching any confidentiality. I text Kate once back at my desk.

Hey Kate,

Spoke to CG, will fill you in on the details later.

Will be home around 6.30pm.

Ana x

The rest of the day was very comparably very uneventful and I left the office on time.

I open the door to a delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen, Kate has cooked my favorite food and as I put my bag and keys down, I notice the table is laid with two glasses, a bottle of 2009 St. Julien Merlot, a box of tissues and a box of Ghirardelli chocolate squares.

I call out that I am home and Kate cautiously looks around the corner to see what state I am in. She looks surprised and puzzled to see I am quite alright.

"Dinner in ten if you want to go freshen up honey" she calls.

"A quick shower would be great" I call back and head into the bathroom. I exit 5 minutes later feeling suitably refreshed and dressed in my comfy pj's. I sit at the table and Kate serves Chateaubriand with al dente vegetables and herb roasted potatoes. I can see she is desperate for me to talk so I put her out of her misery.

"Ok, so the lady we saw is called Samantha and she is the widow of an employee that died in a plane crash 3 years ago. Christian and Bill were good friends beforehand and he now helps look after Sam and her son. She in return plays 'wife' for official functions. A marriage of convenience" I finish.

"Err why" Kate asks confused.

"Security, press intrusion on his family, it stops questions being asked I suppose" I say looking at Kate hoping she finds my explanation plausible.

"If it's that much of a secret, why has he told you? I shrug as I honestly can't answer that question.

"But Kate" I say panicked, "Please, please promise me you won't tell a soul about this. I don't want to be responsible for this leaking out to the media"

"You have my word Ana. Ok so where does that leave you and him then?" she digs a little deeper. I must have blushed because the look on Kate's face was of a sudden realization "oh my goodness, you did it again with him!"

"Yes, in his office" I am embarrassed to admit even to Kate.

"Ana, you don't know anything about this man, if he has any intention of taking this further or are you happy to be just his fuck bunny?" she almost shouts at me.

"I don't know, we have got around to talking yet. I intend to find out though" and we continue to eat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing feedback I have gotten from my readers. I am going to try to create a regular publishing schedule on Tuesday's & Fridays for this story so I can provide updates in a timely manner.

* * *

I can see Kate's mind is in turmoil, knowing her as I do she is fighting between disbelief and a need to knock some sense into me. If only she knew, that in the back of my mind, I think am falling in love with him. It sounds crazy even to me, I don't know him but I do know how he makes me feel when he touches and makes love to me.

"Ana, ANA!" Kate shrills at me. I had momentarily drifted off to fantasy land. "You need to find out what he wants from you".

"I will I promise" and I meant it.

"You said that before and look what happened!" I smile and launch my napkin over the table at her. We both fall about laughing and I pour us both another glass of wine.

The next few days at SIP were the busiest I have ever known. I was buried under file after file, telephone calls and meetings with potential clients. Christian was nowhere to be seen. That irritated me slightly, was he avoiding me? He certainly left me under a mountain of work for the best part of a week. I can only hope that it is because he trusts my judgement and abilities.

Friday rolled around and the raging torrent of work had reduced to a trickle. Only a few queries remained active, awaiting Christian's presence in the office. Kate had been badgering me to do some research on the internet so I googled 'Christian Grey' and was astonished to find about 3000 references to him, varying from business to social to personal articles. I get myself a coffee, grab a notepad and pen and start at the first article on the list.

After an hour of reading and making notes, I didn't feel like I really knew much more about him. What I did discover was he is 28 years old, born in Detroit, adopted at four years by a Carrick and Grace Trevelyan. He has one older brother, Elliot and a younger sister, Mia, both also adopted. He made his first million by 22 and has powered his way up the Seattle business ladder ever since. By all accounts is a ruthless business man who has forged a few enemies but on the whole has respect from most of the business sector for his work ethic and success.

A knock on the office door pulls my attention away from the screen, it's Sophia.

"Is it alright if I go now Miss Steele?" I glance at my watch. Oh goodness, it's gone 6pm.

"Of course Sophia, have a lovely weekend" I say as I start to tidy my own desk in preparation for leaving. I gather up and file a few documents, leave those still requiring my opinion in the tray and drop some papers on Sophia's desk as I head towards the elevator.

After the week I have had, I am happy to have a quiet weekend. Kate and I get pizza delivered, open a bottle of wine and watch the latest new movie on cable. We go shopping on Sunday and Kate buys a gorgeous maxi dress in Ted Baker. My find was a simply stunning pair of Manolo's. All too soon it is Monday morning again.

The traffic was unusually light this morning and stepping off the elevator it appears I am first in the office. I walk into my office taking my jacket off at the same time. I turn towards my desk and stop in my tracks when I see an unexpected figure sitting at my desk.

"Good Morning Miss Steele" says the sultry voice. That voice, it's so inviting and sexy. I am about to return a greeting when I see he is leafing through the notepad I had been using the previous Friday to make notes on him. My eyes widen in horror and I feel the color rising in my cheeks.

"Checking up on me I see Miss Steele" he voice sounding mildly annoyed now.

"Err Mr. Grey, I wasn't expecting you here so early this morning" I stutter.

"Apparently so" he retorts.

"I was merely doing some background research" I say as casually as I can. Well that's a pretty lame excuse Ana!

"Oh? Did you find out everything you needed to know?" he looks quizzically at me.

"Yes I did. Is there something I can help you with Mr. Grey?" trying to move the conversation on from my silly indiscretion.

"I understand you have some papers needing my attention" he asks.

"Yes" as I hand him the relevant documents. He thanks me and leaves my office. I slump into my chair, with my head in my hands, how could I have been so careless? He will think I am some stalker now. I sigh, I have missed the opportunity to talk about what has happened between us again and I feel disappointed that I am no further forwards. I am besieged by work for the rest of the day and can't wait for 5.30pm.

The following day I find an envelope on my desk, it's a very expensive looking envelope and I open it to find an equally luxurious invitation to a charity ball hosted by Christian's parents at their home this coming Saturday. I have never been to a charity ball before, what would I wear? I scan the invite again and am astonished to see that I will be accompanying Christian. Well nice of him to even mention it to me! Harrumph.

After talking to Kate at length that evening about the pro's and con's, I decide to accept the invitation and Kate once again goes into overdrive, making plans to go to the finest stores in town to find me the perfect ball gown, shoes and accessories. I am glad I have my style guru on hand; I don't know what I would do without her sometimes.

I vow that I will talk to Christian before Saturday and when the opportunity arises on Wednesday I steel myself outside of his office before knocking.

"Come in" he answers, closing a ledger as I walk towards him.

"Good afternoon, please may I have a word Mr. Grey" I say before he is able to initiate any conversation.

"Of course, Miss Steele" he indicates to the chair and a flash back of what happened the last time we were in his office pops into my head and I feel myself blushing.

"How may I be of assistance to you" he asks. Oh boy, that feels like a loaded question.

I take a deep breath and start by accepting his offer to attend the ball on Saturday night. I swear I saw a flash of victory cross his face but that look fades slightly when I continue with a proviso that we discuss the events of recently and our 'relationship', today. He looks a little uncomfortable and shifts in his seat. I decide to go for broke.

"What do I mean to you Christian? We have had sex twice" mind blowing sex I want to add. "You have given me no indication if you want to have a relationship or am I just someone you wish to fuck when you feel like it?" I continue "You invite me as your guest on Saturday and I feel very confused about what you want from me". I find myself breathing heavily at the end of the sentence and twisting my thumbs together as I wait for his reply.

"Ana" he looks a little crestfallen "As I tried to tell you before, my life is very complicated but if you could afford me some time and space I will do my best to tell you. I am sorry if you feel used, that was never my intention because whenever I see you my heart beats faster, I can't get you out of my mind, you ignite the fires inside me. Your smile and touch send shivers down my spine. Ana please don't judge me on what you read and hear but I do have some skeletons which could cause my family and I a great deal of harm and those are the things that scare me the most. I want you to be mine, Anastasia, in every way" Oh my!

I sit feeling a little bemused at the words he has just spoken to me. 'Ignite fires and sends shivers' Wow; I guess I have gotten to him as much as he has gotten to me. I can't help but feel a little apprehensive about those skeletons but I guess we will deal with those as we come to them.

"I hope that is ok for you Ana because it's the best I can offer right now" his voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yes, that's very much ok" I grin from ear to ear, he rounds the desk in a second, embraces me and our shared kiss is full of intensity and lust.

"We are going to have to be very careful though?" I question.

"Yes, work is work, it is acceptable to be seen on a colleague basis but particularly on a social level we have to be especially careful, don't forget I am married" he winks. I stifle a giggle but I can't help feeling apprehensive about the possible pitfalls and complications of having a relationship with Christian.

"I am out of town for the next few days" Christian tells me "but I will pick you up from your apartment at 5pm on Saturday".

"Thank you Christian" I reach to kiss him again and am rewarded with another knee weakening kiss.

I am on cloud nine for the rest of the week. Kate and I spend Saturday morning being pampered, waxed, buffed and preened at our favorite spa before visiting numerous shops eventually finding the perfect ball gown. A baby blue, A-line floor length, one shoulder gown with a delicate silver belt. Simple but very very effective. Kate even commented that if Christian didn't want to rip it off and take me as soon as he saw me then nothing would. I blush and playfully scold her.

Back at the apartment I prepare for Christians arrival, Kate is fussing, making sure everything is absolutely perfect. She brings out a delicate necklace, bracelet and earrings that belonged to my grandmother, each piece encrusted with Sapphire gems; eventually she stands back admiring her handy work and declares me ready. Thank goodness, I was beginning to think she would never be satisfied. I take a turn in the mirror and I am happy with how I look.

I check the clock and have a little over half an hour before Christian arrives so Kate cracks open a bottle of wine, telling me it's for 'Dutch courage'. She won't let me sit down in case I crumple my gown, I have to chuckle and tell her it is going to get crumpled the moment I sit in the car and we both laugh. I think the wine on an empty stomach wasn't the smartest decision but it has made me relax a little.

I glance again and see he will be here any moment and I feel those butterflies forming in my stomach and I feel some anxiety building. The doorbell chimes and Kate rushes to open the door, she swings it open and I audibly gasp at Christian standing in the doorway, so handsome so debonair in his fine tuxedo. His eyes trace up from the floor, over my gown and into my eyes, his mouth is slightly open as if in shock. His eyes show pure lust and wanting, piercing back at mine.

"Anastasia, you are absolutely stunning, I am lost for words" he manages to say.

"Thank you Christian, you look very handsome" I smile.

"Are you ready? Shall we get going?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, shout "don't wait up" to Kate and shut the apartment door.


	5. Chapter 5

He offers his arm as we exit the apartment complex and we glide to the waiting Limousine together. Sawyer is holding the door open for us. I almost didn't recognize him with a driver's uniform and hat.

"Good evening Sawyer" I say.

"Good evening Miss Steele" is the reply.

I gather my gown up as best as possible trying not to crumple it as I slide into the back seat. I am taken aback when I come face to face with a beautiful blond woman in the adjacent seat.

"Hello Ana, I am Samantha, it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiles.

"Oh err hi, it's nice to meet you too" I say feeling stupid, not realizing she would be coming. Of course she would come, it's a social engagement and appearances have to be kept. I wonder if she knows anything about what has happened between Christian and I?

"I absolutely love your gown, doesn't she look gorgeous Christian?" she looks over at Christian. I forget that he is next to me as the car is steadily making its way to the ball.

"Breath taking" he answers with a blazing look in his eyes. I have to avert my eyes as I blush.

"Oh Christian, she is every bit as lovely as you described" and in that statement she confirms that she has some knowledge of our relationship. I sit feeling a little dumbfounded and uncomfortable when suddenly I see the irony of Christian being in a car with both his 'wife' and mistress. I chuckle to myself.

The limo pulls up to what I can only describe as a mansion. 'Grey Manor' is enormous; the driveway sweeps around the edge of the property and finishes outside of the main entrance. The gardens out the front are beautiful, a variety of trees, shrubs and blooming flowers make up numerous beds ideally framing the house.

I see a doorman swiftly moving to open the car door. I am looking around for signs of the press that one assumes would want to cover a prestigious event like this but unless they are waiting behind the bushes, it's eerily quiet.

Christian comes around to help me out of the car and I ask him where the press are?

"Invitation only, the rest know that security is so tight and we have a no-fly zone for 2 miles, that it's not worth the effort to try and break in" he informs me.

He helps Samantha out too and we all walk through the door and are shown in to the ball room. We take a glass of champagne from the waiter. Oh my goodness, there is a small orchestra playing classical music, the tables are laid with fine linens and floral decorations in the middle. The two chandeliers lighting up the room looks like they are made from crystal, they sparkle as the light bounces off of the prisms and that creates diamond patterns on the vast ceiling. People are standing in discrete groups sipping champagne.

I see a lady waving her hand and rushing in our direction.

"Christian, darling, it's so good to see you and Samantha dear, how are you? She says in a slightly out of breath voice.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele, the assistant editor at SIP" He introduces me after tenderly kissing his mother on both cheeks.

"Anastasia, such a pleasure to meet you" she winks at me.

She winked at me, what did that mean?

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Grey and please call me Ana" I reply nervously.

"Christian, your father wants to see you, something about business papers that need reviewing. I know you don't like doing work on these occasions but your father wants your advice. Don't worry I will look after these two lovely ladies until you get back" she says looping her arms through ours and we head toward a table, watching Christian disappear out of the hall. Samantha discretely removes herself from Grace's arm saying she will be back shortly. Grace and I are seated by a waiter.

"Ana, This may seem forward and none of my business but I want you to know that I am fully aware of the situation between Christian and Samantha, whilst I don't agree with the husband and wife arrangement, Christian and Bill were close friends before the accident, such a terrible time and Christian vowed to look after Samantha and Sebastian until she could get back on her feet again. It was actually Samantha that suggested she could help by pretending to be his wife for appearances sake to stop so much intrusion into her and my son's life and also meant that Sebastian had his godfather or 'Uncle Chrissie' as he is called. Christian has made sure they have a secure future and is helping to guide Sebastian as best he can. I see the way he looks at you Ana and if you are to have any future together I thought it was best to say now" Wow that was an intense conversation with someone you have only just met! And I am not sure how to respond.

"Who else knows about this 'situation'" I ask.

"Only the immediate family. Carrick, myself, Mia, Elliot, Samantha of course and you".

"Thank you for telling me Mrs. Grey, I am very unsure of our relationship and the relationship he has with Samantha at the moment. We have only known each other for a short time but it could be a huge stumbling block. I obviously realize it's a very secret and personal situation and I will not betray those confidences whatever happens" I honestly respond.

"I believe you will keep your word Ana" Grace smiles. I smile what I hope is a reassuring smile back.

"Anyway my dear, there are more people I need to introduce you to. Elliot, Mia, could you come over a moment please" I watch them approach and smile again.

"This is my daughter Mia" she says warmly.

"Oh Ana, it's lovely to meet you, that's a lovely dress, oh and the earrings are just perfect" Mia garbles out. Grace smiles happily at her daughter.

"This is my other son Elliot" Grace proudly states, he takes my hand and kisses the top and I feel my now customary blush appear. I feel my hand taken away, I look up and Christian is beside me once more.

"No harassing the guests you two!" he scowls but it softens when Mia throws her arms around his neck and Elliot gives him a brotherly tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry to have taken so long, here let me get you another drink Ana" he says as he searches for a waiter.

He passes me another glass of champagne and he leans over and whispers in my ear,

"You are extremely fuckable in that dress; I could rip it off and take you in front of all these people"

"Christian!" I exclaim and I am sure I blush head to toe.

The master of ceremonies announces the beginning of the auction. Various donors, some anonymously have donated money and others gifts to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. All of the proceeds go to Grace's charity, which mainly supports children in need of care and medical treatment.

It seems the most hotly awaited lot is for a week's sailing aboard Mr. Grey senior's boat, the 'Mia', which eventually is bought for $50,000. Seattle's finest certainly are generous and I am pleased for the success.

The champagne is flowing again and I am beginning to feel slightly light headed, I rarely drink so much especially on an empty stomach so I feel relieved when the entrée's arrive. Everyone is toasting a successful evening with thanks to the benefactors.

I am seated on a different table to Christian but happily chat to the other guests seated with me. The one face I recognize is Vicky, Christian's PA who is here alone, a couple who are connected to Grace's charity and an older couple who introduce themselves as Linc and Elena Lincoln. She tells the table she is a business partner of Christian and I see Vicky scowl. I glance over to where Christian is seated and he has a face like thunder. I can't catch his eye so I continue to socialize.

As the evening draws to a close I have thoroughly enjoyed myself, gotten tipsy and am now wanting my bed. After saying goodbye to the guests, the only people left are the Grey family, Samantha and me. I finally get to meet Christian's father, Carrick properly and he profusely apologizes for not introducing himself properly earlier in the evening.

Christian pulls me aside "Ana would you mind if we stayed the night here? It's very late and the drive home will take a while"

"But Christian, I don't have a change of clothes or toiletries" I say feeling lost.

"Don't worry about those things, I will arrange an alternative set of clothing and toiletries for you" he pleads in words and with his eyes. How can I refuse those eyes?

"Ok I will stay" reluctantly I agree. Moments later Grace appears and shows me to the guest bedroom. Towels and a bathrobe are waiting on the bed. She kisses me goodnight and leaves. I slip my tired feet out of my shoes, slip off my dress and head for the shower. After what feels like forever I finish my shower, wrap the bath robe around me and brush my teeth. Hmm nothing to wear in bed, oh well. I slip in between the luxurious satin sheets and make myself comfortable before turning the light out. I toss and turn to try and sleep but it seems I am losing the battle when I hear a soft knock on the door. I flick the bedside light on.

"Who is it?" I whisper.

The door opens quietly and I pull the covers up over me as high as I can. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize it's Christian but hang on, what's he doing here at this time of night? He shuts the door behind him. He is wearing a pair of long shorts only and I find myself looking him up and down.

"You like what you see Ana?"

"Of course" I smile. He walks over to the bed and slowly pulls the covers down until I am half sitting, half lying completely naked.

"Oh Ana, beautiful Ana, I have never seen you completely naked before". Our previous trysts had involved removing some clothes but never all. I can see a bulge developing in his shorts; I can feel myself getting turned on. I indicate for him to join me on the bed but I take down his shorts and allow his erection to continue unabated. I lick my lips subconsciously and get the chills as he lies down next to me.

I begin kissing his chest, circling his nipples with my tongue; he groans and traces his fingers from the nape of my neck to the bottom of my spine. I continue lower down his happy trail until I reach his now fully erect penis. I take him into my mouth, swirling the tip with my tongue and am rewarded with "oh my goodness Ana, what you do to me". I continue licking and teasing, all the while getting wetter and wetter.

In one swift move I am on my back with Christian partially pinning me down, I look into his eyes and see lust and yearning. I let out a small ahhhhh as his fingers explore my folds.

"Oh Ana you are so ready" as he teases my entrance with the tip of his penis, gently pushing in and out, this drives me wild.

"No more teasing please take me now" I breathlessly moan.

"Soon baby, soon" as he runs his hands over my breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples in turn, making me want to beg.

"Please Christian, Please" I start to beg "I need you inside me now" I say in desperation. He plunges into me and it feels exquisite.

"Oh baby you are so tight" groans Christian as he continues thrust after thrust until the warmth of my impending orgasm spreads from my toes up through my body and I release with a loud groan, followed by Christian finding his release too.

Oh my! That was fantastic I say to myself whilst coming back down to earth. He kisses me and spoons me from behind until sleep bestows us.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful feedback I keep getting from everyone. I am trying to respond to my reviewers, but life gets busy at times. I would like to take time here to thank a special guest reviewer who left a wonderful review saying " ...the story concept is f**king ridiculous" please bear with me, i have so much more to write that will offend you. I tried to respond back but I could not find arsehole on FF list for PM.


	6. Chapter 6

Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you  
Although we've come  
To the end of the road  
Still I can't let go  
It's unnatural  
You belong to me  
I belong to you

© Boys II Men - End of the Road

* * *

I wake up and roll over and I am very disappointed to find the other side of the bed is empty. Did I have a dream? Was he really here last night? I look over to the clock and see a note folded in front. I open the note tentatively and it reads

Ana,

_Thank you.  
__  
Christian.__  
_

Ps, clothes are in the wardrobe and toiletries in the bathroom. See you downstairs when you are ready.

I have a shower, wrap myself in a large fluffy towel and investigate the wardrobe almost dreading what I will find. Most men don't know what size you are let alone picking suitable outfits for you. Much to my surprise I have a very sexy set of lingerie, blue denim jeans which fit me like a glove, a pair of pumps and a simple white spaghetti top. I pull my hair into a ponytail.

Ok, so how did he get clothes for me at that time of night? I suspect Mia had a hand in choosing but even then where was open in the early hours of the morning? Having said that, when you are as rich as he is and pay well, I am sure any store would be willing to open up as a favor.

I descend the grand staircase and follow the sound of voices to the dining room where it appears I am the last one to join for breakfast. A chorus of good mornings from everyone and being guided to a seat by Grace makes me feel welcome and I tuck into toast, cereal and orange juice with relish.

Sawyer enters the dining room about half an hour later and tells Christian we can leave whenever. We start saying our goodbyes, Mia and Grace both hug me fiercely, Carrick and Elliot are a little more reserved in their approach. Christian, Samantha and I leave Grey Manor for home. The conversation is a little stilted in the car; I want to talk to Christian alone and now urgently.

Sawyer pulls into my apartment complex, I exit the car and Christian follows me to the elevator.

"Are you alright Anastasia? You have been very quiet this morning" he asks sounding concerned.

"Yes and no" I reply truthfully. "I really loved meeting your family Christian, they are lovely people but I am concerned about the direction of our relationship"

"How so Ana? I thought we had a great evening" he looks concerned.

"I had a lovely evening and I assume you did too but I didn't actually see you until, what 2am? For a quick roll in the sack and if you want me, I mean really want me in your life then that is not good enough" I take a deep breath and carry on "I can't and won't be the person who comes running when you need to be satisfied, I need more, I want more and I deserve more. Think about it Christian" I open the door, walk in and shut it without saying anymore, I don't even glance back. My legs give out and I sink to the floor.

Kate comes out of the bathroom at that moment and rushes over to help me up.

"Ana, oh my goodness, are you ok? What happened?" she is flushed with concerned.

"I did it! I told him that I wouldn't be on call on whenever he felt like it. I told him I needed more and I walked away" with that I started to cry.

"But that's good, right?" she sounds confused.

"Yes, I need answers, I can't go on feeling that he only wants me for one thing" I sob.

"You did good kid, you got to show him that you're not a doormat" reassures Kate handing me another tissue.

"So tell me, tell me, I want to know everything, about his family and the house, was it spectacular? Ooh did you meet his parents? What was his brother like?" I can't help but smile at Kate's enthusiasm. I go on to explain about the huge house and gardens, the grand staircase and how beautifully the rooms were furnished. I tell her how sweet Christian mum and sister were, that Elliot was charming and quite handsome. How Carrick was a little intimidating but the evening was a great success with many thousands of dollars raised for charity.

The reality dawns on me that it's Monday tomorrow, the prospect of bumping into Christian at the office did not sit well with me and my night's sleep suffered.

I practically creep into the office, sit down and bury myself in paperwork for the morning. I ask Sophia if she could order lunch from the local deli and she pops it into my office together with a coffee. I thank her and begin to tuck into my Panini when a message pings up on my computer screen. I click to open the message and almost choke when I see it is from Christian asking if he can come to my office at 4pm this afternoon. I respond that I was available at that time. I buzz through to Sophia to make sure that 4pm stays free for our 'meeting'. My appetite seems to have deserted me.

Four o'clock comes around far too quickly and I am sitting at my desk feeling very pensive. A light tap at the door makes my heart beat fast and I think I actually feel light headed.

"Come in" I say tentatively.

"Hello Miss Steele" he answers with that dazzlingly hot smile of his. I almost have an orgasm at the mere sight of him. Pull yourself together Ana!

"Good afternoon Mr Grey. Please take a seat" I curtly respond.

"Thank you, I want to talk to you about the comments you made on Sunday morning, they rather concerned me" Good, good I say to myself. Something obviously sunk into that beautiful head of his.

"How so?" I say as nonchalantly as I can.

"I know you are unhappy that we didn't spend much time together on Saturday evening and I apologize but when the press are present, I cannot be seen paying another woman more attention than my 'wife'. Suspicions would be aroused" Oh I really wish he hadn't used that word, I have to squeeze my thighs together.

"That may be the case Christian but I can't see any future in our so called relationship when you are married, for convenience or otherwise. I am not prepared to be your fuck bunny" I see him smirk and a certain amount of rage builds inside of me.

"I am not sure what you find so funny Christian? I admit I was very flattered by your attention in the restaurant and was a willing participant in what happened next but I would rather cut and run now with my heart and pride somewhat intact than be the 'other woman' in a secret and potentially damaging to everyone involved situation" and breathe Ana. He looks a little stunned.

"Ana, I thought you understood the position I am in. The relationship I have with Samantha is purely platonic and is a benefit to us both and Sebastian. She was being hounded when her husband died and I am always being harassed with questions like am I gay? 28, the richest bachelor in Seattle and not married, something must be wrong with him? So we released a couple of 'wedding pictures' and filed a document to the registry office and gradually the attention died down"

"And you have carried on the façade since" I ask.

"Yes, we still warrant attention so that's why from time to time we make 'appearances' together" he explains.

"Well that's all well and good" I start "but if I am that 'bewitching' to you and if our relationship is to continue and grow then certain things will have to change Christian"

"You do intoxicate me Ana but I am not sure what you want me to change?" Deep breath and here I go.

"If we are to continue then I will need you to break off your 'marriage' to Samantha, I cannot be seen as the other woman or a home wrecker when an unexpected photo of us gets taken and published. That would not be fair on anyone" I gauge his reaction.

"I can't do that Ana, it's impossible, however it comes out I will look like a complete bastard" he runs his hand through his hair, he looks crestfallen.

"You have a PR team, I am sure they can weave a plausible explanation. However being a reasonable person I will give you some time to think about it" I am beginning to lose my nerve.

"Well that's very magnanimous of you" he stands up abruptly knocking the chair backwards. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do? I can't, I just can't!" as he storms out of the door, slamming it hard.

Phew, I sit down in my chair, I am shaking slightly, I can't believe I said all of that. I mean it needed saying but I am astonished at myself.

I pick up my phone and text Kate

Hi Kate,

_SOS needed tonight around 8pm  
__Wine, chocolate and pj's L_

_Love Ana x__  
_

I get a reply back after about ten seconds.

_Oh Will go shopping,__Chin up honey._

_Love Kate x__  
_

By 5pm I am desperate to leave the office. I decide to throw caution to the wind and take off early. Kate is waiting for me with everything a girl needs when she is down. I have a shower, put on my comfy pj's and open the wine and chocolate.

"Oh Kate, I think I have blown any chance of Christian and I being together" I begin; Kate looks half sorry and half told you so. "I told him he had to leave Samantha if we had a future"

Kate inhales sharply and says "Good for you Ana, you needed to say that but what did he say to you?"

"He said he couldn't and stormed out of the room, so I have no idea what to think" and a solitary tear runs down my cheek.

"Honey, whatever the outcome, you have totally done the right thing" she reassures.

"I know" I say sadly, I hold out my glass for a refill "Pass me the chocolate please".

I don't hear anything from Christian over the next few days, he is not at the office and in some ways I am glad but I guess a small part of me hoped that he liked me enough to at least discuss it with me like an adult instead of storming out like a child.

On Friday, I am very surprised to get a message from Grace, Christian' mother has invited me back to the manor for the weekend. It gives no more information than that. I ponder the invitation over lunch and decide to accept. If nothing else I might get a little more insight into Christian and what has been happening over the last few days and the chance to spend time with his lovely family.

I tell Kate when I get home and she thinks it's a good idea but to just be careful in case Christian is there or I get to like his family too much and have to give them up too. I love Kate's logic; she can be so sensible and does her best to support me without being too motherly.

I pack some clothes and toiletries, the weather is supposed to be fine over the weekend so I put 2 skirts and spaghetti type tops and something a little smarter just in case they dress for their evening meal, some make up and sunscreen. I hope that will be enough.

The next morning I put my small suitcase in the truck of my car, kiss Kate goodbye and she wishes me good luck and that if I need to talk at any time, I was to give her a call. I assured her I would, got into my car and started the journey to Grey Manor.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the feeback and reviews. Next update posted on Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

My journey takes me along the I5 and I hate the freeway. It's so monotonous but at least it's a beautiful morning and traffic, although busy is flowing at a steady pace. My favorite song, 'Demons' by the Imagine Dragons plays on the radio and I begin to relax for the first time in a few days. Apart from the obvious Christian issue my life seems great right now however I become aware of a black sedan with shaded windows driving somewhat erratically but very dangerously behind me. I keep my focus on the road ahead thinking it was probably some lunatic late for something or still drunk from last night when it revs up, drives very close to my bumper then without warning, taps my back bumper, causing me to swerve into the lane to the left. Fortunately no other car was close by and I am cursing and swearing at what an idiot this person is but I am hit again, this time I can't keep control and the car starts to spin round, I scream in fear, desperately trying to regain control but the car begins to flip and everything goes black…

"Control, we are bringing in one Caucasian female, early twenties with head injuries and a suspected broken left radius and ulna. ETA 10 minutes, out.

"Anastasia, Anastasia, you have been in a car accident, can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice is speaking to me. I try and voice back but nothing seems to be obeying, I am confused, what's happened, why can't I see or hear properly? And then I drift into the darkness once again.

I start to come round, bright lights, funny smells and more voices I don't recognize, talking, I don't understand what they are saying, something about being very lucky, could have been very much worse, thank goodness for air bags and seat belts, probably saved her life. Who are they talking about? Ouch! That hurts, my arm is sore and my head is throbbing.

Then I hear some voices I think I know. I am confused, was that Kate? What is Kate doing here? And the other female voice, Mia perhaps? No, why would Kate and Mia be together? They don't know each other. I don't understand why I can't lift my left arm and my head is throbbing, oh boy is it throbbing. What are all these leads and beeping noises? I need to speak to Kate.

"Kate? Is that you Kate?" I croak out and hear a flurry of movement around me.

"Ana, honey, you are ok, you had an accident, you have hurt your arm and head but you will be ok" I can tell she is panicked. I try to reply, things are just not working properly and I guess I drift off again.

I am not sure how long I slept for but when I wake up I feel a little more human. I look to my right and see Kate propped up on a chair. She is going to ache when she wakes up sitting in that position, I chuckle but it hurts too much so I settle for an inner smile. I glance around at all the machines, so many checking heart and breathing rate, beep beep beep.

"Kate, wake up, Kate" I whisper so as not to startle her. She leaps out of the chair and dashes to my side albeit a little stiffly.

"Ana, you had us a little worried there for a while" she is smiling and has pressed the button for a nurse to come by.

"What happened?" I ask. "I don't really remember"

"Witnesses say a black car tapped your bumper, you lost control and flipped the car" I kind of vaguely remember something but it's all a bit hazy.

"Was Mia here?" I say.

"No Ana, it was me you heard" I look over to see a smiling Grace coming into my room. She is wearing a doctor's coat and carrying my chart. I must have looked confused; I thought she worked in paeds.

"I normally work in the children's department but adults are just a bigger version and I can treat them just as efficiently" she chuckles. "Everything seems stable at the moment Ana so just rest"

"How did you know I was here?" I ask still feeling confused.

"The highway patrol found our address and Christian's cell number in your car and we in turn, called Kate to come" she explained.

What is wrong with me? I say anxiously

"You have a concussion, cuts and bruises to your head and face. Your arm is broken but it is a simple fracture and no surgery is required. Otherwise, apart from feeling stiff and sore you have had a lucky escape Ana" Grace informs me "The police will want to talk to you soon about what you remember but I will hold them off for another couple of hours. I want you to sit up carefully and try to eat and drink something" Grace insists so with Kate's help I sit up a little and manage a few mouthfuls of soup. It tastes fantastic and Kate tells me that the Grey's housekeeper made it especially and Christian brought it in to the hospital.

"Christian was here?" I ask hopefully

"He came as soon as he got the call from Highway Patrol or SPD, called Kate and asked his Mom to come in to assess you" says Kate. I don't know what to say.

The Highway Patrol officer comes in a short while later, I ask them what happened and they explain that the car had been reported stolen earlier on the morning of the accident; they had subsequently found it abandoned and burnt out the following day, leaving no finger prints or clues as to who could have been driving. They tell me witnesses said it looked like a deliberate ramming and did I know of anyone or any reason why someone would want to hurt me? I tell them I have no idea. My car is a total write off so I make a mental note to contact my insurance company when I get home. The lead detective gives me his card in case I remember any further information and tells me they will keep me informed of any developments however with the lack of evidence it may never be solved. Seattle PD will also want to talk to me because of the possible criminal element involved.

Why would someone want to hurt me? I am not a horrible person.

I lean back against my pillows and exhale. Someone wants me hurt? I struggle to process the information, I feel so tired, and I feel awful so I drift off into a restless slumber.

"Hey sleepyhead" says Kate, I see her and begin to cry. "It's ok honey" she soothes "I'm here"

"Who wants to hurt me Kate?" I sob. She hugs me like a mom would.

"Well after your ultimatum to Christian, I thought, well it crossed my mind, that maybe he or Samantha could be involved but the police questioned them both and they have alibi's. Besides he was here, he looked awful Ana, really upset" she tells me "He paced about in the waiting room until Grace told him you were stable and then refused to leave until the morning"

"Christian was here? When?" I demand.

"I told you honey, he came when you were first admitted" she stresses. I guess the bump on my head has affected my memory a little.

"He was the first at the hospital, he called Grace to come take care of you and he stayed all the first night" she tells me again.

I don't know what to say at this point but Christian was here! Don't read anything into this Ana, the reason he was here was because the highway patrol called him and that's all.

"Ana honey, the timing sucks big time but I have to fly out to England tomorrow" Kate nervously tells me. I knew she was going and really would have loved to tag along but that was a whole week away.

"But that's next week Kate" I say confidently.

"No sweetie, you've been in hospital for six days. You were unconscious fortwo2 days and very groggy for another couple, it's Friday today" she explains.

I am amazed. Surely that's incorrect; I thought I had only been here for a couple of days.

"Grace says you will probably be released tomorrow and she has offered to put you up in her guest room so you are not on your own for the next few days. I brought up a bag full of clothes and toiletries for you" she smiles. "I am sorry though, I would cancel this trip but I already changed it once when I was poorly so I can't change it again but at least you are in the best possible hands with Grace and her family"

I smile what I hope is an understanding smile. I wish Kate wasn't leaving but she has her own responsibilities to fulfill, I wouldn't forgive myself if she got fired because of me. She stays for another half an hour but has to go home to pack and go to the airport. I give her a big hug and thank her for being here for me, wish her a safe flight, make her promise to call me as soon as she reaches the hotel in London and wish her a successful trip.

Grace comes in shortly afterwards, tells me that I will be able to leave hospital tomorrow as all my results show things are stable. My head still hurts a little but Grace reassures me that it is perfectly normal and no arguments, I was coming home with her. I smile and start to ask if she is sure that would be ok, she raises her hand to silence me.

"It's an absolute pleasure Ana" she says warmly. I smile and relax again. The thought of being on my own right now with a potential lunatic threatening me is somewhat frightening. Grace is so lovely, she reassures me that she has no doubt my recovery will be smooth but at least staying with her she can keep a close eye on me.

I am looking forward to leaving hospital, part of me wants to go back to the familiarity of my apartment but going into a family environment will be great, I have not had that in a long time.

The following day is Saturday, my bag is packed and I am waiting for the officially discharge, it takes forever and I am itching to get out of here now. I am being driven to Grey Manor in a huge and very posh Lincoln Town Car. Grace is sitting next to me, holding my hand as I feel a little nervous about being in a car again. She is making general conversation and pointing out landmarks and things of interest to try and keep me busy and before I know it we have swept into the driveway. I notice two suited men stationed either side of the gate, they look focused and I think armed! Carrick and Mia are waiting at the entrance. Carrick opens the door for Grace, while Mia has bounced around the car and opened my door.

"Ana we were so worried, I'm glad you're feeling better, come inside, sit down and tell me all about what happened, my brother has been so worried, would you like anything?" the whirlwind aka Mia is hurriedly asking.

"Mia" scolds Grace "let Ana get in the house, settle in and then she can talk IF she wants to". I see Carrick raising his eyes to the sky. I can't help but laugh but am grateful for a little time and space to settle in and unpack the items Kate has packed. Knowing Kate, she will have packed an outfit for every occasion for me, I let out a laugh.

I look around the guest room, the same one where…..well I try not to think about that night but am failing miserably as my mind is remembering his touch, his smell and how good we felt together. I take a shower which is hard with a cast on your arm, thank goodness it was my left arm, it would have been total disaster had I broken the right. How would I have done even the simplest of things with my right out of action? I towel off and begin to dress, oh boy this is going to take a bit of getting used to, I can't even do up the button on my jeans! A knock at the door startles me; I guess I am a little jittery, which is understandable considering the events of the past week.

"Who is it?" I ask quietly.

"It's Mia" Ok that's good, she can help me perhaps?

"Come in Mia" I say and the door opens with a rush and Mia practically runs in to see if I need help. She helps with my clothes and hair. Just to tie up my hair is a marathon but I am grateful for their attention. I look at my face in the mirror, it's a little bruised and I have a few cuts and grazes so I decide to leave applying makeup until things have healed a little. Moisturizer will have to do for now.

Mia and I go downstairs and into the conservatory where a light meal of soup, roll and butter with a glass of orange juice are waiting for me. It tastes like heaven. Much as hospital food is alright, you can't beat home cooked food. I see another two men in suits walking around the back garden and recognize them as Taylor and Sawyer, they seem to be discussing something in depth and making notes as they go.

"What are Taylor and Sawyer doing here Mia? I ask cautiously.

"Christian has stepped up security while you stay here, I mean we always have security, my brother wouldn't have it any other way but he has increased it significantly for the time being". She replies.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary for me" why would Christian go to this much trouble for me?

"If Christian thinks it's necessary it will happen whether you like it or not" she says with a resigned smile. "Just go with it Ana, you won't get him to change his mind"

"Where is Christian?" I try to ask as casually as possible.

"He is here and there but I will tell you this Ana, I have never ever seen him this upset before, he hasn't been eating properly and is moping around. Did you have a row before you came down here?" she pries.

"We had a heated discussion, yes and we both got upset" I don't really want to say more and Mia doesn't ask anything else so I think she got the message.

I relax for the rest of the afternoon, I have numerous magazines to read, a whole library of books, the television and even an x-box, which I assume was for Elliot and Christian to use. Elliot I see using it, Christian, I struggle to see him playing Halo or Modern Warfare and I chuckle at the image that forms in my mind. Mrs. Logan, the house keeper looks in every now and again to check if I need anything. I eventually end up falling asleep until Grace's soft voice wakes me.

"Ana, dear, I am sorry to wake you but I need to talk to you about what happened between you and Christian and whether any of this relates to your accident on Saturday" she starts. I go to speak but she raises her hand and asks me to let her finish. "I have never seen him as distressed as I did last week, he told me you had had words and you gave him an ultimatum. Now I am not trying to be nosey but he didn't tell me what your ultimatum was. Would you be happy to tell me?"

"I told him I couldn't have a relationship with him while he is still 'married' to Samantha, as much as I want to have a relationship, it could prove disastrous to everyone if the press got wind of any of this and I am not willing to put anyone under that pressure so I felt it best to say no unless things could change"

Grace was nodding her head as if she understood, I hope.

"I didn't want to hurt him but I have to look out for myself too" I feel sad saying these things to her.

"I understand my dear, he is not an easy man to figure out" I am relieved. She gets up and starts to walk away, turns and says "Give him time Ana" and leaves the room.

I feel exhausted after that conversation and a whole bunch of thoughts are parading around in my head. A knock at the door makes me look up and there he is standing in the doorway.

"Hello Ana" he says in that sexy lustful voice.

"Hello Christian" I am unsure as to what to say next but my heart is all of a quiver, I instinctively close my legs tighter.

Dinner is ready" and I get up and leave the room, he follows behind me.

* * *

A/N - Thank you all your support and feedback. Please let me know your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

_When your day is long_  
_And the night, the night is yours alone_  
_When you're sure you've had enough_  
_Of this life, well hangon_

_Don'tlet yourself go_  
_'Cause everybody cries_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_  
_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_  
_If you think you've had too much_  
_Of this life, well hang on_

_Everybody hurts_  
_Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts_  
_Don't throw your hand, oh no_

_Don't throw your hand_  
_If you feel like you're alone_  
_No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life_  
_The days and nights are long_  
_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_  
_Everybody cries_  
_Everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_

_So hold on, hold on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts_

_Everybody Hurts (C) The Rem & Night Garden Music_

* * *

Dinner was a happy affair. I look over at Christian, he looks awful, he's not shaved, and his hair is messy. A little just fucked look, I giggle in my head. He is just not looking his normal polished self. I want to talk to him but I need him to approach me after all I left the ball in his court.

I make my excuses after dinner, I feel tired but Grace explains that with any head injury and traumatic incident that it's not uncommon to get tired quickly and I make my way upstairs to bed.

I sink down in between the luxurious sheets and a restful sleep takes over me. I sleep for hours, peacefully for the first time since leaving the hospital. I know you stay in hospital for a good reason but sleeping can be difficult with machines beeping and staff coming in to check on you. You can't beat your own bed!

I turn over and I am aware of somebody else in the room, I begin to panic and scream out for help. In a moment the bedroom door flies open, the light is switched on and Christian rushes into the room like my knight in shining armor, closely followed by Grace and Carrick.

"Ana, what happened? Who did you see?" asks Carrick. I am wide eyed and scared and all I can do is shake my head. I didn't see who it was, just an outline.

Grace is by my side, gently stroking the top of my hand and making soothing noises. Christian however was pacing the floor on his phone.

"Taylor, what the fuck is going on? Someone was in Ana's room! Yes, sitting on her fucking bed!" he is shouting down the phone and it's not helping me.

"Get Sawyer to come up to the house and find out how the fuck some fucker got in!" Grace glares at Christian.

"Language Christian, please" she pleads.

"Sorry Mother" he looks sheepish and leaves the room.

I feel a little calmer; Carrick has made some tea for everyone. I see Sawyer rushing up the stairs and Christian confronts him.

"Sir, it seems someone used a ladder to climb up and through the window but no trace remains of the intruder but it appears they left over the east gate" he almost shrinks back awaiting the backlash.

"Fine, I want more patrols, I want men around the house, inside and out and I want them here NOW! He shouts and we all jump. He storms back into my room, checks the window locks and begins pacing again.

"Please stop" I ask nicely and give him a weak smile.

"Do you want someone to stay with you" he suddenly looks embarrassed "Mia perhaps?"

"No thank you Christian, I will be fine" I say as reassuringly as I can.

"I will have Sawyer sit outside the door and be assured others are patrolling the grounds" he tries to make me feel secure.

"Thank you, I shall try and sleep again" with that everyone leaves the room and I return to a not so peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

I wake, stretch, forgetting I am still sore, wince and get out of bed and attempt a shower again. After the drama of the night I struggle to stifle yawns throughout breakfast.

I ask Grace where Christian is; she says he left earlier to meet with the security, to debrief those here last night and to investigate what happened.

I feel very restless throughout the day, partially because Christian has not said much to me and I guess last night is playing on my mind. I think about suggesting to Grace that I return home as I am feeling much better and stronger since leaving hospital. However Grace must be a mind reader and tells me "I can't force you to stay but he will come Ana, please wait for him"

Mia and I take a stroll around the grounds with security following closely behind. I ask her how she can bear the intrusion all of the time. She explains she has gotten used to it over the years; really ever since Christian became a power player in business, security has been gradually getting tighter.

I would like to walk around alone but quickly establish that will never happen so I go back to the house and start investigating the vast library. I see so many names of authors I am fond of, such as Sasha Cameron, Bronzy, Ordlas, NuwRiter, Brilee, Marpuri, Smile Rose, Greysfan and many other fantastic writers, I pick a title, tuck myself up on the chaise lounge and begin devouring page by page. I am so engrossed that I don't see Christian enter the room.

"Ana, please may I speak with you privately" he gingerly asks.

"Of course Christian" he looks relieved; he has obviously made an effort to tidy himself up. I indicate for him to sit next to me.

"I don't know where to start" he begins running his hand through his hair "You bewitched me from the very first time I saw you at SIP. The restaurant thing wasn't planned and you were willing and it just happened. I wasn't proud of myself and then again in the office, you looked so fuckable in that dress and I didn't and couldn't keep my hands off of you, you responded to me again and wrongly I just carried on. It wasn't until our discussion and your ultimatum that I sat down and thought about what you had said and although you were willing I can understand why you said those things" he stops to take a breath.

"When I got the phone call from the highway patrol, I almost went out of my mind and when I saw you lying there in the hospital, unconscious and covered in blood, I wanted to punch something. I want you but you almost want the impossible, I am not sure if I can do what you ask Ana" my heart skips a beat and the blood rushes in my ears, I feel a bit light headed and the darkness reigns in again.

"Ana, can you hear me? Squeeze my fingers if you can" I hear Grace and squeeze her fingers and that muttering in the background starts again. I slowly come around and see a host of concerned faces, Christians being the most pale. I sit up and Grace hands me some water and I take a sip.

"Ana, dear you gave us quite a fright! How are you feeling now?" Grace enquires.

"I feel a little groggy and headachy" I reply truthfully.

"I am going to take you back to the hospital for a precautionary CT scan" she starts to get up.

"Oh I will be fine, it's not necessary Grace, I have…" before I am 'helped' up by Christian, while he is telling me that if his mother thinks it should be done then it will be done. How can I argue?

We leave sandwiched between two security cars, Grace is in the back with me and Christian is up front with Taylor. I assumed Grace had called the hospital first as I was taken straight through to the imaging suite and prepared. The whole process takes a little under 10 minutes and when I am finished the radiographer takes me to a chair where I wait for Grace.

She comes around the corner with a smile on her face "Don't look so worried Ana, everything is fine" I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I say to Grace and she gives me a hug and says "Let's go home" I don't argue with her.

We get home and I go to my room for a sleep. I can't believe I feel this exhausted, I've not done anything after all but I am too tired to protest and I drift off to sleep.

Grace comes in to wake me for dinner, I sit up and she sits down on the bed next to me "Did Christian talk to you Ana?" she tentatively asks.

"Yes, he told me that he wanted me but I was asking the impossible and then I started to feel woozy" I blurt out. I see Grace sigh and she was muttering silly boy as she got up.

"I can't make any promises but I will try and have a talk with him to see what is going on in that mind of his! Come down when you are ready dear, no rush" and she leaves.

I freshen up in the bathroom and walk out of the bedroom door when I am practically run over by the tornado called Mia. "Oh sorry Ana but I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with mum and me tomorrow, I have cleared it with security and Christian. We will have such fun and I must show you this new jeweler store and a new diner has opened up so we can have lunch there" I just about caught everything she was saying. I don't think I have ever known someone who in excitement can talk so fast and I giggle.

"That does sound like fun Mia, what time are you planning to leave" I ask brightly.

"Oh about eleven o'clock but whenever we are all good to go really" she beams. You can't help getting caught up in her enthusiasm and I am actually looking forward to some retail therapy.

I am having such a great day with Mia and Grace, a little window shopping first then lunch at Donnie's Diner. I absolutely love pancakes but these are absolutely delicious and I am totally stuffed by the time we leave. We shop in Snap! Custom clothing, Washington State Connections and even Nordstrom which I don't think either Grace or Mia has ever been in before and we find ourselves in fits of giggles on and off all day. I even forget that we have security following us everywhere. We arrive back at Grey Manor and go into the house with our various purchases, still laughing at the man who overheard Mia exclaiming she couldn't believe she had never been in Nordstrom before and she was going to tell all her friends about how wonderful it was.

The housekeeper is already waiting with three glasses of fresh lemonade for us and it is very much needed. She tells Grace that dinner will be ready at 6pm so that leaves plenty of time for freshening up. I go up to my room; I still have a grin on my face thinking about Mia, I open the door and find Christian sitting on the end of my bed.

"Oh Christian, I wasn't expecting you to be in here" I say surprised. "Is everything ok?"

"Security has never been tighter after the other night and I am still looking into who has an interest in hurting you but no solid leads so far" he tells me.

"It's very kind of you to be helping me like this" I am unsure what else to say.

"Ana, I have done very little else but think about what we have discussed and although my heart sinks to say this but I don't think I can make this work. It would be very complicated and risky to continue and difficult to alter what I have in place with Samantha. I hope you will understand one day why it has to be this way" I am crushed at his words; I can feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes. He leans over and kisses me softly on the lips, I melt and the tears start to fall.

"I hope you will honor the NDA you signed when we first met and ask that you discuss what happened between us with no one" he almost pleads.

"But I haven't signed an NDA Christian, you never gave one to me" I manage to get out between sobs "I have shared a little information with my best friend Kate who you met at the hospital I gather but I know she will not reveal anything to anybody"

"Kate, as in Katherine Kavanagh, from Kavanagh Media?" I nod with a sense of foreboding.

"Holy fuck Ana! Your best friend is a reporter?! I thought I recognized her but couldn't place her" I nod again. "And you have told her about us?"

"Yes" I reply nervously "but not everything" I hastily add.

"Fuck, this is a disaster" he shouts running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry" I say "I didn't realize I couldn't say anything to her at all"

"Fuck!" he is shouting now "why the fuck didn't you sign the NDA? Like I asked you too and then you would have known"

"I never got a copy to read and sign and then I forgot about it" I raise my voice slightly.

"Damn Vicky, I asked her to give you the copy and file away when finished, Fuck!" I begin to bristle.

"Well for your information Christian, I have no intention of revealing your secrets and neither will Kate!" I shout "what kind of a person do you think I am?" He offers no reply "Please leave Christian"

He walks out and slams the door behind him, I dissolve into tears.

* * *

A/N: Loads more to come. I currently have a buffer of 4 chapters so I will see if I can post a bonus before next Tuesday. Keep the reviews and feedback coming. I love hearing from you :)


	9. Chapter 9

Mia rushes in, I guess she either heard his shouting or my sobbing; she sits on the bed and hugs me.

"What has my big fool of a brother done" she asks gently.

"He doesn't want me" I reply gaining some composure, wiping my nose and drying my eyes.

"Oh Ana I am so sorry" she hugs me again. I want to go home I tell her. She nods in understanding and says she will go and tell grace of my impending departure.

I pack my bag, gather up my purchases from shopping and slowly walk down the stairs. Grace comes rushing up and takes some bags from me and begs me not to go but I thank her for a wonderful few days and reassure her that I will come back again sometime in the near future. I stumble a little when I remember I have no car but Taylor appears at that moment and offers to take me home. I accept gratefully. The last thing I wanted was to have to use a taxi, with luggage and a broken arm. I say goodbye to Carrick, Mia and Grace with a heavy heart because I know that I won't be coming back here again.

I think I fell asleep in the car, I am awoken by Taylor, and I am home. He opens the car door for me and offers a hand to help me get out. He carries my bags up to the apartment, opens the door and wishes me a goodnight.

"Thank you for your help Taylor, it was a pleasure to have met you" I hold out my good hand.

"You misunderstand Miss Steele, I am staying here as security. Mr. Grey wants you protected here" I look gob smacked at his words.

"Oh, err right, well goodnight then" I mutter confusedly and shut the door. Kate is not home yet, which I am pleased about, I can just relax for a while. The phone rings and I answer it thinking Kate is checking I am home but there is no one on the other end so I put the phone down and return to the sofa. It rings again so I repeat the effort except I ask who is on the line but no answer again. Hmm, it's probably Kate's mobile signal. It doesn't ring again so I think nothing more of it.

About half an hour later Kate comes home, she has bought me flowers and gives me a big but gentle hug. I am not that fragile anymore and I am so glad she is home safe. We chat about her trip for a while over a glass of wine and then of course we get around to talking about Christian and the Greys.

"So how was it there?" she digs

"Oh you know, posh house, fantastic food and Christian doesn't want me" I look downwards.

"You are kidding me, right?" she asks

"No, he said it would be all too complicated whichever way and he couldn't take the risk so that's it" and once more the tears bubble over but I have to toughen up and move on. No more tears!

"No way, I can't believe he would give up that easily." she looks stunned.

"Well he did, he has and I have to accept that and move on" I say as a matter of fact "oh, we have a security man called Taylor watching us"

"Why?" is the simple question from Kate.

"Someone broke into my room and sat on the end of my bed at the Grey's, Christian went mad and increased security and Taylor drew the short straw in coming here with me"

Kate looks gob smacked "why would someone want to break in?"

"I really don't know, I guess it could have just been bad luck they happened to pick my window" I shrug my shoulders.

"That must have been terrifying, what happened?" she asks.

"Everyone came rushing in after I screamed and whoever it was made a quick escape back out the window but I'm fine" I reassure her.

"So what next with Mr. Grey then?" here comes the Kavanagh inquisition.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing so I have to move on but one thing Kate" I take a deep breath "please, please don't say a word to anyone about what has happened between Christian and I. I should have signed a NDA when he first came to the office but his PA didn't give it to me" I look at the soon to erupt Kate and I want to hide. She can be scary sometimes.

"He asked you to sign what!" here it comes "What the hell does he need you to sign that for? Oh I see this is so you don't spill any secrets about work and personal life to anyone without the full force of Christian Grey and his cronies coming down on you" she's got it in one.

"I didn't sign it Kate but I also gave my word to Grace that I wouldn't knowingly hurt the family in any way. I don't want to be responsible for any ugliness that could come from any part of what I have told you" I continue on "regardless of how I feel, Christian has called time on our relationship and I have to respect that, not go all super bitch over a failed tryst"

"I understand Ana, I am not sure I would be so nice about this, you have my word that no information what so ever will come from me" she smiles.

"Thanks Kate, you have no idea how much I appreciate that" I say honestly "now how about a top up, I would do it myself but I can't use a cork screw" we both dissolve into giggles. Ah it's good to be home.

The next morning I get up and decide to go to the office for a few hours. I have been granted leave but I just want to see what's been happening in my absence. Taylor drives me, follows me in to the office. Sophia jumps up when she sees me exit the elevator.

"Miss Steele, thank goodness you are ok, we were so worried about you" I thank her for the kind words and ask if she could come into the office to give me an update. Taylor takes a seat just outside the door. I can see she is wondering what he is all about.

"Mr. Grey has insisted on increased security for the moment" she flushes as if I have read her mind.

I ask Sophia to update me on everything that has happened and after a couple of hours I feel satisfied that things have progressed albeit a little slower than normal. I pick some papers up to take home with me, I don't fancy sitting in the office when I can relax and do it at home. I leave the office and feel instantly guilty that I had forgotten Taylor was waiting outside.

"I am so sorry Taylor, I didn't realize I had been so long" I say apologetically.

"No problem Ma'am" he says "Are we heading to your apartment now?"

"Yes thank you Taylor" I say nodding at the same time.

I take a nap for a few hours before tucking in to the papers I brought home. The phone rings and once again no one speaks but I can hear breathing, I ask who it is but the line goes dead. Ok so once or twice I can accept as a bad line, connection or wrong number but this is beginning to freak me out. I call Taylor's cell, maybe he can help,

"Hello Taylor, it's Ana err Miss Steele" I am not sure what he prefers.

"Is everything ok Miss Steele?" he sounds concerned.

"Well yes, um no really, I might just be imagining this but I have had three calls where no one speaks, I just hear breathing and when I ask who it is, the line goes dead" I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Taylor looking concerned.

"I need to check this out; could I have your phone for a moment please?" I invite him in to the apartment. He walks over to the phone and makes a call.

"Sawyer? Good, Taylor, I need a trace on Miss Steele's apartment phone immediately" he stresses.

Kate comes in and a look of apprehension crosses her face.

"Kate, this is Taylor, security" I say

"Taylor, my best friend and flat mate, Kate" he holds his hand out "Miss Kavanagh", he turns away to answer his cell. I try to listen in surreptitiously; I think he is talking to Christian but hard to tell as I am trying to placate Kate at the same time.

"What's going on Ana" she asks, her voice is a little shaky.

"I'm not sure if it's just a prankster but I have answered the phone three times to silence on the other end so I asked Taylor what he thought and he is making enquiries" I say as reassuringly as I can.

"Ma'am, the calls are coming from a cell phone but it is a pre-paid cell so we have no idea who it belongs to. Mr. Grey is arranging to have a new number allocated to this address but please be careful who it's given to. Make a list of the people who you do give it to please. You too Miss Kavanagh" This is all getting a little weird.

"It may be nothing but we need to be cautious in light of what has happened recently. Please don't hesitate to call me if anything else, however silly it seems or if something bothers you Miss Steele and you also Miss Kavanagh" he stresses.

"We will, thank you Taylor" he leaves the apartment.

It's getting late and I decided to turn in for the night and dream about what could have been.

The following morning I head into work again, being at home alone, not only is it freaking me out but without Kate around, it can get very lonely. I file the papers I went through at home, answer some e-mails, mostly colleagues are asking how I am doing etc. and a few needing replies. Typing one handed is somewhat a challenge and painfully slow however if feels good to be useful again. Two or three hours later I have had enough, I can feel a headache coming on at the back of my head and my shoulders are aching. Perhaps I should have a massage, yes; I think that's a good idea!

After an hour and a half of massage and a facial I feel revitalized. I didn't realize how tense I was. The therapist even commented on how knotted my shoulders were but considering the car accident she was not surprised.

I sit in the car in a relaxed glow, all I need is this cast to come off but that's still a few weeks away yet unfortunately. Back at the apartment, I sort through the mail separating mine and Kate's and there is a blank sealed envelope with no writing on the outside. I am just about to throw it in the recycle bin as usually these are junk advertisements or some offering cleaning services, pizza coupons and realtors but the feel of this envelope is different, it is of much better quality and certainly too good to be used for junk mail so I open it, pull out a single sheet of paper and open it….

DIE, BITCH, DIE!

I struggle to take in what I am reading, why does someone want to hurt me? Why does someone want me dead? I don't have any enemies that I know of; well I guess I have one...

I fumble with my cell phone to call Taylor. My heart is beating so fast I can't dial the number properly. Breathe Ana breathe, I dial Taylor, he seems to take forever to pick up.

"Help me Taylor" is all I can say before slumping to the floor.

* * *

Thank your for your continued feedback and suport.


	10. Chapter 10

I come round and I am lying on the couch, the apartment door is in tatters, Grace is checking my blood pressure and pulse, I feel very silly and embarrassed.

"What happened to the door and the wall?" I ask

"Taylor kicked it open when you didn't answer the door, the handle damaged the plaster work dear" says Grace gently.

Taylor looks over apologetically but he really didn't have any choice. It sounds like he is on the phone to a carpenter or someone who can come fix it quickly.

"The note! Did you see the note?" I look frantically around the floor.

"Yes dear but please try not to get upset" she almost pleads. "Taylor has given it to the police and they are sending it on to forensics to see if there are any finger prints or evidence to find out who sent this to you"

Kate arrives shortly afterwards and teases me when she says haven't I had enough drama in my life this week, we smile and I am glad she is here.

A sort of familiar voice says "knock knock" well there is no door to knock on, I chuckle to myself. I look over the back of the couch and see its Elliot.

"Hi Elliot, what are you doing here?" I smile at him.

"Hey Ana, I've come to fix or replace the door depending on how good Bruce Lee over here" referring to Taylor's kicking efforts "has wrecked the door" I laugh, Taylor flushes, I look at Kate and she is just staring, mouth open at Elliot.

"Kate, Kate!" I almost shout.

"Err yes Ana" she says turning her attention back to me.

"This is Elliot, Grace's son and Christian's brother" and "Elliot, this is my best friend and roomie, Kate" I introduce them.

"Hi Kate, nice to meet you" he smiles and I think I see Kate visibly swoon.

"Oh err yes hi Elliot, good to meet you too" Kate Kavanagh lost for words, that must be a first.

He turns to me and tells me that although he could temporarily fix the door, he thought it would be wise to install a new one with some greater security measures and I agree. He disappears out of the door.

"Oh my goodness Ana, you never told me Christian had such a, well um, gorgeous brother. Did you see that six-pack and those arms? Wow" I can see she is smitten.

"Kate Kavanagh, you fancy the pants off Elliot" I tease and she blushes a blush to rival mine.

"I do not!" she says haughtily and then beams a telling smile.

Grace is satisfied that I am ok, so she leaves us in the capable hands of Taylor and Elliot, with instructions to call her if anything changes. I hug her, thank her for coming and apologize for causing so much trouble. In the meantime Elliot has returned with a new door and is in the process of fixing the hinges. The door has two dead bolts, a spy hole and two chains. I suspect even Taylor would have trouble kicking this one down.

Kate however is fussing around Elliot, offering tea soft drinks. She is flirting outrageously too; the poor guy doesn't know what to do. I make some lunch for us all, well buttering bread with one hand is difficult so Kate helps me and it's pretty basic as well, neither of us has had the chance to go food shopping.

An hour or so later Elliot has finished the door and starts on filling the hole in the plaster. Kate is obviously smitten, I think Elliot is a nice guy and maybe they would make a great couple…maybe.

Life carries on at a slower pace than normal but no more hate mail or other incidents occur so I begin to relax a little. An x-ray of my arm shows it healing well but still requires a cast for a few more weeks but in general things are good.

The police come to the apartment one afternoon, Taylor is with them as they explain to me that the envelope and letter offered no clue as to who posted it. Whoever they were didn't leave any fingerprints or DNA from saliva so unfortunately as the officers explain; no further action can be taken unless the perpetrator strikes again. I really hope they don't. I feel a little unsettled again, I was hoping something would come from the letter but obviously they are clever at covering their tracks.

The days drift on, I work for a bit, sleep for a bit, cook and clean the best I can with one hand. Kate and I decide to stay in on Friday night, have a take away with wine and a chick flick. I have felt less confident about going out since all this happened, Kate is humoring me, I know and she is itching to take me out again. It will happen but I just need time.

We have a great evening, with half an eye on the television, a glass of wine in our hands and munching on Chinese, the news flashes up. I am just about to turn it off, when the headline shouts "Christian Grey, Billionaire and CEO of Grey Enterprises has split from his wife" the reporter continues "speculation over what caused the split is rife but no statement has been released from either party" I listen as the news reader continues spouting insignificant information about Christian, his rise in business, how he made his fortune but I find myself just staring at the screen, mouth slightly open in disbelief. I look over at Kate who has the same expression and neither of us knows what to say until suddenly Kate lets out a squeal of delight. I jump and spill some wine over my trousers.

"Ana, you know what this means don't you?" she claps her hands in delight.

"No I don't" I exclaim.

"You can get together with Christian now" she says with confidence.

"I can't Kate, it would be wrong" I say with conviction.

"What if he has done this for you?" she states. He wouldn't have done that for me surely. I don't know what to do, should I call? Send an e-mail? Or as my head is telling me, do nothing. Any attention you bring will only heighten the speculation over the 'split'. I ask Kate to keep her ear to the ground in case she hears any more information and gently remind her of the promise she made to keep the secret. She looks a little offended but now more than ever I don't want any leaks.

The following morning I dash out of bed and switch the television on to the news channel and wait for an update.

"Come on" I gesticulate towards the screen just as Kate comes out of her bedroom.

"What's the matter" she sleepily asks.

"I was hoping for an update this morning" I say eagerly and she smiles "Grab some breakfast and come wait with me" I giggle.

The familiar jingle that comes with news headlines plays and I take a sharp intake of breath.

"The main headline this morning-Christian Grey has split from his wife, speculation has continued as to who is involved or why this has occurred. Mr. Grey the renowned Seattle businessman and Billionaire is a notoriously private man, very little is known about…." Blah blah blah nothing new then.

I have to admit that the news has put a spring in my step. I can't help thinking what if he has done it for me? I can't however, find that out right now.

Kate badgers me to go clubbing tonight and I am surprised when I hear myself saying I would love to go. We put some music on, in between showering, hair drying, dressing and make up we dance around singing along with our hairbrushs as microphones. We laugh and laugh until our sides ache and we have to re-apply make-up but it's a great start to the evening.

The only downside was remembering Taylor has to come with us, I feel really sorry for him being a chauffeur, luggage carrier and protector but I am guessing he is paid handsomely for his troubles.

We end up at Pandora's Box; Kate has pestered me to come back here with her. We pull up and the queue is massive. We get out near the entrance and Taylor moves the car to the parking area. I am feeling this is going to be a waste of time, that queue will take an age to go down.

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh" we both spin around to see Elliot standing there smiling "Are you going to come into the club?" he asks

"Yes we were but the queue is very long" Kate flutters at him.

"Come with me" he grabs our hands and we get free passage into the club "There are some perks to being Christian Grey's older brother" he grins.

Kate is besotted, she looks up at him dreamily and I nudge her before she actually drools.

"Come upstairs to the lounge bar" and he leads us over to the stairs. Security waves us by and we ascend the stairs. A waitress offers champagne at the top; we each take a glass and find a place to sit down. I cast a thought for Taylor but see him arrive; he refuses an alcoholic drink and opts for orange juice instead. He keeps a reasonable distance, close enough to help but far enough not to cramp our style.

Elliot spends a lot of time with us over the course of the evening, dancing and buying us drinks, he is definitely interested in Kate and she is absolutely interested in Elliot. I smile to myself as they laugh about something together, I keep my fingers crossed that some relationship develops.

I sit down for a moment to take a sip of champagne and ease my feet out of my shoes to stretch my toes, when I glance to my left at one of the private doors, my heart stops for a moment when I think I have seen Christian in that room. So what if you did see him? It is his club and he is entitled to frequent his own establishment.

Kate and Elliot come over to the table and slump down on the seats, giggling, laughing and very much enjoying each other's company. I am glad, Kate deserves some happiness, her last significant other was a complete bastard and I was truly pleased I wouldn't have to sit in the same room with him ever again.

"Elliot, is Christian here tonight?" I ask gingerly

"I believe so but not for pleasure, some trouble with a supplier I think" he tells me "why?"

"Oh, I thought I saw him in one of the private room's" I add.

I think I see Elliot flush and he looks a little awkward "I doubt that" he quickly replies "Another drink anyone?"

"My round" I say getting my purse and walking over to the bar. I order our drinks and pay when something brushes my arm; I spin around feeling slightly panicky and stop in my tracks when I see Christian standing in front of me.

"Good evening Miss Steele" that familiar look in his eye immediately sets my heart a flutter and I instinctively squeeze my thighs together.

"Good evening Mr. Grey how are you?" maybe that wasn't the best question to ask.

"I wonder if I could see you in my office for a moment" he uses his arm to direct me towards the door on the left.

"I had better tell Kate where I am in case she gets worried I have disappeared and give them the drinks" I suggest. Christian signals to a waitress to take the drinks and I look over to where Kate and Elliot are sitting and she indicates she is aware that I am going off with Christian.

He opens the door and I walk through, he shuts the door behind.

"Ana, I want to talk to you, some developments about your recent misfortune have come to my attention and I felt I ought to tell you myself" he looks serious and very sexy, I try and keep focused on what he is saying to me "I know who sent the poisonous letter to your apartment"

I stare at him for a moment, I feel glad in one respect but nervous as to who it turned out to be.

"Who was he?" I quietly ask fearing the reply.

"Not he Ana, she. It was Samantha" WHAT! But but I am lost for words and Christian looks totally gutted. I recognized the paper and envelope she used. I knew that wasn't conclusive on its own so I confronted her and she broke down and admitted she had sent it.

"Why?" is the only thing I can vocalize?

"She feared you were going to take me away from her. She seems jealous of anyone female that I have had contact with but Ana I want you to realize we never had a sexual relationship, it was purely me helping her and Sebastian after Bill died and her posing occasionally as my 'wife'. I never promised her anything more than help with Sebastian and finances. She knew I wasn't interested in anything more. We are not officially married, documents filed were faked and a hefty donation to charity for the registrar's trouble so if anyone wanted proof about the marriage, it was there. She has made me reconsider our 'relationship' with her actions; I cannot be associated with her anymore. The sad part is she has lost me with anyway" He agitatedly runs his hands through his hair.

"I wasn't expecting this Ana, she has betrayed me and I am angry and hurt" anger is emanating from him.

I stand there in silence trying to take in what he has just told me.

"What is going to stop her from revealing everything about your life?" I ask hoping that he has a solution in place.

"She signed a NDA when we first decided what we were going to do, however, and this falls to you. I need you to think carefully about this. I told her I would talk to you about not pressing charges against her for the letter and she will remain silent about everything else. Remember if she goes to jail, Sebastian would go into foster care and she could lose him altogether" he tells me.

I can't imagine what that feels like and I am not sure I want to feel responsible for sending her to jail; I know what she did was wrong but I don't want Sebastian to be without his mother.

"Oh goodness, but um how can we be sure that she wasn't responsible for my accident?" a fair question I think.

"She was at the hair dressers at the time. I have checked this and know it to be true" I believe he would have had that checked out.

"What if she hired someone to do it for her?" I am willing him to say that was not possible too.

"She swears to me that she had nothing to do with that. Look Ana, she has a lot to lose by lying. I am sorting a place for her and Sebastian to live but I am cutting ties with her, I cannot trust someone who can do that to another person" I am pleased he wants to break away.

"I am not sure what to say Christian" I am honest "this is huge and whilst I appreciate this must be difficult for you but I need a little time to think" he looks crestfallen.

"I need to know as soon as possible Ana" he walks towards me, he lifts my chin with his finger and puts his lips to mine, I respond back and gradually our kiss gets deeper and more needy.

"Ana" he says between breaths "I want us to continue what we started in the restaurant and we will still have to be careful with the press for a while but there is something else I need you to know before we go any further"

Oh no what now!

"Follow me Ana" as he pulls me towards a door in his office which I assumed to be a bathroom, "Promise me you will keep an open mind" Oh boy that doesn't sound good but I nod.

"I have certain needs, and well I engage in BD lifestyle at the club" he looks at me with fearful lust in his eyes.

Holy shit! "What exactly does that mean?" I feel exasperated. One moment I feel hopeful with Samantha out of the way we may be able to re connect and the next he is springing some kinky stuff on me.

"Well it depends on how and what you like" he starts "For example I want to tie your hands down, use a whip to arouse or heighten your senses and then fuck you senseless"

Oh boy he doesn't beat around the bush, if you pardon the pun, I am speechless, half of me wants to run, the other half is intrigued and I can feel myself getting wet and horny just thinking about what it would be like.

"Ana I will not do anything you don't want or like, you will have a safe word to use and if you use it I will stop immediately. It's all about being sensual and exploring our needs, giving pleasurable pain" he explains.

I gulp, my horniness is off the scale, I am curious and scared at the same time, and I can see a look of concern on Christian's face.

"We don't have to do anything Ana, I can wait" he says gently.

"No no, I want to try I think" I say beginning to tremble slightly.

He takes my hand and we go through the door…

* * *

A/N Sorry, yes I know another cliffie. Lemons ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next hour or so my mind and body are in a whirl of feelings, emotions and sensations.

We slowly peel each other's clothes off, taking it in turns to kiss, touch and tease any exposed areas of our bodies. Christian nibbles my earlobe and kisses the nape of my neck whilst bringing my nipples to full attention by swirling his fingers around and pinching them. I in turn use my tongue to flick around his whilst undoing his trouser belt and fly, letting them fall to the floor and caressing his well-rounded but firm buttocks. I can feel his fast growing erection pushing against my thigh, I could have lost control at that moment except he pulls me over to the bed and pushes me down to sit. "I need you pick a safe word, Anastasia. I need you to use this if things get too intense for you .What's your safe word Ana?" he softly whispers in my ear.

"Red" I breathlessly say back. It's the only word that popped into my head.

"Please assure me you will use it if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop" he looks very serious "this should be pleasurable for both of us"

"I will I promise" I say reassuringly.

"Things are going to be different now" I see a darkness close in. "you will not speak unless to say the safe word or I give you permission to, ok Ana?"

Holy shit! I start to shake and my mind is whizzing around at a million miles an hour.

"Yes" I reply.

"You will address me as Sir or Master" I gulp and nod. He glares at me.

"Yes Sir" I correct thinking what have I let myself in for. My body is betraying my thoughts by becoming extremely turned on and wet.

He pushes me back on the bed; he kisses up each arm, well the cast makes it a little difficult, while tying my wrist to the bed post. I can feel my breathing increasing and his too, my folds are dripping and his erection keeps touching me making me writhe and groan in wanting.

"Quiet!" he shouts making me jump "no noise". Oh boy if he thinks I am going to get through this without moaning or groaning, well it's gonna be a challenge!

The next sensation slightly uncomfortable but hmm feels rather good really. My nipples were already at attention but the clamps squeezing them heighten the sensations. His tongue makes its way down to my stomach where he gently blows into my belly button I arch my back in delight. Wow who knew that could be so erotic. His tongue trails lower and lower and oh my!...

"You smell so good Ana and always so ready" and his tongue begins a clitoral assault like I've never had before. I try desperately not to make a sound or move but a small moan forces its way out of my mouth, I stop quickly but too late.

"Did you just make a sound Ana?" he looks at me with dark fire in his eyes

"Yes err sir". I squeak feeling a little scared.

"Well now that means I have to punish you" he barks and I instantly quiver at what that means. He walks over to a set of drawers, opens the top one and pulls out a riding crop and a black leather cat o nine tails whip. He wants to use those on me? I tense up seeing them, this must cause a lot of pain but I try and remember that this is for pleasure, Christian whispers to me to relax and enjoy.

He sits on the bed beside me and uses the riding crop, at first sliding it up and down my inner thighs; I clench to stop myself exploding.

"Good girl Ana, don't come yet" he smiles at me and those eyes are just oozing wanton lust. He slaps the crop down on my nipples, oh my goodness. He takes the whip and sensuously pulls it over my breasts, stomach and lets a tail fall in between my legs, I can't help but squirm and then…crack! The first strike over my breasts, such a short but intense moment of pain that leaves a pleasurable tingling afterwards….crack! Over my thighs and pussy, oh I could get used to this and after a few more; well I couldn't tell you how many as I was swimming in ecstasy, until Christian's voice interrupts my revelry.

"I am going to take you now Ana, hard and fast, you may speak" he tells me.

"Oh Christian, please hurry" I gasp at him "I can't wait much longer" and with that he plunges into me, taking my breath away.

"Oh my goodness that feels so good, so deep" My words seem to spur him on, harder and faster.

"Oh Ana, you are so tight, so good, oh" With that I can feel him filling me with his seed and I come seconds later with such an intense orgasm I can't help but cry out his name. We lay there for a few minutes in silence except for our panting breaths.

"Are you Ok Ana?" he looks worried for a moment.

"Yes Christian, I am fine" I reassure.

"Did I hurt you?" he says glancing over my body for marks.

"The whipping took me a little by surprise but no I am not hurt" I see relief spread across his face.

"I have so much more to show you Ana, that was just the beginning "he smiles.

"Oh" I say making a mental note to do some research on the subject of BDSM but I like what I have done so far.

"However, I think we must be getting back to the club otherwise Kate will be charging in here after my balls if I keep you away. She will think I am corrupting you" he says with a rare chuckle and a wink "Don't worry the door is locked" Ooh I must say I like playful Christian.

We both hit the shower together and I have to fight a burning desire to start something again but I know Kate will start to get worried and I don't want my cast to get wet either. We get dressed and I try and put my hair up the way it was but without the use of various heated appliances and a second pair of hands, it's impossible so I leave it down.

I see Christian looking at me and I am sure I detect a tent in his trousers, control Ana control, I say to myself.

"Christian, I will think about what we discussed earlier but I want to talk to Kate about it" I ask.

"Ana, I can't allow that, I'm sorry" he looks sheepish and I detect a hint of anger.

"I don't have the benefit of a large family with whom to share problems with, Kate is the only person I have to rely on and I trust her implicitly. Please Christian, I promise I won't go into any other detail apart from the information you gave me about Samantha and what I have to decide" I say anxiously.

I can see him considering what I have just said, he obviously likes controlling situations and this is something he can't control, he is wrestling with my promise.

"I don't like this one bit Ana but you realize what is at stake and the consequences so talk to Kate but please keep the details to a minimum" he looks stressed.

I walk over to him and kiss him on the lips, pinch his bottom, turn and walk out of the office.

Kate was beginning to get worried when I re-appear and she rushes over, dragging Elliot behind.

"Is everything ok Ana" asks Elliot with a small nod.

"Yes fine thank you Elliot" I reply. Wait a minute, did he know that Christian was here tonight and wanted to see me?

"It's getting late Kate, shall we make a move" I say hoping she realizes I need to talk to her.

"Well err, oh yes look at the time", she turns to Elliot to thank him for a lovely evening when he leans in and kisses her. I almost let out a whoop and a clap but manage to restrain myself. Elliot kisses me on the cheek and smiles.

"Goodnight Ana" he says and we leave the club into the cool night air. The taxi delivers us to the apartment fifteen minutes later and I practically drag Kate through the door.

"Ana, are you ok? You have been acting strange since we left the club, you have let your hair down and you seem calmer" her eyes widen "You and him in the club?"

I smile "Yes but after I found out something very interesting and I want your opinion but it's very private again"

"Of course Ana, I won't say a word to anyone" she reassures.

"I know who sent the letter" Kate's mouth drops open.

"Who?" she says shocked.

"Samantha, she was frightened that she would lose Christian so tried to frighten me off but she had nothing to do with the accident, Christian checked out her alibi" I explain.

"She could have hired someone to do it for her but anyway what does that mean for you and him?" she asks.

"She signed a NDA but Christian asked me that in return for not shopping her to the police she will not reveal anything about his life, his family, their life and arrangement" I continue "As for us, as long as we don't make ourselves known to the press at the moment then we can continue having a relationship"

"Oh my goodness Ana, I don't know what to say, what a bitch though, she is obviously in love with him else she wouldn't have sent that note to try and warn you off" she always hits the nail on the head.

"What do you think I should do? I told Christian I wanted to think about it for a day or two" I ask Kate.

"I know you want her to pay for what she did but 'I would take the deal' as those lawyers say off the television" and she laughs herself silly. "Your life is like a soap opera at the moment Ana" I can't help but fall about laughing.

When we finish wiping our tears from laughing so much I ask Kate what happened with Elliot while I was otherwise occupied in the club. She is being a bit coy but she said they got on really well, she likes him very much and they have arranged to meet up at the weekend at Grey Manor. Wow that's quick, it seems that they are moving quickly too.

My next doctor's appointment later in the week brings good news, my arm is doing great and should have the cast off next week and see the physiotherapist to help build up strength again. I can't wait to get my arm back; it kinda clashes with everything I wear.

I head into work, thanks to Taylor driving me everywhere; I have remained mobile even with a broken arm. I think I would have gone insane waiting for cabs and it would get expensive. I miss my car. She wasn't anything flashy, just solid and reliable. I make a mental note that with the cast off soon I need to chase up the insurance company and get a new car.

I see Christian's car is in the parking lot and my heart beats quicker. Taylor follows me into the building and escorts me to my office and then goes wherever it is he goes while he waits for me to finish. I have hardly sat down when Sophia buzzes through that Mr Grey wants to see me as soon as I arrive. I thank her and make my way to his office.

As I approach I hear voices coming from his office. It sounds like Taylor. Well he is employed by Christian. Perhaps he is giving him an update on what's happening with Samantha?

"I thought I made myself clear last time Taylor?" Christian has raised his voice "I want the team to investigate too; I want to know who tried to kill Ana and why?"

"Yes Mr Grey, we will continue to investigate and work with SPD and Highway Patrol" says Taylor.

"I want to know any information however insignificant it may seem" he almost shouts. Poor Taylor.

"Yes Sir" I can't help but smile when I hear that. I hear movement and I stand away from the door. A rather glum looking Taylor comes out. He smiles at me but his smile doesn't reach his eyes and he walks on by. I look around the door at Christian and he is wearing a Hugo Boss dark single breasted fitted suit with a plain silver tie. I could stare at him all day. I knock on the door and he signals for me to come in.

"Hello Miss Steele, please shut the door and take a seat" he smiles that sexy, make me want to come now smile.

"Hi Christian" I say feeling slightly shy

"I wondered if you had any further thoughts on my information from last week?" no pleasantries then I think to myself.

"Yes I have, I decided not to press charges against Samantha. I hope she sticks to her promise not to tell" I say and he visibly relaxes.

"Thank you Ana, I am relieved but I think you know that anyway" he sighs.

I feel a crackle of electricity pass between us. A dirty and lustful look comes my way and it almost melts my panties off there and then but I remind myself that we have to be careful particularly at work and back off. He seems to think the same thing and I turn to leave.

"Oh before you leave, I need to give you these" he is proffering a set of keys to me.

"What are these for?" I ask naively.

"To your new car Miss Steele" and there is that smile again.

* * *

A/N: People have commented about Ana's character. My characterization of Ana is as I see it. She is young, but not naive or innocent like the in the books. She is a full-blooded woman, and while she may not have a lot of experience, she enjoys sex. This does not mean that she is weak, she is merely fallible.

To my readers, I am currently working on CH 17 and there is a lot more to come. For my trolls who continue to hate reading and reviewing my work, I have a lot more that I am sure will offend you further, just stick around.

This is my first BDSM scene, its not much, just a very light introduction. Let me know if you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

"My what?" I don't think I heard him right.

"I have bought you a new car Ana, you will be out of the cast next week and wanting to drive as soon as possible I assume" he is right I do want to drive again and quickly.

"But Christian, I can't accept this from you" I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"I will get the insurance money and buy myself a new car with that" I reply slightly indignant.

"Ana, you will never get a new car with the insurance money so please accept this as a gift from me" he almost pleads.

"I will accept it on one condition" I say "that you accept the insurance money as part payment"

"You drive a hard bargain Ana but ok I accept your terms" he is laughing. "Well go and check it out and see if you like it, I can have the color or specs changed if you would like it changed"

I excitedly go to the elevator with Taylor in pursuit, down to the parking garage and find a brand new Audi TT RS roadster in Titanium Grey Metallic with a leather interior and a wicked music system. It's a top spec in every way. It is a beautiful car and I would never be able to afford this car! It will have to stay here in the garage until I can drive it and give me chance to insure it. I rush back up to Christian's office but I can hear he is on the phone so I go back to my office and send him an e-mail instead.

It's a while and I have not had any response back but I guess he is always a busy man being CEO of many enterprises. Taylor knocks and enters my office with a brown box in his hands.

"This is for you from Mr. Grey" he tells me.

"Thank you Taylor, what is it?" I ask, almost scared to open it.

"A phone I believe Miss Steele" he replies.

"But I have a phone" I reply and Taylor shrugs his shoulders and leaves the room.

I open the box and the newest Blackberry Torch is sitting there, charged, set up and ready to go and I have a message already!

To: Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor SIP.

From: Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

Dear Anastasia.

I hope you are pleased with your new vehicle. Please respond via this phone and not via e-mail or I-phone as they are both monitored by security.

Christian.

I respond back

To: Mr. Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

From: Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor SIP.

Dear Christian,

My phone and e-mails are monitored? When was this implemented?

Anastasia

PS love the car, thank you and I will pay you back.

To: Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor SIP

From: Christian Grey Frustrated CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

It's a GIFT Ana!

Everyone's e-mails and phones have been monitored since I became the owner.

Christian.

To: Christian Grey Frustrated CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

From: Anastasia Steele equally frustrated Assistant Editor SIP.

Pfft!

I had better get back to work before the boss catches me not working :P

Anastasia.

I feel out of sorts today, I can feel a headache developing, too much excitement with the car and phone and it's a warm day today so I open my desk drawer to take some Neurophen but the packet is empty. Damn that's frustrating. I buzz through to Sophia and ask her to go to the store and buy some as well as picking up a Tomato, basil and mozzarella Panini for me. It's quarter past twelve so she should be back soon….

"Ana Ana! Are you ok" I can hear a female voice, then moments later, a man's voice asking for the medical team to come to the office.

"Taylor, what happened?" that's a familiar voice.

"Sophia went to get some Neurophen as Miss Steele was complaining of a headache and when she returned, found her like this" explains Taylor. "She was slumped in her seat and unresponsive so I have called the Medical team Sir"

I feel myself being lifted up and then laid down gently on a couch. I feel someone putting something around the top of my arm and a stethoscope on my chest. I still can't communicate or move but I feel reassured that Christian is here. He tells them about my recent car accident and head injury.

The medics are talking to each other saying my blood pressure and blood sugar levels are a little low but I am not dehydrated and that once I am round and have eaten some food I should be fine.

"Are you sure?" I hear Christian snap "Shouldn't she go to hospital?"

"I am ok Christian" I say and everyone turns, the medic takes my blood pressure again and it shows an improvement. I start to sit up but immediately am told to stay put. The medics tell Christian, Taylor and Sophia that I must not sit up for another ten minutes or so and then I must eat before going home to rest. I try to argue but Christian is already in the process of telling Taylor to drive me home, put me to bed, figuratively speaking of course and then stay in the apartment until Kate gets home.

I feel a little disappointed that he doesn't say he is going to come over but I have to remember that things are still on the QT with our relationship. However he dismisses Sophia and Taylor from my office and sits beside me proffering the now luke warm Panini to me.

"Please eat this Ana, did you have breakfast this morning?" I guiltily shake my head and he looks very annoyed. I tuck into my Panini with relish and the anger dissipates from his face somewhat.

"I will call my mother and get her to come over and check you again" he says.

I begin to say not to worry but a 'don't challenge me on this' look is on his face so I shut up and take another bite of food.

"I am feeling much better now" I say to Christian and I genuinely do "I am fine to stay"

"You are going home Anastasia!" ok ok so no room for discussion there either. "Kate is aware and will be home as soon as she can"

"Ok thank you Christian" I smile.

"My mother will be at your apartment at 7pm sharp" he barks, like I am going to be anywhere else!

He yells for Taylor to come in and is quietly telling him that he must not let me out of his sight, his mum will be over later and to keep him appraised of any changes.

Taylor picks up my briefcase and jacket and 'escorts' me from the building and into the car.

"Don't you get fed up of being yelled at and ordered around" I ask him

"I have much respect for Mr. Grey; I have worked for him for many years. He is a good man" that's the most I have ever heard Taylor say period.

We get home and I am actually grateful to be home as my head has started to pound again, I have a shower and fall into a peaceful slumber. I am amazed to find I have slept for two and a half hours; Kate is home and busy cooking dinner in the kitchen and Taylor I would guess has gone back to watching from a distance.

"Hi Kate" she rushes over to hug me

"Hey girl, you gotta stop this, you got the guy, you don't need to swoon for his attention anymore" she pokes her tongue out in jest and we both laugh. Trust Kate to put a spin on the situation.

"So I have cooked spaghetti bolognaise but no wine for you tonight, orange juice instead," she orders

"Yes ma'am" I joke and she swats me with a tea towel but Kate is always a good tonic.

"Anybody would think you were pregnant" she jokes, I am on the pill so that's not possible, I am fanatical about taking it every day.

The doorbell rings, its Grace to give me a check over again.

"Hello dear, I understand you have been giving everyone a fright again" she smiles.

"Sorry Grace, I don't mean too but I did miss breakfast and I had a headache before I passed out" I say to her as she is taking my blood pressure.

"Still a little low but much better than earlier" she states "blood sugar is back in the normal range" she looks around "good I can see Kate has prepared a meal for you, now go enjoy and then rest Ana"

"Kate please ensure that Ana eats well and rests tonight and I look forward to seeing you this weekend" Grace kisses us both on the way out.

I had forgotten Kate was going to see Elliot this weekend and feel a little jealous that she has the freedom to see Elliot and not worry about being found out and hounded by the press.

Kate's spag bol is delicious, just what the doctor ordered, I even have a second helping of bolognaise and I say goodnight and thanks to Kate before going to bed. A light flashing on my blackberry highlights I have an e-mail message.

To: Anastasia Steele, Poorly Assistant Editor SIP.

From: Christian Grey Concerned CEO Enterprise Holdings.

Dear Ana,

Mom said you were a little better, hope you have eaten a reasonable dinner.

Don't come into the office tomorrow. Bosses orders!

Christian.

PS, Want to go to Grey Manor this weekend? Elliot and Kate are going.

Mr. Bossy Boots! But actually I think I will stay home and chillax, watch television, read a book, go for a walk and talk a long bubble bath, with my left arm stuck outside the bath obviously. I think a weekend away would be great, especially with Kate and Elliot being there.

To: Christian Grey Concerned CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

From: Anastasia Feeling Much Better Assistant Editor SIP

Dear Christian,

Yes Mr. Bossy, I feel better and yes I ate well even having seconds!

I will enjoy a day at home tomorrow.

I would very much like to double date with Elliot and Kate this weekend.

Anastasia.

To: Anastasia Steele Feeling Much Better Assistant Editor SIP

From: Christian Grey Relieved CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

Dear Ana,

Good.

Be ready 7pm Friday evening and we will drive down together.

Christian.

Ooh I get excited by the drive down together part, well that is if he is driving and not Taylor or Sawyer of course. I am looking forward to going and its only Wednesday and I must talk to Kate about what to wear and take with me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and I think I feel that maybe things have begun to turn a corner.

The following morning I awake, I still feel headachy so probably best I don't have to go to work today. Kate has left for work already but she has left a note telling me to eat breakfast! Geez I think she is worse than Christian but I begin with a breakfast of toast and jam, followed by some cereal and orange juice. I think that could be classed as a good breakfast.

I load the dishwasher with the breakfast dishes and generally tidy up before settling myself on the couch for some quality reality TV time but with all the channels available nothing caught my eye so I switched to the music channels and settle down with a novel I started in hospital. I am totally engrossed in reading when my Blackberry buzzes.

To: Anastasia Steele Recovering Assistant Editor SIP

From: Christian Grey Still Slightly Anxious CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

Dear Ana.

I hope a suitable size breakfast was consumed this morning.

You are relaxing and reading trashy magazines?

Don't forget to sleep.

Christian.

Goodness me I am not a child so I reply,

To: Christian Grey Overprotective CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

From: Anastasia Steele Doing Fine Assistant Editor SIP

Toast, cereal and OJ for breakfast, hope you consider this suitable?

Reading a novel, not trashy magazines.

Nap planned for this afternoon.

Anastasia.

I don't hear anything back this time so continue to read when the doorbell rings. I am still slightly nervous about going to the door but when I look out of the peep hole I see Taylor standing there with a bag from Angelo's restaurant. I open the door and Taylor offers the bag. I ask if he would like to join me but he shakes his head, thanks me and leaves. Whatever is in the bag smells fantastic, I take it to the kitchen and unpack. My goodness, it's enough food to feed 4 people. Christian has written a note 'I wasn't sure what you felt like so I picked a couple of things'. I pick the Insalata Caprese to start and Fettuccine Alfredo with herb Focaccia bread. After that I am stuffed and ready for that nap but decide I must thank Christian for ordering lunch for me.

To: Christian Grey Yummy Lunch Provider CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

From: Anastasia Steele Completely Stuffed Assistant Editor SIP

Thank you for lunch, it was delicious.

See you tomorrow.

Anastasia.

To: Anastasia Steele No Longer Hungry Assistant Editor SIP

From: Christian Grey Glad to Help CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings

You are most welcome.

Christian.

I fall asleep, full, contented and dream of Christian Grey.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all my followers and reviewers. Please send me feedback. For my guest reviewers I will say this once only, "DO NOT FEED TROLLS".


	13. Chapter 13

I am woken by my alarm clock, ugh time to get up already, I was having such a pleasant, well naughty dream I really didn't want it to end. I shower and eat toast and jam with a cup of coffee to get the engine running this morning. Taylor is waiting as usual to escort me safely to work. I want today to go smoothly so at 4pm I can leave and get ready for our weekend away. I am excited when I think it is our first weekend together and I walk into the office beaming.

"Good Morning Miss Steele" says Sophia "Nice to see you looking so happy today" I smile.

"Good Morning Sophia and thank you" I return and head to my office with a spring in my step.

I feel so happy I float my way through the day, nothing happens to ruin my good mood and I leave right on time. Taylor is ready to drive me home.

"I bet you are looking forward to some time off" I say to Taylor, assuming someone else would take over.

"No ma'am I will be escorting Mr. Grey and yourself to Grey Manor this weekend" he solemnly replies.

"Oh I see" I blush, does he not get any time off? After all, he has been looking after me for the last few weeks including the weekends. He must be shattered.

At the apartment I scurry around packing the last few bits, I stand back and check my bags. Goodness, me it looks like I am going for a fortnight! I knew I should not have listened to Kate, I smile. I unpack a few things I hope I will not need, when the doorbell rings. I check through the spy hole and he is here. I open the door and welcome him in. He steps one foot inside and pulls me into his arms, his lips touch mine, my eyes close and I can feel my panties beginning to dampen. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him in to deepen our kiss. He lifts my summer skirt and runs his fingers up my thigh until I feel he has reach my clitoris which he teasingly touches and circles until I am panting with wanton desire. I feel the familiar bulge of his erection against his jeans, my hand reaches down to stroke but he pulls away.

"Oh god Ana, what you do to me. I have been waiting all week to feel and touch you. It has taken all of my willpower not to burst into your office and take you over the desk. You are always ready for me and I could take you right here, right now but I promised Mom we would be there for dinner this evening." he pants.

Oh, talk about leaving a girl hanging! I struggle to compose myself, I feel hot and bothered now and extremely frustrated.

He walks over to the chair and takes my bag. I am sure I see a small look of surprise at the weight cross his face but he says nothing. We are meeting Kate and Elliot at the house so I lock up and we hit the road.

"I thought Taylor was coming this weekend?" I enquire.

"He is, look in the mirror and find the black sedan following us a couple of cars back" he explains. I look and sure enough I see a black sedan behind. "You may also see a silver SUV ahead or behind from time to time, that is Sawyer, he double backs occasionally to see if anyone is following at Taylor's request"

"Oh" I am not sure what to say. I look over and see a small smile on his lips.

"Does it make you uncomfortable Ana?" he asks.

"Well yes and no" I answer honestly "it feels a little creepy knowing someone is following you all the time but reassuring that they have your back in times of trouble"

"Exactly Ana, I can't remember how many times my security have helped me in various situations" he says.

His phone rings and brings our conversation to a close and he is obviously annoyed at whoever was on the phone so the rest of the journey was completed in silence.

Fortunately we arrive soon after, Kate and Elliot are already here, plus a few other cars and as we pull up to the door, both Kate and Mia followed by Grace and Carrick come to meet us.

"Ana, Christian so glad you are here" as Mia throws her arms around Christian and then me. Kate hugs and kisses both Christian and I. Grace asks me how I am and I can see Carrick shaking his son's hand. We all move into the house and then out into the huge garden where a few other guests are sitting. Elliot smiles as we enter, he kisses me on the cheek and asks how the new door is working for me. I laugh and reply that it has been very reliable so far and that if anyone had tried to kick it, I sure couldn't see any signs and he laughs back.

"Hey Bro" says Elliot playfully.

"Hey Lelliot" he replies smiling and shaking his hand, Grace leans in and says that Elliot's name was the only word he spoke for quite a while after he was adopted. I smile at the thought of a tiny Christian being looked after by Elliot.

"A few introductions necessary I think" Grace says as she goes around the room "and of course you know my good friend Elena" Christian and Elliot's faces darken together, strange I thought but not the time or place to ask.

Kate comes over as Christian and Elliot disappear to the kitchen.

"Oh this is so lovely Ana. I can see why you like his family so much, they make you feel at home and this house is just magnificent" I nod in agreement.

Elena interrupts our conversation "Ana darling so good to see you again, so unfortunate about your little accident, I hope you are on the mend though" she says smiling sweetly, completely ignoring Kate.

"Yes thank you Elena, this is my best friend Kate" I tell her.

"Lovely to meet you Kate" she distractedly says before turning back to me "Come to my salon soon Ana darling, I have so much I could do for you" she air kisses before walking away.

"Wow, is it cold in here or did the ice bitch just stop by?" I laugh at Kate; she always has a great way with words and is brave enough to say them.

I look around and see Christian and Elliot both looking very irked about something and I get the feeling it because of Elena. I think she is exactly the way Kate describes her but I have only met her twice and she has never done anything to me. However, I don't want to run into her very often if I can really help it.

At that moment Christian and Elliot join us and we break away to continue mixing. Christian pulls me aside.

"What did Elena have to say to you?" a very dark and serious look covers his face.

"Oh just pleasantries really and she told me I must visit her at the salon" I admit truthfully.

"Stay away from her Anastasia, she is poison" he says forcefully.

"Ok I will but it's hard at occasions like this" I voice trying to be reasonable.

"Stay away!" he snaps. I guess why, is a conversation for another day. I sigh but Mia bounces over and I paste a smile on again.

"Come Ana lets go for a walk outside, it's much too stuffy in here" she says looking at Christian, I wonder if she heard our words but I am too afraid of the answer and what she might know.

"That is a great idea" I say and smile at Christian as we walk towards the door.

"I don't like Elena, she is far too fake, plasticky and botoxed for my liking. Sometimes I don't know why we can't age gracefully instead of making ourselves look like cheap surgically enhanced Barbie dolls and she always makes a bee line for Elliot and Christian when she can. I don't really know why my mother invites her, I know they have been friends for a long time and she is involved in mom's charity but really she is very cold" Mia blast out words at a rate of knots. She doesn't mince her words either.

"I have only met her twice but she is a little, err full on" I say a diplomatically as I can. We walk quite a distance before I realize we have security for company.

"Do they even follow you around the garden?" I say and look over in the direction of a black suited man.

"No, this is because you are here and my big brother worries about you" she tells me before dragging me down to the lake.

"This is beautiful" I exclaim "The moon is so big tonight" it lights up the whole area, casting shadows and making the ripples on the lake look like they are dancing. I see a small building structure a little in the distance.

"What's that building?" I ask Mia.

"That's the boat house, well it's more of a house now, Christian and Elliot converted it years ago. I will let Christian show it to you" she explains "and this is daddy's boat" we have walked a little further and a huge but beautiful boat is moored.

"Wow Mia, it's beautiful and it's named after you I see" I notice.

"Daddy always wanted a little girl and when I came along he renamed it Mia" she smiles fondly "I guess we had better get back before my brother sends out a search party" we giggle. I like Mia; she is so bubbly and fun. As we reach the house, Christian and Elliot are standing together and I see Kate is deep in conversation with Grace.

"Did you have fun ladies?" Asks Elliot.

"Of course we did" replies Mia, I am nodding my head and smiling. "We got as far as the boat house but we didn't go in, I thought you would like to show Ana that Christian"

"Thank you Mia" Christian says sternly but he has a soft look on his face. He turns to me and asks if I have eaten today. I tell him that lunch seemed a long time ago and I was feeling famished so we head into the dining room and who do we bump into- Elena. Christian stiffens and the look of almost hatred is on his face.

"Christian darling, how are you?" she touches his arm very creepily.

"Don't touch me!" he snarls in a low voice "and stay away from Ana, do you understand?" I look around to see if anyone has heard our exchange but they seem oblivious.

"Oh Christian, don't be so aggressive darling" she answers back. With that, Christian takes my arm and we move to the other side of the room away from her.

"What is it with Elliot, Mia and you? What has she done that's so bad?" I probe.

"I am NOT discussing her here, now can we drop it?" he almost pleads. I nod and see him relax a little and we start to eat the fantastic Hors d'oeuvre although my appetite has diminished somewhat after Elena's confrontation.

Grace and Carrick are doing the polite walking around chatting to everyone bit and eventually come over to where we are standing.

"Is everything ok my dear's?" she asks with a slight look of concern.

"These Hors d'oeuvre's are fantastic Grace, which caterer do you use?" I say to divert the conversation.

"No caterers but my absolutely wonderful housekeeper, chef, and anything else you need, Mrs. Logan" she smiles.

"She certainly is talented" I smile back sampling cheese wrapped in smoked salmon.

Carrick has engrossed Christian in conversation, I am sure about business. I forget Carrick has not yet retired, he has run a successful firm of Lawyers for many years and his reputation precedes him.

Grace is a well-respected pediatrician and through experience, I can say she is a lovely doctor with a bedside manner that more people could do with and has excellent rapport with children. Mia is an interior designer but that does not seem to be her passion though and Elliot, from what I have seen and heard is a very clever architect and designer.

The evening begins to draw to a close, Elena being the last to leave much to Christian and Elliot's annoyance. Grace and Carrick bid us goodnight, Mia the same as she bounces off up to her room. Elliot and Kate are in the snug watching television, he has his arm around her shoulders and her head is leaning on his chest in a familiar way, they seem very comfortable in each other's company.

I yawn and Christian puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Come baby, let's go to bed," he whispers in my ear.

I nod and he takes my hand and leads me toward the boathouse…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your support and reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

It is still a beautiful night but had started to get chilly so Christian wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and pulls me a little closer as we walk in the moon's glow.

We reach the boathouse and Christian unlocks the door, flicks the light on and invites me to go in. I gasp at the inside, it's just like a mini house and although the décor is quite manly it has a stylish and modern feel to it. I think Mia has had some input with the soft furnishings, like blue satin and matt curtains with a weave design, sofa cushions to match and a blue Conran color burst rug. Everything is perfect.

Christian takes the jacket from around my shoulders and hangs it up. I notice that my luggage has been brought here already. He asks me if I would like something to drink and I ask for tea. I explore further while my tea is brewing. The bedroom is decorated a cool cream color with red accessories. The double poster bed has voile drapes, a textured red pleat throw over the bed and a red and cream wool rug. The pictures hanging on the wall are small and delicate but blend perfectly with the room.

Christian calls out to tell me the tea is ready, he is waiting on the sofa with a tumbler of whisky for himself, I have never seen him with hard liquor before, always wine or champagne. He takes a large gulp and asks me to sit down. I have a sense of foreboding about what is coming next.

"Ana, I told you I would try and share things with you. I find this really hard to do and I am trusting you totally that you will not reveal this to anyone, not even Kate" eek this sounds serious.

"The reason I dislike Elena so much" he takes a deep breath "she introduced me to the BDSM scene" Ok that could have been worse "when I was 15" he whispers. WHAT! I almost fall off my seat.

"But that was illegal Christian" I choke out "let me finish Ana" he says. Shit, there is more?

"She taught me how to become a Domme and she was my submissive, I am not proud but I was an angry horny teenager, she put this lifestyle and sex on offer to me and it helped me to get some sense of meaning to my life" he drains his glass and walks over to the drinks cabinet to fill again.

"After about a year I found out she had got her claws into Elliot as well but he had distanced himself from her and the BDSM scene on his own and I tried to break away from Elena. I found though, I couldn't get away from the feelings being in control gave me so although Elena and I no longer had a sexual relationship, she found and vetted girls to fill the submissive void. I continued with sub missives until about 3 months ago" he slumps back on the sofa and drains the glass again.

"Say something Ana" he pleads. I am totally shocked and my brain is in a whirl with the information he has just shared.

"I...I...Oh Christian, your parents don't know about this do they?" They can't do, they would not let Elena within 10 miles of any member of the family if they did.

"No they don't, they never will either" he says beginning to slur his words.

"Why didn't you stop her?" My mouth is talking before I am able to engage my brain.

"I told you, I was extremely pissed off as a teenager, I was fighting, doing very badly at school and she offered me an outlet for that and I guess I was hooked" he admits.

"But you were underage and that illegal, she should have known better and that makes her a pedophile" I spit.

"She leant me $100,000 to start GEH and in turn I help her with the salons" I can feel myself bristling.

"So you are tied to her as a business partner as well!" I question and I am almost shouting now.

"Yes" he replies as another tumbler is downed.

"Why in God's name would you want to have anything to do with her Christian?"

"Habit or convenience I guess" he mumbles sleepily. There is no point in carrying on this conversation now so I help him up, undress him and put him to bed. I wash, change into my nightie and sigh, this certainly wasn't the evening I was hoping for but I get to spend the night with him for the first time. At least I have had a glimpse into his world and some explanation as to why he is the way he is. I can feel my anger toward Elena building as I replay the conversation over and over in my head. How dare she use a minor for sex, I am guessing that Elliot was at least the age of consent when she got her dirty hands and mind on him. I would like to talk to him and find out a little more but Christian would be furious.

I glance at the clock and it is 2am. I sink back into the pillows. I lean over and stroke his forehead, he mumbles and turn's over. I settle down into the bed and fall into a restless slumber.

I am awoken to the prodding of Christian's morning glory in my back. I turn over and look into his smoking eyes; they are telling me exactly what he wants to do this morning. I guess his hangover can't be too bad I chuckle to myself.

"Good Morning beautiful" he smiles at me.

"Good Morning Christian "I smile back "How are you feeling this morning?" I say looking down at his groin.

"Oh, the little brain is always ready for action but the big brain is throbbing this morning" I laugh at the double entendre.

"How much did I drink last night?" he asks.

"Oh about a 1/3 of bottle of scotch" I approximate.

"I don't normally drink scotch but…" his eyes cast downwards.

"It's ok, it was necessary for Dutch courage, thank you for your honesty last night but you know we need to talk some more" I prompt. He nods and gets out of bed to go to the bathroom.

I stretch lazily, yawn and swing my legs onto the floor. I jump in the shower quickly as we are going up to the house for breakfast.

We walk hand in hand to the house where we meet Grace and Carrick first.

"Good morning, are you alright Christian? You look a little under the weather" Grace the ever perceptive mother asks.

"I am fine Mom, just too much scotch last night" and he kisses his mom's cheek.

"Breakfast is served in the dining room so help yourself please" Grace ushers us toward the food.

As we enter the room, Kate and Elliot are already seated and I see Kate is positively glowing, Elliot looks happy too. I will have to grill her later on what has happened between them.

I have pancakes with a little syrup, scrambled eggs on toast, fruit and tea. I think everyone is surprised at how much I have eaten including myself but I am famished. I didn't eat a huge amount yesterday, Elena the ice bitch certainly quashed any appetite I had. Christian nibbles at a slice of toast with jam and a cup of coffee. Elliot is taking the rises out of him for being hung over and Mia joins in when she comes in for breakfast but I notice it's all taken in good part and the three siblings really are close to each other. I feel a little envious of them, being an only child myself, I would have loved a brother or sister to share with but it wasn't to be.

"Are you ok Ana?" asks Elliot

"Yes I was just thinking how nice it would be to have had a brother or sister" I explain.

"I imagine that to be hard dear" comments Grace

"My dad died when I was 9 months old and when my mom married Ray, although he never officially adopted me, is who I call dad but they didn't have any children together" I stop there as I can feel myself welling up. Christian puts his arm around my shoulders. Kate hands me a tissue and I feel a bit silly. I don't normally get upset about it.

Carrick changes the conversation and I am pleased he has. He has offered to take everyone out on the boat as it's a nice day and we all readily agree that it's a great idea. Grace leaves the room to ask Mrs. Logan to prepare a picnic lunch for us all and if it tastes as good as last night's food, I for one am really looking forward to trying something else she has made.

Kate, Elliot, Christian and I head out to the tennis court for a game of doubles. Kate and I take on the boys and lose dreadfully then Kate and Elliot take on Christian and I, the boys have obviously played quite a bit, where as we girls have played but not to that higher standard. We miss shots and burst into laughter, at one point having to stop to get our breath back but overall had a fantastic time.

We head back to the house as the boat will leave at noon. Grace has gathered everything we need, blankets, food, sun screen and a cooler with a variety of drinks surrounded with ice. I think I spy Carrick with some fishing gear too. We all take a couple of things to carry and walk to the jetty, load everything on board and pull out. Carrick is driving, Christian is helping him to navigate, Elliot is preparing the fishing rods with line and bait, Kate and I are helping Grace put the food and drink on to the table. Mrs. Logan has packed everything we could possibly eat, delicate sandwiches, chicken satay, finger foods too numerous to mention, gorgeous mini cream puffs and something like apple turnovers but different. Wow, just wow.

We all sit around the table, eating and laughing, I lean over to Kate on my right and whisper that I haven't had this much fun in such a long time, she nods in agreement with a big smile on her face too.

After a long delicious lunch and a few drinks, the boys go to the back of the boat to fish whilst Grace, Kate and I tidy up, cover the food that's left, we replenish our drinks and go to watch them fish. They have moderate success, each catching a fish but putting them back in the water as they are not edible.

"Have I said how lovely it is to see you two and how happy my boys are when you are around" says Grace.

"It's lovely to be here Grace" Kate responds.

"Kate and I were saying earlier that we can't remember having had such a nice weekend in a long time" I smile.

"That's very kind of you to say girls and it has been our pleasure" Grace smiles back.

The sun has started to set, the boys have finished fishing and Grace distributes the blankets to counter the chill forming in the air. We turn and head back to the boat house. Tea is made on the way back and that certainly helps to warm us up. We dock and unload the picnic equipment and as before each take a couple of items back to the house.

Christian and I say goodnight and thank Grace and Carrick for a lovely day, then walk back to the boathouse.

We stroll arm in arm, my face is aching from all the smiling I have done today, and I don't think anything could burst my bubble right at this moment.

At the boathouse I get ready for bed which looks very enticing, I lay down waiting for Christian to finish in the bathroom, and I close my eyes, sigh and fall asleep…

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15

The light pours in through a gap in the curtains and rouses me from my sleep, what time was it? Oh my goodness, I fell asleep before Christian got into bed. Another missed opportunity, I smile to myself but where is he? I get out of bed and walk bare footed into the lounge but he is not here either. I go back to the bedroom and hastily get dressed in my black jeans, white halter top, white cardigan and pumps and start to walk up to the house.

I see Christian on his cell standing in the conservatory, he looks stressed so it's probably business related. Kate comes out to greet me but something is wrong, her body language is awkward and upset.

"What's going on Kate?" frantically looking in her eyes for a clue.

"Please don't get upset honey, but the apartment has been broken into and whoever got in has made a big mess apparently" she looks scared.

"Oh no! How could this happen?" I voice shakily.

"The SPD are investigating but they need us to return as soon as possible to see what is missing" she continues "finger prints have been collected for forensics but will take a little time to get the results"

"Who would want to do this Kate?" I ask. She shakes her head.

Christian comes over and tells both Kate and I to pack our things, Elliot and he will escort us back to the apartment to help. We bid a hasty farewell to Grace, Carrick and Mia, thanking them for a fantastic weekend and sorry to have to run out on them.

The drive home was somber. I was worried about what might have been taken. I have some jewelry from my grandparents and the wedding ring given to my real dad by mom, hidden hopefully very well, I know Kate has some jewelry and other things that are from family. I keep my fingers crossed that those pieces are still there.

Christian squeezes my hand and I let out a small sob. I also apologize to him for falling asleep last night, he tells me not to worry but something needs to happen soon as his balls are 'turning blue'. At that I break into hysterical laughter which at least relieves some of the tension I feel.

We arrive in convoy, with us, Elliot, Taylor and Sawyer all parking simultaneously and getting out of the cars. The six of us head up to the apartment in the elevator and I can see the stress on Kate's face. The bell rings, the elevator door opens and we step out. The front door looks fine but when we open it and look inside, my breath leaves me. I hear Kate gasp and then start to sob, Elliot hugs her making soothing noises, Christian grasps my hand and we walk in together.

The spray paint on the walls is shocking; it's bright red and says Bitch! Whore! Stay Away! It is written in my bedroom also but not in Kate's fortunately. The whole place has been turned over and it is in an awful mess, cushions and papers everywhere and our clothes strewn all about the apartment.

The first think Kate and I do is check on our jewelry and both relieved to find it is still safe. The police say it is ok to tidy up as their investigation in the apartment is complete. Christian and Elliot start in the kitchen as it is unlikely that anything has been taken from there. Kate and I tackle the lounge, the television, cable, Blu-ray player and music center are all here along with the cd's and Blu-ray disc's. We put the cushions back, straighten pictures, pick up lamps and gather papers that have been strewn over the floor.

Kate and I then tackle our bedrooms, again picking up linens, pillows and clothes but I can't find anything missing, my small television and radio are still here along with my check book and bank card for my savings account, so why break in and not take anything?

We take a break for refreshments, the boys tell us that a plate and glass were broken but everything else seems in order as they pour us each a juice.

"What's missing?" asks Christian looking at us both "as you will need to get in contact with your insurance company"

"The strange thing is nothing is missing, my jewelry and electrical items are all here" says Kate.

"Same here, my check book and bank card are where I left them, I can't find anything missing" I tell them.

Elliot frowns and Christian dials his cell.

"Detective Wyszynski? Christian Grey, the apartment has been checked and nothing is missing, any leads yet? He continues "Have you checked the building CCTV?"

"Ok girls we need to get this off the walls, however I think it is going to need repainting though" Elliot comments.

We set to cleaning the graffiti off the walls and I forget to listen in at what Christian is saying. Elliot is correct, we will need to paint as although it's faded, the words can still be seen. Elliot grabs his keys and goes out the door.

"Thank you detective, please keep me informed" Christian disconnects the call.

"Where did Elliot go?" he asks.

"To get some paint for the walls" Kate tells him.

"What did the detective say Christian?" I probe.

"No leads as yet, fingerprint results pending, no forced entry and nothing obvious on then security tape but I want you and Kate to look over the tape to see if you recognize or think anyone looks out of place" he continues "But the detective is wondering that, as nothing has been taken and with the damage to the walls, whether there is a link to the accident?"

"Oh" I can't muster anything else to say but my mind is flowing at a rate of knots. How could it be related? Maybe the graffiti links it somehow? That feeling of fear returns and I feel very vulnerable again.

Elliot comes in with decorating supplies and we get to work covering the wall. With all of us helping it doesn't take long to do but the smell of paint is quite overwhelming and I feel light headed.

Christian insists that we go back to his apartment, the paint smell will dissipate soon enough but in the mean time we pack a change of clothes and head back down to the cars. Christian has insisted that Sawyer stays here to watch the apartment and cars in case there is more trouble. Taylor follows us to Christian's apartment.

I feel so tired as we walk into the foyer but suddenly feel awake when I look around I see what I think is a Degas hanging above the side table and as we go through the main door, I am absolutely in awe, his apartment is..well...wow! He has got taste.

A lady suddenly comes around the corner startling me.

"Hello Mrs Jones" Christian greets his housekeeper "Sorry to invade you without warning but would you mind making some food for four?"

"A pleasure Mr. Grey" she replies "Good evening ladies and nice to see you again Elliot"

"Hello Gail, lovely to see you again" he says as he kisses her cheek.

"Mrs. Jones, this is Kate and Ana, they have suffered a misfortune at their apartment and will be staying the night, would you make up the spare room for them?" Christian asks.

"Of course Mr. Grey" she responds and she turns toward the kitchen. Within what seems like no more than 10 minutes Mrs. Jones comes back with Garlic and Rosemary Ciabatta bread, smoked salmon parcels, rice and vegetable squares. Not bad in such a short space of time. She asks Christian if he wanted to open a bottle of wine, he nods and she returns with four glasses and a chilled bottle of Pinot Grigio. Perfect, just perfect. I can feel myself relax for the first time since this morning.

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Grey or can I retire now?" Mrs. Jones smiles.

"We are fine thank you Mrs. Jones, good night" he says returning her smile.

A chorus of thank you's and goodnight's ring out from all of us as she turns to leave. With that Kate and Elliot stand up.

"Thanks for this bro, usual room?" Christian nods and Elliot followed by Kate disappear down the corridor.

Christian looks at me "You look tired baby, let's go to bed" I nod in agreement and follow him to the master suite which is very grand. A very large super king bed stands against the far wall; the window is adorned with Tea Green curtains, overlooks the bright lights of the city. We are so high up I can see over the tops of many buildings and The Space Needle. The bathroom is huge with a spa bath big enough for two. Interesting I think to myself and smile before heading back to the bedroom.

It feels strange that the first time I am in Christian's apartment is the first time in his bed too, not that I am complaining, in fact it is beginning to feel familiar but is that good so early in our relationship?

I lie in bed waiting for Christian to finish in the bathroom, he comes out and I immediately see he is excited, the bulge in his shorts is evident. Hmm I think to myself, appealing? Definitely. Needed? Absolutely. Too tired? I feel my juices beginning to flow so I guess not. He lies next to me; his eyes are full of wanting.

"How about vanilla tonight? I know you are tired." He whispers to me. I feel embarrassed,

"What's Vanilla?" I ask quietly

"No whips, no ties, just sex" he smiles and I nod. He leans in and consumes my mouth in a full on passionate kiss, his hands are sliding up and down my back and over my buttocks, stopping only to come up to my breasts and tweaking my nipples with his fingers. My hands are matching his, sliding up and down his back and pleasuring his erection with my hand.

"Oh Ana how I have missed you" he groans

"I have missed you too" I pant.

"I want to be inside you Ana" he makes it sound so sexy.

"Be patient" I tell him and he moans a little louder.

I straddle his abdomen so tantalizingly close to giving him what he wants and kiss all around his face, neck, shoulders and chest. I take his hand and his index finger slowly slides into my mouth, I swirl my tongue around the end, suck gently and he groans again, I take his other hand and place it on my breast before climbing off and taking all of his erection in my mouth, swirling and sucking softer and harder, making him writhe to my touch. I can see he is close to a release so I straddle him allowing his erection to penetrate me so so deep. I gasp and begin to ride him back and forth, back and forth. I stop to tease further, clenching and unclenching my muscles around his penis but before I can start a rhythm going he flips me on my back, pins my arms above my head with his hand and is thrusting hard and fast. Oh my! I wrap my legs around his waist as I begin to feel the building of my orgasm. A sheen of sweat is developing on his forehead but this feels so good, we call out each other's name as our orgasms wash over us.

He rolls off on to the bed still panting and gasping, I've come to the conclusion that I that there is nothing ordinary about vanilla, it can be just as much as Rocky Road.

"What's that smile for?" he asks with a smile of his own.

"I have concluded that I like vanilla very much" I giggle.

"I like anything that causes that sexy little giggle and I have so much more to show you Ana but not while Kate and Elliot are here" he tells me.

"Ok Christian " I yawn my reply "need sleep now, goodnight Christian"

"Goodnight Ana" he replies as he spoons up to me.

We fall in to a blissful satisfied sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up, suddenly aware that the bed next to me is empty. I grab one of Christian's T-shirts from the drawer and go out of the bedroom. I hear a voice from down the hall so I tiptoe along to find out where it's coming from.

"What the fuck!" he shouts down the phone, I pity the person on the other end.

"When was it taken?" he asks, "fuck! It's in the paper already. Fuck!"

"Oh great, I suppose it was to be expected, get the team together at the office for 11am sharp. We need to discuss strategy" he barks before slamming the phone down.

He sees me peeking around the door and motions me to come in.

"Is everything alright?" I ask tentatively

"The press have found out about you and Kate, someone photographed us coming here last night. There is speculation surrounding Kate and Elliot but not as much interest as you and I" he tells me.

"Damn" as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"What do we do now?" I almost whisper.

"The press are outside Escala right now so doing anything is going to cause a chaos" he frowns.

"I have to go to the hospital this morning to have x-rays and my cast off" hoping he doesn't flip his lid.

"Fuck, another complication" he snaps.

"I can't help it and I can't wait to have this thing taken off!" I say haughtily.

"You're right Ana; we will sort this out" spoken calmly "I will speak to Elliot when he awakes"

"Go and get some breakfast, I have a couple of calls to make and maybe Elliot will be up by then" he tries a reassuring smile at me.

I walk to the kitchen and Mrs. Jones is already making food, it smells delicious.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones" I say.

"Good morning Miss Steele" she replies.

"Please call me Ana. Breakfast smells wonderful" I say as I take a seat at the breakfast bar.

Waffles, muesli, scrambled egg, bacon, everything is wonderful.

Kate joins me a short while later and tucks into scrambled egg on toast and orange juice while I fill her in on the early morning predicament. Elliot joins soon after followed by a glum looking Christian.

"The shit has really hit the fan bro." Christian tells Elliot "The press is outside so I need you to take Kate and Ana out of here back to the apartment. Tell the press their apartment was flooded and whilst being sorted they stayed here overnight and that's it, nothing else. Stay at the apartment and make sure Taylor gets Ana to her appointment at the hospital and back again and I will be in contact" and he disappears back to the office.

Ok so best go pack again and get ready for a press scrum at the entrance. Elliot is going to drive us and Taylor is following behind. The elevator bell rings, doors open and the number of camera flashes temporarily blinds me, I hear Kate mumble something about stupid press. Elliot seems unaffected but I guess he is a little more used to it than us. The volume of noise that hits us as the doorman opens the front door is extraordinary, they are all just shouting at us trying to get any statement. Elliot does his part and tells them what Christian advised and we get into the car with minimal jostling. Elliot whisks us away with Taylor hot on our tail, we safely exit Escala.

Kate and I glance at each other, we both have a 'rabbit in the headlight' look but we are relieved to be on the way home. The apartment building is a welcome sight; we park and hurry inside just in case any press has followed. Fortunately it appears we have avoided being chased.

I literally throw my overnight bag on the bed and flop down on the sofa, exhaling at the same time. Kate and Elliot join me. It has all been a little surreal really. A small glimpse in to Christian's life in the media and I can appreciate why he deplores it.

A knock at the door makes me jump; Elliot gets up and opens the door to Taylor who has come to take me to the hospital. I pick up my bag, check to see if my purse and phone are there and say goodbye to Kate and Elliot.

Luckily no press have found us yet so the journey to the hospital was a little more relaxed. The x-ray showed a good bone callus has formed so the doctor is happy for the cast to come off much to my relief. The technician takes the cast off and I see my arm for the first time in weeks. I have to chuckle when I see my right arm has tanned a little and my left below the elbow hasn't.

The physiotherapist checks my range of movement and starts off with some exercises to build up muscle strength in my forearm, wrist and fingers. My whole lower arm feels weak and looks a little thinner than the right but I will diligently do what the physio tells me and to return in a further 6 weeks to be signed off then if all is well. It feels great to have my arm back but I have to be careful although the physio said a little driving was ok. Excellent! My new car has power steering and is automatic, Bonus!

Taylor is waiting and ushers me to the car quickly. He tells me that Christian wants me at the office and I am not to say anything to the waiting press. I don't feel dressed for work but off we go anyways. Oh goodness, more press have congregated here than at Escala but I battle my way through with Taylors help without saying a word to anyone and up to my office.

Christian is waiting for me in my office; he beams as I walk in and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"What did the doctor and physio say baby?" there is that sexy voice that causes instant wetness. I brief him on what they have told me to do as he gently inspects the now free from cast arm.

"Makes sure you do everything they have told you" he commands.

"Yes sir" I reply with a salute. He playfully tickles me for being cheeky. A knock at the door stops him abruptly and Christian the businessman is back.

"Come" he shouts and Taylor, Sawyer, Kate, Elliot and many other people I don't know come into my office. He tells us that a statement has been drawn up by his PR team and approved by his legal team. It basically says we have had a friendship for a while through Kate and Elliot as well as a working connection. Our friendship has nothing to do with the breakdown of his marriage etc. etc.

No comments are to be made to the press in any form by anyone unless cleared by Christian himself and if anyone is approached by the press independently and questioned, the answer is always no comment and to contact his PR team with what they wanted to know. Oh boy this just got a whole lot more complicated. Everyone is then dismissed except Elliot, Kate and me. Obviously Christian has something else to say to us so we remain in the room.

"Elliot, I want you to go brief Mom, Dad and Mia, take Kate and get away from the intrusion for a day or two if your schedule will allow it Kate?" he continues "Ana will you come and stay with me at Escala for a few days until things have settle down hopefully?"

"Sure bro, Mom and dad will be fine and you know Mia wouldn't spill anything" he reassures.

"Yes I can stay for a few days Christian" I tell him. I think I would feel safer there than at the apartment when Kate is not with me.

"Good, we will just have to see how the next few days pan out for the moment" he says "keep in touch Elliot" and with that I hug Kate and Elliot, Christian pecks me on the cheek and they are gone. I sit down at my desk and exhale. I am not sure how I feel about all this, I feel under pressure, why oh why couldn't this man be a nobody, an ordinary person instead I find a billionaire, uber businessman and all round sex god who can drive me to the brink of orgasm by just saying a few words. I sigh and open a manuscript to read.

My phone bleeping with a text message enables me to take a break from reading. It's Kate telling me that they have arrived ok without too much hassle from the press and they have briefed the family on what's happening.

I stretch in my seat and chastise myself for not having done my lunch time exercises so I pull out the sheet of paper the physio gave me and begin.

Christian knocks and enters, I can see the look of approval on his face when he sees me stretching and flexing my arm.

"Are you ready to go home yet? "He asks.

"Sure, just let me finish these last few stretches and I am done" I reply. I pack a few documents in my briefcase to take to Christian's for a look over tonight and my exercise sheet, switch off my computer and set the office phone to message. I pick up my jacket and Christian swiftly takes my case to carry for me and we head for the elevator.

"Ana, I will go out first and divert hopefully most of the attention from you; Taylor will escort you to your car and follow you to Escala. Remember don't say anything, the press release is going out tomorrow morning first thing and we will gauge the response before any further comments, ok?" he says.

"Ok, be careful and see you in a bit" I hope anyways, as long as I don't get followed it should be a fifteen minute drive to Escala.

He walks through the elevator doors, turns, presses the button for ground floor and winks at me.

I smile as I press the button and wait for the elevator to return, it seems to take forever and then the familiar ding of the bell. I get in and press ground floor and as I am nearing, I take a deep breath and try to look as nonchalant as possible in case the press are still waiting.

The volume and flashing that occurs as the doors open is tremendous. Taylor is waiting for me thank goodness and we begin the press gauntlet to the car. I am jostled and pushed, shouted at and questioned. I don't know how they would expect anyone to hear what they are saying let alone answer with each reporter trying to be the one that elicits a response from me. As I reach the car as surge of people push me up against the car, squashing my left arm. I cry out in pain.

"Taylor I am being crushed, my arm!" I shout.

Taylor is being jostled too but does his best to push back the crowd to free me. He half bundles me into my car, gets in the driver's seat and we roar out of SIP.

"I think we ought to get that checked out at the hospital Miss Steele" his voice sounds more forceful that I have heard before.

"No, it will be fine Taylor, I just want to get home" I say as his cell rings.

"Mr. Grey, we had a few problems, I am just escorting Miss Steele to the hospital to have her arm checked out." he says meekly. I hear a raised voice the other end although I can't make out what is being said.

"They did sir, but more turned up and caused a crush" I can see Taylor's face is glum looking.

"Yes sir, with hindsight a few more security would have been prudent" he swallows

"Yes sir, yes sir, I will" and he switches the phone off.

"Really Taylor I will be fine to go home" I plead.

"Mr Grey said that if you said that, I am to tell you to go, otherwise he will just put you in the car at Escala and take you himself. I see a small grin flicker in the corner of his mouth.

My arm is throbbing and a nice bruise has already begun to form where the door handle dug in. The emergency room staff sent me to x-ray where fortunately no further damage was done by being crushed but it will be bruised and sore for a few days. Take anti-inflammatories if I need to. Well that's a relief and we head on back to Escala.

Christian is waiting in the foyer of his apartment, pacing in front of the elevator. Taylor and I exit, he rushes over and examines my arm which I turning rainbow colored in places.

"I am so sorry baby, let's go get some ice from Mrs. Jones to put on that bruise and have something to eat. We have chicken escalope with baby new potato's and vegetables. I didn't think you would want anything to heavy tonight" he rushes.

"Hello Mrs. Jones" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good Evening Miss Steele, here is some ice for your arm" she proffers a bag of something wrapped in a towel and feels very soothing on my bruise.

"Ah that feels good, thank you Mrs. Jones" I feel myself relax again.

"Dinner in ten minutes Mr. Grey" she informs Christian.

My appetite has abandoned me and I feel so tired.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know your thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

I eat a little food and instantly begin to feel a little better; it has been another busy, well frantic day. I switch the television on, put my feet up on the foot stool and flick through the channels. Christian sits next to me offering a glass of wine which I receive gratefully. I don't know what wine this is but it slips down very nicely as I complete my evening physio.

"What the fuck!" Christian's voice makes me jump and I spill some wine over myself. He is looking at the television screen and the headline 'New woman in Christian Grey's life' the attractive brunette named as Anastasia Steele has stolen the affections of Seattle's most eligible bachelor. Miss Steele is currently Assistant Editor at SIP, a recently acquired business for GEH. Very little is known about Miss Steele at the moment but keep watching and we will update again soon'

Oh great I think to myself. Christian is sitting but looks like he is ready to implode. Has someone given them information? Christian stands up

"I need to make some phone calls Ana, don't wait up" and he goes off to the study leaving me alone. I have a shower, for the first time without a cast and it feels nice to feel the water running over my arm. I put a clean t-shirt of Christians on; it smells so clean and fresh. I climb into bed and the cool sheets are refreshing, I sink down, pull the comforter over me and drift in to sleep.

I feel Christian lay down next to me, I don't know what time it is but it's still dark outside, he snuggles up to me and we spoon for the rest of the night. I wake up and Christian is wrapped around me, making me incredibly hot and I really need to pee so I slip out from underneath his arm and hurry to the bathroom.

I feel a little apprehensive as to what the new day is going to bring as I am brushing my teeth and putting my hair up into a pony tail.

I want to put the news channel on but at the same time dread what might be shown. Mrs. Jones is in the kitchen, busy making breakfast. Does she ever sleep? I think to myself and smile.

"Good morning Ana" she brightly says, she called me Ana too, and it seems when Christian is around she keeps it more formal.

"Good morning Mrs. Jones" I return.

"Please call me Gail" she smiles "what would you like for breakfast?"

"Toast and tea if that's ok? please" I ask and Gail smiles.

"How long have you worked for Christian?" I tentatively try and make conversation.

"Oh about five years Ana" she replies "I used to be a nanny before but the family I worked for moved abroad and I didn't want to go and leave Jason or my sister here"

"Jason, your partner?" I enquire.

"Yes" she looks at me like I should realize something and then the penny drops.

"Taylor!" I exclaim excitedly and Gail nods. Oh my I never knew but how lovely, I drop my voice down and ask

"Does Christian know?"

"Do I know what?" booms his voice from the other side of the kitchen; Gail is laughing as she repeats my question to him.

"Breakfast?" she smiles at him.

"Yes please, my usual and of course I know Ana" I feel a little embarrassed "have you checked the news this morning?

"No I haven't yet, I didn't want to spoil my morning too soon" I say with a giggle. With that he goes to switch the television on and yay we made top story again, I think sarcastically. Surely there must be something more news worthy than the two of us. I turn away as I hear from the reporter 'a statement is due from Mr. Grey's spokesperson this morning-stay tuned' bleugh I wonder what the day is going to bring.

I complete my morning physio, my arm is aching and the bruise is all colors of the rainbow but that is to be expected. I ready myself for work and wait for my instructions as to who is driving? Am I going first this time?

Taylor and Sawyer come in the apartment and Christian explains that Taylor will drive me; Sawyer will go on ahead and make sure building security is ready for our arrival as Christian will arrive shortly after me. I see Taylor look over at Gail and smile, Christian pecks me on the cheek and reminds me no comment. As if I could forget!

We descend in the elevator; I take a deep breath as I wait for the doors to open

"Let the scrum begin" I remark and I am sure I see a momentary grin from both Taylor and Sawyer and then we are off, through the building foyer, blinding flashes, out of the revolving doors, shouting and questions, bundled in to the car and quiet. I see Sawyer pull out ahead as Taylor negotiates some of the press who seem to want to put themselves practically under the wheels of my car to get a picture. The heavily tinted glass helps stop any decent pictures being taken and we safely make it to SIP and the next challenge. We manage to pull up outside without much problem and they are obsessed with Christian so much that I get almost to the doors before anyone realizes I am there. A sudden surge is prevented by security and I emerge unscathed from today's press intrusion.

A copy of the press release is sitting on my desk; I pick it up and read.

Mr. Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holding's has released the following statement;-

I am releasing this statement to dispel any rumors that have been circulating in the past couple of days. Miss Steele is Assistant Editor of SIP which is a company I bought a few months ago. Miss Steele has been known to my family and me through Miss Kate Kavanagh and my brother for some time. Any speculation with regards to my marriage break up is absolutely and categorically nothing to do with Miss Steele. I will neither confirm nor deny the rumors surrounding our relationship except to say business as usual for GEH and SIP. I appreciate your co-operation in leaving my private life private.

I shall make no further statements on this matter.

Good day.

Ok to the point but that is not going to keep the hounds off our trail but then again even a full confession wouldn't either.

I hole up in the office at lunch time, asking Sophia to get my lunch; I can't be bothered to tackle the press until home time, after all the 'statement' made on Christian's behalf was released this morning. It appears Christian thinks the same as he joins me for lunch in my office with what Vicky went out to get for him. He runs his finger over my bruise almost absent mindedly, what he doesn't realize is that his touch sends shivers up my spine, I shuffle in my seat and I let out a small hmmmm. He stops quickly as I think he detects a surge in himself and that must disappear before leaving this office.

"How is your arm baby?" He asks as a distraction.

"It's ok, it's a little sore in places and it aches at times but ok" I smile

"Can I do anything to ease the aching?" said as he tenderly picks up my arm, examines it again and lightly kisses the bruised area.

"Just keep reminding me to do my physio, I've only another 7 days and that should be it" my smile is even bigger at that thought.

"That's good, then we can get down to some serious playtime" he winks and I blush, with that he gets up and adjusts his trousers before leaving the room.

The afternoon passes and the press gauntlet beckons. The intercom buzzes and Sophia tells me Kate is on line two. I pick up and brightly say hello but the voice on the other end is not Kate but turns out to be a reporter trying to scoop information from me. I politely but firmly tell her to go away. It is already becoming tiresome and it's only been 24 hours. I call through to Christian's office and tell him about the call, I can sense an instant change in his demeanor, he thanks me, tells me he is going to deal with it but he is seriously pissed off.

We make it to the car without too much of a struggle this evening, thank goodness. One funny incident on the way home made me laugh at how ridiculous this really is. A motorbike with rider and passenger pull up besides the car, my attention is only drawn to it by the noise of the straining engine as it tries to keep pace. The pillion rider is trying to take photos as well as stay on the bike. I am pretty certain Taylor mumbles 'dickhead' before accelerating and leaving the bike for dust. I get a fit of the giggles in the back of the car. That has to be the most insulting thing I have heard him say and it has certainly tickled me so much so I am still sniggering as I walk into the apartment. Christian immediately asks what is funny and I burst into peals of laughter again as I describe the details of our journey home. I guess my laughter is a good remedy as Christian's smile reaches his eyes and they dance and glisten. Mrs. Jones who is preparing dinner is also smiling.

The general good mood continues into the evening, Christian and I sit by the piano and play a few tunes together. This feels wonderful I think to myself. The evening appears to be getting better when Christian takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom.

We stand in the middle of the room peeling our clothes off slowly and deliberately, touching and caressing, kissing and teasing until we are both on fire. My face flushes and my nipples harden when he fingers trail up along my thigh and finds my folds as he gently circles my clitoris. I reach down and cup his balls in my hand; I allow my finger to run up his shaft, eliciting a soft groan. He pulls me into the bathroom and sets the shower running; he picks up a wash cloth, adds my favorite Burberry shower gel and very sensuously lathes over my body in between kissing my neck and shoulders.

He turns me around, I put my hands against the tiled wall while his left hand massages my breasts, and his other hand is sliding down my back, over my buttocks. His finger dips into my folds, fingering my clit and slides it into my warm engorged core. I gasp with the feeling that brings, I try to turn around but he pushes his whole body up against mine, his very hard erection digs into the small of my back and I desperately want to lick, suck and play with it. He continues by spreading my moisture over my perineum and finds the most sensitive area I never knew I had. He gently massages around my rosette, teasing it and probing with his finger. I take a sharp intake of breath as I feel him pinch my nipple while his finger penetrates the tight threshold, and I hear him his whispers into my right ear, "Relax and just enjoy baby." My body is singing out for a release. All of the fibers in me want to succumb and allow an orgasm to crash over me but I stop myself. He pinches my nipple again as he hisses "Let go Ana, give it up to me". His words become my undoing as I come undone and succumb to my desires. I stand there gasping and shivering trying to regain my composure.

I ask him to allow me to turn back to face him, when I do, I see a raw, carnal look on his face so I start with the wash cloth and soap all over his torso gradually working downwards until I am kneeling in front of him. I take as much of him as I can into my mouth, swirling my tongue up and down his shaft, paying particular attention to the tip.

"Oh fuck Ana, that feels so good, oh god" he moans and I continue my teasing, he tries to grab onto something to be able to buck his hips but I hold them with my hands to steady him and we achieve a great rhythm. All of a sudden he grasps the tops of my arms, lifting me to stand and puts his lips greedily to mine, he has urgency so I know he is close to his release. We stumble out of the shower, back into the bedroom, he pushes me down and spreads my legs, and he kisses and licks my inner thighs until I am begging him to get inside me. He enters me quickly with a sharp deep thrust… oh it feels so good and we are both wound up so tight he very quickly thrusts with one find push and with lout guttural groan release his seed into me which triggers my own climax as my muscles spams and milk every last bit of semen out.

He rolls off and lies next to me catching his breath before leaning over to kiss me telling me that was incredible and I can't help but tiredly smile and feel a warm glow inside. We fall asleep together in each other's arms until morning breaks.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and your feedback and support. Hope you enjoyed the shower scene. More fun and drama continues next Tuesday :)


	18. Chapter 18

The morning sun rises, letting rays of light strobe through the curtains; it looks like it is going to be another wonderful day. I feel bright and breezy as I swing my legs around. I feel a little sore, then I remember our playtime last night and a big smile emanates from my lips, who knew being touched there could elicit such an intense and pretty damn sexy response from my body.

Christian is nowhere to be seen and I ask Mrs Jones if she knew where he was, she replies that he left already, mumbling something about things to do, people to see and places to go. What does that mean I wonder? I shrug my shoulders and start munching the toast that Gail has just put in front of me.

I check my phone and find a message from Kate says all was ok there, very little press intrusion and she is thinking about coming home in the next day or two. Great, I can move back home, much as it is great to be here, especially with Mrs Jones, I need my own space and some girl talk about movies, actors, music and fashion, that's everything a man doesn't want to talk about! I laugh to myself at the thought of trying to discuss with Christian, the pros and cons of Matt Bomer appearing in Magic Mike and Henry Cavill in Superman. It would be a huge fail. I text Kate back saying to let me know when she is planning to arrive so I can be at the apartment waiting for her.

I finish getting ready, Taylor and I get ready for the press gauntlet but surprisingly it's very quiet out the front, only one or two stragglers waiting in case a lucky scoop comes their way but most realize that no more information is going to be shared by Christian, his family or I and have moved on to the next big thing which appears to be the marriage of a British actress to an American producer. I heard it on the early news this morning but at least that takes the heat off us for a while.

I ask Taylor if I can drive myself today as the press has almost dispersed and I have not actually driven my new car yet and am raring to try it out. I want to feel the power behind the 3.0L TDI engine. Taylor agrees but will continue to follow behind still. Ok I can deal with that, I get me time alone in the car again and listen to what ever music I want to.

Traffic was horrendous this morning and I disappointingly didn't get to drive the car above 60 mph but I notice some admiring glances from other drivers which sent a thrill down my spine. I have never had and never thought I would ever get a car like this in my lifetime, that is unless I win the Lotto.

By the time I sit down at my desk I have another message from Kate saying she will be home tomorrow late afternoon and did I want to get take out, wine and ice cream ready? Of course I readily message back and tell her I look forward to seeing her tomorrow. I check the take out options on the internet and decide that pizza sounds good. I will go to the store after work and choose a couple of bottles of wine and ice cream. Hmm Haagan Daas chocolate chip or Ben and Jerry's phish food, oh too many choices.

Christian comes into the office to see how this morning's journey was; he comes around to my side of the desk to kiss me. He looks at my screen and sees the pizza ordering service up.

"Take out tonight? I am not keen on pizza Ana" he tells me.

"Oh no, Kate is back tomorrow night so we are having a girls night in with take out, wine and ice cream" I beam as I am saying this to him.

"What time can I expect you back tomorrow?" his mood is darkening, I can tell by his face.

"I am going to stay at the apartment. I figured that as things had settled down somewhat, that I could go back home again" I say with more confidence than I am feeling right now.

"You have everything you need at my apartment Ana so there is no need to go back" he advises me.

"I wasn't intending to move in with you permanently Christian, I took it to be a stopover whilst things eased off a little. They seem to have now so I will go back to my apartment" I can see he is getting seriously aggravated with what I am suggesting.

"Well I want you to stay so I can protect you Ana" he growls at me.

"That's lovely Christian and I appreciate everything you have done and are doing for me but I am not ready to move in with you" I'm waiting for the explosion.

"Why not for fuck sake Ana?" great here we go "I want you and need you to be with me"

"I will be Christian but I still need my own space to do my own things with whom I want and when I want. I am not ready to be explaining myself to you" I bristle.

"So where does that leave us Ana?" he is shouting now.

"Please don't shout at me Christian, I want to be with you but I am not ready to give up my independence just yet" I reply as calmly as my mind will let me.

"Well that's just fucking great Ana, so you are going to leave me hanging then?" shouting again.

"Don't swear at me either, no I am not leaving you hanging, we will have to date like normal people do" I bite back "or is that something you have never done" not knowing how close to the mark I have come.

"Whatever Ana, see you later" and he storms out of the office slamming the door on the way out.

Phew, that was an intense and what I consider to be irrational conversation. I don't know anyone who would move in together this quickly. Perhaps by sleeping with him the first time we met gave him the impression I wanted more and quickly but whilst I am totally smitten and in love with this man, I am not ready to give up my life to be completely his…yet. I feel bad that I might have given him that impression however neither of us has promised anything to the other.

I feel irritated so I finish up and head to the store, I will take the things to the apartment now in preparation for tomorrow and that means less time at Escala with Mr Moody. The liquor store has a great range of white wine but I am sure no one specific to go with pizza, I chuckle. I pick 2 medium priced bottles and head to the grocers next door for ice cream. I struggle with choices and end up coming out with three tubs, Vanilla, I chuckle again, Choc chip and Phish food. I drive home, the apartment looks really great, Elliot has done a great job and it hardly smells now. I stow the wine in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer. Check the mail, bills, junk, bills junk. Kate and I will sort those properly tomorrow.

I reluctantly drive back to Escala, Taylor still hot on my trail. I park up; wait for Taylor to escort me into the lift

"How do you put up with him sometimes Taylor?" I start to say "sorry I shouldn't ask you questions like that"

"Mr Grey has looked after Gail and I very well, I won't deny that certain things get frustrating but he is a good employer and I believe he would help anyone in need" he answers.

"Yes you are right Taylor I believe he would" I smile trying to hide my embarrassment for asking a question I knew he would find hard to answer.

We enter Christian's apartment in silence, Gail is at her usual spot in the kitchen, something smells wonderful and Gail is plating it up as I walk into the kitchen.

"That smells delicious Gail" I comment.

"Thank you Ana, its Ravioli casserole" Gail says offering me a plate. I sit at the breakfast bar and tuck in. Oh my goodness, it tastes absolutely fantastic.

"Would you like a glass of wine Ana?" Gail asks.

"No thanks, I am not in the mood tonight" I respond.

"Do you need anything else Ana? Otherwise I will turn in for the night" she doesn't need to ask me.

"No thank you Gail, enjoy your evening" I smile and she leaves with Taylor.

I don't hear Christian anywhere; I check the bedroom, study and television room but no sign. The spare room is empty so I go into his bedroom, shower and climb in to bed. Sleep takes a while to come as my mind is playing over our conversation from earlier but while I really appreciate the help, I am not moving in.

Christian is nowhere to be seen in the morning, even Gail hasn't seen him but according to her it's not unusual for him not to come home occasionally. She tells me the club is a place he can stay overnight if necessary. I hope he is ok and I am not the reason he has stayed away as that would be really childish but I hate bad feeling, it leaves me feeling uncomfortable but I am not backing down on this.

The ever faithful Taylor is waiting for me. I tell him about going back to my apartment this evening and he tells me Mr Grey has already informed him of my decision but that he will be around for a little bit longer on Christian's orders. I sigh and Taylor gives me a resigned look and off we go again.

I bury my head in work only surfacing when Sophia brings me lunch.

"Is Mr Grey in today?" I ask as casually as possible.

"No Miss Steele, he flew to New York in Sierra Bravo last night for a business meeting" she informs me.

"What's Sierra Bravo?" I naïvely ask.

"Mr Grey's private jet, he also has Charlie Tango which is a helicopter" she smiles.

"Thank you Sophia" I wave her out of the office. Wow a private jet and helicopter, nice of him to tell me he was going away. I feel in a really bad mood now until a text from Kate comes through making sure we are still on for tonight and I cheer up somewhat. At least I can share some things with her, she is good at putting a different spin on a problem, looking at things from a different angle and I like that.

Four thirty comes around and I head for the exit, I am really really looking forward to seeing Kate tonight. Taylor follows me and sees me safely into the apartment. I fuss around for a few minutes before getting two glasses, bowls and spoons out ready on the coffee table. I hop into the shower, the flow of the water feels divine on my back and I am suddenly taken back to our shower and how good it felt to have Christian's hands all over me. I snap back to the here and now, quickly dry myself, put my PJ's on and sit waiting for Kate.

She comes in about fifteen minutes later with her suitcase, toilet bag and quite a few store bags too. I smile and rush over to give her a hug.

"Hi Kate, so good to have you back" I am squealing in delight "Wow you look good, girl, Elliot is doing wonders for you and shopping, show me what you have bought"

"Ana, whoa slow down honey, are you ok?" she looks concerned "what's happened?"

"Let's talk about you first" I say. The doorbell rings, pizza is here, Kate goes to the fridge and uncorks the wine, we sit, eat, drink and talk about her and Elliot.

She tells me that Elliot has been an absolute prince the last few days; he has shown her some of the work projects he is working on, they went shopping and had a really romantic dinner at a top rated restaurant. She is glowing whilst telling me about her few days away and I feel a little envious but I am also pleased, she deserves the best.

"Ok Steele, tell me what's going on with you and Christian" she demands and you don't mess with that tone!

"We had a row yesterday about me coming home" I begin "he thought I should move in with him permanently, well assumed I was going to and when I said I wasn't ready he stormed off. I then found out he flew to New York in his private jet that night and I haven't heard from him since"

Kate sits slightly opened mouthed.

"Honey you should only move in when you are ready and not a moment before" she confirms "in fact Elliot made noises about the same thing but I quashed the idea quickly too"

"I told Christian we would have to date like normal people and that went down like a lead balloon" I giggle.

"I can imagine" Kate laughs.

"So I don't really know where we are at to be honest. He will have to make contact with me at work, if not before but I am not going to be swayed on this one" I say confidently "Anyways, enough about them, show me what you bought"

We go through her shopping bags, she has bought some fantastic clothes and a wicked pair of Taclou booty veau velour's Louboutins in black. They will go perfectly with skinny jeans or a short skirt, maybe if I am lucky she will let me borrow these sometime. She has bought me a Kurt Geiger Dash Rucksack and it is perfect. I smile and hug her again.

"Thank you so much Kate, it's beautiful and thanks for being such a great friend" a single tear falls onto my cheek.


	19. Chapter 19

I open my eyes and I wish I hadn't, my head is banging and I feel sick. That will teach me to drink wine into the early hours with Kate. It's 9.30am, I drag my body to the shower ever in the hope some water will revitalise me. I curse for not drinking a glass of water before I went to sleep, it does help me prevent bad hangovers and I won't make that mistake again. The water cascades over my head and down my body, I think I must have stood there for at least fifteen minutes with my eyes closed, fighting the waves of nausea and spinning before realizing I am starting to resemble a shrivelled prune. I soap, shave my legs, rinse and dry in five minutes, clean my teeth as my mouth resembles a garbage can and I feel a little more human. I put my sweats and a t-shirt on and quietly go to the kitchen.

Kate, who looks none the worse for wear this morning, is cheerfully making breakfast.

"Morning, oh boy you look rough Ana" she smiles "Heavy night was it?" I have to hold my head in my hands to be able to laugh otherwise it feels like my brain is going to burst out of my skull.

"How do you manage to drink as much as me and still wake up looking and feeling fine?" I scold

"All in the genes, besides I do have a mild headache this morning" as if that is some consolation to me.

"Here, drink this" she offers me a cup of black strong coffee. I rarely drink coffee anyway but the smell was enough to tip me over the edge and I dash to the bathroom. Kate hastily follows and dampens a flannel to put over my forehead, apologising profusely for making me sick and then helps me back to the sofa after I have brushed my teeth again.

"Ok, ok, I get the message, no breakfast for you, just water this morning" Kate says returning from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Sorry and thanks" I say sheepishly. Kate's cell rings, Elliot is calling and I see an immediate flush of colour as she talks with him. She sounds so happy, then smiles and giggles as she tells him about last night and this morning. I gently throw a cushion and mouth 'thanks a bunch' at her but I am laughing as much as my head will allow. Sleep takes me once more, fortunately not so much spinning and some nausea has subsided. I wake a couple of hours later; Kate is sitting in the chair watching television.

"Hey you, feeling better?" she asks

"Mm yes I do, sorry to have dropped off but I think I needed it" I smile. I get up, go to the loo and find some Tylenol to ease my head. I do feel hungry now but start off on dry toast, just in case. I swear I will never drink again.

I gradually feel better, the headache has settled to dullness in the back of my head, I am hungry and I mean hungry. One slice of dry toast just isn't cutting it so Kate and I cook together, nothing fancy, just Pasta Primavera and water. I feel a bit nauseous again but soon passes and we spend the next few hours just having girly talk before heading to bed.

The next morning we decide to head out for a picnic to Discovery Park, not only an escape from the rat race but some breath-taking scenery and wildlife. It's warm but not too stuffy and a light breeze feels very refreshing. We pack up our picnic basket with sandwiches, Cru de Te, drinks, the non-alcoholic variety of course and some Oreo's and Twinkies. I forget Taylor is still shadowing me so I call his cell and tell him our plans. We will take Kate's car as less conspicuous than mine and Taylor will be behind us at a reasonable distance.

It is very quiet at the park, not that we are moaning, both Kate and I said we didn't want to be harassed now that our faces are known to people. Taylor still looks nervous as we enter the park, I can see him checking out the various 'escape' routes but I feel comfortable that nothing will happen today. We work up to a brisk pace heading toward the picnic area nearest the woods, sit down and unpack our feast. I take a plate of food and a drink over to Taylor who is sitting a little distance away and he looks thankful, after all I didn't give him much warning we were going out for the day and I am sure Gail wouldn't have had any opportunity to get a pack lunch ready for him.

"Sorry Taylor, we didn't give you much time this morning to get ready" I apologise.

"Thank you Miss Steele, I appreciate this" he says tucking into a pink salmon and salad sandwich.

"Taylor, do you know when Christian is back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow afternoon Miss Steele" he replies. I thank him and walk back to Kate at the table.

We sit eating our lunch with the birds singing and chirping their tunes. Some beautiful butterflies are fluttering around the Flora and Fauna and the only sound is the trees swaying in the gentle breeze. Perfect!

We pack up the basket again and head off into the forest to see what we can see, hoping to end up somewhere on the two miles of tidal beach. We are marvelling at some of the plants and their beautiful blooms when Kate shrieks in alarm pointing in the direction of a huge tree. Taylor rushes up and Kate explains she thought she spotted a figure in the trees. Taylor makes us promise we will stay together and not move from this spot whilst he goes and looks around. I see him on his phone but he is too far away to hear what he is saying. My heart is pumping and Kate looks as though she is ready to attack anyone who dare come close. Taylor comes back and shakes his head.

"I can't find anyone; there was however a smouldering cigarette end on the floor by the big tree. This is a significant fire risk so whoever it as is very irresponsible. I have to report this to the park rangers, Sawyer and Peters should be here any moment" he looks rattled.

Approximately ten minutes later they both arrive, Taylor is briefing them.

"I assume you ladies would like to carry on your walk?" Taylor looks over and asks us.

"Yes please" Kate and I say together. He nods and turns back to Sawyer and Peters giving them instructions and then he turns and walks back toward the ranger's station.

I feel a little uneasy now but shake my head to try and forget. We make it to the beach after another fifteen minutes of slightly quicker walking and settle down in the sand. Kate and I discuss what happened back there and she swears she saw someone but couldn't say man or woman. What were they thinking smoking in a forest? Not only has it been really dry the past few weeks but warning signs are everywhere, the television, radio, in shop windows and various places around the park prohibiting fires, barbeques and smoking, the area is like a tinder box and could so easily be destroyed in hours by a fire. After another drink, we indicate to Sawyer that we would like to move on and we head toward the open meadowlands. The wildflowers are extraordinary, so many colours, totally not what you would expect from an area in Seattle. Our last stop before the exit is near a running stream which has an array of water life. Taylor has caught up with us again. As I suspected not a lot could be done unless we caught whoever was smoking but that a general bulletin would be passed to all rangers to be on the lookout.

Taylor looks relieved when we say it is time to go home. All three men follow us home and I thank Taylor for helping today. He is as polite as ever saying it was no trouble and hope we had a nice day.

Boy, I feel knackered and Kate says she does too. The fresh air is intoxicating but seems to cause a happy tiredness so we unpack, wash and put away everything we took with us and say goodnight. I don't want this weekend to end but reality is that Monday morning is around the corner and who knows what it will bring.

I should have known that the bubble would burst. Looking at the front page of several newspaper's it would seem the person lurking in the trees was a photographer and they got several shots of Kate and me at various points in the park before being detected. The headline wasn't a particularly pleasant one. 'Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh compare boyfriend notes on Grey brothers' and then some drivel written that I didn't bother reading. Ugh how tacky! Christian and Elliot will be fuming and I certainly feel like setting the record straight but that would only add fuel to the fire so I keep quiet.

A few reporters have gathered again outside of SIP, security have them under control but I hear a few questions being thrown in my direction like 'So who is the better brother in bed?' and 'ever thought of a foursome to find out'. I throw the dirtiest look I can muster at the two reporters asking those questions. Who the hell do they think they are? Taylor catches my arm and tells me to ignore them and was I alright? I feel a little hurt and I can feel the tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"I am ok Taylor, thank you" I reply.

"Don't let them get to you Miss Steele; they want to provoke a reaction from you so you might reveal some details. I don't recognise them so I believe they are freelancing, being paid by the highest bidder for anything printable" he says kindly.

I nod and sigh, sit down at my desk and check my blackberry to find a message from Christian left about two hours ago.

_To: Miss Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor SIP._

_From: Mr Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings._

_Ana,_

_How the fuck did someone manage to get your photo? I hope you have not made any comment?_

_We need to talk._

_Please make yourself available between 4-5pm this afternoon._

_Christian._

No shit Sherlock, we need to talk! I quickly message back

_To: Mr Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings._

_From: Miss Steele Assistant Editor SIP._

_Fine._

_Anastasia._

I call Sophia to clear my diary between four and five this afternoon for a meeting with Mr Grey. Our meeting plays on my mind all day wondering what it is about. Does he not want me anymore? But I stop myself getting wound up as that will not help me hold my ground if needed.

Knock, Knock and there he is, Mr Adonis himself, looking every inch the businessman in that suit.

"Hello Anastasia" and there go the panties! The voice just melts me; I could vault the desk, push him to the floor and… sigh…

"Hello Christian" I say as he sits down "How was New York?" I start off on a business point.

"Fine, all sorted" ok so he is not up for small talk.

"What can I do for you Christian?" I may as well try and get to the point.

"I am fucking annoyed that Kate and you have been photographed, I spoke to Taylor who gave me all the details, I realize it wasn't your fault and I have complained to the responsible magazines. I'm sorry" he says

"I appreciate your apology and there is no point in highlighting it anymore as it just keeps attracting attention but I am sure that the photos were not the only reason you came here today" I briskly say.

"No it isn't, I want to know if you have reconsidered my proposal?" he asks me.

"I have thought about it but my answer is still the same for the moment" I notice his eyes darkening.

"Can I persuade you perhaps?" and the glint in his eyes is back.

"Well there is one way" I begin "Date me properly, wine me, dine me, take me to the cinema, be my boyfriend, partner and lover and when I feel ready I will let you know" I want to duck waiting for the explosion but I hold my head up.

"Are you setting me a challenge Ana?" the fire in his eyes makes my nipples harden, I am almost panting and I am so wet I need to change my underwear.

"I want to feel valued as someone important in your life not just for the occasional rumble under the sheets" I honestly tell him.

"Did I make you feel otherwise?" he questions.

"After the way you spoke to me before New York, I didn't know what to think, you didn't call, text or e-mail me" I answer.

"I want you Ana, don't ever forget that" he growls. I almost come there and then but I squeeze my thighs together just in time.

He gets up from his chair, comes around the desk, I can see his arousal as he leans over to kiss me, tenderly and with longing.

He whispers in my ear "date night Tuesday, be ready 7pm and dress casually with sensible shoes"

He leaves the room and I am gobsmacked.

* * *

A/N: So how does CTG grovel? Find out in the next chapter. You may get a bonus over the weekend if I get my muse back.


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my goodness, I am intrigued and excited, I wonder what we will be doing? I rush home to tell Kate, she is excited for me too. Perhaps things will get back on track and I can have a normal relationship? I want Monday and Tuesday to hurry on by so I can see Christian again.

Tuesday comes soon enough and I rush through as much as possible, I feel like a giddy school girl and my concentration is deserting me rapidly though so I leave at 5pm and when I get home I take a shower, dress casually, which is hard when you don't know where you are going and wait for Christian. Kate comes in with Christian following behind.

"Look who I found looking lost" she steps aside and he is here. He is wearing dark blue denim jeans, an open necked shirt and jacket and oh my! Hot hot hot.

"Hey Pumpkin, are you ready?" He asks as he is kissing my cheek.

"I am ready unless I am not suitably dressed" I inquired with a smile.

"You are perfect in every way Ana" oh the way he says my name, I start to blush as we go out the door.

His Audi is waiting, I see Taylor ready to go too. Christian opens and closes the car door for me before we roar off towards wherever.

I begin to recognize where we are heading and when I see Escala I feel confused. Christian looks over and instinctively says not to worry our date is not in his apartment. I feel somewhat relieved but intrigued. We get out of the car in the parking lot and head to the elevator but instead of going to the penthouse, he uses a key to take us to the roof. We step out and I see a helicopter and the penny drops. It's Charlie Tango!

He has the biggest grin on his face as he leads me over to the helicopter, opens the door and helps me in. The straps are difficult so he helps to secure me in my seat.

"Where is the pilot?" I mutter.

"You are looking at him" he laughs, now that is a glorious sight to see, a carefree Christian.

"You can fly this" I am astounded.

"Yep, I' qualified and everything" he ribs me. Wow, is there no end to this man's talent?

He runs through the engine and navigational checks, clocks in with tower control for permission to take off and then we are air borne. I seriously tense up, I have never flown in a helicopter before and my airplane flying isn't any less comfortable. I have my eyes tightly shut and the knuckles on my hands are white from gripping onto the seat. I have to loosen my grip with my left arm as it begins to ache.

"It's ok baby, you can open your eyes" he reassures.

"I can't, I am scared" I admit.

"Nothing is going to happen baby, look at the view" he tells me and I open my eyes a little.

"W.O.W, this is totally awesome" comes out of my mouth as I scan over the rooftops and into the distance. I see Christian smile, he puts his hand on my hand and squeezes.

"Please put your hand back on the control stick" I say shakily and he throws his head back in laughter.

"I have autopilot on but I always keep one hand on the stick of destiny" he smiles and it's my turn to burst into peals of laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asks but that only makes me laugh harder. I find a tissue in my purse to wipe the tears away. At this rate I will need to re-apply my makeup.

We descend towards a building that I can see has a helipad and Christian tells me it's the Rose Garden Helipad and we are going to set down there. We have a smooth landing and I wait as instructed until the blades have stopped moving before getting out and there in a sheltered corner is a table, laid with a vase of Rainbow roses, plates, cutlery and glasses and a waiter standing by to receive us. This is so perfect I cannot express in any words. Candle light, fine wine and the view is just fantastic. The waiter escorts me to my seat and lays the napkin in my lap, shows Christian the wine and pours a little for him to taste. He nods and my glass is instantly filled and then Christian's is filled with water. It tastes divine. I have very little chance to say how wonderful this is when the first course is brought over.

Fresh Oysters-never had these before and I feel a little embarrassed asking how to eat them but I watch Christian and he just swallows them, no chewing which I am grateful for. I give it a go and manage to eat three without choking but have to stop there. The wine slips down very nicely afterwards though.

Main course follows a short time later and its Lemon & Rosemary crusted fish fillets served with Asparagus tips and delicate Potato Gnocchi. Everything just melts in my mouth; I close my eyes and allow the flavour to flow over my taste buds. I hear soft music playing in the back ground; a pianist I hadn't seen is playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.

I feel slightly shy and I don't know why I do, perhaps it's that I have never been treated like this before and I feel a little overwhelmed. He listened to at least part of what I told him I wanted so maybe that is a good sign for the future. I am tongue tied and start to mutter something that he can't hear properly and I blush fiercely.

"Are you ok Ana?" his voice makes me jump.

"I am fine, I have never had this before and I am flattered that you listened to what I was telling you the other day" I tell him honestly.

"Why would I not listen to you Ana? I want you to be mine and if that takes time then so be it" I gasp as he says this to me. He takes my hand, kisses the top and then the tips of my fingers.

Dessert interrupts my thoughts. A Chocolate and mint trifle. It is delicious and I am truly full and then coffee arrives. It's not just a normal after dinner coffee though, I ask Christian what it is called; he tells me it's a Red Carpet Peppermint Mocha Martini. I have never heard of this before and it looks very exotic but the taste is sensational.

"This has been a lovely evening Christian, I can't thank you enough" I really mean that.

"It has been my pleasure Ana, I love it when you experience something new, and your face is a picture" he laughs again "Have you finished? I don't mean to rush but I only I have a limited flight window to get back" checking his watch.

"I have thank you" as I wipe the corners of my mouth with the napkin and place it on the table. The waiter helps me with my chair and Christian takes my hand back to the helicopter, straps me in, and kisses the top of my hand again before shutting the door. He takes the control and does all the pre-flight checks before radioing tower control and away we go again.

I don't feel so nervous on the way back but that's probably due to the wine I drank. We touch down on the roof of Escala and I begin to wonder what I want to happen now. I ask Christian to drive me home. If he is surprised by my request he doesn't show it.

We arrive back at the apartment and I thank him very much for a lovely evening. It's just gone midnight and my bed is beckoning me. I lean over the handbrake and kiss him on the lips very tenderly and he groans before telling me that I had better go before things get out of hand. The lustful dark look is back in his eyes and it is such a turn on that I exit whilst I can still stop myself jumping him in his car.

"Goodnight Christian" I say.

"Goodnight Ana" he returns and I walk into the building with the biggest grin on my face. Call me old fashioned but I still like to be treated like a lady and that's exactly what he did tonight. I go into the apartment, Kate is still up waiting for me and on the breakfast bar is a huge bouquet of roses and a note from Christian saying he had a fantastic evening and I could take all the time I need.

Kate comes over to be nosey, reads the note and even she is surprised by what he is doing but tells me that it is important to go with what my head and heart are telling me. She then grills me for all the details from the evening so I describe Charlie Tango, roof top dining and music and the views from both the helicopter and Rose Garden Helipad. She is so pleased for me and is keeping everything crossed for us.

Wednesday morning comes and I feel absolutely knackered, too much excitement from last night but I am still smiling when I think of how well things went. I could have skipped into the office but must keep a somewhat professional appearance here.

I glance through the pile of mail, open a couple and put in my 'to do' tray, flick my computer on and start going through my e-mails. One catches my eye; it says it's from a mail order company however I have not given anyone other than business associates and work colleagues. I click it open and immediately am shocked at the content.

STAY AWAY FROM CHRISTIAN, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU, HE IS MINE! BITCH.

I shakily reach for my phone and dial Christian.

"Hey baby, I only have a few minutes until I have a meeting, what's up?" he sounds pleased to hear from me.

"Computer, e-mail, horrible" I start to cry. I think he must have flown over from his office, he storms In with Taylor behind. He strides up to me, looks at the screen,

"Taylor, find out where this message has been sent from and who the fuck is doing this" he shouts.

"Yes sir, right away" he rounds the desk as Christian and I move out of his way so he can start investigating.

"Come Ana, let's go for an early lunch and get some air" he takes my hand, gets my jacket and purse and we leave the building. There is a quaint deli on the corner; it's quiet and secluded, just right. We order a light lunch, I am not really hungry but don't want the hassle of being pestered to eat something.

"What's going on? Why is someone trying to warn me off? I don't understand" I whisper.

"I don't know Ana but I am certain my team will find out and when I find out who it is, they had better run and hide because if I get near to them...Well...let's just say they will regret ever messing with me" he snarls.

It frightens me when he talks like that as I believe he would make whoever regret their actions. His cell rings and we hastily return to SIP. Christian kisses my cheek, tells me to keep my chin up and hurries off to consult with his team and I reluctantly to my office.

I text him asking if he would keep me informed of any developments but no reply comes back. After an hour or so, Christian comes into my office

"We know where the message was sent from, we traced the IP address to a small café a couple of blocks from here but the account is a fake, we can't find out who sent this to you" he looks crestfallen, like he has failed.

"Oh well" I say "no harm has been done I suppose, I hope no more come but perhaps they will slip up next time and leave a trace" I feel calmer, even though we can't trace this person.

"You are too composed Ana; I am running around like a raging bull and you are so calm" he comments "I am ready to punch something"

"It's wasted energy Christian, there is nothing I can do so I have to carry on as normal as possible" sometimes I wonder how I am calm now.

"I must go back to the office but come to me if you need anything. Promise me Ana" he instructs

"I will, now go, I am fine but thank you" I smile a warm smile. Then he is gone and I return to my post. I wish I had someone to filter the junk out, more has gone into recycling than actually needs my attention. One important reminder though, for my prescription check for contraception, I pull out my diary to make an appointment but absent mindedly, I leaf back through the pages, one week, two weeks, 1 month, 2 months, ok that's odd and not possible, my heart pounds, the blood rushes out of my extremities and I start to sweat, I panic, grab my purse and rush out of the building.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are liking the story, please let me your thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

"Miss Steele, Miss Steele" shouts Taylor but I don't really hear him. I jump in my car and roar off down the street. I don't know if he is following me but I don't care.

I screech to a halt outside the grocer's store and dash inside, returning to my car moments later. Taylor has caught up with me and is waiting a couple of cars behind mine. I speed off again and drive to my apartment. I nod to Taylor as I get out of the car as if to say I am ok and head towards the elevator. My breathing is rapid, I am perspiring and I feel sick. I fumble the keys to the apartment because I am trembling so much. I drop my purse, coat and keys on the kitchen side and run into the bathroom.

The three minute wait takes forever and I am getting more and more freaked out with every passing moment until I turn the stick over and my life starts to fall apart. How could this have happened? I have been on the pill since I was sixteen, the indicator says 5-6 weeks pregnant which means it happened after my accident. Oh my god, oh my god what am I going to do? Christian is going to go into total meltdown and in a fleeting moment I think I should pack up my life and disappear without telling anyone. I shake my head to try and clear my thoughts. Who should I talk to first? Kate? My mom? Christian? Christian's mom? Shit shit shit. I curse myself for being so trusting of a tablet; I can only guess because of the shock to my system with the accident, it wasn't working fully and now I am going to be a mother but how will I manage? How long before Kate gets home? I check the clock and its 3.30pm; I seem to have sat here for some time. Kate has a shorter day most Wednesdays and I hope she will be in shortly as I am beside myself with anguish and fear.

I don't hear the door open but her voice brings me back from my uncomfortable daydream.

"Hey Ana, you're home early today, too much good food and wine yesterday?" she jokes.

"Kate, I don't know what to do, it's all gone very very wrong, and this wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this, not now" I choke.

"What on earth has happened honey?" she sits next to me "ok what has he done?"

"No, well, oh Kate I'm pregnant" at that I burst into tears.

"Oh Ana" she throws her arms around me and allows me to sob and sob until nothing is left.

"I am sorry Kate, I didn't mean to dump this on you but I can't talk to anyone else like I can to you. Mom would just tell me I am silly to let it happen. I can't imagine how ballistic Christian is going to go" I whimper.

"Well honey, it takes two to tango and contraception is both parties responsibility, not just yours. You are on the pill though?" she enquires.

"Yes, I take it religiously but I can only assume the accident threw my body out of sync and it wasn't working properly" I tell her.

"Ok" Kate begins "before we do anything else, let's book a doctor's appointment and get it confirmed. I am sure you will need to do some pre-natal stuff. Then we will think about how to approach telling Christian"

I nod and get my phone book to get Dr Lewis's number and fortunately she has a cancellation at 5.30pm today. I ask Kate if she will come with me and she agrees thank goodness, I don't think I could do this alone.

"What about Taylor?" I suddenly remember he will follow us and then know where we are.

"Ok, let's park at the shopping centre, south car park and we can go into the cinema and go out the far exit. Tell Taylor we are going to see a movie and he will wait in the foyer for us to come out" Kate always has the right answers.

"I will go and freshen up as I am sure I look dreadful" I cringe.

"Beautiful Ana" bless Kate.

I take a few moments to wash my face, brush my teeth and hair, put on some casual clothes and text Christian to tell him I am going to the cinema with Kate. Make up applied and I feel a little more human. Christian text back telling us to have fun, if only he knew what we were really doing.

On our way to the car I tell Taylor we are going to see a movie, he doesn't seem to react so hopefully my 'calm and collected, no problem here' demeanour worked. We get in Kate's less conspicuous car and drive. I am a total bundle of nerves, I know you shouldn't drink or take certain medication when you are trying to get pregnant but I wasn't trying so I wasn't being careful. What if I have caused some damage already? I begin to feel sick again. Kate reaches over and squeezes my arm in support.

We park close to the cinema; I am not sure how I am going to get out of the car as my legs have turned to jelly. I can see Taylor has parked a few cars down, I must get out soon so I pull the mirror out and check my makeup, all while talking to myself, giving a pep talk about what is going to happen. I open the door and shakily get out, throw a casual wave to Taylor and we head through the entrance to the cinema and straight out the back exit towards the surgery.

I check in at reception and take a seat, pick up a magazine and vaguely scan some of the articles but I am not really interested in the latest antics of some spoilt pop star.

My name is called and I grab Kate's hand so she has to come with me.

"Hello Miss Steele, how can I help today?" Dr Lewis says.

"I'm pregnant" and I burst into tears.

"I take it that this is unplanned?" she continues, all I can do is nod my head.

"Ok, let's take this one step at a time. I assume you have done a home pregnancy test?" I nod again.

"I think we should do an ultrasound to confirm and date your pregnancy and then we will discuss where we go from there" she calmly states.

We move through into another room, I lay down on the table, lower my trousers and lift my top a little. She applies some gel to my abdomen and begins searching my lower abdoment for a blip. Her face remains impassive for a while and then an acknowledgement she has found something.

"I can confirm you are pregnant Miss Steele and by the measurements I would say 5-6 weeks" She hands me some tissue to wipe the gel away with. "Come back through to my office and we will talk"

Kate has a total look of awe on her face as she is looking at the scan picture the doctor printed.

"It's amazing Ana, that's a baby" she excitedly tells me, I try and smile but I can't quite bring myself to.

"Ok Miss Steele, I gather this is a shock to you but if you wish to continue with the pregnancy, there are some things you must start doing. Start taking pre natal vitamins that include folic acid, no smoking and minimal alcohol. We advise stopping any dangerous sports such as horse riding and physical contact sports but that is your decision. Eat plenty of fruit and vegetables but certain foods should be avoided. Here is a leaflet with all the dos and don'ts. I know it's a lot to take in right now so I will see you back in two weeks unless you need to discuss anything before then" she finishes.

"Thank you doctor" Kate says on my behalf and we walk out of the surgery, back towards the cinema. We were in the surgery for a little over an hour so if we wait another twenty minutes or so we can leave realistically.

A row of four seats against the wall to our right are empty and I need to sit down again.

"Ana honey, what is going through your mind right now?" oh boy that's a loaded question.

"So many things Kate, how am I going to manage? Our relationship is not exactly solid and bringing a child into the picture is not going to improve that necessarily. I had so many things I wanted to do, work, travel and see the world" Kate interrupts me

"You make it sound like your life is over, this is a new life growing inside of you, ok timing could be better but honey you can make so many excuses as to why you shouldn't go ahead. What do you really want?"

I sit and think for a while, the positives and negatives are spinning around, and then Kate puts the ultrasound picture in my hand. I can't see much really, just a little oval shaped structure in the middle of my lower abdomen but a life is in there already, growing, needing me to nurture it, feed it and keep it safe and warm. I can't and won't let it down. I look up and smile at Kate who throws her arms around me and tells me I will not regret it.

We have been sitting here talking for nearly forty five minutes so in fairness to Taylor we head for home. I have this huge grin on my face in the car, I feel like I have made the right decision although the thought of a conversation with Christian in the very near future is terrifying me. All the possible scenarios of what he might say or do keep trying to push uninvited into the front of my thoughts.

Back at the apartment, with Taylor safely out of earshot, Kate and I scan through the leaflets the doctor gave me. The main thing right now is the vitamin and folic acid supplement. Kate grabs her keys, says there is no time like the present and heads off to the store. I stand up and I sit down again, I feel sick, I should have asked Kate to get some ginger biscuits as the leaflet says they can help with symptoms of nausea. I feel excited and very very nervous. I must remember to make an appointment in two weeks' time to see Dr Lewis again.

Kate is back with a pot of pills for me and bless her; she got some ginger biscuits as well. She told me she had read that somewhere previously and a colleague at her work, who is pregnant, has been sharing snippets of life while pregnant.

I relax a little and take my first supplement with water; I sit back on the sofa and ask Kate how am I going to tell Christian?

"Well honey, there is no point in beating around the bush, there is no easy way to tell him but you have to tell him and soon. I will be here if you want me." That reassures me somewhat.

"I guess there is no time like the present, I will ask him to come over tonight" sounding much more confident than I am feeling "Kate will you be here but in your room, sorry that sounds horrible but I think it is better for us to be able to talk alone"

"Of course Ana, you only have to yell if you need me" I hug her so tightly.

I can't bring myself to phone Christian, I am too afraid I might sound different or say something inadvertently so I send him a text asking if he would like to come over for a few hours this evening. He text back almost immediately saying he will be right over.

I guess that means he will be here in approximately twenty minutes. Great twenty minutes to get myself tied in knots. Kate is doing her best to occupy me with conversation with everything and anything that comes into her mind.

Then the doorbell rings and I go into overdrive. Kate gives me a hug and tells me to be strong. I open the door and sigh, he looks so hot, sexy and very distracting. I invite him in and he hands me a bottle of chilled wine. Ok not such a great start.

"Thank you, that's lovely" I start to say when he pulls me into an embrace, kissing me with a sense of urgency. I pull back slightly.

"Christian, we need to talk about something" ok so far so good. His face drops and he releases me from his arms.

"You're breaking up with me?" he looks really worried now.

"No NO!" I almost shriek at him "Sit down Christian" I guide him toward the sofa.

"There is no easy way of saying this Christian so I am just going to come straight out with it, I'm pregnant" I sit waiting for a response.

"You're kidding me Ana, right?" I shake my head and offer the ultrasound picture to him.

"What the fuck! Is this real?" he shouts.

"Of course it is Christian" I feel a little defensive.

"How the fuck did this happen?" he stands up.

"I am sure I don't need to explain the birds and the bees to you do I?" we are now angrily facing each other.

"Don't be ridiculous Ana, I mean how could you let this happen? You are on the pill right?" his eyes are burning with anger and fear.

"Yes but I think the accident threw my body out of sync" I try and stay calm.

"Fuck Ana, this can't be happening" his fingers are running through his hair "I am not ready for this, I am too screwed up to be a parent"

"We will work it out Christian" I want to beg and plead him to take me in his arms, hold me and tell me everything will be fine but instead he paces besides the sofa.

"I need to think about this, I can't take this in" he says "I have to go" and with no further exchange between us, he is gone. I see him leave and I start to crumble opening the flood gates of tears...

* * *

A/N: Next updates will be at the regular schedule on Tuesday and Thursday. My muse is back and I currently have a buffer of about 10 chapters. If I continue to feel inspired to write, I may post a bonus over the weekend. Thank you for all your support and feedback.


	22. Chapter 22

I can't believe he has just gone like that. Kate comes out from her room cautiously.

"I didn't hear any shouting but did he leave?" she asks

"Yes, he needs time to think about this" I tell her.

"I can understand that" she begins "but don't let him think for too long. You need to know where you stand so you can do what you need to do honey"

"I know Kate, thank you, I am going to go to bed now" I feel so tired but decide to have a shower. I let the water cascade over me, hoping to find answers in each droplet that hits my body but none come. I lay in bed with the leaflets the doctor gave me, I try to read them but I can't focus enough on them without knowing what Christian thinks. I wonder if he will be in the office tomorrow?

The morning comes and for a moment everything is good in my world but then I remember and heaviness settles on my shoulders. I reach down and touch my tummy and start a conversation with blip. It's silly I know, blip is little bigger than a pea but it feels comforting. I get out of bed and pick an outfit for work before heading to the bathroom. Kate is in the kitchen, she smiles at me and says good morning mummy. That makes me beam, it sound so nice to hear the mummy word. I manage a little toast and water this morning, Kate thrusts the ginger biscuits into my bag as I leave and tells me to eat little and often, drink plenty of water and no stress! HA no stress, I will be lucky but it is nice to know she cares.

Christian's car is not in its usual spot in the parking lot. The ever present Taylor informs me Mr. Grey had to attend a meeting at another GEH office but maybe in later. I relax a little at that information, maybe he will text or mail me today. I regularly check my messages and e-mails but nothing so I decide to take the bull by the horns and e-mail him.

_To: Mr Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings._

_From: Miss Anastasia Steele, Assistant Editor SIP._

_Dear Christian,_

_I know what I told you last night was a shock, as it was for me too. I need your input; I need to know your thoughts and feelings about this. Please talk to me soon._

_Ana x_

I hesitate thinking perhaps I should wait for him to call but... but...

I nibble on a small piece of ginger biscuit as a wave of nausea washes over me. Thank goodness I have an en-suite bathroom in my office, I can tuck myself away in there for a moment or two without anyone suspecting something is up. Oh I had forgotten that I will start to show a bump at some point but I hope that will be a little way in the future.

By the end of the day my message remains unanswered. I am disappointed that he didn't even reply he was still thinking and that would have been acceptable instead of silence.

The homeward bound journey was surprisingly clear; I think this is the quickest I have ever made it home at this time of night. Not that I am complaining of course and when I get to the parking lot I see Christians car parked in the corner. My heart skips a beat and I am exceptionally nervous as I go up in the elevator. I open the door and there he is sitting on the sofa looking fifty shades of shitty! He is wearing the same clothes as last night, he has a five o'clock shadow, and he obviously hasn't showered or slept by the looks of it.

"Hi Christian" I lean down and kiss his cheek but he doesn't respond back.

"I can't do this Ana, I am not father material, hell I am too screwed up to be a father" as he runs his hand agitatedly through his hair "I can barely look after myself and I have the emotional capacity of a fucktard. I don't want to screw up a child's life as well" he looks absolutely bereft at the words he has just spoken.

"Christian, yes it's a big responsibility but you would surprise yourself at how wonderful you could be" I start to choke up.

"Wonderful, you think I would be wonderful? How naïve are you Ana? I was a screwed up kid, my mother was a druggie who died in front of me when I was four years old, I have no idea who my father is or if he is still alive. I have been tied up, whipped and fucked as an underage boy by a fucking bitch of a so called family friend, and have used the experience to do the same to other women. I have ruthlessly chewed up and spat out companies who have pissed me off and because it was a big deal. I am not the hearts and flower person you want me to be Ana. I am a bastard who will hurt you and a child so I can't, I just can't… sorry…" his head drops into his hands.

"So you are saying you don't want to play any part in our child's life?" I am starting to get angry.

"You're going to keep it?" he looks up astounded.

"Yes I am Christian but by you saying you can't have anything to do with blip means that you don't want anything to do with me then? Because we come as a package deal now, both or none" I spit.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he says quietly.

"Doing what Christian? This is our child, both of us made this baby and I am not willing to give up on it. Believe it or not we have 'bonded' already from the moment I found out. I would dearly love to be a family; it's always been my dream to achieve what my parents could not, a happy relationship with children if I was lucky. Well it seems I am lucky in one aspect and it's your decision as to whether I will be lucky in the other" I have my hands on my hips and my body language is showing I am extremely annoyed.

"I can't think, it was a mistake to come here, I need to go" and for the second time he gets up and leaves without another word.

I guess this leaves me with my answer; I look down at my tummy and say well it looks like it's you and me kiddo. Life as a single mom, it's going to be hard but we will manage.

I call the doctors in the morning to make a follow up appointment for 10 days' time with Dr Lewis, I feel cautiously optimistic, I am still very early and the chance of miscarriage is higher at the moment but I am getting excited. I told Kate I was not going to tell anyone until after my 12 week scan and I also gingerly approach our living arrangement. I tell her I am happy to find somewhere else to work and live but it seems she has it all worked out in her mind already. The box room that is next to my bedroom will be turned into a cot room so that blip can go in there when ready and she is showing me this and that in catalogues. The safest travel system, baby monitors and such like, I really need her enthusiasm at the moment, at least someone in my life besides me is trying to help.

The next ten days pass in a haze of cautious optimism, fear and apprehension and disappointment that Christian hasn't contacted me. I hurry to my doctor's appointment completely forgetting Taylor is still following me. Maybe that's a good thing, it means Christian still believes I need protection but I feel obliged to tell him why I am here again.

"Taylor, may I ask you a question please?" I say

"Of course Miss Steele" he smiles.

"Is Mr. Grey alright? I am sure you realize all has not been normal between us the last few weeks" I cautiously ask him.

"No Miss Steele, he has not been alright, he hasn't informed me why but I gather something big is going on as I have never seen him this out of sorts before" he tells me.

"I am pregnant with his child Taylor and he doesn't seem to want anything to do with us anymore" I say honestly.

He looks a little astonished and struggles to find his voice.

"Well, err congratulations Miss Steele and I hope the two of you can work something out" I really think he means that too.

"Thank you Taylor" and I walk into the surgery and take a seat.

Doctor Lewis calls me in and immediately says she can see a difference in my demeanour.

"I would say from your face you have made a decision about where you are going from this point onwards" she deduces correctly.

"Yes I have Doctor" I begin "I am keeping the baby, the father is still not sure at the role he is going to play however with or without him I am proceeding" I have a huge smile on my face and the doctor smiles back.

"Ok Miss Steele, we will run through a few things and then you can ask me any questions you might have" she offers me an A4 sized book that I need to fill in as much as possible before my next appointment in 4 weeks.

"How is your nausea?" she asks

"It worse in the mornings and evening, certain smells can set me off as well" oh boy can they, Kate cooked garlic chicken one evening last week and I couldn't eat it.

"That's quite normal, are you holding fluids down ok? And not getting too tired with work?" she continues

"For the most part fluids are staying down, work is tiring but fortunately I can work from home at times if needed" I hope he would let me anyways. She wraps a blood pressure cuff around my arm and pumps the balloon until she is satisfied it's a proper reading.

"Good good, I need a urine sample today" as she proffers me a pot and points to the bathroom. I return a few moments later with the sample which tests to be normal.

"We will do some bloods also today so we have baseline results for comparison to future results and to check your blood group" I hate needles! Fortunately she hits the vein first time and I am relieved.

"Great" she says "we will get these run and if anything shows up I will call to discuss them with you, I also need to know the babies fathers blood group, if you could get his physician to call me as soon as possible as we may need to implement some treatment if you are different types"

"Ok will find out as soon as possible" which may be easier said than done.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask me? Any concerns?" I have loads of concerns but most relating to Christian and what he is doing or not doing!

"Am I ok to swim? I haven't swam for a while but figure it would be better than cycling, I jog as well, is that ok?" all these things you have to consider now, it seems unreal.

"If you have jogged for a while then keep going but expect to stop when the baby has grown enough to make it uncomfortable. Light swimming is fine, no Olympic lengths or strenuous strokes though" she advises.

"Please feel free to call me if you are worried about anything, I also have the number for the Neo Natal Unit at Northwest Hospital Childbirth Centre, assuming you want to use a hospital for the birth?" that hasn't even crossed my mind.

"Err I guess but I haven't thought about it but I will take a number" argh, so much to remember.

"They have a tour of the hospital and facilities at certain times, I would recommend you to find out when and go to have a look around" ok that sounds like a good idea.

"Ok Miss Steele, my office will send you an appointment for your twelve week scan and you will see me again at that time but again please contact me if you have any worries" I feel a little reassured by her and the information she has given me. I allow my mind to wander into the future and try and picture blip and I together, what he/she will look like, I drive home feeling contented and I have not felt that in a very long while.


	23. Chapter 23

Life carries on as normal with the obvious exception for the next couple of weeks, no sign of Christian and I have only fleetingly seen him at the office. My nausea has been getting steadily worse especially in the morning and it is starting to get me down. Work kind of takes my mind off it for a while but even that is getting difficult to focus on. As it is Friday I decide to leave early once I can be sure I am not going to be sick long enough to get home, I do manage but only just get into the apartment in time. I slump over the toilet bowl, heaving and heaving some more, I feel so weak I can hardly lift my head to wipe my mouth. I am not sure how long I am leaning against the toilet before Kate comes in. I can hear her calling out but can't respond.

"Ana, where are you?" she calls, I hear my bedroom door open and close and then my en-suite door opens

"Oh my god Ana, what's going on?" she tries to move me but I can't even help her. She pulls out her phone and dials 911, asking for an ambulance to our address. She throws a blanket around my shoulders as I feel so cold.

I hear her talking to someone else but I can't make out whom, only her voice sounds a mix between anxious and cross. The EMT's arrive and Kate is explaining about the accident and the fact I am now 10 weeks pregnant, how my vomiting has increased in the last week.

They kneel down beside me and try to reassure me that all will be ok but they have to do a few things to check what's going on. I feel blood pressure cuff, a prick on my middle finger tip and a sharp scratch to my right arm. They pick me up between them and put me on a wheelie chair, wrap a blanket around me and we leave the apartment to go to the hospital.

"I will be right behind you honey" I hear Kate yell but I can't respond.

I never realized how noisy ambulance sirens were inside the cab, the last time I was unconscious for the journey. The EMT sitting with me checks my vitals again and smiles.

"How are you feeling now?" he asks. I shrug and force a smile but if feel so tired I struggle to keep my eyes open. I think I must have dozed for a while as the next thing the back doors of the ambulance open and I jump awake. I am wheeled into the ER and the first face that greets me is Grace.

"Hello Ana dear" she begins "let's see what's going on" she is listening to the handover from the EMT. I see her face change when he tells her about my pregnancy. She dismisses the EMT's and walks over to my bedside.

"Ana dear, what a pickle, why didn't you go and see your doctor when it started getting bad?" I feel like a scolded child.

"I thought I was doing ok but obviously not" I smile weakly

"I think you are suffering from Hyperemesis Gravid arum, it's a fairly rare but treatable complication of pregnancy that causes excessive vomiting and dehydration. It can be triggered by a variety of things including smells, noises and stress so we will admit you to the observation ward and rehydrate you. Stop the vomiting with anti-emetics; don't worry though the drugs are the safest we have for pregnancy sickness. Then see how we can reduce the risk of this happening again" she squeezes my hand "I will come and see you when you have settled into your room" she writes some notes on my chart, speaks to the ER nurse and leaves the ER.

Kate comes in a moment later, absolutely flushed and panicked.

"I got here as fast as I could but I had to park a mile away Ana, oh you look a little better" the relief is evident on her voice.

"I feel a little better. Grace was here, she knows I'm pregnant and is coming to see me later" I heave again into the bowl the nurse quickly gave to me.

"Miss Steele, please try and stay calm otherwise you will feel worse again" the sister warns me.

I mouth sorry and Kate is rubbing the top of my hand.

"I told Grace you were being brought in but I never said why and she said she would meet you here. I thought you could trust her with everything including Christian, I am sorry she found out this way" she looks guilty.

"It's ok Kate; she would have found out at some point, I was just hoping Christian would have told her" my voice gets quieter "what if she doesn't like what is happening? What if she hates me now?"

"Don't be silly Ana, that's her first grandchild you are carrying. Why would she hate you?"

"She might think I have got pregnant to trap Christian into being more committed or even marriage" I whisper.

"Don't be silly Ana, she is a smart woman, anyone could see the chemistry you two have, and it wasn't a one way street. I think she will be disappointed when you tell her about Christian's response but nothing more than that" I think Kate is probably right but I am still apprehensive.

The nurse comes over and tells me I am going to the room now, two porters wheel me along the corridor, good job its quiet, I feel a little exposed being pushed along and I am squeezing Kate's hand all the way. The ward is fortunately quiet, only one other patient walking in the corridor. I shift in the bed, hospital gowns are just wrong and I can't help but laugh at that thought. I can see Kate smile and she tells me she will bring in some clothes and toiletries tomorrow for me.

Grace comes over a moment later, tells Kate she would like to speak to me alone.

"Bye Ana, don't give them too much grief" she giggles.

"I won't and don't forget my clothes tomorrow" I wave her goodbye.

"Grace, I want to apologise for the way you found out about my pregnancy, I was really hoping that Christian was going to tell you" I say quietly.

"Ana dear, I am thrilled you are pregnant, this will be my first grandchild and my son is being very silly. He has never been good at being confronted by situations and often takes him a while to think through them. I do realize this is difficult for you as support from people is essential during pregnancy and I hope he will come around. I will talk to him and see if I can knock any sense into that brain of his"

"Thank you Grace, I don't know what to do for the best. I so want him to be with me and our child. I think I love him" I admit.

"I can tell Ana and do you know what, he is in a state, he cares for you deeply but this is totally out of his comfort zone. Before you came along, he had never brought a girl home, the way he looks at you is different to anything else I have seen and he is struggling to understand what he is feeling about you and now the little one in the future" Grace always manages to put me at ease.

"Thank you Grace, I hope he comes around and soon" I say honestly.

"Even if things don't work out, please know you can call on us at any time Ana. For anything, support or financially or babysitting" she laughs "Anything Ana"

I nod and a tear falls down my cheek, I wipe it away with the back of my hand and smile reassuringly at Grace.

"Rest and I will come and see you tomorrow" she waves as she leaves the ward.

I settle down in my bed, it's not too bad, comfort wise but nothing is like your own bed. I shuffle the pillows and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The nurse wakes me up to do obs. I ask her "what time it is?"

She replies "Nine thirty, sorry I left you asleep as late as possible, you looked very peaceful but I need to do your temperature and blood pressure before the doctors come on rounds"

"That's ok, I understand" as the familiar feel of the cuff wraps around my arm "I feel quite sick again this morning"

"I have your medication here ready to go" she injects it into the drip port and the nausea starts to subside almost immediately "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please" she writes on my chart and tells me she will be right back. Five minutes later she is back with toast, tea, juice and pastries.

"Here you go Ana, enjoy" she is a lovely nurse and very helpful.

Grace comes in as I finish my toast "That's what I like to see" I smile.

"Well your obs look good, hydration is almost normal and you are eating, all good signs but you will be staying with us for a couple of days at least" my face falls.

"That long?" much as I hate feeling ill, I don't like hospitals either.

"Ana dear, if we let you go too soon you will be back here in two to three days tops with the same problem. The ultra-sonographer will come past at some point today or tomorrow to do another scan but until then you must rest, only out of bed for the bathroom" I am so glad Grace is looking after me.

I check the time, only a couple of hours until visiting time and I hope Kate remembers my clothes, this gown is driving me mad.

I rest back, close my eyes and drift. I am awoken to Kate trying to quietly move a chair to sit down next to the bed.

"Hey Kate" she jumps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was trying to be quiet" she leans over and hugs me "you look much better today"

"I feel better thanks" I really do.

"Here you go" she puts four magazines, two paperback books and a puzzle book on the bed, along with some grapes "this should last you for a few hours when I am not here" she chuckles "I brought your sweat pants, t-shirts and slipper socks as know you always say your feet are cold. Toothbrush, paste, shampoo, shower gel and hairbrush, oh I couldn't find your deodorant but I figured you wouldn't be running any marathons to get sweaty"

"What would I do without you Kate? This is perfect, I really need to take a shower, will you wait for me?" I ask.

"Of course, take your time and enjoy" she replies.

I could have done with a bath, relax back, soak until I shrivel but a shower is the only choice as I have to be careful with the drip line but it feels very refreshing never the less. I wrap my hair in a towel and put on my sweats and t-shirt which instantly is a big comfort step up from a draughty open back hospital gown I have been wearing. I step out of the bathroom and Kate is flicking through the magazines she brought in for me.

"Much better" she giggles "would you like me to braid your hair so you don't have to worry about it until you come home?" I nod in agreement. She brushes my hair through and gathers it up to start; she takes such a little time whereas if I do it myself, it takes an age.

A knock on the door stops our chatting, the untrasonographer is here to do another ultrasound, and I ask Kate to stay if she wouldn't mind. She wheels the machine to the side of the bed and I lie back and wait for the chill of the gel to hit my abdomen. She moves the probe around and takes more measurements.

"Well that all looks good, measurements fit with gestation so far but there is one thing I should make you aware of" she comments.

My heart beats faster; I can feel a wave of nausea washing over me and a rising level of panic building from my toes.

* * *

A/N:

**Dear unhappy FSoG fan fiction readers,**

It has come to our attention that many of you are not satisfied with the way  
our authors are writing their stories. Since this is a free service and the  
authors are currently uncompensated, we are implementing a Premium Service so  
that you may be able to read the stories you want. The following fees will  
apply:

Scheduled updates -

Monthly $50 USD per update  
Weekly $100 USD per update  
Daily $500 USD per update  
On demand $5000 USD per update

Custom story lines -

Cheating with a HEA - $250 USD  
Cheating without a HEA - $50 USD  
Custom characters - $100 per character

Other custom requests to be negotiated between reader and author.

Please make arrangements with the author of your choice and deposit funds in  
the author's PayPal account to receive your custom stories.

Reviewers who express dissatisfaction with the progress of a story will be  
referred to the Premium Service.

:LOL:


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" I whisper, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, nothing is wrong except you are expecting twins" she looks over and smiles.

"OH WOW!" comes the sound from Kate. I know I should be saying something but I can't even begin to put into words what I am feeling.

"B...but there was only one last time" oh come on Steele, that's the best thing you can say?

"It is harder to detect multiple pregnancies at six weeks and they have a crafty way of hiding behind each other so this is not unusual" the ultra-sonographer comments as she writes something on my notes.

"Oh, right, err thank you" I manage to say. She leaves the room. I glance over at Kate and I can see she wants to burst and it makes me smile.

"Well say something then" I look at her.

"Oh my god Ana, this is amazing! Two babies, this just gets better and better and the picture was just fantastic" she is jumping up and down, that reminds me of Mia. "Say something Steele!"

"I don't know what to say to be honest Kate, one baby was going to be hard enough but two is a whole different ball game, how will I cope?" I am being serious now.

"I know Ana, sorry I shouldn't have carried away like that" Kate apologizes "What did Grace say last night?"

"She is fine with the pregnancy and thinks she may be able to bring Christian around eventually, she has offered me every help and support which is lovely but I want Christian" I look down as I can feel the tears building in my eyes.

"That's understandable honey; perhaps I could speak to Elliot and see if he would be willing to talk to him?" Bless Kate.

"I guess he could, although I don't want him to feel like he is being ganged up on, oh I don't know Kate, what a mess, why couldn't this have been straight forward?" Tears threaten again.

"Life doesn't happen that way, it sucks big time but it is what it is" she tells me and I nod in agreement.

Grace knock knocks and comes in the room and picks up my chart

"Oh my Ana, its twins?" she looks shocked. I just nod my head and wait anxiously for her to say something else.

"That's wonderful" but she notices the look on my face "but how do you feel Ana?"

"I wish Christian were here" I show her the scan picture "Please could you give this to him for me?"

I hear a voice that stops my heart beating for a moment.

"Why? When you can give it to me yourself" I look over and there he is, standing in the doorway looking like a model, he's not quite as polished as normal but oh my! My face flushes and the familiar sensations begin to flow, how is that possible with what's going on?

"Hi Christian, how are you?" I am not really sure where this conversation is going to go but I have to start somewhere.

"Mom, Kate, would you mind giving us some time alone?" as he looks at them both.

"Of course, no problem, we will be outside if you need anything" as Grace pulls a nervous Kate out of the door.

We both watch them go out of the door and we turn back to face each other.

"Ana, please let me say what I have come to say" holy shit the last time he had something to say I didn't see him for over a month.

"Firstly I want to apologise for not having contacted you for the past month, my head has been all over the place since you told me you are pregnant. Ana I still don't think you realize how screwed up I am. I have this fear that I will screw up a child's life because of the way I am, that may sound silly to you but it's a genuine problem I have. However after my Mom talked to me last night and told me you were here, she pointed out a few home truths about me and this situation. She can be quite frightening at times" he chuckled, oh boy it's good to hear that noise again.

"Christian, I am glad you have spoken to your mum but I need to know what your intentions are from this point onwards. You're mood swings are giving me a whiplash. You can't be here one day, and gone the next time something happens that you can't deal with. Life doesn't work that way. I don't think I can take losing you again. I have shed and cried enough tears and I don't think my heart can stand any more. With you, it's like being on a roller coaster, while the ups are fantastic, the downs tear me up. I cannot do this again. I am sorry." I honestly don't know what he is going to say.

"I want to try Ana but I am so scared" he admits

"Do you not think I am too? This is happening Christian, not ideal timing but what has happened, has happened and we can't change that. I have managed the last month on my own and I will do the rest on my own if you can't commit to us. If you are going to be part of my life, I need a 100% commitment cause anything else would not be fair." I say as confidently as I can.

"Will you consider moving to Escala so Mrs Jones can help with cooking and cleaning? I will see if she would like to help with the baby when the time comes, if not then we could hire a nanny" he looks a little worried at asking that question as the last time I refused.

"Have you spoken to your mom this morning?" I cautiously ask.

"Not really, why?" here it comes

"Were having twins" I look down not wanting to see the look on his face.

"What the fuck?! Two!" he begins to raise his voice.

"Please don't swear Christian, you are making me feel nauseous again" I scold him. He runs his hand through his hair and I can see it's taken a lot to come here today.

"Look Christian, I will stay at the apartment for a few more weeks and you can come see me there if you want to, if then you decide you still want to go forward, I will move in with you and we can trial that for a while" it's a compromise but hopefully in the end it will work out right.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan" he looks relieved.

"You can call, text and come around or we can go out you know, I am not going to be tied to the bed all of the time" I realise what I have just said and curl up into a ball laughing at the pun. It takes Christian a while but he finally catches on and laughs with me.

"Don't give me idea's Ana" still laughing.

"So, what next?" I ask.

"Well let's see how you are for the next twenty four hours and decide then" he suggests.

Grace knocks on the door,

"Everything alright you two?" she gingerly asks

"Yes mom" and I nod my head.

"Great, but now Ana needs to rest so Kate, Christian would you mind coming back later?" she advises.

Christian leans in and softly kisses me on the lips and I give him the scan picture to take away with him. Kate smiles and wave's goodbye and all is quiet again. I sleep until obs check again and then food arrives. Tomato soup, bread roll and butter, Chicken escalope, vegetables and apple pie and custard. Wow, I will never eat this much but I make a good attempt. I don't think I have eaten this much in weeks.

Grace returns about an hour later.

"Thank you Grace, whatever you said to Christian obviously hit the mark and we are going to try and make things work. Slowly to begin with but then I will move in to Escala and see how we go" I say.

"I am glad dear, for all of you" she smiles "Now you can go home tomorrow morning if you eat well today and your nausea is under control. I have written up for oral meds and some rehydration sachets in case you have a bad day at least you will be able to prevent dehydration but please Ana don't leave it as long if this happens again. You have two babies that need you to be healthy and well so the first signs of fatigue and vomiting you must take it easy and rest, ok?"

"Thank you Grace, I really appreciate your help and sorry you had to find out this way" I apologise.

"Here is my mobile number Ana, call me anytime, day or night if you need help or advice" she hands me a business card.

"Thank you again" I say gratefully

"Look after those grandbabies for me Ana" and she bends over and kisses my cheek before leaving the room. I feel so calm with Grace, she doesn't take grief from anyone but gets her point across in a firm but polite manor, I like her a lot.

I finish reading an article in GQ magazine by Sasha Cameron titled 'The life and times of the rich and shameless' this week focusing on The Kardashians. I move on to the second book Kate left me, it's the latest erotic thriller by Jane Harvey-Berrick and I am engrossed in the book until late afternoon and the next set of obs and dinner is served, I still feel full from earlier but make an effort to eat the fruit medley, pasta and ice cream.

All is good and things get better when Christian comes back about fifteen minutes before the end of visiting time to wish me a goodnight and that he will be here at ten in the morning to take me home. He says the press have got wind that I have been brought here but so far the only information released is that I have had an issue with my arm from the accident and I would like to keep it like that for a little while longer.

After another good night, I am discharged with my medication, Christian is here and for the sake of appearances, I wrap my arm in a sling. We run the gauntlet of press asking how I am feeling and what's happened with my arm. I smile and say nothing as usual but it is a relief to get in the car and head for home.

Kate has left for work but she left me a note telling me to chill, lunch is made and just needs heating in the microwave and I am not to do anything but relax and read or watch television. This is going to get boring but at least I can be in my bed. Christian is fussing around me like a mother hen, do I want some water, a blanket, a pillow or the remote. I tell him I don't need to be mollycoddled but that I would settle for a kiss before he goes to work.

He bombards me with e-mails and messages to make sure I am ok, we go from no contact for a months and then I get seven messages in the space of five hours. The last message mentions going to see Grace and Carrick at the weekend to break the news to the family, I readily agree, it's a wonderful idea. I don't have much family so it is a great feeling to be surrounded by people who care. I almost wish the weekend would come quickly to get back to the manor by the lake with the boathouse.

Kate and I have fun for the next couple of evenings, we watch some classic movies, talk about the future, Christian and Elliot, and how their relationship is going. I tell Kate I appreciate the fact she has given up a lot of her time with Elliot to be with me.

Thursday is a real drag; I want to do some work but Christian refuses to let me even browse over a few scripts. I potter around the apartment; I make some tea for myself except we have run out of milk. I put my shoes on, grab my purse and keys and head for the grocery store. Taylor accompanies me; we walk side by side now instead of him walking behind at a distance, Christians orders no doubt. The fresh air is lovely until it is stagnated by the botoxed Barbie doll.

"Ana, how are you?" as she air kisses, which is fine by me as I don't want her to touch me anywhere.

"Elena, I'm fine thank you" ugh she makes my skin crawl.

"I hope your hospital stay wasn't too traumatic" she probes.

"Just my arm, a precautionary measure" I don't want her to know anything.

"Just as well to take precautions darling, must dash" she air kisses again. I shudder, she knows something, that was a dig at my pregnancy but how could she know? I am certain that Christians inner circle and family wouldn't have said anything.

"That woman gives me the creeps Taylor" I tell him

"Yes Miss Steele, me too" I laugh.

I buy some milk, a small bar of milk chocolate and some water to consume on the way back. It's a nice day so I walk through the small park, sit on a bench under some tree's and eat my chocolate. The sky is blue and the birds are happily chirping, I feel happy and contented for the first time in ages.

The walk home is less eventful and I enjoy that cup of tea when I get back. I text Christian when I get back to tell him about bumping into Elena and my suspicions that she knows about the pregnancy. He is fuming and he can't believe someone would release that information but as he points out, he has no control over the EMT/hospital staff and who they talk to.

I tell him I am looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and going to his parent's house for the weekend and he replies the same and he will pick me up at 6.30pm tomorrow night so we should arrive in time for dinner.

I wish him goodnight and hang up.

* * *

A/N:

I posted a little joke about on demand update service, to highlight the issue about troll and demanding reviewers. I am fortunate enough, that a present time, I had time to write and do frequent updates, however there are many great and talented authors, who are full time workers and parents. They have social and family commitments that come first and finally if they get any leisure time for themselves, they spend it writing, sometimes late at night after everyone is asleep.

They put a lot of work into providing hours of reading pleasure for their readers without any expectation of monetary gain and deserve thanks and gratitude. However, it seems some people don't appreciate the efforts and the sacrifice, and instead settle for cheap shots. I am not saying that critical reviews don't have a place. All authors welcome criticism when it properly directed, logically constructed and not personal in nature.


	25. Chapter 25

After an early night, I awake as Kate leaves, it's quite a late start for me; I want to go to work this morning, not that I have told anyone. I eat some breakfast when the mail falls onto the mat and I sort through it, separating mine from Kate's. A typed envelope catches my eye and I almost instinctively know it's another nasty letter. I pick it up by the corner, put it in a plastic bag and slip it into my briefcase.

I put on a smart suit but find they are already getting tight around my waist, leave the apartment and let Taylor know what I am doing.

"But Miss Steele, Mr Grey insists you need to stay at home" he pleads.

"I know Taylor but I need to see him and quickly" I stress "You can drive me yourself if that makes you feel any better"

"Yes ma'am" as he opens the door to his car. He drives slowly and very carefully. His phone rings.

"Yes Sir, en route with pc" he says. Pc? Not sure what that means.

"Taylor, what does pc mean?" I ask.

"Precious cargo" he replies with a smile.

"Oh, is that Christian's call sign for me then?" I giggle.

"Yes ma'am" I like Taylor I decide.

I put my arm in the sling just in case the press are stalking SIP for a story again and although not as many as before, a diehard set of reporters seem to follow us around from place to place if they can.

Taylor opens the door and I step out, the flash of bulbs is always distracting, more questions are being fired my way, how is the arm? Is everything ok in your relationship?, should you be here today? Hah! As if they care about my health and wellbeing.

Christian meets me at the elevator doors on level twenty.

"What's happening Ana? I told you not to come in to work today" he scolds

"I know you did but can we go into your office please, Taylor too" I ask, Christian sees the look on my face and decides not to argue.

"Sure baby" he whispers. Christian signals for Taylor to follow and we enter his office.

"I received this in the mail today, I haven't opened it but I know it's another letter, so I picked it up by the very corner and put it in a plastic bag in case of fingerprints" I feel proud of myself.

"We remembered pumpkin" Christian says affectionately "Taylor, glove up and open the envelope just in case it's junk, I don't want SPD laughing because we sent them a flyer for Chinese take-out"

"Of course Sir" Taylor leaves the room and returns with a large sheet of paper, gloves and a new plastic bag. He carefully opens the envelope and extracts the sheet of paper and opens it, I was right, I see letters cut from a newspaper saying 'THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING BITCH' I take a deep breath. Christian tells Taylor to take it away to the forensic team at SPD before turning to me and reassuring me that I will be fine.

"I may as well do some work while I am here, that way you can keep a personal eye on me" I wink at him.

"Alright but no more than a couple of hours ok?" he says firmly. I head to my desk and relish reading some manuscripts. I feel useful and occupied for a while. I start to feel hungry so I make my way to Christian's office, Vicky tells me he is on a conference call but it should be finished in the next ten minutes or so. We make polite conversation until her intercom buzzes and he asks her to bring in the Denison file. She tells him I am waiting and the next minute is office door flies open and he comes out to see me.

"Is everything ok Miss Steele?" He looks concerned but when I smile, I see a twinkle in his eyes.

"I need to discuss the Emerald manuscript with you, if you have time of course?" I am playing with him now.

"Of course I have time, please do come in" he looks over at Vicky and asks her to hold his calls for thirty minutes.

"This is a surprise Miss Steele" he is playing with me too and we walk over to his desk.

I feel a sudden need for body contact, skin to skin. I push him down into his swivel chair and kneel between his legs; I unbuckle his belt, pop the button and lower the zip. I can see his arousal forming with just those actions. I remove his silver tie and secure one hand to the arm rest of the chair; I remove the belt from his trousers and tie the other arm down.

His eyes are burning and I lean over and kiss him, I use my tip of my tongue to trace the outline of his lips before pushing in to make contact with his.

"Ana, Ana what you do to me" as I pull his trousers down to the floor and release his growing erection from his boxers. I undo his shirt buttons and run my hands up and down his chest, feeling every contour of his muscles and structure before allowing my hands to roam lower and lower until I reach his now fully erect penis. I lean over, tease the tip with my tongue and revel in the reaction that produces. His hands are clenched and he is hissing through his teeth, when I take his full length into my mouth, swirling my tongue and sucking along his shaft as I withdraw and I repeat the action again and again until his back arches and he releases a long panty wetting moan. He licks his lips so sensually that I just have to go and taste them again.

I watch him watching me remove my clothing piece by piece, touching my body as I go, pinching my nipples and groaning as I do. He writhes in the chair, unable to move or touch me but his eyes are filled with longing, lust and shear animal wanting.

I straddle his legs and gyrate my bottom in his face; I can almost feel the carnal thoughts coming from Christian. I turn around and push my breasts in his face and he responds by taking each nipple in turn, sucking, licking and biting. I groan with the sensuous feeling that invokes and then allow myself to be filled with his manhood. I ride him almost in desperation, I need him, I need this, it has been too long and now he is in my control, I call the shots, control the pace, depth and rhythm. I feel his breath quickening and getting more ragged as I ride him harder and faster. .mine! I come hard, panting and calling his name. After a moment he is still needing a release so I kneel between his legs again, using my hand to continue pumping, tweaking his nipples and teasing the inside of both thighs until I sense him building, I take him in my mouth again and taste his seed as he ejaculates. I release his hands one by one and he instantly pulls me in for a deep kiss.

"Oh Ana, you minx, where did that come from?" he smiles

"I needed you so much Christian" I say truthfully. I notice a frown appearing on his face.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" I ask beginning to panic a little.

"No No pumpkin, I got so carried away with that hot sexy body of yours, I forgot about the baby…err…babies, could we hurt them?" he asks.

"Not at the moment but no real kinky stuff or weird positions" I say "it will become more difficult later on when I am bigger"

"Vanilla with some small twists then" he chuckles and I will never tire of hearing that.

We tidy ourselves, get dressed and freshen up in the bathroom before I leave the office. I don't think I could do another hour of work after that intense session and I intend to go home and sleep for a few hours before heading to his parents for the weekend.

I throw some clothes in my overnight bag, along with toiletries and make up. I feel nervous about telling Mia and although I know Kate would not have told Elliot, I suspect he has an idea. I think Christian's grandparents will be around at some point and perhaps some close friends of the family. Calm I tell myself, no point in getting stressed; I can't afford to get stressed.

I lay down to rest and the next thing I know Christian is gently waking me up. Kate let him in and is getting ready herself. Christian volunteered to drive Kate there as well to save Elliot a double journey. I am yawning so much, I feel myself nodding off in the car again. I didn't realize how much this afternoons 'work out' at the office, took out of me. I am gently woken again when we arrive at Grey Manor. Grace and Carrick wait at the front door, Mia comes flying out from behind them squealing Christian, Kate and my name. If she could have hugged us all together, she would have. Elliot walks up, kisses and embraces Kate first. He shakes Christian's hand and pulls me into a hug, welcoming me back to Grey Manor.

Mia is chatting away so excitedly I can imagine she would have and probably still is a real nightmare at Thanksgiving, birthdays and holidays I chuckle. Grace and Carrick graciously welcome us all inside with hugs and warm words. It's almost as if I have arrived home to my own family, I feel so comfortable and happy to be here.

This evening is just lovely with everyone eating, chatting and laughing together, it's how I imagine proper families to be. Christian taps his glass with the handle of a spoon,

"Mom, dad, Mia, Elliot, Ana and I would like to announce that in approximately six months we will have the pitter patter of tiny feet" Mia's face was just fantastic, she went through disbelief, shock, acknowledgement and finally a realization of what has just been said.

"OH MY GOD CHRISTIAN!" Mia screeches "That's amazing" as she rushes over to hug us both. Elliot's reaction tells me he knew already but it would have been almost impossible for Kate to have kept it quiet with all the time she spent looking after me. He comes over and hugs both Christian and I. Carrick looks absolutely stunned, he eventually finds his feet and comes over to congratulate us. Grace is just smiling; the look of pride on her face is wonderful to see. We all sit down again and a hubbub of conversation is rumbling around the table when Christian taps his glass again. The room goes silent immediately

"Oh and I forgot to say that it is two sets of feet we are expecting" Mia is about to implode, Elliot laughs and smiles are seen all around the table. Glasses chinking in celebration, it feels like such a perfect moment.

I can't help myself when I let out a yawn. I apologize for my rudeness but at that point Christian excuses us both saying I need some rest. We head upstairs and I turn towards the guest bedroom when Christian pulls me to the other corridor and his room.

"Ana, you are carrying my children, I think my parents realize we have been sleeping together" doh silly me, I laugh.

I wash and undress before almost literally falling into bed, Christian climbs in beside me and pulls me into his arms and I fall asleep.

"What's going on here?" asks Christian.

"It's that bitch, she has trapped you, can't you see that?" cries Elena

"I most certainly have not trapped him you interfering witch" I snarl back.

"I was trying to warn her off you Christian" she goes over to touch him

"I don't need your help Elena" he shouts "I can figure things out myself, of course I know what she is doing"

"What? Christian, no!" I start to cry "I am not trapping you, please don't think that, it's not true"

"You wanted me at the restaurant and I was foolish enough to take the bait" he bites.

"No Christian, NO!"

* * *

A/N: Writing is going very well and I am currently working on chapter 39. This story has while yet to go with more twists and turns. I do want to assure you that there will be no main character death or cheating (Hard Limits). New updates will still be posted regularly on Tuesday and Friday, but you may get other updates interim if I find myself further ahead than planned. I like to keep a buffer of about 8 - 10 chapters as sometimes certain plot lines may not work, and I may have to pull them back and re-write. It's easier to do when chapters have not yet been posted.

A big thank you to my husband for all his encouragement as well as his efforts to proof the stories and challenge the ideas.


	26. Chapter 26

Paste your document here...

"Ana, ANA! Wake up" my shoulders are being shaken. I sit up suddenly.

"No Christian, it's not true, I swear" I sob, not really sure where I am.

He pulls me into an embrace.

"It's ok Ana, you had a nightmare, stop crying pumpkin" he gently rocks me.

"It's Elena, she is sending the messages" I cry "she is trying to warn you off me"

"We don't have proof of that Ana, no finger prints, DNA or film footage of anyone let alone Elena" he hushes me and I feel calmer now I have told him what I dreamt.

"I will keep an eye on her though" I think he has said this to placate me but I know he has the capabilities to follow her and trace her every movement. He kisses me and squeezes me tightly. We dress and go downstairs for breakfast although my nausea is bad this morning.

"Good morning dear, feeling rough this morning?" how does Grace do that? She knows exactly how to read me and what I am feeling.

"She had a nightmare mom and got a bit upset" Christian explains, I nod in agreement.

Grace loops her arm around mine and says "toast and a little ginger tea this morning then" as we head toward the dining room. Kate and Elliot smile as we enter and a chorus of good morning's run around the room.

"So kids, any plans for today?" Carrick asks us all.

"I think we would all like to chill today, maybe take a picnic down to the lake and take a walk" Elliot looks over and we nod in agreement.

"Mom, can Mrs Lucas organise a picnic for five people in the next hour or so?" Christian asks.

"I am sure she can, I will go and ask her now" Grace gets up and leaves the room.

I am nice stroll and fresh air sounds wonderful, the tea and toast is sitting just right, Grace return with an ok from the housekeeper so I take a moment to go into the library and select the book I didn't finish reading last time I was here. I put my feet up and become engrossed in reading. A knock on the door makes me jump and Christian comes in asking if I am ready to go. I look at the time and am surprised to see just over an hour has passed since I came in. I get up, go upstairs to put my sneakers on and pick up a jacket in case I feel chilly.

Christian and Elliot carry the food and blanket for us to sit on whilst Kate, Mia and I walk a little behind, we can see them having quite an animated chat and I am quite sure Elliot is teasing him in the big brother way about becoming a dad. I can't help but smile and think to myself that four months ago I could never have dreamt in a million years that I would be right here, right now and have what I have. I know the road ahead is long and filled with pot holes and pit falls but I am going to do everything within my power to make this work.

We find a beautiful spot down by the lakes edge and the boys spread the blanket open, we all sit and start devouring the delicious lunch. Elliot has also sneaked in soccer ball so when they have finished eating, its Elliot verses Christian for a kick about until Kate and Mia decide to challenge them to a game. I don't think I have laughed so much in ages, Mia has the ball, and she runs up towards Elliot, Kate then grabs Elliot for a quick kiss while Mia sails past and scores. I appear to be the referee at this point and I voice that I see nothing wrong with Kate and Mia's tactics and as far as I am concerned the goal stands. Elliot and Christian mock protest about cheating and a bias referee. I poke my tongue out and say my decision is final. They put their heads together and I can tell they are plotting the next move against the girls.

The score 1-0 to Kate and Mia but the boys are coming back strongly, Elliot is marking Kate, and Christian is doing his best to stay up with Mia. The ball is in play when Christian shouts NOW! Elliot almost rugby tackles Kate to the floor, whilst Christian grabs Mia and dunks her on the ground, Elliot has started kicking the ball towards goal and Christian has made up the distance to help ward off the now rampaging Mia and Kate but they can't catch up in time and the boys score, all is level. The level of protesting about unfair play and roughness is high and I agree that a penalty kick is awarded to Kate and Mia.

They scoff but Elliot is defending and Kate is kicking and it's a miss so the score is still level.

"Half time" I shout "refreshments available" They all come over and semi exhaustedly drink some homemade lemonade. Christian plants a kiss on my lips and tells me thanks.

"Thanks for what?" I look quizzically at him.

"For not giving up on me, for wanting and needing me" he starts "however you are a dire referee" and pokes his tongue out at me, I swat his behind with a fabric napkin as he gathers up the others to start the 2nd half. It descends into a giggle fest after ten minutes with each trying to trip, push or pull the other over. I am shouting helpful hints to Kate and Mia from the side line about how to get the ball, when finally Elliot is busy keeping a thrashing Kate down and Christian is chasing Mia, I go over and kick the ball into the boys goal.

"She shoots, she scores, Goal!" I shout at the top of my voice, they all stop and look over at me before Mia and Kate extract themselves from the grip of the boys and rush over for a group hug whilst Christian and Elliot look over in stunned silence.

"Yay we won, we won" we all chant.

"Cheats, cheats" comes the call from the halfway line where they are still standing.

"I declare as official referee that Kate and Mia won by two goals to one" laughing as I say it.

"Fix, fix, corrupt referee, we demand a rematch" Elliot is, in good humour protesting as they finally reach the blanket.

"Good game Elliot, Christian, better luck next time" I say tongue in cheek as everyone sits and has another well-earned drink. Christian lays down with his head on my lap, he is even sexy when sweaty and dirty and I feel myself getting aroused at the thought of rolling under the blanket with him.

"Ana, earth to Ana" Mia giggles "Huh, what? Sorry I drifted for a minute"

"It's 3pm, are you ready to head back?" Mia tells me "remember Gramps, Nana and a few other friends are coming over this evening, I figured you might want to catch a nap before everyone arrives"

"Yes thanks Mia, I would appreciate a couple of hours to rest" I smile, we pack up and head back to the house."

"What were you thinking just now as if I can't guess?" Christian asks me and I blush furiously with embarrassment because if he noticed then everyone else must have too.

"Well if you can guess I don't need to tell you" giggling I say "but yes you are right, I was" as my blushing subsides.

"Oh, horny are you? I will have to see if I can take care of your needs later then but right now you need to sleep" he has that lustful come to bed look in his eyes. It really wouldn't take much to make me…no you need to sleep Ana!

The feel of the rich Egyptian cotton sheets against my skin feels luxurious and I sink down into a restful slumber. After what only seems to be five minutes but is in fact two hours, Christian wakes me in time to shower and get ready for the arriving guests.

"I feel really nervous Christian" I mention.

"I am here, just stick close, I will make introductions, you will love Gramps and Nana but be warned they can be a bit 'old school' and speak their minds at times" he smiles.

Deep breath Ana, it will be ok. We head downstairs and I grip Christians arm tighter and tighter each step I take. He tells me to relax otherwise I will cut the blood supply off to his hand otherwise.

Unfortunately the first person we bump into is Elena. Of all the people it had to be her.

"Christian, Ana darlings, how are you? How is the 'arm' now?" she air kisses us both.

"Fine thank you" I tersely reply. I can honestly say I have never hated anyone before but she is getting very close to the mark.

"We have to go Elena, excuse us" Christian curtly says. She looks annoyed but moves aside and we carry on through to the conservatory.

"There they are, took your time, what's this I hear about babies? My grandson must have super sperm!" Gramps informs everyone. That's my introduction to Christian's Gramps! He shakes my hand, kisses my cheek and winks.

I don't think I have ever seen Christian go so red.

"Good to see you too Gramps" as he shakes his hand, trying to ignore the earlier statement.

"Chrissy, where are you? Where is my grandson?" Nana comes through the room, grabs Christian and plants a kiss firmly on his cheek.

"Hey Nana, how are you? Gramps still looking after you ok?" Christian asks playfully.

"Of course" she pinches his cheek between her fingers "Now I understand you are going to be a father soon, so where is she? Are you going to introduce me to the lady carrying my great grandchildren?

"Nana, this is Ana" he states.

"Ah Ana dear, lovely to meet you, you are very pretty, thought you would be older but never mind" I can't help but chuckle, they both are what I expected and I feel privileged to meet them.

We circulate some more meeting some of Grace and Carrick's oldest friends and neighbours, all of them seem genuine and kind especially Reg and Evelyn from next door. They were interested in my job, my background and of course delighted about the babies, I spend quite a while just generally talking to them.

Christian comes over with an orange juice refill for me but I ask him to hold it while I use the bathroom. I have found out over the last week or so that they can so squash your bladder even at this stage.

I am exiting the bathroom and I meet Elena in the corridor, I suspect she followed me to confront me away from Christian and his parents.

"Ana dear" she creepily walks up closer to me.

"What do you want Elena" I hiss.

"I want to know what you think you are doing to Christian" she questions

"Not that it is any of your business Elena but we are in a consensual relationship and we are happy" I spit back

"He doesn't need you; he had everything he needed before you came along. You are a phase in his life, he will drop you like a hot stone in a few months when he tires of you" the venom just oozes from her.

"Who are you to judge what I can or can't give Christian? You know nothing about me or our relationship so I suggest you don't speculate on other people's lives" Keep cool Ana.

"I know what he needs Ana and you wouldn't have a clue" she snidely remarks.

"Oh really, well I know I am not a paedophile Elena, seducing young boys is not my style" Bam, a hand slaps across my face; I gasp and put the palm of my hand over my cheek. I see her raise her hand for another strike but before she can, a hand grips her wrist tightly.

"Don't you fucking dare do that again bitch" Elliot states. A few seconds later Christian rounds the corner with the look of rage on his face. I feel quite scared; I have never seen him this angry before.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Elena? How dare you strike Ana!" he fumes.

"She is using you Christian, can't you see that? I know what is right for you" she challenges.

"What's going on here? Elliot, Christian?" Grace has come around and found us all standing glaring at Elena.

"Mom, please just turn around and walk away" Christian pleads but she stays where she is.

"Elliot please take Christian away from here" I say with some force.

"Ana? Please tell me what is going on" begs Grace.

"Grace, I don't know the full story and it is going to be very hard to hear but Elena seduced Christian when he was fifteen after Elliot turned her down. I will let Christian tell you the rest as its not my story to tell. I don't want to get anything wrong" geez this wasn't how this evening was supposed to go.

Grace turns and looks Elena straight in the face

"Is this true Elena?" she whispers

"Well Grace, it wasn't quite how it has been explained" she starts but Grace explodes before she can say anymore.

"You had sex with my son when he was fifteen years old after my other son turned you down? What kind of sick person does that? We have been friends all this time and you have used my family for your own gratification, you disgust me, you make me sick, get out of my house before I do something I will regret more than ever letting you into my life. GET OUT!" she screams.

Grace starts to sway as if she is going to faint so I call for Elliot, Carrick or anyone to help me. Elliot comes hurrying and Elena scurries past him toward the door.

"Mom, mom come sit down in here" as he leads her to the dining room away from the rest of the guests and helps her to sit. I pour her some water and put the glass near her hand.

"Where's Christian?" I mouth to Elliot.

"The garden" he whispers back

I walk out through the conservatory and a few pairs of questioning eyes to find my man.


	27. Chapter 27

I find him pacing around the flower bed; he is furiously running his hands through his hair and god that looks sexy.

"Christian? Honey talk to me" I quietly tell him.

"That bitch, how dare she treat you like that in my home, is mom ok? Did she hear what was said?" I nod.

"Fuck, oh my Ana, your face, its red and marked, oh my god are you ok? Are the babies ok? Do you need anything, what a mess" he pulls me into his arms and I rest my head on his chest, deeply inhaling his aftershave and feel instantly calmer.

We walk arm in arm back to the house but in silence. All the guests except Gramps and Nana have left and everyone has gathered in the conservatory waiting for us to return.

"Be strong honey" I tell Christian "just tell it how it was" I squeeze his hand as we sit down.

"What's going on Christian? Elliot, what do you know?" Carrick sternly comments.

"Dad, Mom, Elena approached me when I was eighteen years old and she introduced me to her 'lifestyle' but I wasn't really interested, I had college and a sort of girlfriend at the time so I avoided her, what I didn't know was she had got her claws into Christian as well. I didn't know to what extent until a few years later but I would have tried to stop him if I had known" Elliot looks sad.

"Is this true Christian?" Grace quietly asks. I feel him tense beside me so I give him a supportive squeeze of his hand.

"It's true Mom, Dad, she came to me when I had that particularly rough spell of fighting, drinking and I got expelled from school. She showed me things I had never heard of, taught me about sex and the BDSM lifestyle. I was a horny teenager and this gave me an outlet for my anger through punishment sex and just sex" he admits.

"Oh my god Elliot, Christian, neither of you thought to tell us what was happening?" Carrick questions.

"I just thought she had tried her luck and gave up when I said no. I guess I was a bit flattered and embarrassed that I had been hit on by an older woman and that she would want me" said Elliot truthfully "I had no idea that she had moved onto Christian until about five years ago"

"I thought what we were doing was normal until she took me to Pandora's Box" Christian admits "she showed me the behind the scenes action and I saw a young boy as a submissive, I knew it was wrong so I told Elena I wasn't going to be with her anymore, I bought the club and banned her and any under eighteens from coming through the doors but I kept the BDSM side alive for me and a select few who I know and trust. The reason I never brought anyone home, a 'girlfriend', is because I never stayed with one girl more than about 3 months, Elena would select suitable girls for replacements, which is until I met Ana" he turns towards me and gives me a sad but relieved smile.

"I don't know what to say Christian" his mom is softly weeping into her hankie. Carrick is sitting on the seat next to Grace with his arm around her, he looks shocked himself. Mia is just sitting with her hands in her lap, eyes to the floor as if she is in denial of what she has just heard from her brothers.

I am not sure how much Gramps and Nana heard but they seem to realise the seriousness of the situation and have not said a word.

"I am calling the police!" shouts Grace "she should be jailed for what she has done"

"Mom, no" Christian says quietly

"Why ever not?" she looks at him as if he has lost his mind "She is a paedophile and she has done this to others"

"I still have a business connection to her that I would like to break before the shit hits the fan" he admits

"You went into business with her after all that?" Mia pipes up for the first time "are you crazy?"

"She lent me one hundred thousand dollars to start GEH and in return I co-own as a silent partner, the chain of beauty salons she runs" I look at Christian and know it has taken a lot for him to divulge this to his family.

Everyone is still stunned. Gramps and Nana stand up and tell us they will leave us young 'uns to talk about this and we will see them tomorrow for Sunday dinner. We all bid them goodnight and they walk home with the housekeeper to help.

I can't help it and totally inappropriately yawn, it's almost as if everyone was waiting for the other to do or say something to break up the conversation. Grace comes over and tells me to go to bed, it's been a long day and I mustn't over do things. Everybody takes the hint, disperses and leaves Grace and Carrick to mull over the biggest revelation to rock the Grey family.

Christian flops onto the bed in our room, he looks pale and drawn. I go to the bathroom, when I return he is asleep. I slip his shoes off, pull the cover over him before snuggling up to his side and drifting off too.

"No No! I can't, I won't, leave me alone, leave me alone"

"Christian wake up, wake up" I shake him.

"What's happening?" he shakily says.

"It's ok Christian, a dream, it was a dream" I stroke his forehead, he is damp with perspiration and he is trembling.

"Oh, that was awful, I have not dreamt like that for years" he tells me.

"Elena?" I ask

"No, my birth mother" he begins "she died of a drug overdose in the house and nobody found us for three days" I gasp at the thought "I was angry, very angry with her for a long time, for making the wrong choices in life and for leaving me" he pauses "the only father I have is Carrick, I don't know who my biological father is, not sure I want to know either. I was taken to the hospital where Mom works and the rest is history as they say"

"It must have been very hard" I am not sure what else to say "thank you for sharing this with me and I am sorry"

He blows the next breath out through his lips and lies back on the pillow. I can see he is beginning to drift again so I flick the light off and go back to sleep. The rest of the night passes without incident but the morning comes around much too quickly for my liking. Christian is not next to me either. I feel extremely nauseous this morning, probably stress I tell myself.

The dining room is empty so I check the conservatory and find Kate sitting alone.

"Hey Kate, are you ok sweetie?" I feel concerned about her and I am not sure why at the moment.

"Hey honey, I'm ok, Elliot and Christian have gone for a run but I couldn't face it this morning. What happened yesterday? It all came as a bit of a surprise really, I mean I knew a few things from what you told me but not about Elliot and Elena, he never told me that she did anything wrong. I gauged from body language that Mia, Christian and Elliot didn't like her but I didn't know why"

"Christian never told me very much either and not a hint about Elliot's involvement but are you worried about what happened between Elliot and Elena?" I ask.

"No, not really, I just wish I had known before hearing it yesterday that's all" she tells me.

"I understand Kate, I really do but you two seem so made for each other, talk to him about how you feel and move on. Don't let that plastic old Barbie doll take up anymore of your thoughts, ok?" I gently tell her.

"Thank you Ana, I won't let her near us again" she smiles and wipes a small tear away "anyways are you ok this morning?"

"I am ok, nausea is bad but I am sure that's stress from yesterday, I hope it will pass soon. Christian had a nightmare as well about his biological mother and with everything yesterday playing on my mind I don't think I slept as deeply as I needed to" I share.

"Oh look at the pair of us" Kate says and we both laugh. We hear voices, Elliot and Christian have returned, sweaty, sexy and oh so very hot. I look at Kate and she looks at me and instantly know what the other is thinking and we burst into peals of laughter. They look at us as if we have gone stark raving mad but it's good to see them smile.

"Morning pumpkin" Christian leans down and kisses me "eaten breakfast yet?" I shake my head as the thought of food sends another wave of nausea over me.

"Am going to take a shower" I nod at him and smile. Elliot is saying the same to Kate and they disappear upstairs.

Grace opens the door and comes in with toast and ginger tea. I smile and begin to ask how she knows.

"I passed Christian on the stairs and he told me" she pats me on the shoulder.

"Kate dear, would you mind coming through and choosing what you would like"

"Of course Grace" Kate smiles.

Grace looks a little tired this morning and I am not surprised after all, finding out your so called best friend tried to seduce your oldest son and managed to seduce your younger son must have been a huge personal blow. It would take the wind out of anyone's sails.

Christian enters looking hot, his hair is slightly damp and he has brushed it through with his fingers. He is wearing a pair of chino's and blue t-shirt. Yum! Later Ana, Later.

"Would you like to go for a walk Ana?" Christian offers his hand.

"That would be lovely" I smile, take his hand and walk out of the conservatory toward the boathouse. We don't talk but just stroll hand in hand through the trees, I glance at Christians face, he looks more relaxed than yesterday but we both know more questions are going to be asked.

The boathouse looms and I am pleased as I feel tired and nauseous. We go inside and I sit on the sofa and put my feet up. I know that Gramps and Nana are coming over for Sunday lunch soon so I don't have long. Christian sits and pulls my legs onto his and he massages my calf muscles, ankles and feet. Oh that feels like heaven, I feel myself drifting.

"Ana, time to go pumpkin" I feel a gentle hand stroking my face, hmmm that feels nice too. I yawn, stretch and open my eyes.

"I fell asleep?" I giggle

"You did, I left it as late as I could before waking you but we must get back to the house" He pulls me to my feet and we walk back.

Gramps and Nana have arrived by the time we get to the house and lunch is ready to be served. I apologise for us being late. We all sit and the housekeeper brings lunch through on trays and everyone helps themselves. It's delicious; conversation is at a minimum while everyone eats until Gramps speaks.

"So have you decided what to do with that overdressed, caked up mess of an excuse for a woman? Never did like her, too altered" Grace chokes, Carrick clears his throat and the rest of us can't help but snigger into our sandwiches.

"Sort of Gramps, just need to work a few things out first" Christian explains.

"Good, just keep her away from this family" Gramps asks.

"Not a problem Gramps" Elliot tells him.

Everyone seems a little less awkward after that and the conversation becomes relaxed and even humorous at times.

After lunch Christian, Elliot, Kate and I pack and get ready to leave for home. We thank Grace and Carrick for their hospitality and promise to see them again soon.

Elliot is driving Kate home so Christian and I are alone in the car. I ask Christian what he is going to do about Elena but he tells me he doesn't want to discuss it tonight but will call a meeting tomorrow or Tuesday with his team to figure out the best course of action.

I smile and say something I hadn't intended to say at this moment.

"I love you Christian"

* * *

A/N: As always loved hearing from you. Please review and let me know.


	28. Chapter 28

I quickly turn and look out of the side window. Oh goodness, did I really just say that?

"Sorry, did you say something Ana?" I guess he didn't hear me.

"Oh, I was just mumbling about it being Monday tomorrow" I cover.

"It sure does come around quickly" he states.

Then, I don't know what comes over me but I reach my hand over the hand brake and start stroking around his zip and crotch area. I feel him respond to my touch.

"Feeling frisky are we?" his voice has gone husky and sensuous and my body reacts, I flush, my nipples harden and moisture develops.

I undo his fly, push my hand gently through the gap and use my finger to run up and down his growing shaft. I grip the waist of his trousers and he wriggles in the seat allowing me to pull them down to his thighs, revealing his Calvin Klein trunks and enlarging erection. I run the palm of my hand over his thighs and along his covered shaft.

"Oh god Ana, you will make me crash the car in a moment if you keep doing that" he groans.

I pull his trunks down and allow him to spring free; I cup and massage his balls, then grasp his erection and slowly move my hand up and down eliciting moans of ecstasy and throaty growls. I can't help but smile as I feel I have control, he can't touch me, he as to sit and drive.

He has pulled into the slow lane of the freeway and eased up on the accelerator, I loosen my seat belt and lean over to take his length into my mouth. The car swerves a little but Christian regains his composure, I suck and swirl, nibble and massage him for the next mile of road or so. His breathing is ragged and I am sure it wouldn't take much to finish.

I un button his shirt almost to the top so I have access to his chest, I begin sliding my hand lightly up and down, pinching his nipples, I kiss his happy trail down to his erection.

"Oh Ana, oh god, I love this" he groans.

I take his erection as far into my mouth as possible, swirling my tongue and lightly sucking all the way up his shaft to the end, I massage his balls and twirl my finger over his nipples until I sense he can take no more.

"Come for me Christian" and with that he shoots into my mouth, I suck him until nothing is left and his body relaxes. I look up and smile at him; he rewards me with a beaming smile.

"That was a first for me Ana, oh god that was good"

"A first for me too" I tell him "I am just glad I was dark so no one could see what I was doing to you"

"I'm sure Taylor would have an idea" he laughs, I blush deep red, how could I have forgotten that he has always trailed us and probably wondered why we had pulled into the slow lane and slowed. I will never be able to look him in the eye again. How embarrassing.

We pull into the apartment building; Elliot and Kate are already here. Phew, at least they wouldn't know. Christian is tucking himself back in, I invite him to come up to the apartment, more to freshen up than anything else but perhaps we could all have a night cap before Christian and Elliot leave for Escala.

The smell of food is actually surprising but welcoming; I think I built up an appetite in the car. Kate and Elliot are busy in the kitchen, the table is laid.

"What took you guys so long?" questions Elliot; he has a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh you know, car trouble" Christian winks and I blush again.

"Dinner is ready" Kate yells from the kitchen fortunately so I can go help her serve and allow my blushes to subside.

Dinner was great fun, the issues of the weekend put aside for a couple of hours and much laughter at each other's stories of college, first jobs and any other snippet that sprung to mind but all too soon it was time for the boys to leave. We each give our significant others a suitable goodnight and retire for the night. I fall into a restful sleep and awake feeling fresh and ready for whatever the new days brings.

Unfortunately that feeling is stamped out very quickly with the sea of reporters waiting outside of SIP. Taylor opens the car door and I ask him if he has any idea what's going on but he shakes his head.

"Miss Steele, is it true you are expecting a baby? Is Mr Grey the father? What's your babies due date? Why are you not living together? Are you still a couple? Has he cheated on you? Have you cheated on him? Did you break up his marriage? Do you have anything to say?" the questions just keep coming, I signal to Taylor to help me, I feel nauseous and panicky and I feel like I am going to pass out. He scoops me up in his arms and shouts for security to call the medics to Christian's office.

"Pumpkin, baby are you ok?" I have never heard Christian sound so worried, then again it's not every day you get carried into his office by security. The medic's enter shortly afterwards, my blood pressure is low, as are my sugar levels despite having breakfast. The medic's suggest I go to hospital to be checked and immediately Christian is on the phone to Grace to see if she will be free to attend.

There is no point in me objecting as I know Christian will insist anyway. The ambulance is on its way, oh boy that's going to give the press a great photo opportunity, me being carted off on a trolley. I can hear Christian telling Taylor he must go ahead and be waiting at the ER department entrance and to call Sawyer to assist. I say to Christian is it really necessary but he gives me the look and I know that whatever I say it won't make any difference.

The ambulance arrives and draws a lot of attention from all the staff of SIP, if any of them didn't know that I am pregnant with Christian's child, I am sure the rumours will be rife now.

I persuade the EMT's to allow me to walk to the ambulance with Christian supporting me. The journey is quick and Grace is the first to greet me again.

"Hi Grace, sorry to pester you" I apologise

"Ana dear, that's what I am here for, now what brought this on?" she question's me.

"I was greeted by lots of invading questions about the baby, yes they don't know it should be babies and it took me by surprise, I felt woozy and nauseous and Taylor alerted the medic's" I tell her.

"Ok, well your blood pressure is still a little low, did you eat breakfast?" I nod as I see Christian glare at me.

"I had two slices of toast with butter and some orange juice" I add "it's all I could manage this morning"

"That's fine dear, with two babies it would be better to have more but I understand that it's not always possible. I think we will keep you here for the rest of the day and if all is reading normal then you can go home later" Grace is always so kind and reassuring.

I am taken around to the obs ward where I am to be checked every two hours until 4pm when Grace will come check everything.

"How did they find out Christian? I have been very discrete; I've not bought anything or told anyone"

"Ana, I have no control over hospital staff or anyone outside of my organisation, it's entirely possible it has come from a member of staff here or the doctors surgery but at least the fact it's twins hasn't leaked out yet" he reassures me "however it will happen Ana so be prepared"

"I am I think, Listen Christian, go back to work, there is no point in you missing more work" I tell him.

"No no I will stay with you baby" he is persistent so I let it go for now. Hospitals are boring boring boring and Christian is getting fidgety so I tell him again to go back to work and this time agrees to go. He kisses me and tells me to ring him whenever I want to.

I fall asleep for a couple of hours before I need my obs checking again and all seems to be back to normal. Grace checks the chart and agrees it ok for me to go home but advises that I limit working to two or three days a week, even working from home if possible. I call Christian and tell him I am good to go and need picking up. Within ten minutes he arrives and we head on home.

"Please stay with me tonight Ana" Christian almost begs

"Ok I will" it will be nice to spend an evening on our own.

Escala is crowded with press but are thankfully being kept back by security so we go through the back entrance and up to his apartment. I relax on the sofa and Christian joins me, I snuggle up to his chest and enjoy hearing his heart beat and smelling his aftershave. I feel comforted and relaxed.

We talk about my working and agree for me to try and work three days in the office and the other at home and the working from home starts tomorrow as I have been forbidden to go to the office. He also tells me that he is going to release another statement to the press confirming the pregnancy but nothing else to see if things calm down again.

"That will hopefully do the trick" I smile tiredly "I need to sleep now" I am out like a light as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The morning dawns, Christian is getting ready and wearing a rather sexy suit and silver tie, hmm extremely fuckable. He kisses me goodbye and orders me not to leave the apartment.

Gail is in the kitchen as I pad out in one of Christian's shirts.

"Morning Gail" I say

"Good Morning Ana, how are you feeling this morning?" she is so lovely

"I feel good thanks and hungry, could I have some cereal and juice please" I ask

"Of course, sit down and I will bring it over to you" she smiles and moments later she put a bowl of cereal and glass in front of me.

"Gail, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course Ana"

"Have you got any children?"

"I don't, nature didn't favor me with my first husband, we tried to adopt but we were discounted as too old, my husband died a couple of years later and then I met Jason. He has a daughter by a previous marriage and he adores her, unfortunately doesn't get to see her as often as he would like" she tells me

"I'm sorry Gail, I didn't mean to stir up any memories" I apologize

"Not at all Ana, it was a long time ago but I did want to say that I would be absolutely thrilled if you and Christian would consider letting me help you with the baby" oh goodness, he hasn't told her

"That would be wonderful Gail, except its two babies" I wait for her reaction.

"That's fantastic news, I am so pleased for you" she extols "I would still love to help"

"I will talk to Christian but I don't think there will be any objections" I smile.

Ah, I feel a little happier knowing I have the potential for more help with the twins.


	29. Chapter 29

The next few weeks pass in a haze of working here, there and everywhere but it has suited me and I have had very few problems with blood or sugar levels, I am due my twenty week scan and we can't make up our minds whether to find out what sex they are. I feel huge and have just bought a second set of maternity clothes. They are so active too, every time I go to bed to sleep, they wake up and do somersaults for a while, and it's quite reassuring to feel that though. I have grabbed Christian's hand and put it over the spot for him to feel it too. He finds it all quite freaky especially watching the changing shape of my belly as they move around.

Things have been going great with Christian, he has been making a big effort to date me properly and I am thinking that I might move in with him soon. Kate and Elliot are more loved up than ever and he spends a lot more time at the apartment now so I feel they could do with a little more space.

All is quiet on the hate mail front, I don't know why unless Christian has found out something and not told me but I am not complaining. The pace of work is just right; I do 2-3 days in the office and the rest at home. Christian linked up my laptop to be able to communicate securely with SIP and I have got a couple of really exciting manuscripts from young new authors that I am keen to see get a decent shot at publishing.

I decide to ask Kate for her advice about moving out, I am also acutely aware I have not told my Mom or Ray about the twins. Ray will be ok but my Mom; well I can't imagine the reaction except to say it will be loud and shrill. I am working from home tomorrow so perhaps I can make some calls.

I text Kate to see if she wants a girly night this evening, she replies back that Elliot is running late on a job and is staying at his parents tonight so yep she is up for it. Great!

She gets in about 6pm; she looks awful, pale and tired.

"Kate, hey sweetie, are you ok? Busy day?" I ask as I guide her to a chair

"Oh Ana, Elliot has proposed to me yesterday and I don't know what to say" she admits

"Oh that's good though? Isn't it? Do you love him? Do you want to be with him?" I say

"I think so, I love spending time with him but we have only known each other for 6 months, is that enough?" her eyes drop to the floor.

"Well you don't have to get married straight away do you? You can have a longer engagement" I suggest.

"The problem is Ana, oh god I never thought I would be saying this but I'm pregnant" she chokes.

"Kate, Kate, its ok, honey, its ok" I pull her in for a hug.

"Elliot doesn't know, I haven't been able to tell him, I am scared. I know how you felt now Ana" she cries.

"I am sure he will be fine, just tell him and give him some space" I advise "How far are you a long?

"Eight weeks, confirmed by a scan" she says as she shows me her scan picture

"He he, I have blips and you have a bean" I smile and try to cheer her up.

"It does look like a bean doesn't it" she laughs

"Listen Kate, I wanted to talk to you about Christian and I, I am thinking about moving in with him after my scan, it's just that the chances of early delivery are higher, hopefully it won't happen but I think we need to be together from now on as a couple in the same dwelling. Is that ok with you?" I tentatively ask.

"Of course Ana, I am happy for you honey" I can see she is choked up.

"Maybe Elliot could move in here after you tell him?" I suggest.

"That is a possibility and would be great to be a family" she replies

"Let's talk again after my scan and when you have told Elliot, we can make plans then" I try to reassure "Invite Elliot over and I will stay in my bedroom in case you need me"

She picks up her cell and dials his number.

"Hey Elliot, have you finished work yet? It's getting late" she speaks with concern and I know she is totally in love with him.

"Oh that's good, I am sure your mom will feed you" she smiles and subconsciously runs her hand through her hair.

"Ok Elliot, do you want to come over tomorrow night?" she looks nervous as he replies

"Great, about 7pm, take care you" she beams and puts the phone down after hearing his response.

"All set?" I say

"Yes but do I tell him I want to marry him first or after I mention the baby?" nervousness is setting in.

"I can't answer that one for you, see how the conversation flows first" I advise.

I am almost as nervous as Kate is that evening, when the doorbells rings, I let Elliot in and we briefly converse about health, babies and business then I make my excuses and leave them too it. I keep everything crossed as I lay on my bed thinking how bizarre that she and I fall in love with brothers and end up pregnant at the same time.

KATE'S POV

Oh my goodness Elliot is here, ok calm down, whatever happens I will deal with it.

"Hey baby" Elliot starts "What's up? You look tired"

"Yeah I have had a busy day but I need to talk to you. I need you to listen until I have finished" breathe Kate.

"Ooh this sounds serious, you don't want to marry me? And you are trying to let me down gently" he jests.

"No no! I do want to marry you" he jumps up and down in delight "but wait Elliot, I have something else to say which might alter your feelings"

"But you want to marry me?" he asks me, looking like a child who has just opened his first present Christmas morning.

"Yes but Elliot..." I try to make him listen but he is almost singing with happiness "ELLIOT, I'M PREGNANT!"

He stops jumping around, comes over and holds my arms

"Are you serious?" his face has changed but not to the anger I was expecting but something softer.

"Yes I am serious Elliot" I give him the scan picture and expect him to flee the building like Christian did.

"Oh my god, this is amazing! This is our baby? Oh my god, is this real? Really real?" his face is flushed and the grin on his face is from ear to ear.

"Yes Elliot, it's real, it's ours, are you really ok with this?" I tentatively smile, hoping it's not all an illusion and reality is going to come crashing down around me in a few seconds time.

"This is fantastic Kate" he grabs me and swings me around, kissing and laughing "I'm going to be a dad; I'm going to be a dad"

"You are crazy Elliot but in a good way" I laugh

I see Ana peer carefully around the door and I give the thumbs up and smile to let her know that all is ok. She beams back at me and quietly closes the door again knowing everything is alright.

"Ok, so what do we need to do Kate?" Elliot asks excitedly

"Well nothing for a month when I have another scan, that's at twelve weeks and then another at twenty weeks, we can decide if we want to know the sex then" I tell him

"Oh I always wanted a boy, I can teach him everything about what I do and how to be a good person but oh a girl, watch her grow into a little lady, I hope she is like her mother" he babbles.

"We can talk about that later but what about living arrangements?" I mention

"We practically live together anyway so I can make here my permanent base but will still have to stay away at times" He is talking so animatedly

"Ana has said she is probably going to move in with Christian soon so we will have the place to ourselves but don't tell him that as she hasn't told him yet" I make him promise.

"My lips are sealed but I have to tell Mom and Dad about this, Mia, Christian and Ana too" he hugs me again.

"Well err Ana already knows but she will not say anything" hopefully not a problem for him.

"That's ok, you girls are close, and where is she by the way?" he asks.

"I'm here Elliot" Ana has come out of her room

"Hey you, wow you are growing fast" he replies

"Thanks Elliot, just what a girl wants to hear" Ana is laughing as she goes over and kisses his cheek.

"Oh sorry Ana, yes not the best thing to say" he laughs.

"It's Ok and congratulations Elliot" Ana smiles

"Thank you, oh and you want to move in with Christian?" Ana nods "he will be ecstatic about that, he keeps on about it whenever we talk; I tried to tell him that the right time will come"

"It has Elliot and I hope you and Kate will be happy here" Ana genuinely says "I will leave you two alone now, congratulations again"

"We will have to go home this weekend if you are free, I will see if Christian can come too" Elliot suggests

"That sounds great, I will ask Ana tomorrow" I reply as it is getting late and I don't want to disturb her in case she is asleep.

"Great, now I think we need to go to bed and celebrate" Elliot winks at me. I bash him with a cushion, laughing as I do.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" I am still giggling.

"Nope, does that mean you don't want to marry me anymore?" he teases.

"Nope, it means we are most definitely engaged, err did you get a ring yet?" I question. I hear a quiet 'shit' from Elliot.

"I wanted us to choose it together" nice save I think to myself, I look at Elliot, he is perspiring a little and looks flustered.

"Awe that's so sweet honey" I let him off the hook and I see him relax, bless. I take his hand and lead him toward the bedroom.

ANA'S POV

Elliot has gone before either Kate or I have got up. I have the kettle boiling as Kate comes into the kitchen; she is smiling still from last night.

"Good Morning Kate" I smile "All ok this morning?"

"Yes all good and if you don't have any plans for this weekend, Elliot and I want to go and tell Grace, Carrick and Mia about the engagement and baby. I hope you can come too" she looks radiant

"I think we are free but will check with Christian this afternoon, I have my scan at 3pm so will ask him after that" I am beaming, much as this whole thing with Christian and Elliot has been moving quickly for both of us and that being pregnant wasn't part of the plan so soon, I feel blessed. I hope Christian comes around at some point to ask me to marry him but I will take him as much as he will let me until then.

I call to Taylor that I am ready to leave for my appointment. I am not driving anymore again as I am too big to get behind the wheel and the whole car is too low and I struggle to get out of it so I am back to being chauffeured. Christian is meeting us there to try and avoid a press scrum. It has been remarkably quiet recently, well the hard core group are still around but unless something big happens the others stay away. I am really pleased they do. We manage to get around to the staff entrance at the hospital without being spotted and I see Christian in the hallway looking quite nervous. I kiss him and he returns the kiss with some longing and we both feel our wanting for each other stirring. Oh god I pull away quickly, I don't want the ultra-sonographer to see his huge boner whilst trying to concentrate on the babies. I chuckle to myself at the thought.

"Miss Steele, we are ready for you now, please come in" a nurse indicates

"Hello and you are?" she says to Christian and I snigger.

"Christian Grey, the baby's father" I snigger again except louder and the nurse and Christian look over at me so I turn away so they can't see my face. The first time he as actually acknowledged to anyone outside the family that he is going to be a dad.

"Oh, well come in and if you would like to take a seat there" pointing to a chair next to the bed "Miss Steele if you could lie on the bed, lift your top and undo your trousers" she prompts.

Christian helps me up before taking a seat. The ultrasound machine is hooked up to a television screen so we can get a great view. She gels me up and starts probing my abdomen. The first thing is hearing the heart beats-bom bom bom bom bom. It's so fast and the second baby is there too. She tells us the heart beats are good and normal. She does measurements of length, head circumference and I lose track of what she is doing when I see a face as clear as day. I gasp and grab for Christians hand. You can see everything, eyes, nose, lips, and ears and then a foot comes up and gets in the way. I didn't realize I was crying until a tear splashed down on to my cheek.

"This is wonderful, so clear and oh goodness" baby number two makes an appearance and I gasp again.

"Oh Ana, did you see that? Wasn't it great?" Christian is in total awe of what he has just seen.

"So all look fantastic Miss Steele, Mr Grey, the babies are a good size and length, all measurements point to them growing at the same rate although at some point it's going to get crowded but we keep a close eye on that. The other question I have to ask is do you want to know what you are having?" she looks at us and I look at Christian. We nod at each other and I nod at the nurse.

"You will be pleased to know you are expecting….."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in posting this update. I had a little tragedy over the weekend. Our oldest cat "Dave" passed away so I have been otherwise occupied. Hope you enjoy and please let me know you thoughts in reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Christian leaves the hospital first, then Taylor and me a short while later. I can't help but smile and I mean smile. I didn't mind what we were going to have so I am happy with what the nurse told us. She stressed it wasn't 100% accurate and that no action could be taken against the hospital if the genders turn out to be different to what was said today.

I meet Christian back at SIP, I need to pick up some files for work tomorrow at home. I walk toward his office passing Sophia, she jumps up and comes over, gives me a hug and congratulations.

"Oh Miss Steele, congratulation's, Mr Grey told me a short time ago, I thought you were but wanted you to confirm as speculation has been rife" she confirms my suspicions that people would know.

"Thank you Sophia, I am sure people suspected but considering we're having twins we didn't want to say anything until a little time had passed" I watch her face change to amazement

"Oh that's fantastic, when are you due?" she asks

"The fifteenth of December, well that's the plan anyway, they may have other idea's" I chuckle as I have been told the chances are they could come earlier.

"How lovely, I take it you will still come and go as you have been at the moment?

"Yes Sophia, for as long as I can, just keep me up to date with as much as you can when I am here but you can always call me on my cell if you have any worries" I tell her.

"I will Miss Steele" she adds "take care of yourself and you will be in next week?"

"Thank you, yes I intend to be here next week" I smile and walk down the corridor. Outside Christian's office is his PA, Vicky, who also jumps up and congratulates us. I ask her if Christian is free, she nods and I go into his office.

The atmosphere in his room is one of tension, worry and anger. He is facing the window and talking to someone on the phone. He turns and directs me toward the chair and mouths two minutes.

"Ok, stay on it Sawyer" he bangs the phone down.

"What's up? Something happened?" I feel worried when he is like this.

"That hate mail fucker is back, more mail on your desk, Sophia pulled it aside and gave it to me" he runs his hand through his hair in that oh so sexy way.

"What did it say?" I ask

"That doesn't matter baby, we have turned it over to the police again but no evidence. Whoever is doing this is very careful" he tries to protect me

"I want to know what it said Christian" I say forcefully.

"It's making a threat to me but security have been briefed and all codes have been changed etcetera so it's ok" he thinks this will reassure me.

"No it's not ok Christian, it scares me that someone can threaten us and we can't know who it is" I feel upset and stressed.

"Please Ana, don't, it's not good for you to get upset, I didn't want to tell you for this reason. I am doing everything I can, the police are doing everything they can but we will get them" he puts his arm around me and gently kisses my ear as he rubs his hand over my growing bump

"Hey blips, I hope you can hear me, you got to keep your mummy calm ok?" I laugh and my tension decreases.

"Christian Grey the softie at heart" I giggle, he looks up and smiles.

"Don't tell anyone, I wouldn't want my reputation as a hard man of industry to be quashed" he giggles and my heart feels like singing when I see him like this.

"Oh, did you speak to Elliot or Kate yet?" I ask

"Yes I did, Elliot called and asked about the weekend and I said we could if that's was good with you"

"I am already looking forward to going; I love your parents, sister and grandparents. I have such good times, I feel wanted in a family home" I admit.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable because I know they love you" he tells me.

"I still haven't told my parents so I thought I would invite them up for a weekend soon, could you let me know if you have any commitments so I can avoid those dates" not looking forward to that weekend.

"I will e-mail them to you baby, now go home, put your feet up and read manuscripts ok?" he kisses me again and slaps my bottom as I turn.

Taylor delivers me safely home and I decide to make the dreaded phone calls. I find my address book and call Ray's number first.

"Hello" His voice is deep but comforting

"Hi dad, its Ana, how are you?"

"Hey sweetheart, I'm fine, how are you?" he softly asks

"I'm good dad, busy as always but that's ok, How's Angie?" his new girlfriend.

"That's great and Angie is fine, thanks for asking"

"Dad, are you about for the next few weekends? I wondered if you could come to Seattle at some point."

"Sure sweetheart, what's up? I can sense you are feeling very tense right now"

"Well I would like you to meet someone, we have been together for a while and things are getting more serious"

"Oh, is see, you want your old dad to vet your boyfriend?" I hear him chuckle

"Sort of dad, well I am living with him already" or I will be in the next few days.

"Ok, err I have nothing scheduled for the next three weekends so let me know which you decide"

"Great dad, the only other thing is I want to invite Mom at the same time" silence on the other end confirms what I know he is thinking.

"Sure sweetheart, I am sure we can put our disagreements aside for a couple of days"

"That would be wonderful dad; I will check with her for dates and come back to you"

"Lovely, so nice talking to you Ana and I am really looking forward to seeing you"

"Thanks dad and love you"

"Love you too sweetie, bye for now" and the line goes dead.

So that went much better than I expected, I know I didn't tell him about the babies but I would rather do that face to face than over the phone, too impersonal to tell him he is going to be a grandpa. Now mom, I flick to her details in my book and dial her number.

"Hello, Carla Van Grutten speaking"

"Hi mom, it's Ana"

"Hello darling, to what do I owe this pleasure" that's my mom, gets right down to business forgoing the pleasantries.

"I was hoping you might be able to make a trip to Seattle in the next few weekends"

"That sounds lovely but what for?" I want to shout to see your daughter at the very least!

"It would be nice to see you mom but I want you to meet someone who has become very important in my life"

"How wonderful, well we are free so let me know when, if you could let me have some local recommended hotel details so I can make a reservation"

"I will mom but you should also know I have invited Ray and Angie too. I hope that's ok with you?" I hear a huff at the other end of the phone.

"That's fine but I hope he will be ok that I am bringing Frank"

"You are all adults so I hope you can be civil to each other for a couple of days" I am keeping my fingers crossed.

"Well yes I suppose" she sounds terse.

"Ok mom, I have to get back to work, I will e-mail you dates and hotels as soon as I can"

"Bye bye darling"

"Bye mom"

Oh geez, I feel exhausted just talking to mom, we have never had the best of relationships but this is pretty important and I would like her to be a part of her grandchildren if she wants to take an interest, the offer will be there for her but I am not going to beg or plead for her to make an effort. Ray on the other hand, once he has got over the initial news is going to be so excited to be a grandpa. He might not be my biological father but he has always been there for me from the time I was three years old.

The promised e-mail comes through from Christian highlighting his commitments and I decide that three weeks Saturday would be suitable. I will check with Grace this weekend to see if she, Carrick and Mia are free as I think it would be nice for everyone to meet. I reply to Christian with the date and then mom with the date and hotel details. I try and call dad but he doesn't answer so I will try him again later as I must do some reading for work now.

After a couple of hours of reading, I get up and put the kettle on. I have started to pack some bits and pieces, I don't need to get everything over to Christian's apartment in one go but as things with Kate and Elliot have changed, they will need the space so I will get as much sorted as possible.

I have asked Christian to come over tonight and I will break the good news to him as well as taking some boxes back to Escala with us. I put some of the lighter bags by the door, the immediate things I need, some personal bits and jewellery.

The doorbell rings and I open the door to Adonis of modern times. He standing in front of me, my mouth drops open a little and if he hadn't asked me if he could come in I am sure I would still be standing there just looking and possibly dribbling.

"Oh my, that's a lot of luggage for a weekend away" he looks bewildered.

"This bag is for the weekend" I point to a small holdall in the bedroom

"So what's this here fo…ohhhhhh" the penny has dropped

"Yes that's exactly what it's for Christian" I giggle.

"You want to? You are? Really?" his face is alight with glee.

"Yes I want to if you will still have us" I beam.

"Are you being serious? Of course I want you to come but are you sure?" he looks concerned

"Absolutely sure, the time is right, besides it is getting difficult around here on my own most of the time" I truthfully admit.

"Well then, let's get some things into the car and we can drop them off at Escala before heading to Mom and Dad's" He dials his phone and asks Taylor to help load some boxes into the car. He comes over and kisses me urgently, needy but sensuously and I can feel him start to harden against my thigh.

"You don't know how happy you have made me Ana" oh but I think I do Christian as I tease the bulge in his trousers.

Taylor coughs and I abruptly move my hand

"All loaded, there is still a little room, is there anything else you want to take tonight Miss Steele?"

"No, thank you Taylor, nothing for now" I reply still feeling the heat in my face.

"Ok, let's get going then" Christian picks up my holdall and I secure the apartment.

At Escala, with both Taylor and Christian carrying things it only takes a matter of ten minutes to unload. Gail and I chat in the kitchen and I show her the recent scan picture. She tells me how thrilled she is that I am moving in and excited about the babies.

"We are actioning the new driving protocol Taylor, do Sawyer and Peters know?" the atmosphere has gone tense again

"Yes sir, me directly behind, Sawyer and Peters sweeping. I will call you if we have any issues" Taylor looks very serious.

"Good, let's go" Christian takes my hand and we walk down to the car. In the lift, Taylor gets a message through his ear piece.

"Wait Mr Grey, Miss Steele, don't exit the elevator yet please, it appears some press have gathered outside. Sawyer and Peters are handling the situation"

I look at Christian and he looks at me but he looks very unfazed, then again the press have followed him around for years, I am still getting used to it. Taylor nods and we move out of the elevator, through the lobby and toward the car.

"How are you Miss Steele? Moving out Miss Steele? Congratulations on twins" my heart sinks, they know but I guess it was bound to come out sooner or later.

"Are you divorced yet Mr Grey? Don't you feel it's inappropriate to move in and have a child whilst still married to someone else?" I feel Christian tense but dig my nails in his arm to bring his attention away from them and back to me. He looks pissed but I don't want him angrily snapping at the press and saying something we will regret so we just keep our eyes to the front and get in the car.

Sawyer and Peters keep them back until we have driven out of the parking lot with Taylor behind before they hastily make up the distance to be able to fulfil their duties.

We both relax a little once out on the road, I can see in the wing mirror where Taylor is stationed but I am not sure which cars Sawyer and Peters drive. I sink down a little in my seat and kick off my shoes, I watch the Seattle skyline as dusk is falling and the lights on the various buildings illuminate.

The phone rings and Christian answers

"Grey"

"Sir, we have a possible perpetrator in a black SUV three cars back from me. Sawyer and Peters flanking. Proceed with caution"

"Thanks" that's it?

"Everything ok?" I feel tense again

"Just precautionary Ana, probably one of the press following" he tries to reassure me. We are not far from Grey Manor fortunately. The phone rings again

"Sir we think you are being followed, please get off the freeway and make a series of turns, I will be right behind you" oh god this is not good.

We exit the freeway and make a series of turns before heading back on the freeway. 'Ring ring'

"We are still being pursued, I will call ahead to Grey Manor for the gates to be opened in advance, I will follow you down the driveway, Peters will block the exit and then join Sawyer in pursuit" They certainly have a plan sorted which is good I suppose.

"Good, Ok" says the angry Christian, I can hear him muttering under his breath about the assholes and how dare they follow especially with pc on board.

We sweep into the Greys driveway with Taylor immediately behind, I look back and see Peters blocking the drive way with the house security there too and then two cars driving at speed past the entrance. Peters then speeds off after Sawyer.

Taylor and Christian almost carry me at speed into the house, which believe me is not easy. Grace welcomes us but looks concerned.

"Goodness, you could really do without this stress dears" as she kisses us both.

I hear Taylor talking and Christian moves over to him, Grace takes my arm and we move through into the conservatory. I jump when I hear Christian yell

"That's just fucking marvellous, fuck!" oh someone is in trouble no doubt. He comes through and tells us that the car was reported stolen 24 hours ago; Sawyer found it abandoned in an open area surrounded by woods and he has called for SPD help, helicopters, sniffer dogs, the works to find this asshole. He sits heavily on the chair, he looks exasperated.

"Who is doing this Mom?" he asks more out of desperation rather than expecting an answer.

"I don't know son, I don't know"

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

Elliot and Kate arrive soon afterwards and ask why the front gate security were being such assholes about letting them down the drive way. A brief explanation from Christian answers the question.

Kate and I hug, she is very nervous, I can tell from her eyes, I give her a supportive hug and whisper everything will be fine. Elliot comes over and hugs me, asking how the blips are. I tell him lively and growing and keeping mummy awake with their acrobatics at night. He laughs and winks.

The door flies open, banging against the stopper, making us all jump. It's Mia bounding in with her customary enthusiasm.

"Oh it's so good to see you all again, Ana how are my little nieces, nephews or both?" she giggles

"Good thanks Mia" as she is muttering things in the direction of my belly.

"Christian, Elliot, Kate" she tries to have a group hug but it's difficult with Christian and Elliot being six feet tall and Kate and Mia being significantly shorter, everyone ends up laughing.

Grace and Carrick come through and say their hello's and invite us all to be seated as dinner is ready. It's all lovely, a light starter of Melon and cucumber salad with mint, so refreshing, Pea and Asparagus Risotto and Chocolate Coconut Banoffee Pie to finish. Coffee and cheese board appear but I can't manage another thing.

As coffee is being poured, Elliot stands up and taps his glass, reminiscent of Christian when he told everyone about the twins.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for letting us invade the house again for the weekend and for the delicious food" he starts "I would also like to say that some when in March of next year, Kate and I will be celebrating the momentous occasion of the… third Grey grandchild being born"

Jaws drop, I look at Christian and he mouths to me "You knew?" I nod.

Christian stands up, shakes Elliot's hand "Never knew you had it in you bro" they laugh together. He kisses and congratulates Kate. Mia looks like she is either going to implode or pass out for the second time recently with the news. Grace and Carrick just look wonderful, the look of pride for their sons is so evident and the news of a third grandchild has just made their day.

Elliot stands again and clears his throat "Oh and Kate has agreed to become my wife at some point in the future" I clap my hands together in delight. I hope Christian will decide to propose but if he doesn't I will still be happy.

Carrick calls for another bottle of champagne to be opened and glasses are topped up for toasts to be made. Kate and I chink our glasses of water before doing the same with everyone around the table. I forget the hassle of earlier and feel that sense of family enveloping me, making me comfortable and wanted.

When dinner is finished, Christian and Elliot are chatting about impeding fatherhood, Mia and Kate are having a very excited chat about babies and I manage to catch Grace to ask her about the first weekend in August and my parents coming over. She is more than happy to host a gathering at Grey Manor and for them to stay overnight to save extra travelling. I am most grateful for her offer as the thought of catering my parents is exhausting enough without organising food, drink and entertainment for the weekend. So we settle on Saturday 3rd August at Grey Manor, I tell Kate and Elliot to save the date, Mia as well. I explain briefly about my parents, the divorce and subsequent partners. At least I will be surrounded by people who care for me.

I tire easily now and by nine thirty am ready to sleep so I excuse myself, go upstairs, shower and sink into a deep and very peaceful sleep. Christian joins me at some point, I am vaguely aware he got into bed but it is now morning and I turn to find he is awake and watching me.

"Morning pumpkin" he smiles

"Morning Christian, you were staring at me?" I ask smiling

"Yes, do you know you have a beautiful body?" I blush as he runs his hand over my hip and thigh.

"Thank you, you do too in case you didn't realize" I giggle

"Oh Ana, you have no idea what you do to me" he whispers in my ear "I want you now"

His hands begin exploring all over my body, just a simple brush of his hand sets me on fire. I writhe as his fingers run over my nipples, down my tummy and into the warm, wet depths of my being. I, in turn very lightly run a finger up and down the middle of his spine causing his back to arch in pleasure, I kiss his lips, nibble his ear lobe and caress his buttocks and his erection digs into my thigh.

"Are you sure we won't hurt them?" he asks quietly. I nod my head and I proceed to massage his erection, stroking, teasing and licking him. I take his length into my mouth, sucking and very gently nibbling his shaft. The moans and groans from him only serve to excite me more. He grabs my hips and pulls me so his erection is pushing against the sensitive rosette that he teased and pleasured before.

"Tell me if you need to stop baby" he whispers as he pushes his length into my depths, oh that feels so good as he gently thrusts and strokes me at the same time. I feel his balls slap against my buttocks and that intensifies my arousal. He is being extremely gentle which greatly hastens my need for a release, I can feel it building, I moan and my breathing quickens as does Christian's pace until I feel that familiar tingling that rises from my toes.

"Oh baby, you are getting so tight" he groans. He pushes his finger through my rosette and the sensation brings my orgasm to the brink before a final thrust tips me over the edge and I come with Christian following with his own orgasm shortly after. We lay down facing each other to allow us to catch our breath, smiling and tracing our fingers over the others face.

"Hmm you were ready for that baby" he comments

"Just because I am pregnant it doesn't mean I don't want to make love" I tell him

"I think I have just gathered that" he laughs and I laugh too.

"We had better get ourselves sorted and go for breakfast. Gramps and Nana are coming over today" He reminds me and we head for the shower where our antics continue but is more feeling and caressing than anything else.

Breakfast is a happy affair, Kate doesn't seem to be suffering with morning sickness, which I am pleased about for her.

Gramps and Nana arrive for morning coffee at ten thirty; we are all sitting in the conservatory making general conversation.

"Gramps, Nana I have something to tell you both" Elliot begins "Kate and I are expecting a baby" he beams.

"Oh there must be something in the water in Seattle" Gramps says dryly, the rest of us burst into laughter.

"There must be something said for super sperm though" Nana pipes up, Grace chokes on her coffee and we all look at her with amazement "I read it in Men's Health last week" she matter of factly states, which tickles us more.

My muscles ache with that much laughing on top of sex this morning but there is nothing else better for the soul than a hearty chuckle.

Christian and I go for a walk in the grounds, flanked by security of course. We head to the boat house; it's a lovely warm morning so we sit on the veranda overlooking the lake. I close my eyes and allow the sun to shine on my face.

"Ana, can I ask you something?" I look over at him

"Of course Christian, what's up?" I say as I close my eyes again. He doesn't reply so I open my eyes again and he is in front of me on one knee, holding a beautiful and huge diamond ring between his fingers.

"Will you marry me Ana?" he looks absolutely petrified.

"Oh Christian, it's beautiful" I can't take my eyes off how it sparkles in the morning sun.

"Nothing like keeping a guy waiting" his voice is shaking.

"Oh I'm sorry" I look at his crestfallen face "to keep you in suspense" he lifts his face "of course I will marry you" I smile at the look on his face which is a combination between shock and relief.

"Really?" he asks

"Yes but I want to wait before telling people so we don't steal Kate and Elliot's thunder, If that's ok with you?"

"That's fine baby and thank you" he has calmed down.

"Thank me for what?" I am puzzled.

"For being patient with the fucked up person that I am and giving me a chance. I promise I will try not to screw this up for us all" Wow that's quite a statement for Christian.

"I believe you will be the best you can" I reassure him.

"I guess we ought to be heading back, mom was planning a card or games afternoon. It sounds boring but with Gramps and Nana playing I can see it being totally outrageous" Christian says fondly.

"I think it's a great idea, let's go" I proffer my hand to get him to help me up and we walk back to the house.

Lunch is waiting; it's early but fits in with Gramps and Nana. I see Grace has got out every card or board game they have, some I have never heard of before but others are warmly familiar.

Elliot picks up and game

"Ok, who's up for twister?" Kate and I both give him a mock irritated look and considering that leaves only Elliot, Christian and Mia under thirty and flexible enough to play, it's a no go. Elliot sulks for a moment before seeing Operation. Oh even Christian gets excited about this. He and Elliot start and after much buzzing and laughing, admit defeat and we split into two teams to play trivial pursuits. Carrick, Gramps, Kate and I take on Grace, Nana, Christian and Elliot. I can't believe it is so much fun especially Gramps miss-hearing a question and coming out with a totally inappropriate answer.

I hold out for as long as I can but tiredness overtakes me again, I excuse myself and head for bed. I must have been exhausted as I neither heard Christian come to bed or get up but I look over at the clock and it shows 9.17am. Goodness me that is late, a knock on the door makes me jump, and Christian comes in with a tray from breakfast. Toast, a bagel and cream cheese, fruit, tea and juice. There is everything I could want except I can't face cream cheese right now.

"Ana pumpkin, what time do you want to leave today?"

"I don't know, maybe not too late as I need to store a few things at your place" I start

"Our place" he corrects and I smile as that sounds funny to hear.

"Perhaps before it gets too dark also in case we run into trouble again" I suggest

"Ok sounds good, I will tell Mom we will leave right after lunch" he kisses my forehead and leaves the room as I am munching on my toast.

Kate and I opt to read in the library while Elliot and Christian go jogging. They are going to leave at the same time to give Grace and Carrick some time alone for the rest of the weekend.

The sweaty boys come back and head straight up for a shower; they also pack our bags ready to go. A lovely relaxing morning followed by a simple lunch is perfect. Taylor loads the car up with our luggage; he liaises with Sawyer and Peters for the route home and talks to Christian for approval.

We thank our hosts for a lovely weekend; I tell Grace I will send details for the 3rd as soon as possible. I feel a small knot starting in the pit of my stomach as my anxiety about the journey home resurfaces.


	32. Chapter 32

We leave Grey Manor in convoy. Elliot takes the lead with us next, followed by Taylor and I guess Sawyer and Peters are already sweeping the roads on the lookout again. I tell Christian I had a lovely weekend but I can't wait to get back to his apartment. The journey home is uneventful and we wave Elliot and Kate off the freeway at their junction before heading off at the next for Escala.

Peters has been instructed to make sure Kate and Elliot don't encounter any problems in the short distance to the apartment before coming back to Escala. I feel kind of nervous as we head up to the penthouse in the elevator; I have never lived with anyone except my parents and Kate. Mrs Jones is in her usual place in the kitchen.

"Hello Mr Grey Miss Steele, did you have a nice weekend?"

"Lovely, thank you Mrs Jones" I reply.

"I have put all of the clothes away in the drawers and wardrobe, the other items I left for you to sort Miss Steele"

"Oh thanks Mrs Jones" I guess I have to get used to having someone else doing the things I have always done for myself.

Christian takes my hand and leads me to his, err our bedroom, which sounds weird in my head and shows me the closet and chest of drawers with my clothes in, toiletries are in the bathroom along with my hair brush, bands and clips. I have brought my jewellery and Christian puts it in the bedroom safe as I have some old sentimental rather than valuable pieces from my grandmother. I would be very upset if these got lost or stolen and with the security in the building I am reassured they will be safe.

It feels strange to be discussing calendars to ensure no double bookings and we confirm the 3rd August for my parents to come over. I also tell him about all of my upcoming pre-natal appointments in case he wants to attend, most of them are for blood pressure, urine and bloods test but he seems keen to come where he can postpone or move appointments.

The rest of the evening is spent chilling watching the television. I finally admit defeat to tiredness and tell Christian I am going to bed. He has some business to deal with so kisses me at the entrance to the bedroom and I watch him disappear into his office. I set my alarm for 7.30am as I want to go to work tomorrow, I have some calls to make, an author to meet and various annoying bits and pieces I want to clear before the end of the week.

The alarm wakes me, oh I feel rough this morning. Christian is nowhere to be seen, just when I could do with a back and shoulder rub too. Oh well, hit the shower, have breakfast and see how that feels. Twenty minutes later I am sat on a breakfast stool with food in front of me, Gail has put cereal, toast, fruit, tea and juice ready as she wasn't sure what I would feel like. I smile. I could get used to this. Cereal eaten. Tea drunk and a little melon have hit the spot and I feel much brighter. I call down to Taylor that I am ready to go and to meet me in the lobby but as always he is waiting to escort me from the front door.

"Good morning Miss Steele, How are you?" I wish he would call me Ana.

"Good morning Taylor, I am fine thank you, press waiting outside this morning?" I cautiously ask.

"Yes Ma'am, Sawyer and Peters are helping so we just need to get you to the car as quickly as possible" I laugh

"That is proving to be more difficult these days" Taylor smiles at me.

The elevator opens and flash, flash, flash the camera bulbs go. They call to me to answer questions

"What are you having Miss Steele? Are you living here now? When are you giving up work?" and the most cruel question comes from a male reporter "Are you sure Mr Grey is the father?"

I break away from Taylor and rush over to the waiting press and the rude reporter, and then I do something very uncharacteristic and slap him across the face shouting "How dare you?" My eyes flash with anger and I am about to hurl second slap accompanied by a lecture at him when Taylor and Sawyer both come to my side "Please Miss Steele" Taylor almost begs me to move away. In the end he hastily pulls me away to the car. I get in and burst into tears.

"Pc en route, alert MG, PR and LG to office immediately" I hear Taylor say down the phone. I know Pc is me but what are MG and the rest? Oh well I guess I will find out soon enough. Taylor hands me a tissue. I can't believe how stupid I was.

"I am sorry Taylor, I don't know what came over me except rage and I am a bit emotional at the moment" I apologise.

"It's ok Miss Steele, I am surprised you haven't vented before now, the press can be hard and cruel at times, other times they are an essential network of sources and information"

"I am sure they are useful but why do they have to ask such personal questions and how dare they practically say I am trapping Christian by being pregnant and with someone else's child!" I fume

"Please calm down Miss Steele, they are leaches, money grabbing leaches in some instances but others operate with dignity and integrity"

We pull up outside SIP and another bunch are waiting but security have been pre warned to keep them well back and although I can see and hear them, they are too far away for me to distinguish what they are asking.

A pacing anxious looking Christian is waiting in the lobby a little way back and as soon as I arrive he sweeps me into his arms.

"Are you ok baby? You look a little pale" his hand drifts to our babies.

"I'm ok, just feel a little stupid and emotional" I say

"We need to go to my office for damage control and then you are going home, ok?" he tells me and I nod. The elevator bell rings and we go up to the twentieth floor. In Christian's office are four people sitting around the large conference desk. Christian directs me to a seat and sits beside me.

"What's this about Christian?" I feel nervous

"It's Public relations and the Legal department, they want to know what happened" he tells me.

"Why?" I naively ask.

"Well baby, you slapped someone in broad daylight in front of other reporters. Now PR want to know what was said to make you react so they can release an appropriate statement if needed and legal will assess if any claim for assault is made by the reporter" Assault? That's laughable; if he had said one more cruel word he would have known the true meaning of assault.

"Oh I see, sorry" I lower my eyes.

"I wish I had been there to see it, Taylor says it was quite a show" he says quietly but he laughs and I laugh thinking about it too.

After a meeting lasting approximately an hour, they have everything they need to proceed should anything come of it but I have been told that for certain it will end up on some news channel this evening. The team including Taylor leave the office so Christian and I are alone.

"Please please could you rub my shoulders, I feel so tense" Christian obliges and after a few minutes of massaging I feel more relaxed.

"Is that better baby?" I nod, I have my eyes closed, I lean forward and ask him to go to my lower back and rub too. I am in heaven for a few minutes until the phone rings and he has to answer it.

"Grey" in his usual curt tone

"Well nothing that wasn't expected, how much?" Great, it didn't take the vulture reporter long to try and cash in on my err emotional outburst.

"Sort it" he bangs the phone down "Fucking greedy tosser"

"Sorry to have caused so much trouble" I feel teary again

"No, it's ok, we have a protocol for this, he wanted $100.000 or he was going to sue but he was reminded that everything was caught on tape including the question he asked you and that could be interpreted as inciting you in court so he settled for $5000 for his trouble"

"$5000, that's extortion. What a bastard!" I don't often swear but this was a warranted occasion.

"Don't worry, forget it now, it's over" he hugs me. My back pain is getting worse and I ask to lie down on the couch in his office.

"Oh that feels a bit better" I say but Christian looks very concerned.

"I want to get you checked Ana, I don't like that you have pain and you still look a little pale" he holds my hand

"I'm fine really, just need to rest for a moment or two" I feel sleepy again.

I hear Christian calling the medics to his office, my goodness they are going to think I am pathetic and then he is on the phone to Grace asking her advice. They arrive and check my blood pressure and sugar levels. They are both good, I tell them about my lower back pain and they ask how long it has been sore for. I wasn't worried as it only started this morning.

"Ana, Mom wants me to take you to the hospital for tests, it likely nothing but just to be sure" oh great, run the gauntlet again.

"Ok but only if I go out under my own steam, like normal" I make him promise me I can.

The medic's phone ahead to let them know of our impending arrival and what they have done today. Away we go, quietly but quickly to beat the press and to the hospital.

The ob/gyn team are waiting for me; I am examined, prodded, pulled and stuck with needles for the next ninety minutes. The ultra-sonographer is scanning too; I just want to sleep to be honest. The babies are good, growing well with each weighing approximately two and a half pounds each, heart beats are normal. Christian's face is just in awe of what he is looking at, at this point you can see very clearly the faces, structures and baby two is sucking its finger. The doctors find Protein and bacteria in my urine so they suspect a UTI brewing but that can be treated with antibiotics and because my blood pressure is normal, pre-eclampsia is not suspected at this time. Phew, I breathe a sigh of relief. I can go home shortly but must return in five days or sooner if I am worried.

Now home to sleep I tell Christian, I text Sophia and ask her to move my appointment to the end of the week and I ask her to do a couple of other jobs if she has time. He tucks me in on the sofa and both feel happy that Mrs Jones is close by in case I need anything quickly. I am sure Christian has given strict orders for everything.

The television is on but I am not really taking any notice and before long I am asleep, the next I know is Christian is gently shaking me awake for dinner. He has brought it over on a lap tray along with water and my tablet; I am really getting the VIP treatment tonight. Dinner was delicious and when I finish eating, I start making up for lost time today by starting some reading. Christian scolds me but I tell him I can't sit doing nothing for the foreseeable future and he reluctantly agrees to let me carry on.

Before he leaves I stop him

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course pumpkin, what's up?"

"I want to tell people that we are engaged" I see a look of annoyance on his face "not everyone" I am quick to add "but my family, your family, not the press or anyone else but it just doesn't feel real at the moment"

"Hmm, it's a little risky, I don't want the press to get hold of it but as long as the number of people is kept to a minimum I don't see a problem with that" a huge smile crosses my face.

"Great, thanks, I feel I can get a little excited now" I admit.

Christian smiles and winks as he turns and leaves the room.

* * *

A/N: If you like it please leave me a review :)


	33. Chapter 33

I wake up and I am still on the sofa with a blanket over me, it's light outside so I must have been here all night. I look over at the arm chair and a blanket has been laid over the back. Did Christian sleep in the chair all night? I glance over at the clock and find its 6am; I wrap the blanket around my shoulders and go in search of him. He isn't in the office, I listen and hear the shower is running so I head into the bedroom, discard my blanket and clothes and enter the shower much to Christian's delight.

"Morning pumpkin, did you sleep ok? You looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you up to come to bed" he hugs me

"Hey honey, did you spend the night in the chair?" I ask.

"For a few hours I did but then I had some work to do" he smiles

"Thank you" I kiss his cheek and squeeze his buttocks tightly, the reaction is almost instant arousal.

"You woke him up, are you going to leave him wanting all day?" he teases.

"I couldn't live with myself if he got frustrated and flagged now could it?" I tease him back; my hand is stroking his shaft as the water pours down our bodies.

I lick and bite his nipples and he runs his hands up and down my back and buttock. I dampen the sponge, add some shower gel and begin soaping him all over, seductively allowing my nipples to brush his chest and abdomen. He growls something about payback for teasing but I turn him sideways, I run my hands down his chest and back simultaneously, grasping his erection and slowly running my finger up and down his shaft, flicking over the tip. My other hand is caressing his buttocks and I gently probe further between until I find his anus. I run my finger around the rim while Christian breath sharpens and he moans about how good it feels. I advance my finger until he cries out in ecstasy at the sensations he is feeling from his G-spot.

"Oh Oh Oh Ana, oh my god that feels so arghhhhh" as I massage around. My own arousal is heightening with every groan and shudder emanating from Christian. He reaches down and touches my clit, I almost cry out with the pleasurable senses from his fingers. Our movements to each other's bodies become more frantic as the impending orgasm nears, Christian comes first, panting and leaning with one arm on the wall still playing with me until I come too.

"Oh wow Ana that was amazing, I wasn't expecting that when you came into the shower this morning" he kisses me again.

"You really liked it? I didn't hurt you?" I ask tentatively as I have never done that to anyone else before.

"You can do that to me anytime baby" with a big smile "People will wonder why I have a big grin on my face this morning" I laugh because if it's the grin he has on his face now everyone will know what has happened.

"Ana, my 'divorce' has been arranged and the relevant paperwork has been 'filed' at City Hall so I just need to get my PR department to release a well-timed statement and that issue will be over with except for the press interest for a while anyway" he casually tells me while we are towelling off from the shower.

"Oh, that's good I suppose"

"I am still seeing Sebastian at the moment, I can't just drop out of his life at the drop of a hat" he slips that in.

"So you still have contact with Samantha then?" I ask feeling a little annoyed he hadn't said anything to me about this

"Only to arrange seeing Seb and then I take him out places, I don't stay in the house when Samantha is there" I guess that's something "are you bothered by that Ana?"

"If I am honest, yes it does somewhat, I hoped you could break all contact with her, I still get the feeling she has something to do with the letters and accident alongside Elena but I ask only that you tell me when you go to see him. I understand you want to remain a father figure to him so I won't stop you" he snorts at the last bit "is that funny Christian?"

"I would go if I wanted to Ana" I feel a row coming on

"So you wouldn't consider my feelings if I asked you not to go?" great, the asshole is rearing his ugly head again

"I would consider but in this case I would still go as it's my responsibility" oh that's mighty generous of you to think of me. My blood starts to boil.

"Well I guess I know where I stand in the importance of our relationship!" I slam the bedroom door on the way out and head for the kitchen. Gah that certainly didn't help my blood pressure. I can't fathom how he can be so sensitive, caring and thoughtful one minute and a total fucktard the next. I sigh, put my hands on my ever swelling bump, close my eyes and wish that I had kept my mouth shut.

Gail walks past and asks me if I am ok, I nod and raise my eyes up to the sky. She smiles as if she totally appreciates what I am saying. She serves me breakfast and then I assume starts her daily routine. I haven't heard the door go signalling that Christian has left but he isn't here anymore. Ok so that's how it's going to be, Pfft!

My day is filled with reading, reviewing and making endless notes, Gail has pushed food and fluids at me at regular intervals and by the end of the day I am really pleased about the amount of back logged work cleared.

No word from Christian, is he sulking? Or just really busy? I would expect him home shortly but Gail comes in moments later to tell me he rung whilst I was using the bathroom and that he has to go to the club tonight to sort a staffing issue or something like that.

The little bit of devil in me persuades the angel side to call Kate and Elliot to see if they would like to go to the club for the evening. They readily agree and we agree to meet outside in one hour. I slip on a black dress, well maternity dress; it's still short in length but allows for the expansion of my belly. I put a finely knitted wrap around my shoulders in case I feel chilly and slip on a pair of low heeled and comfortable shoes. A little make up, lip gloss and sparkly blush complete the best me I can be in my pregnant state. I call down to Taylor and tell him I am ready to go.

"Err Ma'am, where are you going?" the apprehension in Taylor's voice is very clear.

"Pandora's Box" I reply "I am meeting Kate and Elliot there for the evening"

"I don't think Mr Grey will be very happy with that" said nervously

"No I am sure he won't but please take me Taylor" I feel a little sorry for putting Taylor in the firing line. He starts the engine as I get in and off we go.

Kate and Elliot are waiting for me; Taylor has called in Sawyer and Peters for back up too. We are whisked straight into the club and upstairs so obviously Christian knows we were coming in advance. Taylor I suppose has an obligation to inform his employer of any movements. We are attracting attention of course and a few people stop and stare, whispering to the person next to them.

We sit at one of the tables undisturbed in the VIP area. Only select people have access granted to them so we are safe however Taylor is still in the background sipping his orange juice.

Kate and I have non-alcoholic cocktails, while Elliot has a beer. I glance over to Christian's office door remembering our encounter in there when the door opens and a slim red headed woman in a tight blue dress, well if you could call it a dress, I would liken it to a handkerchief and four inch stiletto's comes out with Christian behind her. They are both smiling and my first instant thought is Bitch! What is he doing with her? Bastard! Kate is reading my mind and leans over to remind me Gail had said he had staff issues and that is his office after all. What I don't know is if they have seen the other room? He scans the room and his smile's fade when he sees me sitting, looking at him and the girl. He finishes his conversation with her, shakes her hand and she leaves.

He signals for me to come to the office, it's getting an effort to do anything quickly these days but I waddle over. I enter the office and he shuts the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ana?" he shouts

"Don't swear at me Christian" I snap back "I wanted a night out or am I not allowed to have a say in that either?"

"Oh so that is what this is about, our earlier discussion about Sebastian and Samantha" he looks angry but I am not backing down.

"A discussion requires two people talking about an issue, not one telling the other that's what they would do regardless" I shout.

"Why do you want to make this complicated for me Ana?" he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You made this situation on your own Christian and I have gone along with it despite the press intimating I am the bad party and I lured you away from her, got pregnant to trap you and the best one yet is are you really the father? Do you realize how that makes me feel?" I sob.

"I do what I have to do to protect my family and myself, sometimes I get caught up in things. Ana do you realize how many times people have tried to blackmail me, threatened to kidnap a member of my family and threaten to kill someone too? I know that's not your fault and I am sorry if I seem cold and calculating but I have to be to survive. Please don't cry Ana" he pulls me into his arms.

I feel myself calming at the feel of his arms and his body scent mixed with cologne.

"I appreciate it's not easy Christian, I understand why you continue to see Sebastian but we have two babies coming and they are your priority then so at some point you will be limited when you can see him anyway. I am just saying you need to take a step back gradually for his sake more than anything else" I am being honest with him.

He looks a little crestfallen "I know Ana and I will pull back. I am sorry I didn't see you before I left this morning and before you ask the woman in here is a potential waitress, I interviewed her for a position that opened up downstairs" he smiles as if he knows what I was thinking and yes I was thinking who the hell was she.

"Are you coming out to socialise with us this evening?" I lighten the mood.

"Sure" he takes my hand to help me up and pulls me into a delicate and deeply meaningful kiss that makes me want to melt. We walk out of the office hand in hand and head toward our table. A waiter comes over to take our drinks order and the next hour or so is filled with well-mannered ribbing and teasing of each other. We laugh and laugh particularly when Elliot and Christian get a rapport going about nappies and babies, my ribs ache and I am sure my makeup is now non-existent from wiping the tears away. I think it was the evening we all needed to ease the general stress and worry surrounding us especially when we tell them about our engagement.

Kate squeals in delight and hugs us both; Elliot shakes Christian's hand and tells him it's about time he made an honest woman of me. We toast to the future together and with our children.

We wish each other a goodnight and head to our respective apartments promising to be in contact soon.

* * *

A/N If you like it, please leave me a note. I love reading your feedback.


	34. Chapter 34

I feel a little better for having vented at Christian, I hope he got the message I will not allow myself to be walked over and will start communicating a bit more with me. After all with not that much time left before the babies arrive we need to be talking from the same page.

I ask Christian about converting a room at Escala to be the nursery. I ask if it would be at all possible for Elliot to do the renovations as we wouldn't have to worry about details being leaked about colours, whose furniture we have chosen and what stores are our favourites for accessories. Christian has already mentioned it but he is busy with two other projects. He promised to try and start in a fortnight's time. Fortunately it's not a big job according to Christian as he explains what he had in mind and it all sounds good to me. I need to do some serious shopping for supplies, nappies, clothes, bottles, teats, a pump, bedding, blankets; a steriliser…the list is endless. Kate and Gail have offered to come with me and help chose at stores like Baby Gap, Ralph Loren, Neiman Marcus, Oshkosh and Baby Bjorn. I am sure Kate will pick up a few bits too. They are using my old room for a nursery but they obviously have a little more time to work on the décor.

All is really quiet and boring for the next two weeks; I manage to keep up with my work despite only going in one to two days a week now. The huge amount of appointments, blood tests, weigh-ins and chats about a birth plan takes up quite a lot of time too. Elliot has done wonders with the baby's room. The storage has increased, the window dressed, cots assembled, nappies stowed, carpet renewed, it's just perfect. I get a thrill every time I go in there to put something away or just have a look. All the clothes are so tiny and I find it hard to believe a baby will fit in them. We are still hotly debating names and have drawn up a short list of favourites which we get out and discuss from time to time. We don't plan to tell anyone our choices as we don't want anything accidentally leaked to the press.

I am helping Kate, well the two of us together don't make a good team with our expanding waistlines but online shopping is something we can do without walking around, being harassed and spotted by the press who have got wind of Kate's pregnancy and some unflattering headlines hit the newspapers again. She is really quite upset by them and I know exactly how she feels but I remind her she shouldn't be getting too stressed out. It's not worth the emotional effort and next week they will move on to some other poor soul, who is deemed to have something newsworthy to report.

I remember and then get in a huge panic about the coming weekend and my parents being in the same room again since they divorced. It wasn't a messy divorce really, Mom is the breadwinner and dad was more than happy to yield to her, probably for a quick result and quieter life. I told them about meeting Christian's parents and family and I hoped they would be pleasant to each other in front of these people. It's not my dad that I worry about. He is quite placid until Mom pushes the right buttons, things get heated and boom! They explode; I don't want that to happen but especially not in front of Grace and Carrick.

I am picking Dad up at Tacoma Airport at 6pm on Friday or rather Taylor is driving me, this way I have a chance to talk to him about the babies quietly and without interruption. Then Mom flies in 8am Saturday morning and I will repeat the collection process and explanations with her. That, I am not looking forward too. I can hear her voice now, you're too young, not married, no experience of a career behind me, no money. Hah, I laugh at the thought that Christian out strips Moms wealth by billions. Being married doesn't matter; it didn't work for her, after all.

The PIA weekend arrives, my abbreviation for Parents imminent arrival. I feel really nervous so I end up going into work for a few hours to take my mind off the forthcoming weekend. Christian frowns at me when he sees me in the corridor but I tell him it's only for a couple of hours before picking dad up and that pacing at Escala is not going to help me either.

Those two hours whizz past, Taylor calls up to see if I am ready to go. I walk to Christian's office to say I was going and I would see him later. His face is hard and I feel intimidated.

"I am off to the airport now" he looks up at me "is everything ok?"

"It will be fine, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asks.

"No but thank you, this is something I need to do on my own" I smile, I lean over and kiss him but I know he is distracted and don't push for more.

"See you later baby" he says but his eyes are firmly back on the computer screen.

"Bye" I wave.

Taylor meets me at the elevator "Usual scrum waiting" I ask him.

"No, less than earlier Miss Steele, someone famous was spotted and most of them took off fortunately" I nod in agreement.

The journey from SIP to the airport seems to fly by but parking is a nightmare. We end up at the furthest point from the entrance.

"Would you like me to go and bring your father out Miss Steele?"

"Thank you Taylor but I need to do this but I would appreciate your company though"

"Of course Miss Steele" he gets out and open the door for me, we slowly walk across the car park and into the elevator. It's only two floors down but walking down that many steps is a no go for me this evening.

It's busy, crowded and smelly in the terminal, my grip on Taylors arm must be painful by now but he doesn't show it. The arrivals board shows his flight should be collecting baggage by now and after about ten minutes of standing and waiting watching everyone else being reunited with relatives or meeting a chauffeur. Then I see him in the distance, my dad, he looks a little greyer and has a few more wrinkles but I feel comforted by the familiarity and security he brings.

I wave when he is in close enough range to see me and eventually he sees me waving frantically by this stage. The hugest smile spreads across his face and I can't help but return with my own equally big smile. I stretch my arms out to hug him and he responds until he bumps against my bump.

He looks down at my belly; I see a puzzled look cross his face

"Hi dad, so good to see you, you look great" I am beaming still.

"Ana, um err, this is um unexpected" he stumbles over his words.

"You are going to be a granddad in three months' time" I giggle

"I am? But how? I don't know what to say" the look on his face is priceless.

"I am sure you know the mechanics dad" I laugh "but I also need to tell you that I am having twins"

His jaw drops, if possible, even further "Two?" he asks and I nod.

"Are you ok with this dad?" I tentatively ask him. We start moving toward the car park.

"Oh dad, this is Taylor, personal security and driver at the moment" I look over at Taylor who offers his hand

"A pleasure to meet you sir" Taylor looks at my dad.

"Oh yes, sorry where are my manners" Dad shakes Taylors hand; I can see he is still a little shocked by the revelation.

"Security?" I can see confusion forming.

"Yes dad, Christian is a big businessman and with that brings risks and threats so Taylor looks after me" I smile a reassuring smile.

"You're in danger too Ana?" out comes the cop in my dad.

"Well not really, we are very careful" I nod "anyway, I can't wait for you to meet Christian and his family"

"As long as he takes care of my little girl and my grand babies" he puts his arm around my shoulder. In the car, he sits holding my hand and periodically looking at my belly.

"Are you sure this is what you want Ana?" he looks at me in all seriousness "you are still very young"

I put my hand up to stop him "Dad, this is the best thing that has happened to me, I wouldn't change it for the world. I love Christian and I love the fact I am going to be a mom" did I just admit that I love Christian to my dad?

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked but you are my little girl and I want you to be happy. How long have you and Christian been dating?" ah, this could be awkward.

"Oh about nine months" I can't bring myself to look at him.

"Is that all?" I hate the sound of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes dad. Are you ok to stay with us tonight? We will head down to Christian's parents in the morning" hoping to divert the conversation away from me.

"Sure that's fine sweetie"

"I am sorry Angie couldn't make it this weekend, I hope her sister is ok" I have only met her once but she has been a good for him.

"Surgery was successful but recovery takes a while" I squeeze his hand.

"Mom is not arriving until later but she is booked in at The Heathman Hotel for the night before following us tomorrow" I continue "I will go pick her up so I will leave you with Christian for a little while"

"Ok sweetie" We pull up to Escala and the usual few reporters that camp there, begin to show an interest.

"Dad, the reporters will shout questions to you and me but please don't say anything, they are leaches that twist words to suit" he looks scared now.

"Oh, what are they interested in?" bless my dad.

"Do you not know who Christian is?" I ask

"No sweetie, I don't" he smiles "I don't keep up with these things" I chuckle.

"Never mind, I will fill you in" I say still laughing.

We exit the car to face the flashes and questions, Taylor is gripping my arm as if he is frightened I am going to go hormonal on him again and it's probably a good job he has when a reporter shouts

"Miss Steele, is this your father? He is not your real father though? How does he feel about your relationship? Are you pleased to be a grandfather?" Do they ever give up?

"Ignore them, ignore them" I whisper to dad.

We safely arrive at the penthouse and Christian comes through the door to greet us.

"Mr Steele, so nice to meet you finally" Christian extends his hand.

"Please call me Ray, good to meet you too" they shake hands.

"Do come in, can I offer you a drink?" Christian asks leading us to the lounge.

"I would like a whiskey on the rocks if you have it?" When did dad start on the hard stuff I wonder?

"Of course, coming right up" I hear Christian open the freezer and then the clink of them falling in to a glass, he returns with a bottle of High West Rocky Mountain Rye 21 Year Old Whiskey. Dad takes a sip and comments

"That's mighty fine whiskey you have their son" I see Christian smile, if you did but know it he is extremely nervous meeting my dad after all it's not something he has had to do before.

"Ana, what time do you need to leave to pick your mom up?" Christian asks.

"Oh I have about an hour until I leave"

"Good, I am certain you are hungry, Ray would you like to join us?" Gail has prepared some dinner and she is in the kitchen waiting for us.

"Mrs Jones, this is my father Ray" I introduce them.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs Jones, this smells delicious. Aeroplane food is just very unappetising" he smiles.

"Ray, a pleasure to meet you, please sit and eat" I love Mrs Jones; she just has a knack of putting you at ease very easily.

I look at my watch and I need to go back to the airport for mom, Christian say he will come with me again but I tell him to look after dad and that he is doing a great job so far.

I call Taylor again and we head back to Tacoma. I am ringing my hands together in the back of the car, mom makes me tense at the best of times but this has the potential to be a very awkward weekend if mom doesn't behave. Taylor accompanies me again and we head to arrivals to wait again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I will not be posting the update notice on FanFiction Facebook group as I have done in the you are following the story, you will still get updates via FanFic. Please let me know what you think.


	35. Chapter 35

I wait nervously for her flight to clear customs and baggage collection; people are coming out but no mom yet. We wait and wait until I hear her shrieking through the double doors where baggage collection is. Great I say to myself, she is already causing a disturbance and she has only been in Seattle for about thirty minutes.

"This is absolutely ridiculous; I want your name and your supervisor's name. I don't think I should be treated like this!" yup that's my mother. I could just turn and run, figuratively speaking of course.

"Mom! Over here" I shout.

"Darling, how lovely to see you" she lightly kisses my cheek "and who is this?"

"This is Taylor, my security and driver" Taylor extends his hand but my mother just ignores it. She hasn't changed a bit

"Where's Frank?" I look around feeling puzzled.

"Oh he's putting the luggage back together after these buffoon's decided to check the suitcase and threw my clothes all over the place" she huffs "he will be here in a moment".

"Ok well while we wait, you are booked into The Heathman tonight and we will swing past at 9.30am in the morning so you can follow us down to Christian's parent's house, ok?"

"Fine darling" she says but I know she is not really paying attention so I will tell Frank when he arrives.

"You look like you have put on some weight Ana" she starts "Your new boyfriend must be treating you well"

"Yes he is mom but he has also knocked me up, I am 6 months pregnant" I am getting annoyed now. I see Taylor smirk; I think he has the measure of her as well.

"Sorry darling, what did you say? Ah Frank woohoo, over here" she shouts across the terminal.

Frank comes over pretty well laden with bags; it's enough luggage for 2 weeks not 2 days.

"Hello Ana" he says as he kisses my cheek.

"Hi Frank, how are you?" I ask him, I like Frank, out of mom's other two relationships not including my real dad and Ray were a complete disaster but I am not sure who could put up with my mom for that long.

"Oh good thanks Ana, my you look well, practically blooming" I beam.

"Blooming? Who's blooming?" mom asks, and then her eyes widen as she realizes he is talking about me.

"Ana! Your pregnant?" here we go.

"Yes mom, 6 months gone" I smile

"Oh Ana, how could you let this happen? You are so young and your career is in its early stages. You don't have money, where are you living? Is this boy serious about you?" She is on a roll.

"Are you getting married, tell me Ana!" She demands.

"Firstly mom please keep your voice down and if you give me a moment I will explain but we need to get to the car and drop you off at the hotel" Taylor takes my arm and we head for the parking lot.

"Well, start explaining!" she shouts.

"Firstly it happened, I don't need to explain how surely?" I say sarcastically and mom glares back at me "Yes I am young but I am fortunate that I can continue working before and after the babies are born. Christian is CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings and is a billionaire so money is not an issue and we live in his penthouse flat!"

"Oh, I see" That has taken the wind out of her sails, for a minute anyway "wait a minute…did you say babies?" I nod.

"Twins?" as if my nodding wasn't sufficient acknowledgement.

"Yes mom, twins"

"But is he serious about this?" right, back to the interrogation then.

"Yes, we are engaged to be married after the babies are born" that's the first time I have told anyone except Kate and Elliot about his proposal. Taylor looks really pleased; I catch his eye in the interior mirror and wink.

Mom is quiet for the rest of the journey, not sure if that is good or bad. Shortly after we arrive at the hotel, mom and Frank check in and I tell Frank about the arrangements for the morning before wishing them a goodnight and driving back to Escala.

Christian and dad are laughing as I walk into the apartment which I am very pleased to hear. I bid goodnight to Taylor and sit next to dad on the sofa, I let out a big sigh.

"Same old Carla then" dad comments

"Yes dad, some things never change, I feel for Frank but it's his choice to stay. I swear she thinks she is the queen or something by the way she approaches people and orders them around"

Dad nods in agreement but I don't say anymore as I don't want him to be frosty with her tomorrow.

"So what were you two laughing at when I came in?" I ask smiling

"I didn't realize your dad fly fishes so we have been swapping tips and we must head over to Aspen sometime and go fishing there" Christian suggests.

My heart swells at the thought of at least my dad and Christian getting on ok, I can't see the same for Mom though.

"Anyways Ana, you looked shattered, I think it's time you go to bed, after all it will be another long weekend" Christian took the words right out of my mouth.

"I was thinking the same to be honest, if you don't mind me skipping out on you?" I ask

"Not at all sweetheart, you need to rest and look after those grand babies. Sleep well and see you in the morning" dad kisses my cheek.

"I will be along soon baby" Christian tells me.

"Goodnight" I yawn as I walk to the bedroom. I know Gail will have got the spare bedroom ready for dad in advance and she will be there in the morning cooking breakfast as usual.

I am out like a light, I don't hear Christian come to bed but I wake and find we are spooning and he is still fast asleep. I need to pee so I try and unwrap myself without disturbing him and waddle to the bathroom. When I come out, he is propped up on his elbow watching me.

"Like something you see?" I question with a giggle.

"Always, you are beautiful baby and even more so with my babies on board" I see the cover tenting with his morning erection.

I pull the cover back and push him on to his back, I kneel on the bed and kiss up and down his muscular torso, my lips brush over his nipples and he groans a little. His lips are very enticing this morning so I give them due attention before nibbling his earlobe and working my way back down.

I start stroking his penis, then alternate between licking and sucking, his breath quickens and his hands start to intensely grope my buttocks before his fingers find their goal, spreading my arousal and making me moan. He gently pulls my leg over his chest and we are sixty-nining, his tongue searching through every fold and flicking my clitoris sending me into intense pleasure. I continue to stroke his inner thighs; I suck his balls slowly and sensuously as he tries to buck his hips. My oral assault resumes, nibbling, sucking and twirling my tongue. He is getting close to release as his own pleasuring of me intensifies. He lets out a primeval noise as he erupts, he turns me over and plunges into me, pumping and gyrating until I can hold it no longer and I explode with pleasure. I am panting and a fine sheen of sweat has developed over both of us so Christian pulls me back to the shower where we continue touching, caressing and yearning each other until we start to become shrivelled from being in the water too long.

Smiling at him "hmm, good morning to you too" he smiles and kisses the tip of my nose. We dress and Christian goes to the kitchen while I dry my hair and pack our overnight bag.

"Good morning Mr Grey" Gail greets him "ready for breakfast?"

"Yes please Mrs Jones, could you make some scrambled egg on toast for Ana, she will be here in a moment"

"I am here, and that would be perfect" I say "Dad up yet?"

"Good morning and not yet Miss Steele" I nod in acknowledgement.

"I am famished and this tastes wonderful" as I tuck in to my breakfast.

"Good morning, Ana, Christian, Mrs Jones" Dad is up and a chorus of good morning comes from us.

"What can I get you for breakfast Mr Steele?" Gail asks.

"Oh err, what Ana has if that's ok?"

"Of course" Gail goes to the fridge for more eggs and begins working her magic again.

"Did you sleep ok dad?" he looks a little tired still and has probably been thinking about meeting mom again after a few years.

"Eventually yes sweetheart, it always takes me a while to settle in new environments and always has" he replies. Gil puts a lightly seasoned plate of scrambled eggs with toast in front of dad; he closes his eyes as he tastes it for the first time.

"This is extraordinary Mrs Jones, I didn't think scrambled eggs could taste anything but bland but this is wonderful" Gail blushes in response, mumbles 'my pleasure' and makes herself busy again.

Then dad by way of explanation tells Christian that having breakfast at the 'Greasy Spoon' as a police officer has dulled his taste buds.

"It's all full of grease, oil or whatever and the toast was always partially cremated and my cooking skills, well I don't think I really have any" he chuckles "Then I met my partner Angie and she does the cooking for me now"

"That's nice dad, I am glad she looks after you" I smile.

Christian looks at his watch and tells us we are aiming to leave in forty five minutes, Taylor will be following and mom will be behind him with Sawyer and Peters doing their usual sweeping. Christian excuses himself as he has a few last minute e-mails to read and respond to.

"Is all this security necessary Ana?" dad looks concerned.

"Yes it is I am afraid, Christian has had a threat made against him recently, don't freak out but you know I had an accident, well that wasn't an accident but a deliberate attempt to get me to back off from Christian" I wait for the fallout from that revelation.

"What! Oh Ana, why didn't you tell me sweetheart? Have they caught whoever did that to you?"

"No dad, stolen car, burnt out so no DNA evidence, the case isn't closed but nothing can be done right now" I advise him.

"I guess security is needed then but please, please promise me you will be really careful Ana" he pleads.

"Of course I will Papa" I hug him.

"You have not called me that since you were small" I smile at the memories of old.

I glance at my watch and it is time to go, Christian walks out with our overnight bag and dad goes to fetch his. Taylor is waiting and immediately takes our bags and puts them in the trunk. He and Christian have a brief discussion before we head for The Heathman.

Christian and I go into the lobby and have reception call their room with the message we have arrived. After what feels like forever, Christian looking at his watch and pacing, mom makes her exit from the elevator.

"Oh do come on Frank" she shrills "Have you got all the bags?"

Christian whispers to me "How long is she intending to stay at my mother's house?" I burst into fits of giggles which intensify when I see Frank carrying two holdalls.

"Ana, darling, well aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mom this is Christian, Christian this is Carla and her partner Frank"

"Mrs Van Grutten, a pleasure to meet you" he sweeps her hand up and kisses the top and I see my mom swoon like a school girl. Oh she is lost for words, that's a first.

"Christian, how lovely to meet you" Oh my god she is flirting with him, her voice has changed, her face has softened and she is giggling.

"Hello Frank" he offers his hand and Frank shakes it "here, let me help you with those" Christian takes a bag off Franks shoulders. Taylor comes over and takes another leaving just a small bag and mom's purse to carry.

"So Christian, Ana tells me you are getting married soon, even though you have only been seeing each other for nine months" Great, she always goes straight for the jugular.

"Well Mrs Van Grutten, I knocked her up after three months so we didn't think there was much point in waiting" oh oh she is speechless for the second time in a matter of 10 minutes and I am really fighting the impulse to roll on the floor laughing my ass off. I think my mom has met her match.

"Well err yes I suppose so" mom looks awkward and has no idea how to respond now. I indicate to Christian to start moving towards the cars as we are running late and I hate tardiness.

Frank is driving so Taylor give him instructions on how to follow and took his mobile number in case contact needs to be made.

Mom see's Dad in the back of our car and smiles a strained smile at him before getting in the car and off to Grey Manor.

* * *

A/N: Not had much chance to write lately, but I will keep up with the Tuesday / Friday posting schedule. I love reading your reviews. A few recent reviews mentioned about CG cheating. That is a hard limit for me. No cheating, No Main Character Death, No Abortion. As it mentions in the title. There will be angst, there will be drama, there will be sex, there will be raw emotions, and there will be a HEA. About as real as HEA gets these days.


	36. Chapter 36

I am actually quite relieved that Mom and Dad will only get chance to meet at Grey Manor, hopefully it will means she won't cause a scene in front of everyone. Dad, Christian and I have light banter on the way down. Dad glances out the back window from time to time.

"This must seem a little familiar to you Ray, security detail, following people?" Christian comments.

"It is" Ray replies "just not used to it being me that's followed" he laughs.

All is quiet on the journey down and I am very relieved that is the case, I don't think the ear chewing from my mom would be very pleasant. We arrive at Grey Manor, I look at my dad and his face is a mixture of awe and a little embarrassment perhaps.

"Are you ok Dad?"

"Sure sweetie, I am fine, this is an amazing house your parents have Christian" he has recovered his composure.

"Thank you Ray, it was my childhood home and have some very fond memories here" wow I have never heard Christian talk about home like that before.

"That's the way it should be son" Did my Dad just call him son?

We pull up; Grace, Carrick and Mia are all waiting. Mia does her usual of flinging herself at us although she stares at me first and mouths wow! I guess I have grown a bit in a few weeks.

"Grace, Carrick, Mia this is my Dad, Ray Steele" a round of hello's and handshakes follow and then my mom comes towards us "This is my Mom Carla van Grutten and her partner Frank" and more handshakes go around.

Grace cordially welcomes everyone into her house and through into the conservatory. Mrs Logan is ready to serve beverages, most opt for coffee but I stick with water for now.

Ray goes out on to the patio and I can see him taking in the view. His eyes do a double take when he sees the lake. I see Mom go out to join him and I move a little closer to the door to see if I can hear what is being said.

"Hello Carla, you look well" Ray smiles at her in a way that makes me believe he still holds great affection for her.

"Hello Raymond, thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" ok he doesn't like being called Raymond but so far so good.

"So our daughter is going to be a mother after knowing this man for 9 months, how do you feel about this?"

"Mom, would you please lower your voice, this is, after all, Christian's family home and I don't want them offended" I frown at her "and I am standing right here, I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions"

"Well Carla as Ana says she is an adult and it's her call whether we like it or not, I, personally am looking forward to being a grandpapa" I love my dad, he is always supportive.

My Mom's face looks like it has been slapped "Well of course I am too but I am concerned about her and the impact this has on her life"

"Mom I am getting married and having children, what part of that is abnormal, You married my father when you were 20 years old and had me two years later, how is that different to me now?" I am getting riled.

"But that's different, I was secure and happy" she tries to defend herself.

"You think I am not secure and happy?" I ask her forcefully.

"I didn't say that Ana" she pulls a hankie out and blots her eyes.

"Mrs Van Grutten, please know that Ana and our babies are my priority, we are financially secure, I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know her and I love her" Christian loves me? He said it in front of me, my family and his, my jaw has hit the floor, my heart is racing, I move over to him, kiss him on the lips and whisper 'I love you too' in his ear. He hugs me tightly, like he never wants to let go.

"As almost everybody is here, Ana has consented to be my wife and when the babies are born and settled into a routine we will announce a date" Christian tells and then puts the huge diamond ring on my finger. I gasp at seeing it again, it's so beautiful and I spend a few moments just staring at how perfect it looks.

Mia bounces over and hugs Christian, gawps at the ring for ages and then hugs me too. Grace and Carrick more reservedly congratulate us.

Carrick tells me the ring was given to him when his mother died and he passed it on to Christian and he is honoured that I agree to wear it. I tell him I am proud too, Christian and I never did get chance to talk about the origins of the ring but I will dig a little deeper when the opportunity arises.

Kate and Elliot enter the room shortly afterwards which kind of distracts from some of the awkwardness of the last half an hour. I haven't seen Kate in almost a week and she has grown too. She walks over, beaming and blooming!

"Kate, honey you look fantastic. How are you?" I ask excitedly

"I am good Ana, look at you! And look at that ring!" she is examining it closely "It's beautiful, so I guess you will be deciding when to get hitched then?"

"After the babies are born, I couldn't walk down the aisle like this" turning sideways and showing the huge expanse of my belly. We both giggle and I can't say how much I am pleased to see Kate again.

Gramps and Nana arrive too just in time for lunch which turns out to be a very happy time, conversation flowing, laughing and joking especially with Gramps and Nana on form. After lunch, Kate, Elliot, Christian and I go for a walk to the lake. I ask Christian if he will bring Ray here and do some fishing tomorrow perhaps, Elliot is keen too.

The afternoon was lovely, no tension, laughs watching Christian and Elliot interact and mess around, Despite all of Christian's difficulties as a child, I think he will be a wonderful father and Elliot is a big kid so no problems there then.

Back at the house the wine is flowing, Nana is well away and my mom is visibly letting her guard down, unfortunately it takes alcohol to make her relax but we glimpse the real Carla rather than the 'I've acted like this for so long, I don't know how to be different' Carla. I think the death of my Dad hit her very very hard and she became somewhat hardened, trying to look after me, keep a job and roof over our heads until Ray came along but she never really let him in properly and he gave up trying after nearly twelve years.

Gramps is talking to Dad about the police even though he wasn't on the force but a marine in his younger years and is generally trying to put the world to rights. Dad is genuinely interested to hear what he has to say and they talk for a good hour or so before dad excuses himself to find the bathroom. I hear raised voices and I instantly know its Mom and Dad, I move in to the corridor as quickly as I can.

"PLEASE can you keep your voices down!" I snap "everyone can hear you"

"Sorry Ana but your Mother was trying to discuss your situation but I told her that I am very pleased about everything and I find Christian polite, charming and his family are lovely too" with that he storms off.

"Did you have to do this here and now Mom? It couldn't have waited until later when less people are in listening distance?" I growl at her.

"Sorry darling" she says looking sheepish "it was inappropriate but I needed to talk to him after all he is the closest man to a father you have"

"That's fine but can you do it some other time, maybe over the phone when you are back in different states?" I snap and walk off too.

I head for the library, it's always felt calming and peaceful here but I can't help a few tears falling down my face, I quickly try and brush them away when Christian comes in to see if I am alright.

"What's up pumpkin?" he sits beside me and kisses me.

"Oh parents, well Mom really, she can't just let something drop or find an appropriate time to approach a topic for discussion, no, she does it here in front of people and I swear it's to embarrass me because I am not doing what she thinks I should be" another couple of tears fall.

"Baby, don't worry about it, at least she cares enough to make sure you are happy, even if that is questioning the very thing that makes you happy" he always makes sense and proceeds to calm me.

Grace knocks and peers around the door cautiously "Everything ok Ana dear?" I nod "good because we need you and Christian to make up the teams for trivial pursuits. We have more players this time but we can still divide into two teams" Oh boy, I think my ribs and abdominal muscles are going to suffer from the laughter this game induces.

We make it boy's verses girl's as it's an equal divide and the game begins. The girl's take an early lead but the boy's start to catch us. The next question to us girl's is 'What house hold item vibrates at ten thousand micro vibrations when in use?' We talk amongst ourselves for a moment before Nana's voice pipes up with

"Well that's easy, it's a Rampant Rabbit" The silence is palpable until my Mom asks what a Rampant Rabbit is.

The game of trivial pursuits has to be abandoned as no one can regain their composure enough to ask or answer any questions. I thought last time was funny but this is really side splitting hilarious. Kate whispers to my Mom what a Rampant Rabbit is; she looks a little embarrassed initially but the joins in with the laughter eventually. Grace is dabbing her eyes, Mia is slumped down in the arm chair still laughing. Carrick looks a little embarrassed and is trying not to laugh but even he has a grin on his face.

Elliot and Christian are chuckling, Dad is laughing but not really sure if he should be; Kate and I are leaning against each other and against the back of the sofa for support as our laughter is bordering on hysterics.

Nana can't see why everyone is laughing, she looks a little confused so we try and calm down a bit. It's nearly lunch so Grace asks Nana to help set the table as a distraction. Mrs Logan has organised a buffet meal in the dining room, she has covered everything you could possibly want, Polenta with fig and red onion relish and goat's cheese, Smoked salmon rice balls, Daikon rolls and White chocolate mousse with lime or Baby baklavas for dessert and everything is perfect.

The doorbell rings and Mrs Logan leaves the dining room to answer it.

"I am afraid you can't come in, I can pass a message to Mrs Grey" Mrs Logan is heard to say.

"I want to talk to her myself, thank you very much" I recognise that voice, Christian looks concerned and then pissed off at who is talking.

"You cannot go in there Mrs Lincoln" Voices are now getting louder and more strained.

"I can and I will!" Elena shrieks. The dining room door flies open and plastic Barbie is standing in the room looking menacing.

"How dare you burst in to my house Elena!" spits Grace

"I need to talk to Christian" she looks over at him.

"I have nothing to say to you" Oh the iceman is back, not seen him for a while but I am not surprised, she makes me feel very angry.

"I want to talk to you in private Christian" she snarls, Grace looks ready to smack her if she moves any closer.

"Anything you have to say can be said here Elena" he snarls back and she looks decidedly uncomfortable with everyone in the room except my Mom and Dad glaring at her.

"Ok, if that's what you want, why have you withdrawn funding from the beauty salon chain?" she asks.

"I would have thought that was obvious after our last conversation Elena" This could get interesting.

"But you know I cannot support the business by myself" she blushes with embarrassment.

"I don't believe we have a sustainable working relationship anymore so I will no longer take any part. However please feel free to find a new silent partner" she looks stunned. Go Christian!

"You will regret this decision, mark my words Christian, you will pay" the venom with which she says these words is frightening.

"Is that a threat Elena? I hope you realise I have many witnesses here who will be more than happy to testify to your words" His face is cold, calculating and he is scaring me, no one makes a threat and gets away with it.

"Oh, I, yes…" she looks sheepish.

"If your business is concluded Elena, please get out of my house!" screeches Grace as well as pointing a finger towards the front door. Elena pursued by Carrick and Elliot leaves the house and roars off up the driveway and I for one am glad she has gone.

Dad looks at me questioningly, I mouth 'another time' and he nods his head.

"Was that the polyfillered Barbie Doll again?" Nana pipes up once more and smiles form around the table and the tension is broken somewhat.

Christian's face is like thunder "Excuse me, I need to talk to security" oh my, someone is in for a huge ass chewing, I only hope it's not Taylor, Sawyer or Peters but I am sure we will find out soon enough.


	37. Chapter 37

Grace still looks very upset after a couple of hours so I go over and give her a supportive hug.

"That terrible woman won't leave us alone, she rings and e-mails me and I don't want anything to do with her Ana" Grace dabs her eyes in far contrast to the laughing tears earlier.

"Have you told Christian about this?" I suspect she hasn't.

"No dear I haven't, he has too much on his plate right now and I have an awful feeling he might do something silly" I agree with her.

"Perhaps I can have a quiet word in Taylor's ear and see if he can do anything" hoping that might make her feel a little better, she nods, dabs and takes a deep breath.

Christian comes back looking slightly less agitated than before and tells me a newer member of security allowed her through by mistake as she gave a false name and reason for visiting. It doesn't appear anyone got fired but I am certain she won't get through again.

"What was that all about?" tentatively I ask.

"I said I was going to sever ties with her and this is the first step, it just takes longer as I have to push everything through legal to be checked and double checked. I have pulled out financially but 'gifted' the salons to her as I never, on paper paid her back for the $100.000 she lent me to start up GEH. Legal have drafted a document to that effect and is on its way to her as we speak. That's the major agreement taken care of which leaves a few smaller, less problematic issues to deal with" I don't think anything to do with Elena Lincoln is easy.

Everyone is a little unsettled for the rest of the afternoon. I excuse myself and head upstairs for a nap, the afternoon laughter and visit from Elena has totally exhausted me. Christian pops in to see if I am ok and I start to cry, I am not really sure why to be honest. He lies next to me stroking my forehead until I settle and fall asleep. He wakes me a couple of hours later and I feel much better.

I meet Kate going down the stairs, she has had a nap too and we giggle about how pregnancy has changed everything including sleep patterns. I ask her how she and Elliot are getting on living together and she tells me she is waiting for the bubble to burst as she has never felt happier and she in turn asks me about life with Christian. I tell her it's been great and having Mrs Jones to help is a godsend but I also tell her about the threat that Christian received and that has made us both nervous again. No further leads have developed either, I tell her in confidence that I believe Samantha and/or Elena has something to do with this and Kate agrees.

Christian, Elliot and my Dad are getting ready to fish, Carrick has offered to take them out on his boat for a few hours this afternoon as the weather is good. I wish them good luck and tell them we will be waiting to eat what they catch and then laugh as I don't hold out high hopes of them catching much, let alone anything edible from the lake.

Gramps and Nana have gone home, my Mom and Frank have gone for a look around the grounds which leaves Grace, Mia, Kate and I at the house. The conversation is thick with baby talk, Kate tells us what she has done with my old room, they have opted not to find out if it's a boy or a girl so have decorated in neutral colours and only bought a few essential pieces of clothes also in neutral until he/she is born. I comment Elliot's efforts in our babies rooms is great, the storage space is now huge and he assembled all the furniture after decorating the room a pale yellow. He assembled two of pretty much everything, cots, rocking chairs and changing stations and stacked a whole wardrobe full of nappies.

Grace has delayed supper so the men can fish for a little longer but their scheduled arrival time comes and goes, I don't worry at first as they have probably lost track of time or are catching a bounty but an hour after they should have come back there is no sign of them and I begin to worry. I call Taylor to the house and ask if he has had any contact with Christian or anyone on the boat.

"No ma'am nothing here" he looks concerned.

"Would you mind finding them Taylor? We are getting worried" I admit.

"Of course Miss Steele" he turns and heads towards the lake dialling his phone.

"Kate, I am walking to the lake" I say as I slip on my shoes.

"I am coming with you" Kate says "Me too" Mia chips in.

"Grace will you stay here in case they phone or my Mom and Frank come back and wonder where we all are" I ask.

"Of course dear, let me know if you hear anything" she almost begs. I nod and the three of us start the walk to the lake. There is no sign of them from the position we are standing.

I jump when I hear "Miss Steele, there is no sign of them this side of the lake and no communication either"

"Ok so what do we do now?" I can feel the bile rising in my throat.

"Miss Grey, is there a power boat anywhere here we could use to go further out?" he questions.

"Yes Taylor, the neighbours have a speed boat, let's go" Mia drags Taylor towards the neighbour's house and about 15 minutes later Kate and I hear and see him speeding away from us. Neither of us speaks what we are really thinking but I am certain Taylor will find them. Mia comes back to wait with us for any news. After what seems like forever my phone rings, I can barely hear Taylor but I hear accident, paramedics. My heart beats so fast, Kate has gone pale. I call the EMT's to Grey Manor with injuries and number of casualties unknown. I then call Grace as she is a doctor and can help whilst we wait for the paramedics. I think she must have flown as she is standing next to me in what feels like minutes with a bag of supplies.

"That's Taylor!" Kate shouts "Where's the boat?" Grace and I scan the horizon and I shout when I see 'The Mia' crawling along with smoke billowing from somewhere. Taylor reaches the dock and Grace is rushing to see what's happened and who's involved.

I see Carrick step out of the speed boat clutching him arm, Grace is fussing, checking something when I see Christian lying in the boat. I all of a sudden feel woozy, sick and my legs feel weak, I lean on Kate who does her best to support me. My Dad is guiding the boat into the dock. Elliot and Ray secure the boat and rush over as Kate signals she needs help.

Dad reaches me and shifts my weight to his arms rather than Kate's "Ana, we're here sweetheart" I hear his voice and blackout. I start to come around, look over and through the haze I see Christian being loaded into the ambulance.

"Whas happning?" I slur.

"It's ok Ana, just a precaution" I don't recognise that voice but I feel familiar feeling of a cuff going around my arm and a sharp stab on the tip of my index finger. Some quiet muttering between people I hear blood sugar normal but BP raised, what would you like us to do Dr Grey? Ah Grace is here and I am relieved, if either Carrick or Christian had been seriously ill she would have gone with them.

"I will bring her in, you go on ahead and I will see you there" I hear Grace say.

"Grace, Grace, what happened? Where is Christian and Carrick?" I plead for information.

"Just a moment dear" she turns to Elliot "Elliot will you take Kate back to the house and inform Carla and Frank what has happened, and then come to the hospital"

"But I want to come" begs Kate.

"Kate dear, you are pregnant and you don't need any extra stress, please stay here and I or Elliot will call you as soon as we have anything to tell you" she says firmly but nicely.

Where's Dad?" I mumble "He went in the ambulance with Carrick and Christian dear" Grace is so calm even though two members of her family are injured.

Elliot helps Grace bring me up towards the house, around the side and into the car before going back into the house to talk to my parents. He said he will follow us as soon as possible.

Taylor followed the ambulance and I see Sawyer getting ready to follow us and I guess Peters will have Elliot's back. I close my eyes in the car to try and stave off another bout of nausea.

"What happened Grace? Please tell me" I beg.

"The engine exploded, Carrick and Christian tried to put it out; beyond that I don't know" she tells me.

We arrive at the hospital but outside the maternity unit. Grace helps me out of the car into a waiting wheelchair, she tells the OB/GYN what's happened, then apologizes and hurries over to the ER department to see about Carrick and Christian. It is driving me nuts not knowing what is going on, I am fidgety and a little unco-operative until the doctor tells me that unless I calm down soon I will send myself into early labour and that could be disaster. I make her promise to find out what is happening with them as soon as possible.

Elliot comes into my cubicle, my heart starts to race and blood pressure rises again.

"Miss Steele, you need to calm down, this is not helping you or your babies" the nurse chastises me.

"I will as soon as I know how my Fiancé and his father are" I snap at her and then apologise.

"Ana, calm down" Elliot comes over to my bed "Dad is ok, broken wrist and burns to the same arm so he is having dressings and antibiotics etcetera. Christian has a concussion and burns to his left leg so he will stay for twenty four hours and then dressing changes and antibiotics"

"Oh phew" I let out a sigh "that is a relief, what happened with the boat?"

"Not sure Ana, but there was an explosion in the engine room which knocked Christian out cold and pushed Dad over where he broke his wrist. Your dad eventually got the fire out while I started first aid. We tried to radio and phone but it wasn't until Taylor got closer in range that we could hear him and direct him too our location" At that point Dad comes into my room, Elliot tells me to behave and will call Kate and let her know what's happening.

Dad throws his arms around me "Glad you are ok sweetheart"

"I'm glad you are ok, sounds like you had a really frightening time on the boat" I hug him tightly.

"It was scary for a while but Elliot was brilliant and Taylor really took charge when he arrived" he recalls.

"It sounds like you did your bit too Dad" I smile.

"I didn't do much" Modest as always. Grace comes in, looks at my results.

"We need to keep a close eye on you Ana, you have more protein in your urine and blood pressure is too high although it looks like it is dropping now. Christian is going up to the ward shortly so I will wheel you over there to see him before settling you in for the night" Damn I have to stay too.

"Thank you Grace" Dad says "I will leave you now and come back tomorrow, I had better fill your mother in otherwise she will give the nursing desk an earful" I chuckle.

"Bye Dad, love you"

"Ok Miss Steele, you just got the go ahead to see your fiancé, let's get you in the chair and we will head up to the 4th floor, I am Alex your chauffeur for the night" I smile at the porter who has just pushed an empty wheelchair into my room.

"Can't I walk Alex?" I am not incapable "Not unless you want me to lose my job" he replies.

"Ok, Ok I will sit in this thing but under protest" he laughs.

Off we go to the 4th floor.

* * *

A/N: Hope you are enjoying in the the story so far. Let me know you thoughts, I love hearing from you.


	38. Chapter 38

I feel a little chilly in this hospital gown so my 'chauffeur' picks up a blanket from store to put around my legs. We arrive at Christian's room, Grace is chatting to another doctor but she smiles as I am wheeled past. Elliot is sitting beside Christian who is looking quite pale, sore and grumpy.

"Hey Christian, how are you? You gave me a fright there for a while" I smile a reassuring smile but he looks puzzled.

"Elliot, who is this?" I swear I stop breathing at that moment.

"It's Ana, your fiancée and mother of your unborn children" Elliot looks at me with concern.

"But I am not getting married and certainly never having children" he snaps.

"Ok, I will be right back Christian. Ana come with me please" Elliot turns my chair and we go outside the room.

"What's happened to him Elliot?" I feel extremely insecure right now; he didn't recognise me at all.

"Mom, Christian doesn't recognise Ana" I note a small hint of panic in his voice.

"It's ok Elliot, Ana but we will send him for a CT scan to make sure nothing is bleeding in his brain. It's not uncommon for temporary amnesia after head injuries so don't worry too much" Grace doesn't look too concerned which is once again very reassuring.

"Ana, do you want me to take you back to your room, I think it will be a while until he comes back from the scan and you are looking tired"

"Thanks Elliot, I guess there is not much point in waiting here and this chair is painfully uncomfortable" I admit "but you must promise me that you or Grace will come tell me any news, wake me up if you have to"

"I wouldn't want to wake you Ana, you need rest" I glare at him.

"I fall asleep at the drop of a hat Elliot so wake me" I stress.

"Ok Ok I will" he smiles as we arrive at my room for the night "Is Kate and my Mom ok?" I feel guilty for not asking sooner.

"Your Mom wanted to come down here but Frank managed to stop her and Kate is fine" Thank goodness he stopped her as I certainly couldn't cope with her loudness and demands tonight.

"Thanks Elliot, speak to you soon, right?" I remind him.

He smiles "yes Ana yes, goodnight" I lay back on my pillows and try to get comfortable and I must do because the next thing I am aware of is being gently awoken by Grace.

"Is everything alright? Is Christian going to get his memory back?" I sit up as quickly as I can.

"He's fine Ana, no bleeding or swelling in his brain so the chances are the amnesia is temporary" I sigh in relief and lie back against my pillows.

"Now I suggest you go back to sleep Ana and you may be able to come home tomorrow and Christian too" I obey doctor's orders and fall back asleep in a moment.

The morning starts early with obs, blood and urine tests and blood pressure again but most importantly-breakfast! I am famished now that my nausea has subsided again. Grace checks over my notes and although my blood pressure is down but not normal I can leave hospital as long as I stay with her and Carrick for the time being.

"How's Christian this morning?" I ask quietly.

"He is good, he has eaten breakfast and is as keen to leave as you" we laugh together.

"What about his memory?"

"Why don't we go and see now?" Grace helps me into the wheelchair and off we go again. We pass Alex in the corridor,

"Morning Miss Steele, I see I have been made redundant in my chauffeur job" he laughs as do I when he passes.

"Knock, knock Christian, look who is here to see you" Grace and I beam.

"Hey baby, what a pair eh. Are the babies alright?" I nod and then start to cry "What's the matter pumpkin? Mom! Is something wrong with Ana or the babies?" he is getting frantic and trying to move in bed to comfort me.

"No Christian, calm down, everything is fine; Ana just had a shock when she saw you carried off the boat and into the ambulance and also you didn't recognise her last night when she came to see you" his eyes widen.

"I didn't?" he questions "but why would I not recognise her Mom?"

"The bump on your head caused temporary amnesia, your scan was fine though, no lasting damage but you will feel stiff, have a headache for a few days and you need dressing changes so you are both going to stay with us at home for a few extra days, Ok?" Not that she gave us much choice I chuckle.

"I feel fine Mom, it's really not necessary" Graces face changes and becomes stern looking.

"Christian, I am your Mother and your doctor so I want you at home where I can fuss over you as only a mother can and treat you like a doctor should" Can't argue with that.

"Ok Mom, I won't argue with you" he has a loving look on his face.

"Good, because your security team have been told under no circumstances are they to take you anywhere" Bless Grace, she thinks of everything.

"How's Dad?" he looks sheepish, like he has only just remembered Carrick was injured too.

"Fine, sore but fine, he rested at home last night. It's Ok Christian you were confused and disorientated last night" It's as if Grace can read his thoughts but he visibly relaxes when he knows everyone is good.

"If you eat your breakfast and feel ok in a couple of hours I am happy for you both to come home, now I must go and attend to my smaller patients" With a smile and a wave Grace is gone, leaving us alone to talk to each other for the first time in nearly 24 hours.

"Hey, sorry if I frightened you baby" I am still wiping my eyes when he leans over and kisses me before realising that his head is actually hurting.

"Ow, ok Mom was right, it hurts" I chuckle "Don't laugh" but he is smiling as he said it.

"Oh, sorry I am not laughing but I have never seen you with a headache or anything before" he agrees "but anyways you need to eat breakfast or Grace won't let us come home" A couple of hours pass and we have been chatting about everything and anything when Grace comes in at the end of her shift and completes our discharge paperwork, writes prescriptions and calls a porter to help get us both to the car.

"Ah Miss Steele, you are leaving us I see, well I hope you had a pleasant stay" Alex mutters as we go down the corridor, I dread to think what Christian's face is like. He is being pushed by Grace; Taylor meets us at the exit.

"Good to see you Miss Steele, Mr Grey" he smiles "Mr Grey, I will take you home"

"Ana dear, you can come with me, I think they have something to talk about" she takes my arm and helps me into the car and we set off for home.

Elliot, Mia and Kate come to the cars as we pull up, Elliot and Mia go to Christian first and Kate comes over to me.

"Ana, so glad you are back" as she pulls me into a bear hug. Mia, Elliot and Christian come over and more hugs and words of welcome flow but it feels so good to be missed and given such a nice welcome back. I mouth to Kate, 'where's Mom?' she nods her head in the direction of the house and half rolls her eyes. I am disappointed but not surprised that she hasn't come out to see everyone. Once in the house, Christian settles into a chair and Mia puts a footstool underneath his leg for comfort, Carrick comes into the conservatory, his arm in a sling an very occasionally looking painful. I sit in the lazy boy and my Mom then makes her entrance

"Oh Ana, darling, I have been so worried that I got a migraine and had to lie down in the dark but I am glad you are alright" sniffing and dabbing her nose. Frank looks decidedly embarrassed beside her.

"Christian, I hope you are feeling better too" she says to him in a kind of 'I have to be polite I suppose' way.

"We're fine Carla, thanks for your concern" I think everyone but her picked up on the sarcasm in his voice as she smiles sweetly at him.

"Tea anyone?" Mrs Logan has entered the room with a tray laden with cups, tea and some biscuits which is great timing as breakfast seemed a long time ago and I am gasping for a drink. I practically dive on the tray and Kate is not far behind me, we go for the same biscuit and end up in fits of laughter when Elliot quips about not getting in the way of a pregnant woman when food is around but when there are two pregnant women don't expect anything to be left. Kate looks most indignant and throws a cushion at him in mock annoyance but that succeeds in breaking the tension again.

Mom and Frank decide to leave shortly afterwards and I am a bit relieved to be honest, I mean things could have been worse but I wish she would lighten up a little, she would be a much nicer person if she did. I kiss her goodbye and tell her I will call soon, safe trip home and the same to Frank.

Kate and Elliot also make a move, Kate is getting tired, it's a little way home and they both have work tomorrow. I give Kate a huge squeeze; promise to look after myself and I will call in a day or two to keep them in the loop.

I have called Christian's PA Vicky and my PA Sophia and briefed them on the situation and that neither of us will be at work probably for the next week. Knowing Christian he will want to go to work tomorrow but I am sure Grace and I can persuade him otherwise. Both PA's have promised to keep us informed and documents can be faxed if urgent to Grey Manor for our attention.

The next week passes with relaxation, food, short walks and TLC. Christian as I suspected is getting fidgety and wants to get back to Escala and the office even though Vicky and Sophia have done a wonderful job in keeping up with things. There are and always inevitably be things they can't do so I promise we will try and come in to the office early next week.

His burns are looking good and no sign of infection and my obs have been good so Grace agrees to let us go home. Taylor will drive as usual, Sawyer will be directly behind and Peters surveying the surrounding roads. Much as I am sorry to leave, it will be nice to be home, we have Gail to help us if we need, I have promised to take it easy and make sure Christian has his dressings changed on time.

"Thank you for everything Grace, it's been lovely and sorry for the trouble and hassle we caused" I hug her.

"Don't be silly dear, I have loved looking after you two and I hope we can see each other again soon" Christian comes out on his crutches, he has mastered them quite quickly, he just hates that they slow him down.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, how about a hug Mia?" Christian says as she tries to gently hug him without toppling him over.

I hug Grace, Carrick gently and wish him a speedy recovery and Mia gets a squeeze as she tells me to look after her nieces, nephews or both as well as myself and Christian.

The journey home is uneventful until Taylor's phone rings.

"This is Taylor" someone is obviously talking on the other end and I watch as his brow furrows.

"Are you sure?" he says

"Thanks I will inform Mr Grey" inform him of what?

"What's that about Taylor?" Christian asks. Yes I want to know too.

"Do you want to do this in private sir?" Taylor gently asks.

"No it's fine, just tell me" he barks

"The Mia was sabotaged Mr Grey" What?!

* * *

A/N: Don't worry. Amnesia thing has been done before, no one is going to loose their memory. Hope you are enjoying the story so far and let me know your feedback.


	39. Chapter 39

"What do you mean sabotaged Taylor? Be more specific" Yes please do be more specific!

"The fuel line was damaged by most likely a serrated knife, not enough to prevent the boat from starting or moving but the theory is the fuel hit a hot pipe and ignited, when it happened, was just by chance" Holy Shit!

"Fucking hell, who is doing this Taylor?" Christian's tone is frightening and I see Taylor shy away a little.

"The police have done their investigation and are looking into certain things, finger prints etcetera but nothing so far" poor Taylor, he always seems to take the brunt of Christian.

"I want answers, I need answers Taylor, fuck, this is pissing me off" hisses Christian.

"I will try and get them for you sir" Taylor speaks sincerely. We arrive at Escala and once again the waiting press are pushing and shoving to get that ultimate shot.

"What happened Mr Grey? Are you feeling ok? How is Miss Steele? What treatment are you having?"

"Nosey bastards!" He curses as he hobbles and I waddle inside, ah back to our house, our bed and our space. We both slump on the sofa, I put my feet up and Christian put his bad leg up. I start to laugh, another rib aching laugh. It strikes me how funny the last week has been, my Mom, Nana's err interruptions, the boat, the fright at the hospital and then a calm tranquil week resting at Grey Manor and we both come in and slump like we have just run a marathon.

We both yawn and head for bed, I lay in bed and watch Christian in the shower which initially sends me into fits of laughter at the sight of one leg hanging out with a waterproof contraption to stop the dressing getting wet but when I get myself under control I study him in detail.

The gorgeous hair you can run your fingers through, beautifully structured face, cheekbones, his piercing and very expressive eyes that dance when he is happy and laughing but can chill you to the bone if you upset him. His perfect lips, not too plump but very kissable, a strong chin and jaw line. His back muscles ripple with every movement of his shoulders and neck, his chest has a sprinkling of hair which I find incredibly sexy. His abs are developed and my fingers fall in the dips between, oh then his happy trail that points down to groin. His buttocks are perfectly shaped, toned and very, very squeezable, the thighs are muscular, not overly so but enough power to thrust deliciously into me. Even his calves and feet are shapely. Just perfect all over really and mine.

"Are you checking me out again Ana?"

"Huh? What?" I blush "I was" and giggle as my mind was in a total fantasy at that moment. I have made myself all horny but I am too tired to do anything major so Christian does a little nipple tweaking and tracing his finger over my chest and abdomen but he gets distracted when one of the babies kicks and you could see it was a foot

"Wow did you see that?" he is excitedly looking for more kicks.

"No but I sure felt it" I laugh "I get battered from inside sometimes, give me your hand" and I put it over a spot where I can feel them moving.

"That's awesome baby"

"Not when I am trying to go to sleep, they wait until I am drifting before starting a break dance" I chuckle.

"But that's so great baby, I am going to do this every evening" he beams.

"You know they respond to your voice too" I mention

"They do? Really" he gapes at me.

"Certain tones of voice you use or kisses on my body they move and kick in response"

"Amazing, totally amazing" he smiles "It is" I reply.

I yawn, Christian wraps himself around me as best he can with his leg and we fall asleep together.

We wake together almost in the same position as we went to sleep and as usual I need to pee, the clock is saying 8.30am but that can't be right, we should be on our way to work by now. I extract myself from under Christian's arm and waddle almost cross legged to the bathroom. We have slept for almost twelve hours and that never happens but I guess we both needed to sleep that long. Back in the bedroom I start to dress when Christian props himself up on one elbow

"Good morning beautiful, what are you doing?"

"Good morning Christian, I am getting ready for work of course, not that much fits me again, and I will need to do some shopping soon"

"What time is it?" he sleepily asks.

"It's 8.45am"

"Holy fuck, what happened?" he tries to jump out of bed quickly "Fuck that hurt" as he puts his damaged leg a little too hard on the ground.

"We slept in obviously but must have needed to else we would have woken earlier" I start to walk out of the bedroom toward the kitchen and I hear another curse.

Taylor has both of us to transport around seeing as Christian is temporarily on crutches and I am pretty much too big to get behind the wheel of all but the biggest vehicles so Sawyer is our tail now, following us everywhere. The press are still interested but the frenzy has died down somewhat.

I have a bouquet of flowers on my desk waiting when I arrive, from Christian with a note saying 'sorry I scared you last week, love you pumpkin'. Awe, flowers always brighten my day and mood especially my favourite flowers, mauve Roses accompanied by blue Aconitum, Veronica and lavender and white scented Freesia. I send him a text

To: Mr Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

From: Miss Anastasia Steele Spoilt Assistant Editor SIP.

Dear Christian,

The flowers are beautiful, thank you very much and promise me you won't scare me like that again!

Ana.

I wait for what seems like forever for a reply and then the familiar ping of my text tone.

To: Miss Anastasia Steele, Worth it Assistant Editor SIP.

From: Mr Christian Grey, No more scares CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

Dear Ana,

Glad you like them, Home for 4pm?

Christian.

To: Mr Christian Grey, Loving CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings.

From: Miss Anastasia Steele, Lucky Assistant Editor SIP.

Dear Christian,

Perfect!

Ana.

That is the only contact we have with each other throughout the day as if he has half the work to do as I have I am not surprised. 4pm rolls round and I am mighty pleased at what I have done today.

Gail has cooked a lovely evening meal for us when we arrive home and I persuade Christian to sit and watch a chic flick. He protests a little and looks miffed when I remind him that no alcohol is permitted when on antibiotics and painkillers. That changes his mood for the worst, I spend the evening watching the movie; he starts off in the office and then moves to the piano after an hour or so. The music he plays is quite haunting at times, like he is expressing his frustration with his early life and difficulties, moving to less emotional to a little happier I hope signifying his happiness at what is happening in his life right now.

The next few weeks pass with routine check-ups for me and Christian's leg is almost good, just another week or so and then make sure he protects it with a specific moisturiser and sun block so the granulating skin doesn't burn.

Kate and Elliot are still in the love bubble, she is twenty weeks and growing, her work is going well and Elliot's business is thriving. We have talked about a weekend in Aspen for ages and decide that the coming weekend would suit everybody and shortly I have been advised not to travel more than half an hour away from the hospital in case I go into premature labour so I need to take advantage when I can.

Christian has moved Samantha and Sebastian out of the house in Aspen, I am not sure to where and don't really want to know but I am sure they are comfortable.

All has been quiet on the hate mail/sabotage front although that almost makes me more nervous than receiving them, I want more in the hope whoever is doing it slips up and leaves some evidence. Maybe that's not logical thinking but it's how I feel.

Aspen is fantastic, so picturesque, beautiful mountainous and sometimes rugged terrain. The best thing is I can do some shopping in the many boutiques to get some new maternity clothes. I really am limited at the moment. Kate is looking forward to shopping too. Elliot and Christian plan to fish; cycle and jog, as well as eating and drinking, well Christian wants to make up for lost time when he was on antibiotics. Good job the usual security men have followed us as I think their driving skills will be needed.

Kate and I shop on the Saturday while Christian and Elliot go fishing, Taylor is our chauffeur, bag carrier and general dogs body, bless him. Sawyer is with the boys and Peters has stayed at the house as Gail agreed to come, as with Sawyer and Peters there, Taylor can have some much needed time off.

Saturday evening is a hoot, Gail cooks but she and Taylor join us. Christian and Elliot slowly get plastered and although Taylor doesn't drink as much, I have never seen him so relaxed. Kate and I have a small fashion show with the clothes we bought today, with Gail giving her seal of approval to most things we bought. It's a great evening; Kate, Gail and I are in fits of laughter watching Elliot trying to help Christian to bed. Taylor who is not that inebriated helps to get them into the right rooms and into bed. I get Christian's shoes off but he is too heavy to get his clothes off so I just cover him over and climb into bed next to him. I don't mind that he has got drunk, so much has happened and is going on that it's his pressure valve although he may not think like that with the hangover in the morning.

I wake up to the sound of Christian tossing his cookies down the toilet and groaning, I get out of bed, pour him a little water and dampen a flannel for his head. I hear him clean his teeth and then tiptoe back to the room as if one uncomfortable step will jolt his brain out of his skull. I stifle a giggle. He lies down gently after drinking some water and I put the flannel on his forehead, a sigh comes from Christian and he has fallen back asleep.

Breakfast time comes around and I wake to the smell of coffee, I wash and get dressed before heading down for breakfast, Christian and Elliot are sitting at the table looking very much worse for wear, I am sure I hear Elliot say never again as I pass by. They both have coffee in front of them but neither is drinking with any enthusiasm. I go into the kitchen where Kate and Gail are chatting.

"Morning Kate, morning Gail"

"Morning Ana, how's Christian this morning?" Kate asks.

"By the looks of him about the same as Elliot" we all laugh.

"I am glad Jason doesn't drink much but even he is feeling a little fragile this morning" we laugh again.

After water and Tylenol is consumed by Christian, Elliot and Taylor and we ladies have devoured a delicious breakfast, we head out for a leisurely stroll, just local and down to the lake as I think the fresh air will do everyone some good. It's a beautiful morning, the sun is peeking around the tree tops as the morning dew dissipates, I hear a chorus of birds talking to each other, and other wildlife is roaming carefree and unperturbed by our presence. It feels like a real privilege to observe these creatures without causing distress and fear amongst them.

We find a coffee shop in town and I am very happy to sit down for a while, Kate looks happy too. The boys at least have some colour in their faces but still welcome the coffee. The conversation flows and reluctantly we discuss what time we will start making our way home when I see a familiar but very unwanted figure.

"It can't be!" I exclaim "She has followed us here?" everyone swings around to look but it's too late and she has gone out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update. RL just gets in the way at times. Hope people are still enjoying this story and let me know you thoughts.


	40. Chapter 40

"Who Ana? Who did you see?" Christian questions.

"Elena" I say and at that point Taylor, Elliot and Christian hurry from the coffee shop into the street.

"Are you sure Ana?" Kate asks.

"Positive, I would recognise her anywhere" feeling decidedly uncomfortable now.

They come back into the shop, no luck; she had gone before anyone else had seen her.

"Is she stalking us?" I ask looking at Christian and Taylor.

"I don't know pumpkin, I hope not but wouldn't put it past her" Christian looks concerned "But without evidence again, nothing can be proven"

"Can we go back to the house now please?" I plead, I have a bad feeling she is planning something and I feel very unsettled.

"Of course but let me phone Sawyer and get him to collect the ladies and we can walk back through the woods and be there almost at the same time" Taylor advises.

I nod in agreement; I would feel exposed walking back even with Taylor present. Sawyer arrives shortly afterwards, Kate, Gail and I get in the car and head off towards the house. I worry about them walking alone but I know both Christian and Elliot have taken self-defence classes and I am sure Taylor can hold his own.

The house is quiet, eerily so but then Peters opens the front door and signals the all clear to Taylor who then allows us to get out of the car. True to his word the guys arrive through the trees a few moments later, a little sweaty and In need of refreshment again. Some juice is hastily made up by Gail and drunk quickly. It's almost noon and I say to Christian I want to leave after lunch as I felt very unsettled. He passes that on to Elliot and Taylor who seem to think it a good idea to start for home.

"Why is she doing this Christian?" I say once in the privacy of our bedroom.

"She's pissed off at what's happened and thinks she can intimidate to get me to change my mind" Well he might not feel intimidated but I do!

"You are going to ignore her though, aren't you?"

"Of course Ana, I have never given in to blackmail or intimidation before and I am not going to start now"

"But she is following us, what if she does something bad?" involuntarily I shiver.

"The thing about blackmail and intimidation is generally the person sending the threat asks for money, it's easy, quick and convenient but it's not enough, they want more than money really" he tells me and it scares me more as it appears they won't stop.

"So we have to wait until they slip up and identify themselves or they do something to you or us?" I feel really anxious now.

He lowers his eyes and nods "But I will protect you baby"

"I know" I reply but I feel awful and just want to go home.

Lunch feels very strained, I think everyone feels vulnerable so it's a rushed affair and we head to our rooms to finish packing.

We convoy all the way home, we stop at Elliot and Kate's apartment while Sawyer and Peters do a sweep before carrying on to Escala, where the same process occurs again, thankfully with the all clear. It's comforting to be home but she has managed to put a dampener on the break away. Christian calls a meeting with the security team to discuss the events today and if any extra security is needed and where. I head for the shower and bed.

I must really have slept heavily and it doesn't look like Christian came to bed at all. I put one of his shirts on and go to find out where he is. I find the office door ajar and see him with his head resting on his arms on the desk. Ooh that's going to hurt when he wakes.

"Christian honey, time to wake up" I gently touch his arm. Well what happens next scares the life out of me but then I fall about laughing as he has jumped out of his seat into a sort of ninja 'I'm gonna whoop your ass if you come any closer' stance but in a very unfocused and stiff manner. What makes me laugh more are the manly grunting noises that accompany his actions which are obviously intended to scare the would-be intruder, however in his current state of 'just woken upness' it sounds quite girly. I am sitting on the small couch opposite his desk trying to recover from another rib aching laughter session.

"Why are you laughing?" he looks hurt and that makes me laugh more.

"Oh honey I wish I could have filmed that whole sequence so you could see what I saw then" I clutch my bouncing baby belly trying to calm myself especially as the twins are vigorously protesting at my sudden outburst.

"I just thought, well I am not sure what I thought but you startled me and I wasn't awake enough to realise it was you" he begins to calm too.

I walk over and kiss him on the cheek and tell him I am glad we have Jackie Chan in the house for protection, I tell him to go have a hot shower as that might help his sore muscles and to meet me in the kitchen for breakfast.

Gail is at her usual station preparing another wonderful breakfast, I feel so spoilt as she is such a great cook and she has taken a lot of pressure off me.

Christian comes into the kitchen, goodness me he looks so sexy, wet hair, trousers that sit just right and he is pulling his t-shirt over his head so I get ample chance to observe this body that I so crave at times. Lithe, toned but supple and flexible. I can feel myself getting wet just looking at him and decide to treat him a little later on.

I am working from home today and I have an OB/GYN appointment at 2pm, more bloods, prodding and poking but it is all worth it for the tiny beings inside me but before then I have to work. Security is even tighter now, we have someone permanently stationed in the entrance to the apartment, and I have Taylor driving me plus one other tailing and the same for Christian. I have a new guy stationed outside my office at all times and he follows me if I leave the room to where ever I am going which is a little annoying but there is no point in trying to change it as Christian will not budge.

We get to my appointment through what feels like military precision protection. Everything is fine, the babies are growing well, my blood pressure is slightly up but not a huge concern and we get to see them again with an ultrasound. It's so fantastic when baby 1 moves so we can see the face and the features are so clear and beautiful. Baby 2 is firmly showing it's back to us so no facial view today. I feel myself glowing as we walk back toward the car, I know that it is still early days but I feel I can let myself get a little excited. Christian looks, well kind of proud and perhaps a little contented until a voice from behind us

"Christian, Ana darlings, how are you? Growing rapidly I see" oh great, it's the evil Barbie doll.

"How was Aspen Elena?" Christian snarls.

"I don't know what you mean Christian?" oh she does "I haven't been to Aspen recently"

Oh what a bare faced liar she is, the bitch!

"Goodbye Elena" and we walk off. I am shaking with rage, Christian grabs my hand

"Please calm down Ana, don't get worked up, it's not worth it" We stop and he puts his arms around me and whispers 'I love you' in my ear. I feel a rush of emotion towards Christian; I hug him so tight and tell him I love him too.

"Ana, I want to apologise for all the trouble recently and thank you for sticking around and giving me a chance to grow up" he continues "I want to be the best dad I can be but I am scared I will screw this up too"

"Christian, do you not think I am scared too? I know I didn't have the same childhood as you but my real dad died, Mom and Ray got together but divorced after 13 years, she met husband number three who didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. I moved out when I couldn't stand it anymore and have been on my own until now so my parenting examples haven't exactly been great either. I am determined to be the best Mom to these children and you will be the best Dad you can, no one is perfect and we WILL make mistakes" I breathe heavily as if I have just run a mile but we have just been walking toward to car.

"I never knew you left because of husband number three; I thought it was just the natural progression from school" as he opens the car door for me, I get in and Christian slips in besides me and I carry on explaining.

"He was quite nasty; I think Mom fell for him on the rebound from Ray, jumped into marriage before realising what he was really like. He liked to flash the cash but he was mean to me, he stopped me from going out with my friends even when I had completed school work and the weekends were a battle to get some freedom. Mom just agreed with him until I bit back one day telling him he didn't have the right to tell me what to do as he wasn't my Dad. I move to Ray's for a while but then started further education and found Kate. She took me in so to speak; we got along really, really well and the rest is history" I smile as I recollect the first time I met Kate, I was on my own and quite green to the world.

"She is a good friend to you, I can see that and I am glad that Elliot and Kate are together" Christian smiles.

"Yes, she is a bit like the sibling I never had and they do go so well together" I do feel I missed out a little not having a brother or sister but not much I could do about it.

This has been an interesting conversation, seeing the softer side of Christian is comforting and somewhat reassuring that he is opening up to me and vice versa.

The Wednesday of that week, Elliot has asked Christian to view a business opportunity in New York for development and it's big so Elliot needs extra financial backing. They are flying out on Sierra Bravo, Christian's personal jet Wednesday evening for 2 days so Kate is coming over to stay, it's easier on the security front and it gives us some time to catch up, watch chick flicks, eat pizza and drink orange juice, talk about babies and our significant others.

She comes in with Sawyer at 7pm Wednesday evening and Gail has cooked for us both, we sit in the lounge, put the movie channel on and completely ignore it as we have so much to talk about. Kate tells me about the things she has bought for the baby and then lowers her voice to say,

"Elliot still wants to have sex as often as before but I just can't keep up, I feel tired and it makes me ache all over afterwards" she looks embarrassed.

"Oh honey, I have been struggling for weeks so I have changed to an alternative method to help keep Christian satisfied" oh my god he would kill me if he knew I was telling her this.

"What's that?" Kate looks puzzled.

"Well, we use light bondage and blow jobs, 69ing and anticipation" she looks shocked.

"What do you mean by light bondage?" she asks tentatively.

"Use neck ties, belts or anything like that to ties hands to chair arms or legs to bed posts after sending e-mails or naughty texts throughout the day so that when he comes in he is ready to burst so less effort needed" I finish with a giggle.

"I am seeing you in a completely different light Anastasia Steele, are you really the same person I met all those years ago?" she laughs too.

"I am but my mind has been expanded" I make a large gesture with my hands and we giggle again.

Taylor enters the apartment and comes over to the couch, the look on his face is concerning. I stand up to look Taylor in the eye.

"What is it Taylor?" my heart beats faster and faster.

"It's Mr Grey and Elliot" Kate shouts out and I sink back down on the seat.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know if you liked this update as I love hearing from my readers.


	41. Chapter 41

"What Taylor? What's happened?" I demand.

"Sierra Bravo had mechanical issues but fortunately it was close enough to the airport that they made a successful emergency landing. Other than a little whip lash and shock everyone on board is fine but the aeroplane is grounded until further notice so they may have to travel back by road if no other flights are available" he sighs.

"Was it sabotage again Taylor?" I feel panicked and want to speak to Christian urgently.

"At this stage it is under investigation and NYPD are looking into it as well as SPD this end. Of course NTSB will also be involved." he nods "Mr Grey said he would call as soon as he is finished at the hospital and police station"

"Good, how long do you anticipate that to be?" I ask.

"Uncertain at this stage but soon hopefully and I am to stay here with you until he calls" Taylor looks a little uncomfortable.

"Thank you Taylor, please help yourself to some food and drink as I am sure you have been too busy" I point toward the kitchen.

Our mood has been soured by Taylor's news but at least we know they are all ok. Kate and I start talking and I tell her that I really believe Elena is behind this, not actually doing the sabotaging but paying someone to do this and Kate readily agrees with me but we also know that every available resource is being utilised to trace whoever is doing this.

The phone rings and I practically jump on it

"Hello, Christian is that you?" I almost shout.

"Hey baby, it's me, calm down, I'm ok, Elliot is ok and so are the rest of the team" the line is crackling "we are carrying on with business but be back on Saturday instead of Friday ok pumpkin?"

"Oh Christian, I am so relieved, love you, will you put Elliot on for Kate?" I ask.

"Sure baby, will call tomorrow, get some sleep and love you too" I can almost hear him smile.

I hand the phone over to Kate so she and Elliot can make sure the other is fine, she is lightly sobbing and I imagine Elliot to be gently telling her to be calm, all is well and he loves her. She eventually smiles and wishes him a goodnight before putting the phone down.

"Oh boy" I say as we hug each other.

"I think I need to go to bed Ana, sorry is that ok?" bless her.

"You and me both, I feel exhausted now so sleep well and call me if you need anything" I tell her, she nods and head down the corridor to the spare room.

"Goodnight Taylor" I remember he is still in the kitchen.

"Goodnight Miss Steele, call me if you need anything"

"I will Taylor" I smile and turn toward the bedroom, sleep doesn't take long to come take me but it's a restless dream filled sleep, it's a mix of airports, aeroplanes, Aspen, babies, Elena and Christian telling me it's all going to be ok.

I don't look or feel particularly refreshed and when Kate appears fifteen minutes later, she looks much the same. We both nibble at breakfast, Gail is trying to encourage us both with kind words but I don't think I can truly relax until Christian is here at Escala, lying next to me and Kate tells me she feels the same.

The phone rings and I practically dive on it,

"Is that you Christian? Hello?" I shout

"Hey pumpkin it's me, are you ok? You sound frantic" concern is evident in his voice.

"Everything is fine; I just needed to hear your voice, to make sure you are alright" I sigh in relief.

"I'm fine baby, a little sore but good and Elliot is fine too" he reassures.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that Christian"

"I can tell baby, well we are heading out to the development this morning so you have a good day and I will talk to you later" he blows a kiss down the phone and is gone.

"They are both fine and heading out to the site this morning" I tell Kate.

"Great" she says "now I have to get ready for work, not that I am really in the mood today"

"Me neither but I am going in to keep busy really. I will let Taylor know we will be leaving soon" she nods and heads toward the guest room. I phone to Taylor and tell him we will leave in the next hour, at least it gives him time to co-ordinate who on the security team is doing what. I have a shower and put on a new maternity outfit; I have given up on dresses or skirts and gone for the more comfortable trouser suit option and when Kate and I return to the kitchen a while later, it seems she has had the same thought.

Taylor arrives a short while later, he explains the routine for this journey; Taylor will drive us both then Kate will be dropped off first with Sawyer as an escort into the building, he will follow behind us. Then I will be dropped off at SIP with Taylor escorting me into the building and Sawyer on boundary patrol. I will be really glad when this is not necessary anymore.

Sophia is surprised to see me "Good morning Miss Steele, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Sophia, just here for a few hours, could you ask Vicky to come and see me in an hour's time please?"

"Of course Miss Steele, can I get you anything?" she asks.

"I wouldn't say no to a decaf coffee but only if you are heading that way" I smile.

"No problem, back shortly"

I settle into my desk and begin the arduous task or sorting, replying, answering e-mails and finally reading. My coffee arrives and is gone in a matter of five minutes and lunch time beckons. Sophia goes to the deli and picks up a sandwich and another drink for me as well as something for Taylor who, as ever, waits patiently for me to finish without complaint.

I have arranged with Kate and Taylor to pick her up at about 4pm and by that stage I am very ready to go home. Sawyer goes into the building to bring her out and she gets into the car and immediately kicks off her shoes and sighs.

"Oh that was a horrible, horrible day, talk about discrimination" she continues "they asked me to go to The Sudan to cover the civil war, accompanying famine and casualties. I was like, err that's not going to happen, I am not allowed to have all of the necessary vaccinations and anti-malarials are contra-indicated when pregnant so I had to say no I couldn't go and that was greeted by a round of huffs and puffs" she tuts in frustration.

"I'm sorry Kate, I know you would have liked to have gone but its ok to be disappointed you can't go honey" I try and placate her.

She sighs, rests her head on the back of the seat and closes her eyes.

"Did you talk to Elliot today?" I ask

"Yes I did this afternoon and they are making some progress but Christian is wary as usual so slow progress" she giggles "Elliot said he wished he would take his thumb out of his ass and take a risk" we both laugh and nod in agreement, only his brother could get away with saying something like that.

Escala looms closer, Sawyer does his checking first bit and we can go up, Gail, well I could kiss her for the help she gives. Food is ready, she has kept it light but very nutritious, just perfect really, Kate and I readily eat; lunch really seemed like a long time ago. We flop onto the couch afterwards in exhausted satisfaction.

"I don't know how you manage Ana, I'm 8 weeks behind you, only carrying one baby and I am totally spent" she smiles.

"I am totally spent honey and I am lucky I can work from home as I think I would have caved from the pressure otherwise" I admit honestly.

"Yeah, it's all about having sex with the boss and getting time off" I poke my tongue out at her and laugh.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Changing the subject hastily.

"We are debating a few for each; we have a short list but not got any further yet. What about you?" Kate asks.

"We have names, they kind of clicked straight away so unless the ultrasound prediction is wrong we are sorted" I smile as neither of us I going to disclose our names to the other.

"Oh that reminds me, my parents have invited Elliot and I over next weekend, you and Christian too. They think it's fascinating that two friends get involved with two brothers. The only problem is they are having some of the house renovated and don't have space for us to stay but thought we could book into a hotel nearby"

"That sounds great Kate, I will check with Christian when he gets back and let you know" I say.

"No need, Elliot apparently cleared it with Christian this morning and just need to check the hotel chosen is good with Taylor" she tells me.

"Oh that's great, did you have a hotel in mind?" Kate reaches over to the coffee table and pulls a couple of brochures over of very swanky hotels.

"I thought this one as it has a spa bath, queen beds, speciality restaurants and very nice grounds, what do you think?" Kate asks me.

"That looks fantastic" ouch so is the price but I don't think Christian will mind "Let's make a reservation and then give the details to Taylor to check out" I am so gonna love this.

Kate is on the phone making reservations, when she gives me the nod I call Taylor, give him the details and he says he will check it out and let me know.

I think this is the first time in ages I have felt like a glass of wine, not that I would but it would slip down very nicely right now. We chat for a little longer; Kate tells me a little more about her parents, I have met them several times before but a while ago and some things have changes. Her Dad owns Kavanagh Media Company for forty years and has run it very successfully. Her brother, Ethan is a news correspondent like Kate but he is more involved in war stories, old and new and lives most of the time in Paris but comes home quite frequently. He is unmarried but Kate thinks he has a Parisian girlfriend as 'Sabine' has been mentioned more than once in, let's say more than in a colleague way.

Kate's Mom is an administrator working at Kavanagh Media, her brother also used to be a reporter before he got injured by an IED in a war zone so now has a desk job but occasionally covers local stories so it really is a family business.

I talk about how I wish my Mom was different, less aloof and easier to talk too. I tell Kate I can talk to her or Grace much easier than I can to my own Mother. There is so much that I could and would like to share with her especially with the twin's arrival in the not too distant future, my relationship with Christian, her relationship with Frank and everything in between but that will never be and I find that really sad.

The last few hours have flown by, it's been great having Kate to talk too, she has agreed to stay another night seeing as Christian and Elliot won't be home until Saturday morning some time but bed is calling and work again tomorrow. We hug each other, I tell her I am so glad she is here and we go our separate ways to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

Friday is hell, I mean absolutely awful. When I get to the office Sophia is visibly upset, Vicky is trying to console her. Peters has hold of a cardboard box and is holding it carefully and with gloves on. I know instantly it's something to do with the threats we have been receiving. I ask Taylor what is in the box

"Please Miss Steele, it doesn't matter, don't look" he pleads with me but of course my stubborn streak kicks in and I look in the box. I gasp and step back, it's awful, someone has sent a decapitated bird to the office. It's obviously another warning from the lunatic and they have just upped the threat.

"Who is doing this Taylor?" I look over to him.

"It's a direct warning to you ma'am" he replies.

"How do you know that?" I ask

"The bird is called 'Anna's Hummingbird'" he looks grim.

"Oh my" I don't know what else to say.

"We will get this over to SPD right away" Taylor reassures me "in the meantime please don't leave your office Miss Steele"

I can only nod to his request before turning and resuming my work albeit half-heartedly now. I am getting seriously concerned that this person is going to turn violent towards us or someone in the team and that really unsettles me. Christian has the best security money can buy but other than locking ourselves away in a box away from the outside world, we will be at risk until this person is caught. This is going to happen when either they slip up and leave some forensic evidence or get caught whilst in the act of pursuing us.

My phone rings and I immediately know it is Christian calling.

"Hey honey, how's it going over there?" I try and keep my voice light and unaffected by this morning's events.

"Hey pumpkin, are you ok?" he asks without answering me.

"I am fine, just a little taken a back" I admit honestly.

"My little blips ok too?" I feel my heart swell when he talks about them like that.

"Oh fine, still doing their regular dance routine as I try and sleep" I hear him chuckle.

"Things looking good here, Elliot has got a good eye for things and I think this is a pretty good investment but I will tell you more tomorrow when I get home baby" he says affectionately.

"I miss you" I voice quietly

"I miss you to pumpkin, I have to go now, finance meeting but be careful, do what Taylor says and try not to worry too much"

"Yes sir!" I giggle "Love you"

"Hmm, I think some overtime is due in the kinky fuckery department when I get home" he growls

"Ooh yes please" I purr back "I want to try some other moves on you, I have some good ideas for strawberries and ice cream"

"Oh this meeting is going to be long and arduous, now I am horny and will not be able to go anywhere until he settles down again" he sighs and I can't help but giggle again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you" oh yes I should I say to myself!

"You minx, anyway love you baby and see you tomorrow" my heart does another skip at his words.

"Bye honey" and the phone goes quiet. I feel a little more relaxed having spoken to Christian and focus on working again. After about half an hour my phone rings again and it's Kate.

"Ana, its Kate, are you ok? Elliot told me what happened this morning" she sounds alarmed.

"It's ok Kate, I'm fine, it was opened by my PA and Taylor took it to SPD to see if any evidence was left this time so we wait again"

"I am glad you are ok, what time are you back at Escala this evening?" She asks.

"I will be back at about 6pm, what do you fancy for dinner tonight? Pasta, Chinese or Thai?" I suggest.

"I am starving so Pasta if that's alright with you?"

"That's good, I will ask Mrs Jones to prepare something for us" Gail is a star and we are very lucky to have her.

I feel like a criminal being escorted from court flanked by security officers, in reality it's Taylor, Sawyer and Peters surrounding me to the car, then following me home and doing the same into Escala. Kate and I arrive almost at the same time and she is escorted in too. Taylor checks a sweep of the apartment has been done before we enter; I just want to go in, kick off my shoes, sink into the sofa and eat! Kate looks like she could do the same. The all clear is given and I practically barge past Taylor to the sofa, take my shoes off and let out a big sigh.

Kate is giggling when she catches up to me

"Goodness Steele, I thought you were doing the hundred meter dash then"

I feel embarrassed "sorry, I just needed to sit and quickly"

"I understand, but your need is greater than mine" she giggles again and sinks onto the sofa too.

Mrs Jones comes into the room carrying a tray of steaming Smoked Salmon Pasta Salad, two glasses of fresh orange juice and some fruit.

"Thank you Gail, this is wonderful" I tell her, Kate nods with approval as she has already started eating.

"My pleasure Ana, Kate. Is there anything else you need before I retire?"

"No thank you Gail, have a nice evening" I wish her a goodnight.

We finish our meal, put the television on and sit back; the trouble is we both fall asleep after about ten minutes of talking, with half an eye on the programme. I wake with a start; my heart is beating fast, did I hear a noise coming from down the hallway?

"Kate, Kate, wake up, I heard something" I gently shake her.

"Whaaat? Ana, wha you say?" a sleepy Kate replies.

"Someone is here" I whisper sounding a little desperate. Kate sits up and listens carefully, when a light banging comes from, I think, our bedroom

"I heard that" she sounds scared. I fumble for my phone and dial Taylor.

"Taylor, it's Ana" I whisper "Someone is in the apartment"

"Shit, where are you and Kate?" he asks

"In the lounge, both of us; please hurry" I beg.

"Stay there, don't move anywhere" the line goes dead.

"Taylor's coming" I whisper to Kate who nods in acknowledgement and we wait for what seems ages when the apartment door is flung open making Kate and I scream before stopping ourselves when we see Taylor's silhouette. Followed by Sawyer and Peters. Is that guns I see in their hands? I can see Taylor directing the other two guys to fan out and investigate in formation. We wait together, anxiously anticipating a gun shot or voices but nothing and then the lights go on, Taylor gives the all clear and rushes over to check we are both fine.

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh, are you both ok?" he asks

"Yes, Taylor what was the noise?" I am almost afraid to know.

"A window was open in your bedroom Miss Steele, it had come off the latch and was banging in the wind" Don't I feel stupid now!

"But I didn't open any windows today Taylor" I admit.

"Perhaps the last time it was open, it didn't latch properly when closed" Taylor suggests.

"I hope that's the case Taylor" I am totally freaked out right now "Please will you stay here for the rest of the night?"

"Of course Miss Steele" he smiles but I feel that it must be a huge imposition to him.

"Thank you Taylor, we really appreciate it" I go to find a pillow and blanket for him to rest on the couch and then Kate and I head to our bedrooms feeling reassured that Taylor is here.

At some point Christian must have arrived home without me knowing as I feel stifled but can't figure out why until I turn my head and see my beloved man next to me with his arm draped protectively across my tummy. He must have got an earlier flight home and I am certainly not complaining. I have to pee so I try as I have many times before to extricate myself from Christian without waking him up but once again he senses me moving and opens his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" I don't think I will ever get used to his compliments.

"Hey, sorry I didn't want to wake you but glad you are home" I have the biggest most stupid grin on my face. I quickly rush to the bathroom and climb back in bed to continue with our morning.

"You ok pumpkin? And blips ok?" he asks

"A bit scared last night but Taylor was brilliant" I say as I play with the hair on his abs, he elicits a small sigh and I see his penis begin to swell in response to my touch.

"Hmm someone is feeling frisky this morning I see" the glint in his eye is enticing so I continue trailing my hand downwards, teasing his thighs, cupping his balls. I move to take his now erect penis into my mouth but stop to tease the tip and savour the pre cum that's oozing. I lick up and down his shaft as he writhes on the bed, moaning, telling me how good it feels. I am dripping wet in anticipation, my sex drive is lower and it's getting harder to make love with the bump but it's still fantastic.

"He turns me over onto my back and begins his delicious assault on my body, tweaking my nipples, brushing his finger over my already sensitive and wanting clit before plunging his fingers into my core. His lips are greedily nipping my lips and his tongue is frantically but tenderly exploring my mouth and tongue. We are both wound up like springs so when I turn and push my buttocks towards is groin he grasps me around the hips and plunges his hard shaft into me, I can almost feel the tension leave us as he pumps into me with more and more urgency, he reaches forward and fondles my breasts before reaching down and teasing my clit, almost making me explode. I gasp and pant

"Please Christian, please, oooohhhhhhh" I can feel the waves of spasms around Christian's penis and in a matter of moments he finds his release too "Oh Ana" panting and sweating we lie down together, my hand tracing over his hip and over his buttock again

"You keep that up Ana and we will have to have a round two" a wicked look in his eyes tells me he is serious, unfortunately I can't keep that pace anymore. He swats my bottom as he goes to the bathroom; I get the chance to admire his body and wonder how I was so lucky to be with Christian despite the initial difficulties and realistically the challenges that are to come, the vicious person or persons and the hate campaign, the babies, Christian's past to name a few. I feel that with honesty, communication and love, we can overcome any obstacle that presents itself.

He is dressed and ready to work,

"It's Saturday Christian, you're going to work today?" I sound disappointed as I could have used a morning in bed, just the two of us, kissing, fuddling and talking but I guess not.

"I'm sorry Ana but the new deal needs to be sorted, legal have to start reading the contracts and I don't want anything to go wrong for Elliot" he is very fond of Elliot, more than he would admit to.

"I understand honey but can we talk later?" he looks worried.

"Sure pumpkin, is everything alright?" I reassure him that all is fine, he kisses me goodbye and goes out the door.

I lazily get out of bed, talking to the blips as I go, describing what I have to do today. It's become a habit but everyone says it does them good to hear my voice. The shower this morning is re-vitalising, I dress and head to the kitchen

"Good morning Kate, where's Elliot?"

"Morning honey, you look err well this morning. Elliot left with Christian to go over more details at the office"

I blush furiously "Oh Ana, it's all over your face, you look happy this morning, Christian's home after a few days away, why not?" Kate can read me like a book "There would be something wrong if you weren't pleased to see him" she giggles "I was pleased to see Elliot" it's her turn to blush and we laugh together.

"I guess now that they are back you are gonna go back to your apartment?" I ask her.

"Yes I am Ana but Hasta la Vista baby! I will be back, mark my words, you can't keep me away!" we laugh again "I hope so" I say.

Gail is chuckling as she puts breakfast on the table "I love you girls so much, just listening to you together, I can't help but laugh" We both smile at her whilst enjoying breakfast.

The boys arrive at about 3pm in the afternoon, Kate has packed her bags and we say our goodbyes, promising to meet up again soon and I make Elliot swear to ring to let me know they have got home safely.

* * *

A/N Give that the native species over there is Anna's Humming Bird, it was perfect. More answers will be coming soon. Some truths will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.


	43. Chapter 43

I pull Christian through to the lounge and we sit on the sofa. I hold his hand and squeeze.

"Christian, I have some questions and I would like answers if you can" he squeezes my hand back, nods and I begin.

"You have been following Elena, right?" he nods "Was she in Aspen?"

"My trusted PI lost her just before that weekend and couldn't find her at any usual spots so I assume that it was her" he replies.

"Any clue that she may be the one posting letters and dead birds?" I ask.

"Nothing that links her to any of the incidences that have occurred" he admits "but that's not to say she isn't hiring someone to do her dirty work"

"Have you backed off from Samantha?" I probe.

"Yes and no, I have seen Seb but I have had her followed too and there is absolutely no hint that she has anything to do with what has happened" he admits "We never had a thing Ana; I was purely and simply helping her and Seb. I know she would have like more but I was too taken up with my subs that Elena provided, a 'normal' relationship was of no interest to me at that time, I wanted a hard fuck with no strings and she wanted me to be a father to Seb. I couldn't be honest to myself and trying to be a good role model to a child just wasn't an option. I don't see her being vindictive as I did support her and Seb the best I could" his eyes have not left the floor.

"I really appreciate your honesty Christian. I would find it hard to believe she could be behind this with what she has to lose but you are going to keep her under surveillance?" I ask.

"Yes I am in case someone has got to her" he tells me.

"Got to her?" I query

"Bribery is a possibility, people stoop so low to get information and will use any tool they have to coax information out" he sounds so sad.

"I wouldn't put it past Elena" I comment.

"Neither would I" Christian retorts "but I can't throw accusations around without evidence otherwise she could serve restraining orders and who knows what else at me, which would complicate any investigations into her. If it was discovered I was behind hiring a PI any evidence could lose credibility"

"Hmm true" I mutter "so there is absolutely no evidence to link Elena or Samantha to anything that has happened?"

"Nothing, nada, frustratingly little evidence all around" he tells me.

"Was the plane sabotaged?" I know the answer but have to ask anyway.

"It would appear so, the ground staff have been questioned as have the maintenance crew on that morning but all clear" he replies.

"I am really scared Christian, really scared, this whole thing is really freaking me out, I mean, Taylor, Sawyer and Peters are great, wouldn't be without them but I can't go on like this long term" I honestly say.

"I know baby, I want this sorted as soon as possible but I can't do anything unless our perp slips up" he confesses "I'm sorry pumpkin, I wish I could do more"

I slip my arm around his neck and kiss his cheek, tell him I know he is doing everything he can and that I love him. He kisses me back and promises to look after me and the blips.

I talk to Kate about the following weekend and visiting her parents; security required and travel routes that have been approved by Christian and Taylor. We chat a bit about our recent OB/GYN appointments, have a chuckle about how mobile the babies are and then say goodbye, take care and will see each other at the weekend.

The rest of the week is good, no hassle but I am still relieved to be home each evening and Christian too, I wait a little anxiously for him to get home and breathe a sigh of relief when the door opens and I see that gorgeous smile coming over to kiss me. When we are together at Escala that is the time I feel the safest. Taylor and the security team, CCTV cameras, door codes and Christian's arms wrapped around me and our babies. It's Friday evening, I have packed an overnight bag for us both, we are only staying one night at the hotel so don't need much really but I can feel some anxiety building about the journey and security but I try and reassure myself that everything will be fine.

Christian is in the office so I walk over and kiss him goodnight, it's early but this weekend is going to be draining. I pass the nursery and can't resist opening the door, turning the light on and casting my eyes over the beautiful room that's ready for our babies, everything is just perfect and just waiting to be filled with the little blips. I feel a set of arms enveloping me from behind and a whisper

"I can't wait to meet our blips Ana" he hugs a little tighter.

"I am excited too but a little apprehensive about the birth" I tell him.

"It is scary baby but I will be there with you and I will help in any way I can" I turn and kiss him, tenderly, sensuously and with total desire. I pull away and smile as I feel all tingly inside. I still feel the need to pinch myself every now and again to know it's all true, that it's real, I have this wonderful but complicated man, I am having his babies, getting married and I want the happy ever after.

I fall into a deep and restful sleep wrapped in my lover and dream a happy dream of Christian playing with the twins in the nursery, hearing laughter, giggling and voices singing together. The dream ends when the alarm goes off, Christian is not lying with me but I can hear a voice in the office. Work doesn't stop even on the weekends and I am guessing he wants it sorted so we can have a somewhat quiet weekend with Kate's parents. A shower does wonders and I am in the kitchen eating breakfast when Christian joins me.

"Morning honey, everything alright?" I ask him

"Just a few loose ends, hmm breakfast looks good, ready to go in 30 minutes pumpkin?" he munches on toast

"Sure, I will be ready" smiling as he walks away.

Thirty minutes later the car is loaded, everyone has been briefed and we are on our way to collect Kate and Elliot from the apartment. It's easier to go in convoy than separate the security team.

Elliot takes the lead with us behind and Taylor behind us. Peters and Sawyer are circling where possible or ahead and behind when we are on the freeway.

Christian reaches over, lays his hand over the top of mine and squeezes, I look over at him and smile.

"I'm sorry Ana; I know I don't pay you much attention. I have never been a touchy feely type of person especially in public and I am aware I don't fuss over you enough but I think I am conditioned to hide my feelings. It's almost as if showing feelings is a weakness, I have a vague memory of my mother being beaten by her boyfriend for crying so I learned not to show I was upset, sad, happy or excited as I knew it could result in punishment" he reveals.

I squeeze his hand back

"It's ok Christian, the fact you have acknowledged your feelings is enough. I will take you anyway I can have you and anything you can give me but I love you, need you and want you" I tell him and he looks back at me and smiles again.

We pull up outside 'The Four Seasons' hotel. We are booked in under Mr and Mrs White, whilst Kate and Elliot are Mr and Mrs Wallis so our presence has so far gone undetected but in the foyer the Grey brothers and their pregnant girlfriends start to attract attention. We hurry to our rooms and freshen up before heading to Kate's parent's house.

It's a little after midday when we pull up to the house. It's a beautiful building on a large plot of land. I am sure they must have a gardener as the lawn at the front is perfectly mown with stripes, flower beds are neat and colourful and the topiary has been trimmed to perfection. The front of the house reminds me of an English Cottage with roses growing around the front door, a solid, heavy oak door with a huge brass knocker. I love this house!

We are shown in by the housekeeper and directed to the lounge. The inside feels like a step back in time with the interior mirroring a Cottage in the country, it's quaint but tasteful and the quality of the furniture is obvious. The huge fireplace in the lounge is surrounded by ornaments and a portrait of the Kavanagh family hangs above.

Ziggy, the family Irish Wolf hound bounds into the room from the garden and she is massive, almost a horse but very friendly followed by Pepper, the very much smaller Jack Russell Terrier who is equally pleased to see visitors until a whistle from the garden entices them back out of the door and into the distance.

Kate greets her parents and they in turn hug, kiss and fuss over their pregnant daughter before welcoming Elliot. Kate introduces Christian and I greet them having met them many times in the past when Kate and I first started out at Uni. Lots of general banter follows including babies, weddings and work.

I see a tall figure approaching with the dogs rushing around him. I smile and wave as he comes into the room.

"Hi Ethan, how are you?" I stand up and kiss his cheek. I have known Ethan as long as Kate but he was older, further ahead in education than me and he left to travel.

"Hi Ana, goodness you look err" he blushes "pregnant" I laugh

"Yes Ethan, well spotted" I giggle and lightly nudge his shoulder and he blushes again. Then Kate introduces Christian to her brother and we all head into the dining area for lunch.

"So Ethan, Kate tells me you spend a lot of time in Paris now and that must be fantastic" I ask

"It is very beautiful" he replies. Typical Ethan, still a man of very few words.

"I would love to go there some day to see the Eiffel Tower, Champs Elysees and the Louvre; it's supposed to be so romantic" I clasp my hands together.

"My sister Mia spent some time in Paris and she was very enthusiastic about it all" Christian pipes up "We will get there one day baby" he smiles at me and I blush.

The Kavanagh's have a housekeeper but Mrs Kavanagh decided to cook for us all and it is delicious. Chestnut, roasted butternut squash and Bramley apple soup to start, Juniper pork fillet with potato's and smoked sausage and Chocolate Hazelnut Terrine with Raspberry Sauce to finish.

"That was absolutely delicious Mrs Kavanagh" Christian comments as we sip our coffee.

"Thank you Christian, It's my pleasure, I love cooking but rarely have the time these days" she tells us.

"Kate has inherited some of your cooking talents, she can whip up a mean dinner at a moment's notice" I look over and smile at Kate.

"Ah Ana, you over state my talents in the kitchen" she laughs "you forget the number of burnt pans we've cleaned and trial dishes you have endured" we all laugh at that thought.

"They certainly were much better than the dishes I made, do you remember the spaghetti bolognaise?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I do now, I seem to recall the spaghetti wasn't cooked properly and the bolognaise was sliceable" Kate giggles at the memory "but it tasted ok though" she adds quickly on the end and everyone laughs again.

"You forgot the sliceable custard" I add with a big grin.

The afternoon continues in the conservatory and Mrs Kavanagh has got the family pictures out much to Kate and Ethan's protestations but I love seeing pictures of a young family, then a few of Kate Ethan and I at college. Christian takes great interest in those but then again he hasn't seen many photos of me at all. I must remember to ask Mom to e-mail some over.

The evening draws to a close, I feel happy but tired and when I look at Kate I can see she is feeling exhausted too so we say goodnight and head back to the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Yes, once I managed to make sliceable custard. Mind you no clumps or lumps, just sliceable. Never had managed to repeat that success again. Ziggy was one of our pet dogs when I was growing up, he as such a ugly little creature but very friendly. Pepper was also one of our dogs, she was a greyhoud lercher cross and loved to run. She passed a little while ago. Hope you are enjoy the chapters with Kavanaughs.


	44. Chapter 44

Kate and I head to our rooms but Christian and Elliot opt to go to the bar for a nightcap however Christian comes into the suite after about fifteen minutes looking a little miffed.

"What's up" I ask

"You would have thought a hotel of this stature would prevent its guests being harassed by other guests and staff" he paces the floor.

"Oh that's not good" I add.

"No it fucking isn't" he snaps

"Calm down Christian, it's ok" I get up and walk over to him, put my arms around his neck and whisper shhhhhh in his ear. The effect is almost an instant calming and he envelopes me with his arms and kisses me tenderly.

"You're right Ana, I shouldn't get upset about these things but all I wanted was a quiet drink with my brother and we are hassled by people" he sighs.

"Come to bed honey" I pull him toward the bed. He walks to the bathroom and returns a few minutes later. We lay together; Christian has his head resting gently on my belly and is talking to the babies. They respond with kicking and movements that change with the different tone he uses in his voice and when he starts to quietly sing a lullaby they go crazy, so crazy I have to get him to stop otherwise I feel I might explode. He keeps his head resting and I run my fingers through his hair, allowing my fingers to slide down his nape and sensuously down the centre of his spine, he arches in response, a small growl escapes his mouth and I can see his arousal beginning to build.

His low sexy voice tells me to lay flat and he begins to work his magic. I can feel myself getting wet as Christian's fingers probe my inner folds exciting my clitoris with tender strokes and I gasp as he finds the G-spot sending my level of arousal through the roof. I push him down on to his back and position myself between his legs. I run my hands delicately down the inside of his thighs and back up to his groin where I fondle and squeeze his testicles. I tease the tip of his penis with my tongue, he growls again and I take his length into my mouth, swirling my tongue, I use my hands to trace up his abdomen to his chest and tweak his nipples, all whilst sucking, swirling and nipping his manhood. He writhes and bucks before sitting up and passionately kissing my lips, his tongue probing every corner of my mouth and then tracing my lip outline. He turns his attention to my breasts, gently feeling every contour, tracing the outline of the areola, then teasing my nipples with his tongue. It's my turn to writhe with pleasure and when I can stand no more I push him down once more and fill myself with him. Oh it feels so good, he grabs my hips and we gently move in unison, a fine sheen of sweat covers my body as I feel his urgency increasing, our breathing is in sync but getting rapid as our impending orgasms build and after a couple more minutes we reach our release together, panting, gasping but satisfied.

"Oh that was fantastic Ana, I love you" as he reaches up and cups my face with his hand. I lean my face into his hand and kiss his palm.

"I love you too Christian" We lay together for about half an hour just touching each other, looking into each other's eyes. Unspoken words pass between us before tiredness finally overcomes me and I drift to sleep. I awake to find Christian wrapped around me as he usually is but I manage to untangle myself without waking him up. The need to pee is urgent and I hurry to the bathroom. I glance at the clock on the way back to bed, it reads 5.30am, way too early to get up so I try to snuggle down to sleep but it doesn't come and I go back to the bathroom for a bath.

I light some candles, fill the bath, add a little bath soak before submersing myself for a few moments of blissful relaxation. I close my eyes and sigh, a soft hand touches my forehead, Christian has come into the bathroom and wants to share my bath; I am more than happy to share. He climbs in behind me and I lean my body on to his and rest my head on his shoulder while he uses a soft sponge to caress my skin. I can feel he is aroused but he doesn't pursue and we chill together for another ten minutes until my fingers start to wrinkle.

Christian helps me out of the bath; I forgot how difficult it has got to heave myself out which is why I shower since I have got bigger. I can't help but giggle at the image of a naked sexy Christian helping his naked pregnant fiancée out of the bath.

"What's so funny pumpkin?" Christian asks with a smile.

"Just the image of this" I tell him.

"What are we doing today?" he asks me.

"We are all meeting up in town for lunch and some shopping" I say with a huge grin "but you boys can go off and do something else"

"What time are we meeting?"

"About 10.30am and lunch around 1pm, if that's ok with you" I mention.

"That's good, now breakfast, I don't want to go downstairs so how about room service?" he grins and I nod in agreement. Christian dials down and orders quite a feast by the sounds of it.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings and the butler wheels in a trolley laden with breakfast foods including pastries, toast, cooked bacon, eggs etcetera, orange juice, coffee, tea and hot chocolate, everything you could possibly think of.

"I hope you are hungry" he whispers in my ear.

"Very much so" I whisper back and we walk over to the trolley. I select a variety, I don't think I have ever had such a choice but toast and jam, fruit, a little bacon and scrambled egg, orange juice and I am done. Christian helps himself to bacon, eggs, two pastries, fruit and coffee.

Christian briefs Taylor on our morning plans and we get ready to go out. Kate and Elliot are coming with us but we will meet Kate's parents outside of the shopping mall before heading to the restaurant at 1pm. We want to do a little baby shopping if we can, I know Kate's Mom is itching to buy something for her first grandchild and I have a few things I would like to look at too.

The doorbell rings, I cross the floor, look through the eye piece and see Kate outside, I open the door and invite her in. They are ready to go, Christian gathers his jacket, wallet and phone and we head back to get Elliot before going to the lobby where Taylor and the team are waiting to escort us to the mall. It's a short journey; Taylor drops us out the front where Kate's Mom is waiting. Sawyer jumps out of the trailing car and escorts us inside.

"Where's Dad?" Kate asks her Mom.

"He is going to meet us for lunch with Ethan, shopping isn't his favourite thing so he will meet us at 1pm" she smiles.

"So Christian, Elliot are you going to carry our bags or are you heading off together somewhere?" Mrs Kavanagh enquires.

"Well I think we can occupy ourselves for a couple of hours, do you agree Christian?" he nods

"I seem to remember an arcade to the right when we came in; I challenge you to a race, Grand Tourismo perhaps?" Christian playfully suggests.

"You're on bro, let's go" says Elliot impatiently.

"Keep your phone handy Ana and call if you need us to carry bags" Christian pulls a face at the thought of being a bag donkey and I poke my tongue out in mock protest at his reluctance before laughing and reassuring him that all of us ladies have phones and will call if we need anything. Not forgetting our ever present security team. Sawyer has gone with Christian and Elliot, while Taylor, Peters and a new guy Coulson tail us.

We are having such great fun, we have made several purchases each and Kate's Mom is a hoot at times especially when she was trying to figure out all the new equipment available for breast feeding. I am sure I heard her mumble something about she wishes it had been this easy when she had Ethan and Kate.

"You girls are lucky with all of the support and equipment available to you, we had nothing of this when you were born, and we had to manage the best way we could" she looks a little sad.

"Mom, are you ok?" Kate says anxiously.

"Oh I am fine Kate, sorry, I was just thinking back to when I was pregnant and reminiscing but I am worried about you and my grandchild" Mrs Kavanagh admits

"Why Mom? Everything is going well, all my tests are normal" Kate reassures her.

"That is good honey but it doesn't stop me worrying about you like a mother does" she smiles and hugs Kate.

"Thanks Mom" Kate wipes a tear away.

"I know you have your Mom Ana but I also know your relationship with her is not always strong but I worry about you too" she comes over and hugs me too and we are a group of damp cheeked women in the baby department of GAP. We pull apart dabbing our faces and we chuckle at each other.

I look at my watch and find we have forty five minutes before need to be at the restaurant. The last shop we go in is Oshkosh. I love the outfits they have in here, baby grows of every colour and design, romper suits, socks, shoes and my favourite item of children's clothing, Dungaree's. They are more suited to toddlers but I still love the look of them.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I look behind me, no one is there. I shrug and carry on looking until I get the feeling I am being watched again so without letting Kate and her Mom know I casually move over to Taylor and tell him my feelings. He immediately calls Peters over and tells him to sweep the area behind where I was standing. I walk back over to Kate, tell her we will need to go shortly to make the restaurant in time and we have things to pay for too.

Peters comes back and shakes his head, he Sawyer and Taylor stay close by while we pay each covering the reason for being so close by offering to carry our purchases. I sense Taylor's urgency to move on and I make the right noises to get us moving toward the restaurant.

Christian and Elliot with Sawyer meet us about halfway. I can see a look of concern on Christian's face so I know Taylor has told him but I wouldn't expect anything less.

"Hello ladies, good shopping trip I see" Christian comments as unconcerned as he can and with a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yes very successful" I say smiling at everyone "but we need to keep going otherwise we will be late"

We are gently guided in the right direction and we spot Mr Kavanagh and Ethan in the distance, meeting at the entrance all together.

"I'm famished, let's hurry up and order" Mr Kavanagh states, Mrs Kavanagh rolls her eyes, Kate and Ethan chuckle.

"So how was the racing" I ask Christian and Elliot after we have been seated.

"I whooped his ass" Elliot exclaims.

"Language Elliot!" Kate scolds him.

"I did, it was 3-1 to me, and I was totally awesome" Elliot says excitedly.

"Boys and their toys!" I say and much laughter echo's around the table.

We order drinks and food, we opt for sharing platters, everyone likes Thai food and it's fun to have a little of a few things you really like. Our drinks arrive shortly afterwards and we all toast to the future, babies, business and love. The hair on my neck bristles again.

"What's the matter baby?" Christian has learnt what that face means.

"Same feeling as before, when we were shopping, like we are being watched" I whisper as I don't want to ruin the meal. Seeing Kate and Ethan interacting with each other and their parents is heart-warming. I feel envious of the relationships as my Mom is difficult at the best of times, Dad is great but a plane ride away and I don't have any siblings.

Christian signals discretely to Taylor and he disappears to investigate.


End file.
